


Любовные письма цифровыми чернилами

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blog Format, F/F, POV Rose Lalonde, Teen Romance, Trans Female Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: В котором Роуз Лалонд является владелицей популярного колдовского блога, где она рассказывает о своей жизни, друзьях, семье, призывах темных сил, отношениях и Обычных Подростковых Вещах.И в котором Канайя Марьям переезжает в соседний дом, выкладывает фотографии шитья и косплея у себя блоге, а также, о чем сама Роуз не знает, является одной из ее самых преданных поклонниц.И в котором ухаживание за твоей летней влюбленностью включает в себя обмен сообщениями, недопонимания, подростковые фантазии, неловкие романтические жесты, любовные письма без подписей и один (1) спиритический сеанс.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas (minor), Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Roxy Lalonde/Porrim Maryam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Letters in Digital Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140035) by [tactfulGnostalgic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactfulGnostalgic/pseuds/tactfulGnostalgic). 



> Этот перевод был у меня в черновиках с августа  
> Посвящается всем друзьям, кто прочитали его до публикации. Большое спасибо [cepheid_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cepheid_sun) [(фикбук)](https://ficbook.net/authors/2162483) за вычитку фанфика!

Дата: Пятое июня, 2016 год. Погода: Засушливая. Состояние: Вдумчивое.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Общепринято полагать, что среднестатистический пригород лишен какой-либо мистической энергетики, и, учитывая мою любопытную натуру, только логично, что в подобных условиях человек вроде меня будет стремиться метафорически сломать все барьеры, отделяющие наш мир от потустороннего и вступить в контакт с ним, насколько это человечески возможно.  
  
К слову говоря, я приобрела несколько чудных свечей для моего следующего ритуала.  
  
Моя мать настояла на том, чтобы сопроводить меня до магазина. Как вы можете знать, обычно роль моего партнера выполняет Рокси, но сегодня у нее были планы: она со своими друзьями регулярно навещают ближайший торговый центр, а в частности – их Hot Topic. Насколько я знаю, единственный человек, который когда-либо что-то там приобретал — Дирк, да и то в сугубо ироничных целях (или так мне говорят), так что остальной компании нет причины идти. Они так не считают. Причуды взрослых всегда меня завораживали.  
  
Возвращаясь к сути повествования,  
  
Она ехала со скоростью примерно в пять миль ниже установленного ограничения, несмотря на мои протесты. Я сообщила ей, стараясь звучат так вежливо, как только можно представить в подобных обстоятельствах, что она не обязана вести машину с такой осторожностью в моей компании. Она была не согласна. Полагаю, ее забота о безопасности заслуживает похвалы, но ее усилия быстро затмевает тот факт, что поездка с ней заняла на 7,4 минуты дольше, чем в среднем занимала с Рокси. Представьте, что человек моего уровня мог бы сделать за 7,4 минуты, и вы непременно поймете мою фрустрацию.  
  
Выбор свеч — процесс деликатный, но в конечном свете я остановилась на лавандовых, хоть шалфей и был очень заманчивой опцией. Лаванда обладает успокаивающими и целебными свойствами, а запах самих свеч был просто великолепен. Пока у меня была возможность, я заказала новый набор кристальных амулетов — мои давно стали неэффективны из-за частого использования. Моя мать сверлила меня взглядом все это время, но перечить не стала. Воистину, она является королевой пассивной агрессии, и я могу лишь мечтать, что когда-либо достигну ее уровня мастерства в этом искусстве.  
  
Амулеты прибудут ко мне через пару дней, и я прикреплю их фотографии к посту. Из других новостей: я все еще в процессе подготовки к Великому Ритуалу, и, если все пойдет по плану, он состоится в первых датах июля. Ожидайте дальнейших развитий событий.  
  
  
Вопросы:  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @коллекционершаКаркатиц по поводу доски Уиджи, нет, нельзя заменить планшетку увеличительным стеклом, как бы удобно это не было. Я не уверена, к каким результатам может привести такая подмена, но могу сказать точно, что сеанс не будет работать так же, как при полноценном наборе. Пожалуйста, относитесь к потустороннему миру с осторожностью; это не повод для шуток, и замена качественных материалов дешевыми альтернативами может привести к серьезным последствиям для вашего тела и рассудка. Следует ли мне напомнить об ужасах, которые развернулись в спальне @смертельноКапризный, когда он попытался призвать духа, не имея при себе крови нужного животного? Не думаю, что кто-либо из нас позабыл об этом случае, верно?  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @смертельноКапризный о том, почему его попытка призыва провалилась: если инструкция говорит тебе использовать кровь теленка, ты используешь кровь теленка. Я не хочу знать, что ты сделал с той бедной кошкой, и последующие попытки задать мне любые вопросы будут встречены баном.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
Соседний дом, пустующий последние года, наконец нашел себе новых жильцов. Его приобрела мать-одиночка с двумя дочерьми, обе из которых безоговорочно красивы и раздражающе бодры духом. Их мать имеет привычку всегда носить разные оттенки зеленого. Это не единственная деталь, которую я о ней подметила, но единственная, которую я упомяну в этом блоге, ради безопасности моих юных читателей.  
  
Разница между возрастом двух дочерей не больше трех лет. Я стараюсь быть сдержанной во время своих наблюдений, но Рокси сфотографировала их и отправила мне, что я сочла одновременно полезным и скандальным. Я сделала ей выговор за фотографию незнакомых людей без их разрешения, но сохранила само фото на мой компьютер, так что, полагаю, обе из нас не без греха. Старшей из дочерей около семнадцати лет, от силы восемнадцать. У нее сложные тату рукава, несколько колец в носу, ушах, бровей, губе, и одно в пупке, с осторожностью предполагаю, что их общее количество не превышает двенадцати. Она предпочитает открытую черную одежду и в целом напоминает мне человека, с которым я могла бы ограбить продуктовый магазин, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.  
  
Младшая из дочерей примерно моего возраста. Ее внешность категорически менее скандальна, чем сестры, у нее более закрытая одежда и короткие волосы. Никаких тату или пирсинга, хоть она и носит пару больших колец. Ее чувство стиля безупречно. Я почти сомневаюсь, что она сама составляет себе гардероб, ведь я никогда не встречала (предположительно) шестнадцатилетнюю девушку с таким отменным понимаем цветовой теории и дизайна силуэта. За исключением меня, конечно. Она носит каре, и у нее яркие зеленые глаза. На этом мои наблюдения закончились.  
  
Я подумала о том, чтобы представиться, но в конце концов решила воздержаться. Они должны были устать после долгого переезда и явно были не в настроении для пустых разговоров и обменов любезностями. Они похожи на людей, которые ценят вдумчивые беседы на сложные темы, в которых я пока что участвовать не могу из-за занятости подготовкой к Великому Ритуалу, хоть я и планирую представь себя позже. Просто не сегодня.  
  
Рокси же такими сомнениями не обременена, она сама наведывалась к ним в дом. Их гостеприимство оставило меня безмолвной. Она вернулась с восемью (восемью!) селфи и сообщила, что младшая из дочерей — моя одногодка. Ее зовут Канайя. Странное, но чарующее имя. Арабского происхождения, быть может? Я проверю свою теорию позже, в более приватной обстановке.  
  
Моя мать посоветовала прийти к ним с каким-либо подарком, желательно выпечкой. Ее непредусмотрительность меня поразила. “Но мама", — сказала я. "Что, если у кого-то из них непереносимость глютена? Или смертельная аллергия? Что, если они сидят на диете и не выносят сахара, и наше искреннее предложение дружбы будет расценено как насмешка и послужит предлогом для начала будущей вражды?".  
  
Она сказала, что я мыслю неразумно, так что я поднялась в свою комнату, чтобы попытаться донести до нее мой молчаливый пикет против отсутствия у нее элементарной вежливости.  
  
Рокси зашла ко мне в комнату и, дело за дело, спросила, в порядке ли я, на что я ответила, что да, вполне в порядке и сейчас занята написанием поста для моего блога. После этого она оставила меня одну.  
  
Это все новости, до нынешнего момента. Интересный факт: сквозь мое окно видно спальню младших из дочерей из соседнего дома. Ничего неприличного, конечно. Большая часть комнаты скрыта от моего взгляда, но если я наклонюсь под правильным углом, для меня откроется больше половины ее спальни, в которую она иногда заходит. Я стараюсь не делать этого часто, конечно, тем более это было бы расценено многими как сталкерство. Но мне показалось важным ответить наличие такой возможности. Лишь возможности.  
  
В следующем посте я расскажу вам о моих кристальных амулетах и, может быть, проведу гадание на картах таро. Это зависит от моего расположения духа.  
  
Как и всегда, не стесняйтесь советоваться со мной по поводу мистических явлений — увиденных вами или которые вы увидеть желаете.  
  
Доброго вечера, Читатели.  
  
— тентаклеТерапевт  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Дата: Седьмое июня, 2016 год. Погода: Жаркая. Состояние: Добродушное.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Следующая деталь может показаться особенно занимательной для всех юных геологов, подписанных на меня: одно из имен для натуральных кристаллических образований — "роза пустынь", из-за того, что они зачастую по своей форме напоминают цветок. Ее "лепестки" раскинуты по всем кристаллографическим осям скоплениями цветных минералов, и большинство "соцветий" достигает десяти сантиметров в диаметре и напоминает искусно сделанную скульптуру. Только немногие готовы поверить, что такие минералы правда были созданы природой, но так оно и есть.  
  
К сожалению, сегодня мне не повезло найти подобную розу в своем почтовом ящике. Однако вместо этого там меня ожидали несколько превосходных амулетов, которым я дала время зарядиться, и в ответ у них появилась благоприятная аура. Я буду пользоваться ими всю последующую неделю, они должны наполнить комнату позитивной энергетикой. В конце концов, мне пришлось отложить все свои свечи для Великого Ритуала, и моей комнате… как бы выразиться? Не хватает атмосферы.  
  
Штурмуя Амазон в поиске потенциально применимых материалов для моих будущих ритуалов, я нашла продавца, у которого в наличии была одна роза пустыни. Я была заинтригована. Это была, пожалуй, самая прекрасная природная скульптура, которую я видела в своей жизни, а кроме того, за нее была указана до смешного низкая цена. Я даже почувствовала некую злость из-за того, что продавец посмел настолько недооценить такое чудо. Моим заключением было то, что он либо а) не осознавал всю ценность своего имущества, или б) на самом деле не обладал им, и всего лишь хотел обокрасть невинных покупателей. Оба варианта мне не понравились. Но я все таки решила связаться с ними и смогла договориться на цену в тридцать долларов, что для розы подобных размеров было весьма оправданно.  
  
К следующим новостям. Частый посетитель моего блога, @смертельноКапризный, был пожизненно забанен. Я не собираюсь отвечать на какие-либо вопросы по этому поводу. Даже не пытайтесь рассказывать мне о любых новостях, связанных с ним, только догадки о том, что произошло с ним после того ритуала, уже вызывают у меня достаточно головной боли.  
  
Говоря об этом. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не прислушивайтесь к его советам, особенно если они относятся к магии крови и ей подобным. Он — шарлатан, не имеющий опыта с настоящей магией. Если у вас есть вопросы, касающиеся чего-то сверхъестественного, я буду рада предоставить ответы на них, в чей познавательности и безопасности вы можете быть уверены. Что подводит нас к следующей секции.  
  
  
Вопросы:  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @коллекционершаКаракатиц о воскрешении животных, я бы порекомендовала провести свои собственные расследования. Я мало знаю о некромантии и, если быть честной, не считаю эту дисциплину настоящей. Хоть мы и можем ненадолго отодвинуть шторы, разделяющие наш и загробный мир, мы не в силах ни войти в него, ни вытащить кого-то оттуда, а любые попытки скорее всего приведут к плачевным результатам. И так это быть и должно. Но я бы не стала полностью ставить крест на ваших отношениях с ним, исследуйте его со здоровой долей и любопытства, и осторожности. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной через личные сообщения, если вы хотели бы услышать дальнейшие мои советы.  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @калигуловАквариум о любовных зельях. Да, знаю. Но я ничего не скажу, потому что после быстрого обзора твоего блога, я заключила, что ты — не человек, который бы разумно воспользовался этими знаниями. Твои угрозы о публикации моей личной информации хоть и были крайне уморительными, оставили меня не в лучшем расположении духа. Я не против продолжения нашей небольшой пародии на “войну” и даже могу реблогнуть твой пост с моим “разобллачениемм”, если он будет достаточно хорошо написан.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
Планы представиться новой семье из соседнего дома потерпели крах, когда сегодня в три часа дня та самая семья появилась у нашего порога первее, вооруженная сияющими улыбками и аппетитным подносом с кексами. (Я имею в виду, что сами кексы были аппетитны, а не поднос).  
  
Старшая представилась как Поррим, признаюсь, я только перекинулась с ней парой фраз. Очень тяжело вести плодоносные беседы с девушкой в футболке с открытой спиной, благодаря которой было прекрасно видно все ее тату. Я бы с удовольствием сфотографировала их, если бы это не было таким отвратительным нарушением ее личного пространства. Насколько я помню, на них был изображен дракон и клумба с розами, хоть мне и не удалось получить шанса рассмотреть их поближе. Быть может, я позже расспрошу об этом Рокси. Поррим – умная девушка с четко сформированной позицией по темам социальной справедливости, и, судя по всему, она и Рокси ужасно наслаждаются компанией друг друга. Я могу только предполагать, что Рокси проведёт множество ночевок этим летом в её доме. Правда ли они будут спать на этих ночевках, или нет – острый вопрос, и я постараюсь в будущем предоставить ответ на него. Детальность этого ответа будет зависеть от моего чувства такта.  
  
Большинство своего внимания во время визита я уделила Канайе. Она была прекрасна, но по-своему застенчива: с легкостью обсуждала с Рокси местные магазины для рукоделия, но стоило моей матери похвалить ее сережки, она сразу же стушевалась. Она также не разделяла моего желания завязать беседу, и когда я сделала ей простой, дружеский комплимент, она внезапно залилась краской.  
  
— Мне очень нравится красный оттенок твоей юбки, – сказала я. – Но этот шов выглядит необычно, правильно ли я полагаю, что она не заводского производства? Ты сшила ее сама?  
  
Ее зрачки расширились от удивления, и она закусила нижнюю губы. Будто от страха, она вжалась в уголок дивана, и я изо всех сил постаралась отольнуть от нее, чтобы казаться менее угрожающей. Я не знаю, что во мне может быть настолько ужасающего, но Рокси говорила мне, что у меня "типа, есть такая готичная аура", что и может быть причиной происходящего. Я старалась вести себя наименее по-готичному.  
  
— Мне очень нравится этот фасон, — добавила я. — Ты часто шьешь себе вещи?  
  
— Да, — ответила она. Я была приятно удивлена, когда услышала, какими мягким и звучным был ее голос. Если бы она не боялась применять его чаще, из нее бы вышла прекрасная ораторка.  
  
— Я вяжу, — сказала я ей. — Я только любительница, но мне кажется, что у этого занятия есть полезные терапевтические свойства. И я понимаю всю радость ношения одежды, сделанной собственными руками.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Может, мы как-нибудь могли бы скомбинировать наши навыки, – это предложение было немного дерзко с моей стороны, но во время бесед с такими кроткими людьми необходима определенная смелость, если вы хотите успешно возвести основание вашей будущей дружбы.  
  
— Полагаю? — она накрутила один из своих локонов себе на палец, ее ногти были покрашены изумрудным лаком. — Если ты не против.  
  
— Нет, конечно нет, — подбодрила я ее. — Было бы прекрасно иметь соседку, с которой мы были бы подругами, верно?  
  
— Определенно, — она согласилась. — Раньше рядом со мной жило мало людей моего возраста.  
  
– В этом районе особенно много подростков. Не бойся быть более социальной, если хочешь, я могла бы познакомить тебя со своими друзьями.  
  
— Это было бы мило с твоей стороны, — ее щеки покраснели еще сильнее. — Ты очень добрая.  
  
— Не суди книгу по обложке, — напомнила я ей. — Очень выгодно иметь друзей рядом с собой. Ты знала, что я могу видеть твою спальню из своего окна?  
  
В ретроспективе, это был ужасный ответ. В тот момент я изо всех сил постаралась не погрузиться в пучины самобичевания, но, видя, как на другом конце комнаты Рокси подавилась своей газировкой, мне показалось, что мне не скоро позволят об этом забыть.  
  
— Нет? — в глазах Канайи отражалось, насколько странным она нашла мое последнее высказывание. — Эм. Насколько хорошо ты можешь ее видеть?  
  
— Совсем немного! Лишь пару метров, — я не могла смотреть ей в глаза. — Обычно только шторы.  
  
— Тогда, — неторопливо начинает Канайя. — Из моего окна должно быть видно и твою спальню.  
  
— Верно. Ты еще не пыталась посмотреть?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает она, а потом добавляет с ноткой, нет, крупинкой кокетства: — Но могу попробовать в будущем.  
  
— Это было бы честно, — согласилась я.  
  
— Да, я думаю так же.  
  
Я отметила, что улыбка ей очень к лицу, и я бы не отказалась видеть ее как можно чаще.  
  
Семья Марьям, — еще одно имя, значение которого я постараюсь разузнать по написанию поста, — покинули наш дом сорок три минуты после их прибытия, и в знак прощания Канайя неловко помахала мне рукой. Я почувствовала приятное волнение. Она была очень мила.  
  
Я планирую встретиться с ней снова в перерыве между написанием этого и последующего поста, если вам интересно узнать о том, какие плоды принесет эта встреча, подробный рассказ о ней вы сможете найти в графе с личными новостями.  
  
Как и всегда, не стесняйтесь советоваться со мной по поводу мистических явлений — увиденными вами или которые вы увидеть желаете.  
  
Доброго вечера, Читатели.  
  
— тентаклеТерапевт  
  



	3. Chapter 3

мрачныйАссистент [МА] отправила сообщение тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] в 15:21  
МА: Ваш Пост О Розах Пустыни Был Занимательным  
МА: Но К Сожалению Я Боюсь Что Вы Сделали Ошибку В Использовании Терминологии  
МА: Роза Пустыни Это Не Кристаллическое Образование А Скорее Подтип Гипса  
МА: Не Используйте Их Как Синонимы  
МА: Прошу Прощения Если Мое Сообщение Прозвучало Недоброжелательно  
МА: Я Лишь Подумала Что Эта Информация Может Быть Полезной  
ТТ: Нет, я рада, что кто-то сообщил мне об этом. Бог простит, если бы настоящий геолог высказал его праведный гнев из-за моей ошибки в комментариях.   
ТТ: Я отредактирую пост.   
ТТ: Могу ли я поинтересоваться, как Вы сами узнали об этом?  
ТТ: Являются ли редкие камни и кристаллы предметом Вашего изучения?  
МА: Нет  
МА: По Крайней Мере  
МА: Я Бы Не Сказала Что Я Настолько Же Компетентна В Этом Как Вы В Магии  
МА: Все Что Я Знаю Рассказала Мне Старая Подруга Которая Часто Отправлялась В Небольшие Геологические Походы И Периодически Присылала Мне Ссылки На Вещи Которые Она Считала Интересными  
МА: Среди Них Была И Статья О Розах Пустыни  
МА: На Случай Если Вы Хотели Бы Поговорить С Ней Ее Никнейм @восставшийАпокалипсис   
МА: Хоть Она И Не Интересуется Потусторонним Миром С Ней Все Еще Интересно Беседовать И Она Много Знает О Материалах Которые Используются Во Время Ритуалов  
МА: Было Бы Неплохо “Кинуть Ей Весточку” Грубо Говоря  
ТТ: Хорошо, я добавила это в мой список дел.   
ТТ: Спасибо за совет. Боже, я правда опозорилась, да?  
ТТ: В следующий раз нужно будет тщательно изучат статьи из Википедии, а не просто пробегаться по ним перед публикацией.  
ТТ: Только не говорите никому о том, что я только что сказала. Большинство считает, что я использую только самые достоверные источники.   
МА: Обещаю  
МА: Ха Ха  
МА: Кстати Я Не Хочу Говорить Без Дела Но Раз Уж Это Скорее Всего Единственный Шанс Поговорить С Вами Который Мне Выпадет Я Бы Хотела Сказать Что Просто Обожаю Ваш Блог  
МА: Ваши Советы Всегда Глубоки И Благодаря Вашей Помощи Я Смогла Провести Множество Удачных Ритуалов А Ваша Секция О Личной Жизни Всегда Завораживает Хоть И Повествует О Повседневных Мелочах  
МА: И Ваш Блог Помог Мне Встать На Ноги В Очень  
МА: Неудачный  
МА: Период Мой Жизни  
МА: Когда Даже Мои Близкие Друзья Не Могли Мне Помочь Несмотря На Их Заботу  
МА: И Я Хочу Сказать Что Вы Вдохновили Меня На Создание Собственного Блога  
МА: Хоть И Низшего Качества Чем Ваш  
МА: Прошу Прощения Я Слишком Много Говорю Пожалуйста Скажите Что-Нибудь Чтобы Заткнуть меня  
ТТ: Ни в коем случае.   
ТТ: Я рада каждому сообщению.   
ТТ: Но если говорить серьезно, то я очень польщена Вашей похвалой, хоть я ее и не заслуживаю.   
ТТ: Я — обычная девушка с любовью к темным силам, ничего особенного, если быть честной. Но я надеюсь, что сейчас Вы в лучшем состоянии, чем раньше, но если это не так, то я полностью Вас понимаю. Иногда тяжело восстановиться после всего, что произошло с тобой, не правда ли?  
ТТ: Кажется, мое последнее сообщение звучало слишком снисходительно. Прошу прощения.  
ТТ: Я хотела сказать, что у меня тоже… были неудачные периоды в жизни, как Вы сказали.   
ТТ: И только мой интерес к оккультизму помог мне выкарабкаться. Из-за этого блога мне приходило множество милых анонимных сообщений, которые всегда поднимали мне настроение. Что я имею в виду, так это то, что я понимаю, что Вы чувствуете, и что это нормально. И очень похоже на то, через что прошла я.   
ТТ: По крайней мере, если я правильно Вас поняла.   
МА: Да  
МА: Вы Прекрасно Меня Поняли  
МА: И Я Удивлена Что Вы Настолько Открыто Говорите О Нашем Общем Опыте  
МА: Мне Всегда Казалось Что Вы Просто  
МА: Всегда Собраны  
ТТ: Это всего лишь искусная иллюзия.   
ТТ: Я никогда не собрана.   
ТТ: (И это еще один секрет, который я Вам доверяю).   
МА: Еще Один Секрет Который Уйдет Со Мной В Могилу  
ТТ: Так о чем Ваш блог?  
ТТ: Я бы сама посмотрела, но последнее время мой интернет часто барахлит.   
МА: Ох Все В Порядке  
МА: Я Даже Рада Что Вы Не Можете Его Увидеть  
МА: В Нем Нет Ничего Интересного  
МА: Особенно По Сравнению С Вашим Блогом  
ТТ: Не верю.   
ТТ: У человека вроде Вас должен найтись оригинальный контент, который придется мне по вкусу.   
МА: Это  
МА: Скорее Фотожурнал  
МА: С Фотографиями Моего Шитья  
МА: И Природы  
МА: Там Больше Работ Моей Сестры Чем Моих Собственных  
ТТ: В самом деле?  
ТТ: И что же Вы шьете?  
ТТ: Что-то в стиле Нью-Йоркской недели моды? Или что-то более простое и домашнее, явно сделанное своими руками? Может, что-то, что понравится простому обывателю? Конечно, меня устроит любой ответ, я просто интересуюсь.   
МА: Второе  
МА: Высокая Мода В Последнее Время Очень Сильно Меня Разочаровывает  
МА: Особенно Если Речь Идет О Разнообразии Моделей Из-За Чего Я Редко Слежу За Показами  
МА: Мне Нравятся Дизайнерские Решения Но Мне Кажется Что В Одежде Мало Смысла Если Никто Кроме Самой Модели Не Может Ее Носить  
МА: А Очень Малое Количество Моделей Похоже На Меня  
МА: Извините Я Так И Не Ответила На Ваш Вопрос  
МА: Обычно Я Шью Платья И Юбки  
МА: Но Я Также Беру Заказы На Косплей  
МА: Вы Бы Не Поверили Если Бы Я Сказала Скольким Новичкам Нужна Помощь Кого-То Кто Умеет Обращаться Со Швейной Машинкой  
МА: А Большинство Более Опытных Косплееров Очень Критично Относятся К Их Работам  
ТТ: Пожалуйста, не извиняйтесь за объемы Ваших сообщений, я сама люблю поговорить.  
ТТ: Ваш комментарий о высокой моде был достаточно увлекателен. Если честно, ни я, ни кто-либо из моего круга общения, не разбираются в этой теме, поэтому мои знания достаточно скудны, но Ваше решение взять инициативу в свои руки заслуживает похвалы. Как же жаль, что я не могу сейчас открыть Ваш блог, я бы с удовольствием посмотрела на Ваши работы.  
МА: Как Бы Сказать  
МА: Некоторые Из Них  
МА: Слегка Выходят За Рейтинг Pg  
МА: Я Не Придирчива В Выборе Клиентов  
МА: Так Что Некоторые Вещи Которые Мне Приходилось Шить Немного  
МА: Эм  
МА: Неприличны  
ТТ:  
TT: Теперь уж мне точно нужно увидеть это собственными глазами.   
ТТ: Я жду.   
МА: О Нет Нет Пожалуйста Нет  
МА: Вот Я Лучше Пришлю Фотографию Того Что Я Считаю Своей Лучшей Работой  
МА: гордость.jpg  
ТТ: Хммм.   
ТТ: Вот это да.   
МА: Эм  
МА: Надеюсь В Хорошем Смысле  
ТТ: Конечно же в хорошем, мисс Ассистент. Одна мысль о том, что кто-то мог посмотреть на эту работу и почувствовать что-то, кроме глубоко восхищения, кажется мне смешной.   
ТТ: Мой странный ответ был вызван тем, что я не могла опознать источник вдохновения для этого наряда.   
ТТ: Но, беря во внимание использованные Вами цвета и фасон, у меня не остаётся сомнений.   
ТТ: Если я не ошибаюсь, перед моими глазами сделанный на заказ косплей Калмазиса.   
МА: Верно Это И Правда Калмазис  
МА: Хоть Косплей И Был Сделан Для Меня А Не Заказчика  
МА: Вы Читали Гордость Просвещенных  
ТТ: Читала ли? Боже, это всего лишь моя любимая книга. И претендент на место величайшего произведения, когда-либо написанного.   
ТТ: Путешествие Калмазис от роля героя поневоле до триумфального символа надежды, которое прописано так, что они все еще сохраняют свой статус морально серого персонажа, который и сделал их интересными в первую очередь? Резкая критика интеллектуального элитизма? Как сама книга прячется в обертку обычного фэнтези, чтобы обмануть публику, которую легко удовлетворить средним бестселлером, и заставить прочитать что-то, чье содержание детально описывает недостатки и увечья нашего общества?  
ТТ: Проще говоря, да. Я определенно читала Гордость просвещенных.   
МА: Да  
МА: Да Да Да Я тоже Так Думаю  
МА: Только Не Могу Обернуть Мои Мысли Такими Же Красивыми Словами  
ТТ: Приятно знать, что я беседую с обладательницей утонченного вкуса. Нам стоит продолжить этот разговор когда-нибудь потом, когда мы сможем обсудить все в большей глубине.   
ТТ: А сейчас мне пора вернуться к написанию нового поста, мои подписчики ждут новостей.   
ТТ: Это была очень приятная беседа, МА. При первой же возможности, я подпишусь на Ваш блог.   
МА: Боже Мой  
ТТ: До встречи, МА.   
ТТ: -ТТ  
  
  


* * *

Дата: Девятое июня, 2016 год. Погода: Сырая. Состояние: Энергичное.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Сегодня я раздобыла изысканно иллюстрированную колоду карт Таро с чердака моей бабушки. Вместе с ней я нашла и книгу с инструкциями для их интерпретации, написанную самой бабушкой, однако я только быстро пробежалась по ней, ведь из-за того, насколько различен и персонален опыт человека с картами, то, что она выкладывала в них, может не быть актуальным для меня. Я могла бы написать и больший пост об отношениях карт и их читателя, но пока что воздержусь от этого. В конце концов, я рассказываю об этом только в рамках секции о моих личных новостях, написание которой занимает намного меньше времени, чем полноценное, качественное исследование.  
  
Я решила провести быстрое и самое базовое чтение, которое не сравниться с тем, на что способны некоторые мастера. Из чистого любопытства, конечно. Чтение для каждого человека может иметь свои особенности, но лично я предпочла зажечь несколько из моих новых лавандовых свечей и положиться на энергию моего любимого розового кварца. Хоть все это и не является обязательными условиями успеха, я знаю, что они помогут мне сфокусироваться на картах и их значении. Мои результаты были следующими:  
  
Королева Пентаклей — одинокая, но ответственная и справедливая фигура. Она стремится помочь другим, даже если сама пострадает в процесса. Практичная, однако не слишком целеустремленная.  
  
Рыцарь Чаш — романтическая карта, говорящая о будущих помолвке и радости, признак гармонии и желания настроить близкую связь.  
  
Солнце — оптимизм, будущая радость, новые начала. Карта чистоты, удовольствия от будущего и настоящего.  
  
Надеюсь, что вы не сочли мое чтение слишком мистическим. Напоминаю, что вы не обязаны интерпретировать карты точно так же, как и я; это всего лишь их возможные значения, которые помогли бы вам разобраться в том, что они значат лично для вас. Лично я точно не знаю, что они сулят мне, но раз уж все они имеют позитивное значение, то я могу только надеяться, что это что-то хорошее. Может, продвижение в подготовке к Великому Ритуалу?  
  
  
Вопросы:  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @мышьяковаяМята о фамильярах, их выбор зависит только от вас. По этому поводу не существует каких-либо правил, например, мой собственный, Джаспер (храни его Бог), был подобран мной в приюте и несколько лет был просто моим питомцем, пока я не обнаружила, что он может также помочь мне в моих призывах. К сожалению, он умер незадолго после того, как я начала этот блог, и у меня не было шанса нормально рассказать о том, как он влиял на мои ритуалы. Говоря об этом, мне было бы интересно услышать о ваших находках. Если вам удастся найти фамильяра, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать.  
  
Хоть это сообщение и не считается за вопрос, я посчитала нужным ответить на него. Если кто-то из вас хочет хорошо посмеяться, @калигуловАквариум и его пост с моим разоблачением просто сделали мой день (ссылку на него вы сможете найти внизу). А то, что он скорее всего верит во все написанное там, делает его еще смешнее.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
У Канайи и Поррим появился садик на заднем дворе, и его существование является прямой угрозой моему здоровью. Я полностью понимаю, почему бы они выбрали отказаться от скромной одежды летом в Нью Йорке, и, естественно, что их выбор мотивирован не желанием привлечь мое внимание, а избежать солнечный удар. Но вчера Канайя вышла из дома в одном топе. И я хочу заметить, что ее руки очень мускулисты. К сожалению, тогда мне потребовалось на час больше, чтобы закончить свой сеанс медитации.  
  
Но это не ее вина, а моя, точнее, отсутствия у меня дисциплины. Однако если бы любой (любой!) девушке довелось увидеть бицепсы Канайи Марьям, ее реакция не отличалась бы от моей. Иначе и быть не может.  
  
Они высадили несколько лилий и роз, а также построили каменный фонтан этим утром. Поррим часами лежала рядом с ним, настраивая проводку. У нее был пирсинг в губе, стальное кольцо. Она периодически прикусывая его, когда она не понимала чего-либо в схеме. Все это действо было беспричинно интересным, и мне пришлось зашторить окна комнаты. Неразумно ожидать, что в подобной обстановке девушка сможет спокойно зарядить свои кристаллы.  
  
Рокси пригласила Поррим на ночевку на следующей неделе. Я люблю свою сестру, но иногда эту любовь затемняет сильнейшая ненависть. Как я могу спокойно спать, зная, что через стену от меня находится сама Поррим Марьям?  
  
Конечно же, моя дорогая сестра, потому что ее гений выражается как-то по-своему, нашла решение этой проблемы: она предложила мне пригласить Канайю к нам, чтобы собрать “2хночевкакомбо”. Странная формулировка, но прекрасная идея. Особенно она порадовала мою маму — она думает, что у меня недостаточно друзей. (@виниловыйДемиург, мне показалось, что ты посчитаешь это забавным).  
  
Так что они обе прибудут в наш дом послезавтра, а это, как вы могли заметить, один из дней, в которые я обновляю свой блог. Но бояться не стоит, я не позволю присутствию безумно красивой девушки в моей спальне отвлечь меня от работы. Если одиннадцатого числа в моем блоге не появится привычного поста, я даю вам разрешение на захламление моего ящика разгневанными письмами.  
  
Как и всегда, не стесняйтесь советоваться со мной по поводу мистических явлений — увиденными вами или которые вы увидеть желаете.  
  
Доброго вечера, Читатели.  
  
— тентаклеТерапевт


	4. Chapter 4

МА: Боже Мой  
МА: Боже Мой Боже Мой  
МА: Боже Мой Боже Мой Боже Мой  
КГ: ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?  
КГ: КАНАЙЯ?  
КГ: ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ДА ЧТО НЕ ТАК  
МА: Она  
МА: Она Говорит О Моих Руках  
МА: Каркат  
МА: Она Очень Детально Описала Меня И Поррим  
МА: Очень  
МА: Детально  
МА: Судя По Всему Она Находит Меня  
МА: Привлекательной  
МА: Каркат Я Едва Ли В Порядке  
КГ: Я МОГУ НАПИСАТЬ ЕЙ, ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ.  
КГ: СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТОБЫ ОНА ОТЪЕБАЛАСЬ ОТ ТЕБЯ.  
КГ: ЭТО УЖАСНО КРИПОВО, ОНА НЕ ДОЛЖНА УПОМИНАТЬ ТВОЕ ИМЯ ОНЛАЙН.  
МА: Нет  
МА: Я Не Против  
МА: Но  
МА: Каркат Она Пригласила Меня На Ночевку  
МА: Ночевку  
МА: И Как Я Должна  
МА: Она Даже Не Знает Что У Меня Есть Блог  
МА: Как Я Должна Поднять Эту Тему  
МА: Я  
КГ: ПОСЛУШАЙ, ЕСЛИ МЕНЯ ЧЕМУ И НАУЧИЛИ УЖАСНЫЕ ФИЛЬМЫ, ТАК ЭТО ТОМУ, ЧТО С ПОДОБНЫМ ДЕРЬМОМ НУЖНО РАЗБИРАТЬСЯ КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ.  
КГ: А ВДРУГ ВЫ ДВОЕ ПОДРУЖИТЕСЬ?  
КГ: А ВДРУГ, ПОСЛЕ ТРЕХ ЛЕТ ОТНОШЕНИЙ, ТЫ ВНЕЗАПНО ПРОГОВОРИШЬСЯ, ЧТО БЫЛА ПОДПИСАНА НА ЕЕ БЛОГ ЗА НЕСКОЛЬКО ЛЕТ ДО ВАШЕЙ ВСТРЕЧИ?  
КГ: А ВДРУГ ЭТО БУДЕТ ПОВОДОМ ДЛЯ ВАШЕГО РАЗВОДА?  
КГ: НЕДОГОВОРКИ — ГЛАВНЫЙ ВРАГ ЗДОРОВЫХ РОМАНТИЧЕСКИХ ОТНОШЕНИЙ.  
МА: Хорошо Но Что Если  
МА: Я Ничего Ей Не Скажу  
КГ: ЧТО? ЭТО ПОЛНАЯ ПРОТИВОПОЛОЖНОСТЬ ТОГО, ЧТО Я ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СКАЗАЛ  
МА: Каркат Если Я Расскажу Ей Она Может Перестать Со Мной Общаться  
МА: А Она Мне  
МА:  
МА: Она Много Говорит Обо Мне  
МА: И Всегда Только Хорошее  
КГ: ПОНЯЛ.  
КГ: ТАК ТЫ НАТУРАЛЬНО ХОЧЕШЬ ПРИТВОРИТЬСЯ ПЕРЕД САМОЙ РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД, ЧТО ТЫ НИКОГДА РАНЬШЕ НЕ ПОЛЬЗОВАЛАСЬ ИНТЕРНЕТОМ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ ОНА ПРОДОЛЖАЛА ВОСТОРГАТЬСЯ ТВОИМИ МУСКУЛАМИ?   
КГ: НУ, ТАК-ТО МЫ НИЧЕГО НЕ МОЖЕМ СДЕЛАТЬ НАТУРАЛЬНО, НО Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ УЗНАТЬ, ПРАВИЛЬНО ЛИ МЫ ДРУГ ДРУГА ПОНЯЛИ.  
МА: Да  
КГ: ТАК НАХУЯ Я ТЕБЕ НУЖЕН?  
КГ: ЧТОБЫ Я ПРОСТО СИДЕЛ И БЕСПОКОИЛСЯ О ВАШИХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ, КАК КАКОЙ-ТО НЕДОДЕЛАННЫЙ ПСИХОЛОГ?  
КГ: ПРОСТО ДАЙ МНЕ ЗНАТЬ, И Я ДОСТАНУ СВОЕ КОЖАНОЕ КРЕСЛО И НАЧНУ ВЕРТЕТЬ В ПАЛЬЦАХ РУЧКУ ПРОИГНОРИРОВАННЫХ СОВЕТОВ. ПОСМОТРИ НА МОЕ ТЩАТЕЛЬНО РАССЧИТАННОЕ ВЫРАЖЕНИЕ УСТАЛОСТИ И ТЕРПЕНИЯ, ОТПОЛИРОВАННОЕ ЖИЗНЬЮ, ПОЛНОЙ ПОСТОЯННОГО АБЬЮЗА.  
МА: Ты Драматизируешь  
МА: Прекращай  
КГ: ОХ, НУ ПРОСТИТЕ. ЧУДНЫЙ СОВЕТ ОТ ДЕВУШКИ, КОТОРОЙ ХВАТАЕТ УМА ПОГРУЗИТЬСЯ В ЛОЖЬ И ОБМАН, А НЕ СКАЗАТЬ РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД, ЧТО ОНА ТОЖЕ ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ.   
КГ: ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ТЕБЕ ТАК ПОВЕЗЛО, ЧТО НА ТЕБЯ ОБРАТИЛ ВНИМАНИЕ ТВОЙ СЕЛЕБРИТИ КРАШ, А ТЫ РЕШИЛА, ЧТО ЛУЧШЕ ВСЕГО В ЭТОЙ СИТУАЦИИ СИДЕТЬ И МОЛЧАТЬ В ТРЯПОЧКУ.   
КГ: КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ ТАКОЙ УМНОЙ И ТАКОЙ ТУПОЙ ОДНОВРЕМЕННО?   
МА: Прошу Прощения  
МА: Хочешь Поговорить О Селебрити Крашах  
МА: Кхм Демиург Кхм  
КГ: ВАУ, ТЫ ЭТО СЛЫШИШЬ?  
КГ: ЭТО ХОР СПУСТИВШИХСЯ С НЕБЕС БЕЛОКРЫЛЫХ АНГЕЛОВ, ПОЮЩИХ СВОИМИ ЧУДЕСНЫМИ МОГУЩЕСТВЕННЫМИ ГОЛОСАМИ: “ПОШЛА НА ХУЙ”.  
КГ: И ВСЕ ЭТИ АНГЕЛЫ ИМЕЮТ МОЙ ЛИК, А Я ИМЕЮ ЛИК АНГЕЛА. ПОЭТОМУ ЭТО Я СПУСКАЮСЬ ТЕБЕ С НЕБЕС, ПОКАЗЫВАЯ ТЕБЕ СРЕДНИЕ ПАЛЬЦЫ, КАК КОГДА-ТО ДЕЛАЛ СЫН БОЖИЙ ИИСУС ХРИСТОС ПЕРЕД ПАЛЕСТИНЦАМИ. ПАЛЕСТИНЦАМИ, КОТОРЫЕ НЕ ПРИСЛУШАЛИСЬ К МУДРОСТИ БОГА НАШЕГО, ИЗ-ЗА ЧЕГО ОН РАЗГНЕВАЛСЯ НА ВЕСЬ РОД МАРЬЯМ.  
КГ: МОЙ ГНЕВ НА ТЕБЯ ТАК ЖЕ СИЛЕН, КАК ЛЮБОВЬ ХРИСТА К ЕГО ПОСЛЕДОВАТЕЛЕМ.  
КГ: ТАК ПРЕКЛОНИСЬ ЖЕ ПРЕДО МНОЙ.  
МА: Я Не Буду Ни Перед Кем Преклоняться  
КГ: ЗАЧЕМ Я ТОЛЬКО ТРАЧУ СВОЕ ВРЕМЯ.   
МА: Я И Сама Не Знаю  
МА: Ты Прекрасно Понимаешь Что Твои Хитрые Речи Не Смогут Выудить Из Меня Желаемой Реакции  
МА: Я Не Собираюсь Участвовать Ни В Одной Из Твоих Любимых “Прожарок”  
КГ: ЭТО ПРОСТО ПРИВЫЧКА.   
КГ: ТЫ ЖЕ НЕ ПРОТИВ, ЕСЛИ Я ПЕРЕШЛЮ ЭТО СОЛЛУКСУ?  
КГ: ОН ВЕДЕТ СЕБЯ КАК МУДАК, А МОЕ ВООБРАЖЕНИЕ НЕ БЕСКОНЕЧНО.   
МА: Конечно  
КГ: СПАСИБО.  
МА: Мне Все Равно Пора Идти К Роуз  
МА: Поррим Уже Достаточно Зла На Меня Из-За Того Что Мы Опаздываем  
МА: Если Честно Я Не Думаю Что Это Так Уж Критично  
МА: Мы Буквально Живем В Паре Метров От Них Дорога Не Займет Так Долго  
КГ: ДА, ДА.   
КГ: РАССКАЖЕШЬ МНЕ ПОТОМ, КАК ВСЕ ПРОШЛО?  
МА: Конечно  
  


* * *

Дата: Одиннадцатое июня, 2016 год. Погода: Мрачная. Состояние: Усталое.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Технически, хоть я и публикую этот пост только в 23:59, я все еще делаю это по графику. Даже если мне и приходится принести некоторые жертвы.  
  
Если быть честной, сегодня в моей жизни не произошло ничего достаточно сверхъестественного. Я проснулась позже обычного, потому что просидела перед экраном компьютера до самого раннего утра, а потом была занята помощью Рокси. Если вы не против, я расскажу об этом далее в секции с личными новостями, а пока ограничусь только тем, что единственная подходящая новость для этой часть поста — о том, что Канайя обзавелась парой собственных кристаллов, что было для меня приятным сюрпризом. Судя по всему, ей особенно нравится яшма и изумруд, и мы соорудили небольшую кристальную сетку вместе. Получилось просто прекрасно. Ее энергетика была сильнее, чем у тех, которые я строила сама, и Канайя дала мне несколько советов, о которых я не слышала раньше, и что удивило ее саму, но только подало уверенности в своих знаниях. Кажется, ее неловкость постепенно улетучивается. Проведенная вместе ночь творит чудеса с людьми.  
  
Полагаю, последнее предложение могло показаться несколько скандальным для моих самых молодых читателей, но я не собираюсь его менять. Его двусмысленность была задумана изначально, и если кто-то посчитает его провокационным, то виной тому их грязный разум, а не мой.  
  
  
Вопросы:  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @коллекционершаКаракатиц о фамильярах, ничего не останавливает вас от использования морских животных (каракатицы, например?) в качестве фамильяров. Как я и говорила, самое главное — то, насколько это животное важно для вас лично, и если так уж вышло, что оно обитает в воде, а не в небе или на суше, то так тому и быть. Единственной проблемой может быть его доступность. Если вы выбрали себе в фамильяры карпа кои, или какую-либо другую рыбу, за которой просто следить, то ее возникнуть не должно. Но некоторые животные требуют особых условий и ухода, и насколько я знаю (пожалуйста, сообщите мне, если ваш опыт не сходится с моим), проводить ритуалы в океанариумах строго запрещено. По крайней мере без разрешения сотрудников.  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @садоВедунья об использовании трав во время ритуалов, Джейд, ты сама понимаешь, что у тебя намного больше опыта в этой сфере знаний, чем у меня, и с твоей стороны было очень по-детски заставлять меня признаться в этом на публичном сайте. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я признала твое превосходство, пусть так и будет, я с радостью скажу моим подписчикам ознакомиться и с твоим блогом, если их интересует более натуральный и “домашний” подход к магии, поскольку там их ожидает замечательная подборка советов на эту тему. Но возвращаясь к теме домашних и покупных материалов, если ты не можешь получить ладан в домашних условиях, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы купить его.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
Я извиняюсь за то, насколько легко было понять, что я торопилась во время написания предыдущих секций, чтобы наконец перейти к этой, но мне есть о чем рассказать. Еще раз прошу прощения, мой следующий пост обязательно будет более насыщенным.  
  
Мой день начался не с самой лучшей ноты. Рокси разбудила меня в девять часов утра, чтобы сходить по магазинам, прекрасно зная, что это не входит в мое обычное расписание. Она считает, что моя пижама выглядит слишком просто, и ей хотелось, чтобы я ”выглядела на все сто перед КМари и Порри”, что бы это ни значило. Я сообщила ей, что моя нынешняя ночнушка уже достаточно умно сочетает в себе элегантность Викторианской эпохи и современный шик, но ей не было дела до этого. Она вытолкнула меня со своей же кровати и отказалась покидать комнату, пока я не начну собираться; после этого меня насильно затащили в машину и заставили отправиться в торговый центр.  
  
В защиту Рокси я могу сказать, что во время шоппинга я предпочитаю ее компанию своей матери, хоть и на самую крупицу. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться заставить меня носить что-то с бесчисленными количеством рюш, она сразу же направляется в сторону самых странных отделов в магазине. Я бы даже предположила, что ее мотивирует вид моих страданий, если бы не знала, что Рокси не способна на такие кощунства.  
  
За время поездки меня заставили перемерить не менее семи разных ночнушек, чья нелепость с каждым разом только возрастала. Одна из них была ярко-розового цвета, другая — настолько же ужасного яркого голубого. Рокси они понравились, поэтому она купила обе. Лично я бы ни за что не надела ни одну из них, но каждому свое; она хорошо выглядела в них, поэтому эта покупка была не самым худшим решением. К моему ужасу, она также заставила меня померить несколько комплектов кружевного белья, которого я в жизни не носила, и я не могу поверить, что моя сестра могла бы подтолкнуть меня к такому. Что бы подумала наша мать?  
  
Заметка для тех, кто когда-либо задумывался о его покупке: кружевное белье безумно неудобное и не следует быть надето кем-то, кто хоть немного сомневается в его безграничной любви к своему партнеру. У бюстгальтера, который дала мне Рокси, был небольшой ободок под чашами, который поддерживал грудь и чуть выпячивал ее вперед, и это еще не говоря о целом слое прозрачного кружева, которое практически ничего не закрывало. Я понимаю, чем именно привлекает эстетика подобной одежды, но ее ношение слишком утомляет. К тому же, цены на нее просто ужасны. Один комплект белья Рокси стоил столько же, сколько три моих ночнушки. Это настоящий грабеж, и я не собираюсь его поддерживать.  
  
В конце концов я купила пару штанов и футболку с какой-то остроумной надписью на спине, потому что Рокси настояла, что мне нужно было потратить деньги хоть на что-нибудь, а я не хотела ссориться с ней на глазах у других. На ней было написано “УКУСИ МЕНЯ”, а сама футболка стоила двадцать пять долларов. Кто посчитал хорошей идеей запросить целых двадцать пять долларов за такой простой дизайн? Я не собираюсь снова отдавать тебе свои деньги, пока ты не додумаешься до чего-то более остроумного.  
  
Канайя и Поррим заглянули к нам в четыре часа дня, хоть они и опоздали на пятнадцать минут. В отличие от Поррим, Канайю их задержка не задела, даже если судя по всему она и была ее причиной. Она принесла с собой спальный мешок и сумку, чьи размеры меня поразили и заставили задуматься о том, сколько же вещей ей нужно было для того, чтобы подготовиться ко сну. Но я не стала спрашивать ее об этом, в конце концов в этой сумке могло быть что-то, о чем она не хотела бы мне рассказывать, а я, как вам известно, всегда уважаю личное пространство других.  
  
Канайю явно удивил декор моей комнаты, и она направилась прямо в сторону книжной полки, с которой она достала “Восход” с изношенными от перелистывания и загибания страницами.  
  
— Она и у меня есть, — удивилась она.  
  
— Это отличная книга, не правда ли? — если честно, я чувствовала себя немного неловко, но в свою защиту я могу сказать, что в моей спальне впервые находилась девушка, с которой я не имела кровной связи.  
  
— Я купила коллекционное издание всей серии с авторскими комментариями, — радостно сказала она. — Когда я была младше, я…  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Я наряжалась как главная героиня и притворялась ей. Это было… весело.  
  
— Как мило.  
  
— Скорее смущающе, — ответила она, с хлопком закрывая книгу. — Но ничего не поделаешь.  
  
(Для тех, кто не знает, “Восход” — книга в жанре “мистика”, повествующая о взрослении и первом опыте в отношениях главного героя, и включает себя несколько прекрасных персонажек с самыми разнообразными характерами и сверхспособностями. Ее можно найти на Амазоне, ссылка на нее будет в конце поста).  
  
— У тебя остались фотографии?  
  
— Нет, конечно нет. Слава Богу, — рассмеялась она, потирая затылок. — Я и не так уж… горжусь этим? Но эта книга навевает воспоминания.  
  
Она села на мою кровать, положив ногу на ногу и спросила:  
– У тебя есть какие-либо планы на сегодняшнюю ночь?  
  
Что же, после этого мне потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Дорогие читатели, что бы вы сделали на моем месте? Ее вопрос был таким невинным, если бы не тон и обстоятельства, в которых он был задан. Думаю, я заслужила награду за то, как быстро я смогла опомниться.  
  
— Нет, — красноречиво ответила я.  
  
Она выглядела разочарованной.  
  
— Ну, хм. Я принесла с собой несколько вещей, — Канайя открыла свою сумку и выловила из нее небольшой кожаный узелок. — Тебе случайно не нравятся кристаллы?  
  
По ее взгляду было видно, что она уже знала, что я являюсь поклонницей магии и оккультизма. Но это было не так уж странно — наши сестры проговорили достаточно, чтобы Рокси начала разбалтывать разные факты обо мне. Кроме того, интерьер моей комнаты выдавал все мои интересы.  
  
Я ответила, что они и правда мне нравятся, и Канайя выглядела довольной тем, что ее догадка оказалось правдой. Затем, как я уже вам говорила, мы вместе соорудили кристальную сетку. Я дополнила коллекцию Канайи своими лучшими кристаллами, и в моей комнате до сих пор присутствует умиротворяющая энергетика. Я чувствую себя спокойно, даже когда в моем личном пространстве находится посторонний человек, и все благодаря тщательно подобранным по совместимости кристаллам.  
  
Мы провели около часа в приятной тишине. Я внезапно поняла, что Канайя Марьям – тот человек, с которым ты можешь провести много времени молча, но все равно чувствовать вашу связь. Подобные друзья очень редки и ценны, и я надеюсь, что скоро смогу причислить ее к ним. Я могу только надеяться, что она разделяет это желание со мной.  
  
Мы ужинали пиццей, на которую моя мать щедро натерла пармезан. Я подозреваю, что она хотела добавить ей “домашнего вкуса”, хотя сама пицца была заказана в Доминос. Поррим принесла больше кексов наподобие тех, что они отдали нам при первом знакомстве. Поррим и Рокси часто переглядывались между собой за столом, но я старалась не обращать на это внимания.  
  
Но немного тяжеловато думать о своем, когда твоя сестра случайно ударяет тебя ногой под столом, пытаясь кокетничать с девушкой рядом с тобой. Я ответила ей сильным пинком в голень в качестве предупреждения, и она выглядела достаточно озадаченно. Подростки просто ужасны.  
  
После этого мать предложила вместе посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, но Рокси и Поррим отказались от этой идеи. Канайю разочаровала критичность своей сестры, как и, если честно, меня (я говорю о Рокси, конечно, я не могу быть разочарована Поррим). Я даже не знаю, чем они планировали заняться, когда удалились в спальню Рокси.  
  
Я согласилась со своей матерью, чтобы она не расстраивалась, как это часто случается. У Канайи не было возражений. Мы посмотрели "Гордость", и я с радостью вам сообщаю, что я наладилась пятнадцатым ее просмотром так же сильно, как и четырнадцатым. Я отметила, что Канайя проговаривала вслух некоторых реплики. Полагаю, она тоже не раз его смотрела.  
  
Я посчитала интересным, что Канайя попросила переодеться в ванной. Я не могла ей отказать и сказала, что не буду подсматривать (это была правда, в конце концов, я приличная девушка), она не хотела больше говорить на эту тему, и я не стала настаивать. Она удалилась в ванную и через пару минут вернулась в пижаме на несколько размеров больше. Она выглядела просто очаровательно в большой толстовке и свободных серых штанах. Я предложила сфотографировать ее, и она нехотя согласилась. Эта фотография сейчас стоит на заставке моего телефона.  
  
Я долго размышляла, стоит ли мне надеть пижаму, которую для меня купила Рокси, но мысль о том, что Канайя увидит меня в ней, внезапно заставила меня нервничать. В свете нашего с Канаей обсуждения “Восхода”, книги с обильным количеством персонажей-вампиресс, футболка с надписью “УКУСИ МЕНЯ” казалась слишком дерзкой. С другой стороны, а чем была лучше моя обычная ночнушка? В конце концов, мне предстояло показаться в ней перед кем-то, кто шила всю свою одежду самостоятельно.  
  
В итоге я решила остановиться на последнем. Если и позориться перед ней, то я хотя бы хочу, чтобы моя одежда казалось странной, а не глупой.  
  
Но мне не стоило беспокоиться. Как и всегда, Канайя выглядела сдержанно и вдумчиво и, судя по всему, была приятно удивлена моему выбору.  
  
— Это настоящее кружево? — она была ближе ко мне, чем когда-либо ранее, и смотрела на обрамление моей ночнушки. Мне стыдно признаваться в этом, но я замерла на месте. Она была так близка ко мне. И она очень красива.  
  
— Да, настоящее. Я купила эту ночнушку в антикварном магазине.  
  
— Она прекрасно сделана, — Канайя призрачно касается ткани, но сразу же одергивает свою руку, осознавая, что она только что вторглась в мое личное пространства, — Я— извини, мне не стоило— прости, я—  
  
— Подожди, — сказала я намного громче, чем хотела. — Если ты хочешь, то, ну— она и правда красивая, да? И ты можешь потрогать ее, если хочешь— то есть, потрогать кружева, не— кхм.  
  
Она зажала кружева между двумя ее пальцами. Я решительно старалась спокойно дышать. Она была очень близка ко мне, я могла видеть неровности ее кожи, скрытые за макияжем, а ее волосы терлись о мою щеку.  
  
— Можешь как-нибудь отвести меня туда? — уверенно спросила она с румянцем на щеках. — Мне было бы интересно узнать, где можно найти подобную ткань.  
  
Я могла чувствовать ее дыхание. Это несомненно был самый эротический момент моей жизни.  
  
— Да, — согласилась я. — Конечно. А пока что—  
  
— Прости, — она отодвинулась и села на свой спальный мешок. — Мне нравятся ткани.  
  
— Я заметила, — ответила я, все еще слегка затаив дыхание.  
  
— Прости, — ответила она. — Прости.  
  
— Не извиняйся, я, — я не знала, как закончить это предложение, не выявляя моих тайных мотивов, поэтому я просто сказала, что я не против и сразу же принялась за мысленное самобичевание.  
  
— Эм, хорошо, — она залезла в свой спальный мешок. — Тогда увидимся завтра.  
  
— Конечно, — я замешкалась. — Ты не против, если я достану мой ноутбук? Мне надо проверить пару вещей.  
  
Она улыбнулась только на секунду, и я не смогла хорошо разглядеть ее улыбку.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Я займу только пару минут, — сказала я и достала мой ноутбук, готовая записать каждую секунду нашего разговора.  
  
И вот. Прошу прощения, если эта запись была слишком загружена моей личной жизнью, мне хотелось обсудить это с кем-то, а @виниловыйДемиург сейчас не в сети, вам пришлось выслушать то, что я обычно бы сообщила только ему.  
  
Большое спасибо за ваше терпение, я буду уведомлять вас о будущих новостях.  
  
Как и всегда, не стесняйтесь советоваться со мной по поводу мистических явлений — увиденных вами или которые вы увидеть желаете.  
  
Доброго вечера, Читатели.  
  
— тентаклеТерапевт  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Редактировать фанфики на телефоне может быть вредно для вашего здоровья


	5. Chapter 5

МА: Кхм-Кхм  
МА: У Меня Есть Один Вопрос  
ТТ: Ах, мистическая швея проснулась после многовекового сна, чтобы озарить своим присутствием мои уведомления.   
ТТ: Почему же я так давно о Вас не слышала?  
ТТ: Я с нетерпением ждала шанса обсудить Гордость. Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы обе тогда не договорили, и я не прекращу, пока эта тема не станет настолько заезженной, что сольется с почвой.  
ТТ: Я также просмотрела Ваш блог.  
МА: Вот Поэтому  
МА: Ваш Ник В Моих Уведомлениях Меня Настораживает  
МА: Похоже Каждый Раз Когда Я Собираюсь Что-Либо Вам Сказать  
МА: Я Думала Что Только Буду Зря Беспокоить Кого-То Вроде Вас  
МА: Я Извиняюсь Если Показалась Вам Холодной  
МА: Это Не Было Моими Намерениями  
ТТ: Это так, но я могу Вас простить. Я сама иногда оказывалась в подобном положении.  
ТТ: Я отмечу, что в будущем мне стоит проявлять больше инициативы. Если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо, сделай это сама, не думаете?  
МА: Да  
ТТ: Но я уже достаточно Вас отругала. О чем был Ваш опрос?  
МА: Оу  
МА: Подождите Я Должна Была Его Записать  
МА: Вот Он Хорошо  
МА: Вы  
МА: Ммм  
ТТ: Мисс Ассистент, Вы не можете просто так загадочно начать нашу беседу и отказаться продолжать её.   
ТТ: Я уже места себе не нахожу.  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Мисс Терапевт  
МА: Выбылибынепротивеслибыячтотодлявассшила  
МА: Гипотетически  
МА: Я Имею В Виду Не За Деньги Я С Радостью Сделаю Это Для Вас Из Самых Чистых Побуждений За Мои Собственные Финансы Я Всего Лишь Спрашиваю Вашего Разрешения Потому Что  
МА: Эм  
МА: Мне Не Хотелось Бы Нарушить Ваши Личные Границы  
ТТ: Я с удовольствием приму Ваше предложение. Если честно, меня удивляет Ваша щедрость, как бы я могла Вам отказать?  
ТТ: У Вас уже есть какие-то идеи?  
ТТ: Я предпочитаю костюмы, но если Вы на них не специализируетесь, то я не буду против получить от вас искусно сделанное платье.  
МА: Я Планировала Сшить Платье Хотя Я Могу Легко Поменять Мой Дизайн  
МА: Я Думала О Чем-То Фиолетовом  
МА: И Черном  
МА: Как Оформление Вашего Блога  
МА: Это Банально  
ТТ: Немного.  
ТТ: Но абсолютно очаровательно, поэтому Вам не стоит беспокоиться.  
ТТ: Я могу прислать Вам фотографии моей любимой одежды, если это поможет Вам в работе. Но мне бы не хотелось препятствовать Вашему творческому взгляду.  
МА: Все В Порядке  
МА: Я Справлюсь Самостоятельно  
МА: Мне Понадобится Время Чтобы Найти Подходящую Ткань И Другие Материалы  
МА: Но Я Думаю Что В Конце Концов Вам Понравится Моя Работа  
ТТ: После просмотра Вашего блога мне тяжело представить, что что-то, созданное Вашими руками, может мне не понравится. Вы шьете потрясающие мантии. И мне особенно понравилось… я не помню точного имени. Осьминоговязанное платье?  
ТТ: Сочетания цветов и узоров были потрясающие.  
МА: Боже  
МА: Спасибо  
ТТ: Пожалуйста.  
МА: Говоря О Блогах  
МА: Я Прочитала Ваш Последний Пост О Ночевке  
ТТ: Ох, боже. Он не был слишком откровенным?  
ТТ: Я знаю, что некоторые мои подписчики были недовольны обилием деталей. Но я не знаю, где еще я могла бы поговорить о подобном. Думаю, это вызвали много чувств и у моей аудитории, и у меня.  
МА: Нет Все В Порядке  
МА: На Самом Деле Я Даже Наоборот Обожаю Ваш Отдел Личных Новостей Он Очень Смешной  
МА: Но Я Хотела Сказать  
МА: Эм  
МА:   
МА:  
ТТ: Сказать что?  
ТТ: Это очередной раз, когда Вы не удовлетворяете мое любопытство.  
МА: Ничего  
МА: Забыла Ха Ха  
МА: Вот Это Я Дуреха  
ТТ: … Ладно.  
ТТ: Не хотите поговорить о Гордости?  
МА: Да Но Потом  
МА: Меня Зовет Сестра  
МА: Кажется Она Хочет Чтобы Я Помогла Ей С Чем-То В Саду  
МА: Ее Напористость Порой Утомляет Но Еще Сильнее Она Раздражает Меня Когда Я Не Делаю То Что Ей Хочется  
ТТ: Господи, я так Вас понимаю.  
ТТ: Рокси не оставит меня одну, пока я не сделаю то, что хочет она.  
ТТ: Это невыносимо, не правда ли?  
МА: Ее Требовательность Может Действовать На Нервы  
МА: Но Мне Приятно Что Ей Так Часто Требуется Моя Помощь  
ТТ: Вот это позитивность. Но Вы по-своему правы.  
ТТ: Вам стоит пойти увидеться с ней.  
МА: Ладно  
МА: Еще Увидимся Мисс Терапевт  
МА: Наверное  
ТТ: Я буду ждать Вас, Мисс Ассистент  
ТТ: ;)  
МА: Что  
МА: Оу  
МА: Эм  
МА: :)

* * *

ВД: это пиздец  
ВД: ты буквально говорила о канайе больше чем обо всем другом в своем посте  
ВД: что я могу понять  
ВД: то есть а вдруг ктото из читателей сомневался в том что ты лесбиянка  
ВД: пора было расставить все точки над и  
ВД: у тебя гребанная семерка по кинси и ты гордишься этим   
ВД: чтобы никто больше не сомневался в твоей любви к канайе марьям  
ВД: ее так много что в ней утонуть можно  
ВД: составь сочинение о ее глазах  
ВД: напиши поэмы ее рукам  
ВД: бля ты и так близка к этому  
ВД: теперь осталось только сблизиться с ней и убедиться что твои подписчики могут прочувствовать твой канмари опыт нутыпонимаешь  
ВД: напиши эссе с каждой деталью вашего первого свидания  
ВД: расспроси докторов психологии о том что значит когда девушка трогает твое кружево  
ВД: запости видео вашего первого поцелуя  
ВД: так люди и проходят к домашнему порно лалонд  
ТТ: “Трогает твое кружево” звучит слишком неприлично.  
ВД: ага в этом весь смысл  
ТТ: Ты не отвечал на мои сообщения, что еще мне оставалось?  
ТТ: Но я не говорила о ней *столько*.  
ТТ: Это отдел с личными новостями. Я имею право рассказывать о чем-то личном.  
ВД: ммммммдадаканечно  
ВД: кхемкхем  
ВД: цитируя твой пост  
ВД: “это несомненно был самый эротический момент моей жизни”.  
ВД: лалонд  
ВД: я твой двоюродный брат мне об этом знать не обязательно  
ТТ: Если я не могу говорить о важных новостях на моем личном блоге, то где еще? Притеснении моей свободы слова — шаг в сторону смерти демократии, Дейв.  
ТТ: И иногда я хочу использовать свою свободу слова, чтобы говорить о горячих девушках на моем ведьминском блоге.  
ТТ: Ничего не поделать.  
ВД: “демократии придет конец если люди не узнают какая я огромная лесбиянка” роуз лалонд 2к16  
ТТ: Рада, что мы друг друга понимаем.  
ТТ: Кроме того, ты даже не знаешь о терапевтическом значении подобных разговоров.  
ТТ: Ты пробовал говорить о своих эмоциях в своем блоге? Я думаю, ты мог бы избежать много проблем с их выражением, если бы ты воспользовался анонимностью этой платформы.  
ВД: оки а теперь мы бля возвращаемся к теме разговора потому что это не обо мне должна быть сейчас речь мисс тентаклеебка  
ВД: *терапевт сори т9  
ТТ: Все в порядке. Автоматическая замена слова “терапевт” на что-то сексуального характера многое объясняет.  
ВД: смотри что же это  
ВД: розо4ка.jpg  
ВД: мой средний палец  
ВД: черт как он сюда попал  
ТТ: Как очаровательно.  
ТТ: Но ты неправ, если считаешь, что этого достаточно, чтобы отвлечь меня от внезапного обсуждения того, как ты подавляешь свои эмоции.  
ТТ: Если тебе не нравится писать о своих чувствах в блоге, то мы могли бы попробовать что-то другое.  
ТТ: Ты не думал о том, чтобы попробовать совета у обладателя другого блога. Например, специализирующемся на обсуждении своих переживаний? Я слышала, что они могут достаточно сильно помочь, если для тебя важно сохранение полной анонимности.  
ТТ: Если не ошибаюсь, у @канцероГенетик как раз превосходный блог.  
ВД: ммммм нет  
ВД: не нужно мне такое говно  
ВД: у меня уже есть лучший дерьмовый психолог о котором парень может только мечтать  
ВД: ака ты  
ВД: кто вообще будет читать умные книжки про гендер и сексуальность когда у тебя есть сестра готовая сказать что все твои сны на самом деле про члены  
ВД: мне правда не повезло в генетической лотерее да  
ТТ: Говори, что хочешь, Дейв, я неуязвима, моя психоаналитика точнее прицела снайперской винтовки.  
ТТ: Если ты не помнишь, у меня на телефона сохранена собственная эксклюзивная цитата Дейва Страйдера. Думаю, она стоит твоего внимания. Кхм-кхм.  
ТТ: “смотри если ты хочешь трахнуть по дамерона то ты не обязательно гей у тебя просто есть глаза отстань от меня роуз” - Дейв Страйдер, 2к16.  
ВД: я все еще согласен  
ТТ: Я просто хочу сказать, что его коллега Дейзи Ридли — настоящий пик человеческой привлекательности. Я определенно не смогла устоять перед ее харизмой.  
ВД: ну да дейзи правда охуенная  
ВД: но я не знаю к чему ты клонишь  
ТТ: Дейв, я лесбиянка. Ты можешь спорить со мной сколько угодно, но меня буквально невозможно убедить, что По Дамерон как мужчина привлекателен не только эстетично.  
ТТ: И что-то это должно о тебе говорить.  
ВД: нихуя это не говорит  
ВД: спроси того же джона натуральней его в нашей компании никого нет и он бы со мной согласился  
ВД: дирк тоже со мной согласен  
ТТ: Дейв.   
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Дирк гей.   
ВД: ну нихуя себе лалонд я знаю но  
ВД: смотри  
ВД: хорошо  
ВД: это дело принципа да  
ТТ: И именно сейчас я собираюсь закончить этот разговор и оставить тебя наедине с целым шведским столом собственных чувств и переживаний, чтобы ты подумал о моих замечаниях и почувствовал вкус сомнения, обедая моллюсками твоей предположительной гетеросексуальности.  
ТТ: Кстати, если верить статистике, вероятность, что второй, третий или четвертый ребенок в семье будет гомосексуален, в два раза выше, чем у первого.  
ТТ: И что это может значить, если брать во внимание ориентацию Дирка.  
ВД: моллюски  
ВД: какое дебильное слово  
ВД: ебать кто вообще до этого додумался  
ВД: открыл словарь написал моллюски и такой ебать вот это я придумал клевое слово никто же не будет потом над ним смеяться  
ТТ: Вздох.  
ТТ: Вот ник, о котором я говорила ранее. Пожалуйста, подумай об этом. @канцероГенетик  
ТТ: До скорой встречи, Дейв.  
ВД: до скорых моллюсков роуз

* * *

Дата: Тринадцатое июня, 2016 год. Погода: Солнечная. Состояние: Спокойное.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Мой дорогой друг @эктоБиолог прислал мне маятник с запиской, гласящей: "я подумал, что он тебе понравится, потому что он, типа, делает всякие крутые магические штуки!". Стоит отметить, что мне не сильно нравится использование маятников в своих ритуалах, да и не знаю я, как правильно это делать, но я ценю внимание. Думаю, я потрачу свое время на изучение этой темы в будущем, чтобы убедиться, что я найду применение подарку Джона. Я же не хочу показаться грубой.  
  
Он выглядит просто прелестно. В него вставлен небольшой аметист, скорее всего отсылающий к цвету моего письма. Я искала блоги, углубляющиеся в использование маятников, поэтому я была бы рада, если бы вы поделились вашими рекомендациями в комментариях. Чем больше мы рассказываем другим о нашем колдовстве, тем лучше мы сами его понимаем. Кто знает, может мне даже полюбится эта практика. Или может я просто разок испробую ее, брошу и добавлю еще один красивый кристалл в мою коллекцию. Никаких минусов.  
  
Я провела еще одно чтение карт таро, чтобы успокоиться и удовлетворить мою потребность в интроспекции после вчерашнего дня. На этот раз я гадала только на одной карте. Чуть больше было бы лишне. Мой результат был следующим:  
  
Отшельник. Он символизирует глубокие мысли, одиночество, анализ и человеческое подсознание. Лично я считаю, что она связана с психоанализом, но, опять же, это только мое мнение. Вы можете интерпретировать мое чтение, как желаете.  
  
Я все больше думала о психоанализе (@виниловыйДемиург) в свете последних событий (@виниловыйДемиург) и разговоров (@виниловыйДемиург). Многие считают, что он противоречит мистике, верно? Но я не согласна. На самом деле, если вы ознакомитесь с книгами Фрейда и Юнга, то обнаружите, что они объясняют, почему некоторых больше притягивает потустороннее, чем других. Я оставила мои любимые примеры в конце поста, если этот факт зацепил ваш интерес.  
  
Мне казалось, что я уже проговорила достаточно о Великом Ритуале, но судя по всему, его суть еще не совсем понятна моим читателям.  
  
Я нашла этот ритуал в темных уголках деактивированного блога около полугода назад. Он намного сложнее всех предыдущих исполненных мной ритуалов, и, если быть честной, именно это меня в нем привлекает. Для него требуются кости, свечи и некоторые травы, которые тяжело найти там, где я живу, из-за чего мне и потребовалось столько времени для планирования и подготовки к нему. Если все пройдет успешно, в результате он должен призвать Существо из-за Границы, который не сравнится с существами, которых можно призвать простой доской Уиджи или подобными. Однако самой сложной частью ритуала будет отнестись к Существу с уважением, но в то же время оставаться непоколебимой.  
  
Я еще не рассказала об этом моей матери, и я сомневаюсь, что она бы поддержала мои начинания. Рокси знает о нем, конечно, в конце концов она читает этот блог, но она не верит в моей успех, поэтому это ее не беспокоит. Мы все встречаемся со скептиками, дорогие читатели, но мы должны продолжать работать несмотря на них.  
  
Кстати, помимо маятника Джон прислал мне очаровательную плюшевую игрушку. Желтого саламандра, если быть точной, и я добавила его в мою коллекцию предметов с позитивной энергетикой. Я назвала его Наместником Саламанским, и теперь он — один из самых моих любимых подданных. Я прикрепила фотографию Его Величества к посту.  
  
  
Ответы на вопросы:  
  
Отвечая на сообщения @коллекционершаКаркатиц, которая не задала мне никаких вопросов, но все равно привлекла мое внимание, мои поздравления. Я рада слышать о вас и @мышьяковаяМята, и я надеюсь, что вы будете счастливы вместе. Пожалуйста, не прекращайте записывать ваш опыт с использованием аквариумных рыб для ритуалов, я нахожу их познавательными и милыми.  
  
Отвечая на вопросы о том, почему я заблокировала сме/ртельно//капри/зного, я четко обозначила в своем блоге, что не собираюсь выкладывать фотографии с гором, кровью или любым другим шокирующим контентом. Нарушение этих простых правил привело к тому, что я посчитала самым логичным ходом действий в этой ситуации.  
  
Предупреждение для всех моих читателей: пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, его блог содержит гор.  
  
Второе предупреждение: не присылайте мне сообщений о нем, если вашей целью не является сообщить мне какую-то важную информацию, которую мне стоит передать моим читателям.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
(Я хотела бы осведомить вас, что я получила разрешение Рокси на выкладывание последующей информации с предупреждением о том, что если вы, читатель, являетесь родственником, знакомым, другом, подписчиком Поррим Марьям или как-либо еще связаны с ней, вы не должны читать этот пост, который я ради удобства спрятала за функцией “Читать далее”).  
  
И раз уж мы покончили с прелюдиями… Поррим и Рокси переспали.  
  
Я не думаю, что кто-либо, достаточно внимательно прочитавший мой последний пост, удивился этой новости. Я могу сказать то же про себя, хоть я и была в меру ошарашена. Рокси рассказала мне об этом по дороге на мой урок игры на скрипке примерно тем же тоном, с каким обычный человек беседует о погоде.  
  
— Что? — сказала я. — Прямо в твоей комнате?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Во время ночевки?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Я сделала паузу.  
  
— Тебе понравилось?  
  
Рокси дала мне щелбан.  
  
— Попридержи коней.  
  
— Не отвлекайся от дороги, — слегка раздраженно сказала я. — Это был просто вопрос.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Меня это не так уж и заботит, но я подумала, что ты можешь захотеть поделиться. Ты сама понимаешь. Разве нельзя поговорить со своей сестрой о сексе?  
  
— Роузи, ты столько дерьма постишь в своем блоге.  
  
— Ты можешь мне доверять, — оскорбилась я.  
  
— Чел, я не хочу, чтобы тысячи людей знали о моем сексуальном опыте.  
  
— Почему нет? Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы тысячи людей узнали о твоем опыте с красивой девушкой.  
  
— Срань господня, Роуз.  
  
— Что? Разве я неправа?  
  
(Между прочем, я права. Я считаю, что ваше уважение к Рокси должно только усилиться из-за этого факта. Если вы даже подумаете о том, чтобы прислать мне гневное сообщение по этому поводу, считайте, что я уже заблокировала вас и запостила вашу личную информацию онлайн. Подумайте, стоит ли этого ваш жалкий комментарий, который вы вот-вот напишете, и будьте осторожны.)  
  
— Нет, но. Блин.  
  
— Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос, — отметила я.  
  
Я пообещала ей, что не буду углубляться в детали, и я правда собираюсь уважать личную жизнь моей сестры, но, если вам было интересно, она сказала, что да, да, очень понравилось. Она спросила, как обстоят мои дела с Канайей, и я сказала ей прочитать мой последний пост, что она и сделала, пока у меня были уроки, а потом использовала его, чтобы смеяться надо мной весь день. Только потому что некоторые люди предпочитают не выражать свою симпатию так же красноречиво, не значит, что мы — “огромные задроты”, Рокси.  
  
К слову, Канайя продолжает ежедневно работать в своем саду, и это одна из худших пыток, с которой когда-либо сталкивалась моя лесбийская душа. Это напоминает мне о цитате Вирджинии Вульф: “У каждой женщины, если она собирается писать, должны быть средства и своя комната”, которую я могла бы дополнить: “У каждой женщины, если она собирается писать, должны быть средства и своя комната без окон, выходящих на прекрасный сад другой женщины”.  
  
Мисс Марьям (глава семейства) настояла на том, чтобы пригласить нас на ужин, чтобы поблагодарить нас за ночевку. Оказывается, это привычное дело для соседей. После того, как вы приглашаете кого-то к себе, вы ждете приглашения от него. Звучит как очень странный и неудобный бартер. Но он дает мне возможность оказаться в спальне Канайи Марьям, а это определенный плюс.  
  
Она зашла к нам с обеими дочерьми. Я увидела их из окон своей спальни и сразу же помчалась вниз, чтобы открыть им дверь; Рокси обычно ответственна за дом, когда Мать занята, но в ее комнате нет выходящих на улицу окон, поэтому у меня было преимущество. Мое волнение почти заставило меня открыть дверь до того, как они позвонили, и я уверена, что за зашторенными окнами было видно мою тень. Мне было все равно.  
  
Мисс Марьям определенно была причиной привлекательности своей дочерей. Я не знаю, кем был ее партнер, но генетическая лотерея определенно предпочла не его. Ее чувство стиля напомнило мне о Мортише Аддамс, а ее прическа была похожа на Канайину. Она тепло меня поприветствовала и отдала мне приглашение на ужин с золотым обрамлением, на котором было написано: “Приглашение для семьи Лалонд отужинать с семьей Марьям шестнадцатого июня две тысячи шестнадцать года”. Дальше следовало описание меню и планов на вечер. Если бы моя мать получила подобное приглашение, она бы на прощание отблагодарила Мисс Марьям поцелуем. Она обожает подобное. И она никогда бы не упустила возможности поцеловать кого-то вроде Мисс Марьям, как и любая другая Лалонд.  
  
Я поблагодарила ее и поздоровалась с Канайей. Я не могла смотреть Поррим в глаза. Иногда такое случается, когда вы обсуждаете со своей сестрой ее сексуальные отношения с вашей общей знакомой, но мне кажется, что я просто показалось ей грубой. Но больше ничего не могло помочь мне сдержать свой румянец.  
  
Канайя с улыбкой подошла ко мне, когда ее семья собрались домой. Я могла еще не говорить вам об этом, но у нее очень красивая улыбка. Мне следует повторять это как можно чаще и как можно громче.  
  
— Мне понравилась наша ночевка, — сказала она. — Ужин моей мамы не будет даже близко настолько интересным.  
  
— Нонсенс. Твоя мама должна знать все секреты организации таких встреч, — я указала на золотое обрамление приглашения. — Это искусство.  
  
— Это перебор и глупость, — выпалила Канайя, смотря на свою обувь. — Ей не стоило—  
  
— Именно это я всегда думаю о своей матери. К счастью, у твоей хоть на самом деле есть вкус.  
  
— Она слишком напыщенная, — пожаловалась она. — С твоей интересно говорить.  
  
— Насколько я вижу, единственным выходом из этой ситуации будет проводить как можно более время с матерями друг друга.  
  
— Звучит разумно.  
  
— А значит и друг с другом.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Конечно же.  
  
— Это логично, — с румянцем согласилась она. — Очень логично.  
  
— Спасибо. Не хочешь зайти? — я шире приоткрыла дверь. — Моей матери нет дома, но я думаю, что мы все равно найдем, чем заняться.  
  
— С удовольствием, — она окликнула свою сестру и рассказала ей о своих планах. Та только улыбнулась и показала какой-то неприличный жест. Могу только гадать, что именно это было. Я старалась не смотреть.  
  
Так что Канайя зашла, и после недолгого безделья мы решили испечь вместе печенья. Канайе намного легче дается выпечка, чем мне. Хоть я и пробовала печь, что-то в этом занятии меня не привлекает. В конце концов я присела на одну из тумбочек и смотрела, как она реализует весь потенциал моей кухни.  
  
Я постараюсь не быть субъективной в моих описаниях. Канайя носила лаймовое платье с розовым бантом на талии и черным чокером. В один момент она уронила пакет муки, поэтому в ее темных волосах появились редкие белые пряди. Она двигалась по моей кухне с большей уверенностью, чем я когда-либо, и в какой-то момент она начала отмечать что-то в рецепте моей матери, из-за чего она иногда убирала ручку за ухо или жевала ее, иногда проводя языком по колпачку. На этом мои наблюдения кончаются.  
  
Само печенье было восхитительно. Она села рядом со мной и медленно ела каждое печенье, облизывая шоколадную крошку в нем. Это было достаточно мило.  
  
— Ты часто печешь? — поинтересовалась я.  
  
— Нет, только моя мама. Раньше она работала в доме престарелых, и ей нравилось приносить им разные лакомства. Они их обожали.  
  
— Еще одна причина, почему твоя мать объективно лучше моей.  
  
— Она заботится о стариках?  
  
— Она умеет печь, — поправила я ее. — Помнишь пиццу моей матери?  
  
— Сыр был достаточно вкусным.  
  
— Это было унизительно.  
  
— Думаю, ты слишком строга с ней. По крайней мере твоя мать занимается чем-то важным, она ученая.  
  
— Да, но—  
  
— Но что? Она умная и очень заботится о тебе и Рокси.  
  
— Ну, ей стоило научиться показывать это, — сказала я, стараясь звучать в меру грозно, и слезла с тумбочки.  
  
— Она уже показывает.  
  
— Давай согласимся на том, что мы не согласны, — сказала я и помогла Канайе самой спуститься. — Ты забираешь печенье с собой.  
  
Она не стала подмечать внезапную смену темы разговора, что мне в ней понравилось.  
  
— Ни за что.  
  
— Ты их испекла, я не собираюсь с тобой из-за этого спорить—  
  
— На твоей кухне. Я же не воровка—  
  
— Возьми половину, — попросила я.  
  
— Только если это заставит тебя замолчать, — настояла она с улыбкой, что значит, что эта маленькая ссора стоила того.  
  
Рокси съела все мое печенье. Я уже сказала ей, что это было очень некрасиво и грубо с ее стороны, но она только рассмеялась и сказала, что мне стоит попросить Канайю испечь еще. И как ей не стыдно? Иногда я сама удивляюсь тому, с каким количеством неуважения мне приходится сталкиваться каждый день. Как и всегда, не стесняйтесь советоваться со мной по поводу мистических явлений — увиденных вами или которые вы увидеть желаете.  
  
Доброго вечера, Читатели.  
  
— тентаклеТерапевт  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стэньте [cepheid_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cepheid_sun), они все еще помогает мне с фанфиком :3с


	6. Chapter 6

мрачныйАссистент [МА] начала доставать мглистыйАстратор [МА] в 12:32   
МА: Ну   
МА:   
МА:   
МА: Рокси   
МА: По+жалуйста заткнись   
МА:   
МА:   
МА:   
МА: Ты же про+читала пост да   
МА: Я Всего Лишь Невольный Свидетель   
МА: Тво+ю мать   
МА: Ну   
МА: Ну что+?   
МА: Тебе Понравилось   
МА: ...   
МА: да   
  
мглистыйАстратор [МА]  заблокировала  мрачныйАссистент [МА]   
  
МА: Я Так И Думала

* * *

МА: Каркат   
КГ: Я ЗНАЮ, Я ЧИТАЛ ПОСТ.   
КГ: В НЕМ БЫЛО БОЛЬШЕ ДЕТАЛЕЙ О ТВОЕЙ СЕСТРЕ, ЧЕМ МНЕ КОГДА-ЛИБО ХОТЕЛОСЬ ЗНАТЬ. И ДЕТАЛЕЙ О ТЕБЕ, ЕСЛИ ЧЕСТНО, НО ЭТО НОРМ. Я НОРМ   
КГ: ВСЕ НОРМ.   
КГ:   
МА: Правда   
КГ: ХОРОШО.    
КГ: БЫЛО БЫ ПРОСТО *ПРЕКРАСНО*, ЕСЛИ БЫ МНЕ НЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ ВЫСЛУШАТЬ УЖАСНО КРАСНОРЕЧИВЫЙ РАССКАЗ О СЕКСУАЛЬНЫХ ПОХОЖДЕНИЯХ ТВОЕЙ СЕСТРЫ, ПРАВДА? ПРАВДА. БЫЛО БЫ ПРОСТО ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО, ЕСЛИ БЫ МНЕ НЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ ДУМАТЬ О ТОМ, ЧЕМ ИМЕННО ТВОЯ СЕСТРА ЗАНИМАЕТСЯ В СПАЛЬНЕ. ПРОСТО ОХУЕННО. БЫЛ БЫ Я БОЛЕЕ УРАВНОВЕШЕННЫМ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ С БОЛЕЕ ПОЛНОЦЕННОЙ ЖИЗНЬЮ, ЕСЛИ БЫ МНЕ НЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ ЧИТАТЬ О ТОМ, С КАКОЙ ЗАБОТОЙ ЛАЛОНД ОПИСЫВАЕТ КАЖДЫЙ, БЛЯДЬ, ФАКТ О ТЕБЕ? БЕЗ СОМНЕНИЯ.   
КГ: НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ЛУЧШИМ ПОДАРКОМ ДЛЯ МЕНЯ СЕЙЧАС БЫЛА БЫ МАШИНА ВРЕМЕНИ, КОТОРАЯ ПОЗВОЛИЛА БЫ ВЫКОЛОТЬ ПРОШЛОМУ МНЕ ГЛАЗА ДО ТОГО, КАК МНЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ КАКОЙ УЖЕ РАЗ? ШЕСТОЙ? ЧИТАТЬ СЕРЕНАДЫ ЛАЛОНД, ПОСВЯЩЕННЫЕ МОЕЙ ЛУЧШЕЙ ПОДРУГЕ.   
КГ: НО ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО.   
КГ: ВСЕ НОРМ.   
МА: Аввв   
МА: Я Твоя Лучшая Подруга   
КГ: ИМЕННО ЭТО ТЫ ВЫНЕСЛА ИЗ ВСЕЙ МОЕЙ РЕЧИ?   
МА: Это Была Самая Важная Ее Часть   
КГ: … НУ ЛАДНО, ТЫ И ПРАВДА МОЯ ЛУЧШАЯ ПОДРУГА.   
КГ: И ЭТО ЕЩЕ ОДНА ПРИЧИНА, ПОЧЕМУ Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ БЫ ЧИТАТЬ О ТОМ, КАКОЕ У ТЕБЯ МИЛОЕ ЛИЦО, И КАК СИЛЬНО РОУЗ ХОТЕЛА БЫ ЕГО ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ.   
МА: Разве Она Такое Говорила   
МА: И Кстати   
МА: Между Прочим   
МА: Ты Тоже Мой Лучший Друг   
МА: Хотела Сказать Это Перед Тем Как Мы Полностью Переключимся На Другую Тему   
КГ: СПАСИБО.   
КГ: РАД ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО У ТЕБЯ ЕЩЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ ПОДОБИЕ МАНЕР.   
КГ: КСТАТИ, НЕТ. РОУЗ НЕ ГОВОРИЛА ПРЯМЫМ ТЕКСТОМ, ЧТО ХОТЕЛА БЫ ТЕБЯ ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ, НО ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПРАВДА НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ЧИТАТЬ МЕЖДУ СТРОК И ЗАМЕТИТЬ, ЧТО ОБ ЭТОМ И БЫЛ КАЖДЫЙ ЕЕ, СУКА, ПОСТ, Я ЗАБИРАЮ У ТЕБЯ ПРАВО ЧИТАТЬ ВОВСЕ.   
КГ: ДЛЯ КОГО-ТО, КТО ПРОВЕЛА ТРИ ДНЯ ЗА НАПИСАНИЕМ МНОГОСТРАНИЧНОЙ МЕТЫ О ТОМ, ПОЧЕМУ ВАМПИРШИ В “ВОСХОДЕ” НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ В ЛЕСБИЙСКОЙ ЛЮБВИ, У ТЕБЯ БОЛЬШИЕ ПРОБЛЕМЫ С ЗАМЕЧАНИЕМ БАНАЛЬНЫХ НАМЕКОВ.   
КГ: ТЫ ВЕДЕШЬ СЕБЯ, БУДТО БЫ РОУЗ НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЛА В ПОСТАХ БОЛЬШЕ ПОДСКАЗОК, ЧЕМ ПЕРСОНАЖИ МУЛЬТИКОВ ДЛЯ ДОШКОЛЯТ.   
КГ: И НЕ РАЗ. С ТАКИМ УСЕРДСТВОМ, ЧТО НЕ ПОНЯТНО, КАК ДО КОГО-ТО ЕЩЕ МОГЛО НЕ ДОЙТИ.   
МА: Оу   
МА: Так Она Не Говорила Этого Прямо   
КГ: ПОДОБНЫЕ РАЗГОВОРЫ ЗАСТАВЛЯЮТ МЕНЯ ЖАЛЕТЬ, ЧТО Я ВСЕГДА ПИШУ КАПСОМ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НЕ МОГУ ПОДНЯТЬ НА ТЕБЯ БУКВЫ, КОГДА ЧУВСТВУЮ СЕБЯ ОСОБЕННО ВЗБЕШЕННЫМ.   
КГ: НО БУДЬ УВЕРЕНА, ЧТО ЕСЛИ БЫ ОБЫЧНО Я ПИСАЛ БЕЗ ЗАЖАТОГО КАПСА, СЕЙЧАС Я БЫ ТОЧНО ИЗМЕНИЛ СВОЮ МАНЕРУ РАЗГОВОРА.   
МА: Но Ты Всегда Чувствуешь Себя Взбешенным   
КГ: НЕ УПРОЩАЙ МОИ ЭМОЦИИ, У МОЕЙ ЯРОСТИ СЛОЖНЫЙ И РАЗНООБРАЗНЫЙ ГРАФИК.   
МА: Ты Прав   
МА: Прости   
КГ: ВСЕ НОРМАЛЬНО.   
КГ: ТЫ НАПИСАЛА МНЕ ТОЛЬКО ЧТОБЫ ПОГОВОРИТЬ О СВОЕМ КРАШЕ ИЛИ?   
МА: Разве Не Может Девушка Просто Поговорить Со Своим Другом Без Каких-Либо Скрытых Мотивов   
КГ: КОНЕЧНО. НО КОГДА ТЫ МОГЛА?   
МА: Я Не Понимаю О Чем Ты   
МА: Я Невиновна И Точно Не Хочу Попросить Совета Или Поддержки У Своего Лд   
КГ: ЛД?   
МА: Лучшего Друга   
КГ: Я БЕЗ ПОНЯТИЯ, О ЧЕМ ТЫ, НО ЗВУЧИТ МИЛО, ТАК ЧТО ЛАДНО.   
МА: Хорошо   
МА: А Теперь Когда Ты Успокоился У Меня Есть К Тебе Небольшой Вопрос   
КГ: Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ   
МА: Пожалуйста   
МА: Мне Больше Не К Кому Обратиться   
МА: Поррим Заблокировала Меня   
КГ: ЧТО? С ХУЯ ЛИ?   
МА: Я Спросила Ее О   
МА: О Разном   
КГ: НЕЕЕТ. КГ: ТЫ НЕ МОГЛА ПРОЧИТАТЬ ПОСТ, КОТОРЫЙ ЯСНО СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ НЕ ЧИТАТЬ ЕГО, А ПОТОМ СПРОСИТЬ ЕЕ О ЕЕ...  
КГ: О РОКСИ.  
КГ: Я НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ, САМОПРОВОЗГЛАШЕННЫЙ МАСТЕР ТАКТА И ЦИВИЛЬНОСТИ, ВЗЯЛА И СПРОСИЛА ЕЕ ОБ ЭТОМ.   
МА: Мы Все Совершаем Ошибки  
МА: Я В Том Числе  
КГ: КОНЕЧНО, НО ТЫ ОБЫЧНО ПРОЕБЫВАЕШЬСЯ, КОГДА УМАЛЧИВАЕШЬ ЧТО-ТО, А НЕ НАОБОРОТ.  
КГ: ПРОСТИ, ЕСЛИ ЭТО ПРОЗВУЧАЛО СЛИШКОМ ГРУБО.  
МА: Хоть Ты И Прав Перед Тем Как Признать Это Я Хочу На Секунду Оскорбиться На Твою Честность  
КГ: ДЕЛАЙ, ЧТО ХОЧЕШЬ.  
КГ: НО ОНА ВЕДЬ СКОРО ТЕБЯ РАЗБЛОКИРУЕТ, ДА?  
МА: Не Знаю  
МА: С Ней Иногда Так Бывает  
МА: Это Раздражает  
КГ: НУ, ВСЕ РАВНО. ОНА МОЖЕТ ПОЙТИ НАХУЙ, ТЫ НИЧЕГО ПЛОХОГО НЕ СДЕЛАЛА, ЛЮБОПЫТСТВО — ЭТО НЕ ГРЕХ.  
КГ: САМА ВИНОВАТА, ЧТО ПОТРАХАЛАСЬ С СЕСТРОЙ БЛОГЕРШИ.  
КГ: НАВЕРНОЕ.  
МА: И Правда  
МА: Но Возвращаясь К Моему Вопросу  
КГ: АГА. ЧТО ТАМ У ТЕБЯ?  
МА: Как Я И Сказала Он Касается Отношений  
МА: Отношений С  
МА: Ну  
МА: Ты Сам Знаешь С Кем  
КГ: ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ. ОНА НАЗВАЛА СВОЕ ИМЯ ПЕРЕД ТЫСЯЧАМИ ЛЮДЕЙ ОНЛАЙН, А ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ УПОМИНАТЬ ЕГО ДАЖЕ В ЛИЧНЫХ СООБЩЕНИЯХ.  
КГ: НУ ОХУЕТЬ.  
МА: Каркат Пожалуйста  
МА: Я Пытаюсь Быть Серьезной  
КГ: ХОРОШО, ПРОСТИ. ТАК В ЧЕМ ВОПРОС?  
МА: Если Человек Хочет Попытался Флиртовать С Девушкой  
МА: Через Язык Цветов Или Одежды  
МА: Или Чего-Либо Подобного  
МА: И Хочет Чтобы Это Все Можно Было Сделать За Ужином  
МА: То С Чего Ему Лучше Начать  
КГ: КАНАЙЯ  
КГ: С ОДНОЙ СТОРОНЫ, Я ПРЕКРАСНО ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ИМЕННО ТЕБЕ НУЖНО СДЕЛАТЬ.  
КГ: С ДРУГОЙ СТОРОНЫ, Я БЕЗ ПОНЯТИЯ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ, РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, БУДЕШЬ СПРАШИВАТЬ ЭТО У МЕНЯ, ЧЕЛОВЕКА С НАИМЕНЬШИМ ОПЫТОМ В ОТНОШЕНИЯХ ИЗ ВСЕХ, КОГО ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ?  
МА: Ты Как-То Встречался С Девушкой  
МА: И Все Кончилось  
МА: Относительно Неплохо  
КГ: “ОТНОСИТЕЛЬНО НЕПЛОХО”?  
КГ: “ОТНОСИТЕЛЬНО”, БЛЯДЬ, “НЕПЛОХО”?  
КГ: ОНА БРОСИЛА МЕНЯ ЧЕРЕЗ ДВА МЕСЯЦА.  
МА: Через Два Потрясающе Романтичных Месяца Надеюсь  
КГ: НЕТ, ТЕРЕЗИ ТАКОЕ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ.  
КГ: ДЛЯ НАС ПИКОМ РОМАНТИКИ БЫЛО СИДЕТЬ НА ЕЕ ДИВАНЕ, ЕСТЬ ВМЕСТЕ МОРОЖЕНОЕ ИЗ БАНКИ И СМОТРЕТЬ КРЕПКИЙ ОРЕШЕК.  
МА: Для Кого-То Без Опыта Ни На Теории Ни На Практике Разницы Нет  
МА: Пожалуйста Помоги Мне  
КГ: НУ ЛАДНО, ЧТО ИМЕННО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЕЙ СКАЗАТЬ?  
МА: Эм  
МА: У Нее Милое Лицо  
МА: И Я Была Бы Непротив Его Поцеловать  
КГ: ВАУ, ПОПРИДЕРЖИ КОНЕЙ, МАРЬЯМ, НЕ В ТАКИХ ПОДРОБНОСТЯХ.  
МА: Прости  
КГ: ПРОЩАЮ.  
КГ: ТАК ВОТ ЧТО ТЕБЕ НУЖНО БУДЕТ СДЕЛАТЬ.  


* * *

ТТ: Послушай.   
ТТ: Пятая глава является прекрасным примером двоякого отношения Калмазиа к Заззерпану; Калмазис испытывает неприязнь только к обществу, представителем которого Заззерпан является, а не его личности. К тому же, их последний шахматный матч слишком морально неоднозначен, и показывает, что, в конце концов, автор считает мотивации Калмазиса более-менее нейтральными. ТТ: И это если не говорить о том, что сексуальную напряженность их столкновения… тяжело не заметить.  
ТТ: Мы должны считать Заззерпана главным героем, но в то же время нам показывают его недостатки, и история не пытается заставить его как-либо их исправить.  
ТТ: А ты что думаешь?  
МА: Ты Впервые Написала Мне За Семнадцать Часов  
МА: Ты Всегда Начинаешь Так Разговор Роуз  
МА: Прости Мисс Терапевт  
ТТ: Ответь на мой вопрос, мисс Ассистент.  
ТТ: От этого зависит наша дружба.  
МА: Блин Я  
МА: Я Думаю Что В Целом  
МА: У Калмазиса Были Причины Разозлиться Но  
МА: Им Не Стоило Полностью Разрывать Свои Контакты  
МА: И У Них Не Было Права Причинять Фригглишу Столько Боли  
МА: Хоть Я И Считаю Их Интересным Антигероем И Люблю Их Персонажа  
МА: У Них Не Так Много Общего с Заззерпаном Как Ты Думаешь  
МА: Прости  
ТТ: Имеет смысл.  
ТТ: Но ты не думала о том…  
ТТ: Что некоторые искусные артеры с тобой не согласятся.  
МА: Мне Нужны Ссылки  
ТТ: Какая ты ненасытная.  
ТТ: Я пришлю их чуть попозже.  
ТТ: Но на самом деле это был способ привлечь твое внимание, не прибегая к пустым разговорам.  
МА: Умно  
ТТ: У меня получилось?  
МА: Может Быть  
МА: Но Я Также Непротив Поговорить О Чем-То Повседневном Чтобы Насолить Тебе  
МА: Но Если Честно  
МА: Это Был Хороший Ход  
МА: Ха Ха  
МА: Прости Если Я Звучала Слишком Надменно  
ТТ: Не более, чем обычно. Не беспокойся.  
ТТ: Однако меня впечатляет глубина твоего анализа Калмазиса. Ты так быстро ответила на мой вопрос, должно быть ты уже думала о них ранее.  
ТТ: Не так ли?  
МА: Да  
МА: Гордость Очень Дорога Мне И Долгое Время Была Важной Частью Моей Жизни  
ТТ: Оу?  
ТТ: Расскажешь поподробней?  
МА: Это Немного Личное  
ТТ: Ах.  
ТТ: Прости.  
МА: Ничего  
МА: Я Не Против Рассказать Тебе  
МА: Я Просто Хотела Заранее Предупредить Тебя В Случае Если Ты Не Готова Говорить О Гордости С Той Же Серьезности С Которой Я К Ней Отношусь  
ТТ: Я готова все выслушать, если ты сама не против.  
ТТ: Если хочешь, я могу рассказать о чем-то настолько же личном в ответ.  
ТТ: Чтобы мы были равны.  
МА: Давай  
МА: Ммм  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Это Произошло Около Двух Лет Назад  
МА: До Того Как Я Переехала В Своей Нынешний Дом Из-За Чего У Меня Было Немного Другое Окружение  
МА: Состоящее Не Из Самых Лучших Людей  
МА: У Меня Были Особенные Отношения С Одной Из Девушек Моего Возраста Хотя На Самом Деле Мне Не Стоило Так Охотно С Ней Общаться  
МА: Но Во Всем Этом Не Было Ее Вины Так Как Я Сама Ожидала От Нее Слишком Многого Учитывая Все Обстоятельства Мои Представления О Ней И Наши Невзаимные Чувства  
МА: Все Это Было Нездорово  
МА: Ее Друзья Были Не Лучше В Чем Со Мной Могут Согласиться И Некоторые Мои Знакомые  
МА: Суть В Том Что Из-За Всего Этого Я Была Не В Лучшем Ментальном Состоянии Которое Можно Было Описать Только Несколькими Печальными Диагнозами  
МА: И Оно Не Ушло Само Мне Пришлось Справиться С Ним Самостоятельно С Помощью Моей Сестры И Хорошего Терапевта  
МА: И Некоторых Вещей Которые Делали Меня Счастливой  
МА: Эм  
МА: Как Ты Уже Знаешь  
МА: В Их Числе Был Твой Блог  
МА: И ГП  
МА: Я Могла Представить Себя На Месте Фригглиша  
МА: Как Кто-То С Проблемами С Общением Несмотря На Мой Ум И Сильное Желание Быть Полезной  
МА: Силы Вне Моего Контроля Заставляли Меня Молчать  
МА: И В То Же Время Рядом Со Мной Был Волшебник Намного Лучше и Умнее Чем Я Могла Бы Когда-Либо Быть  
МА: Я Говорю О Заззерпане  
МА: И Когда Я Чувствовала Себя Особенно Плохо  
МА: Моя Сестра Бы Смотрела Фильмы Вместе Со Мной  
МА: Так Долго Чтобы Я Забыла О Своих Проблемах И Стала Думать О Беспокойствах Вымышленных Персонажей С Которыми Намного Проще Справиться  
МА: Так Что Да  
МА: Эм  
МА: Роуз  
ТТ: Вау.  
ТТ: Прости, я надеюсь, тебе не показалась, что я отнеслась к твоему опыту несерьезно.  
ТТ: Просто я чувствую себя немного... растерянной?  
ТТ: Для меня нехарактерно признавать подобное, но я не ожидала от тебя такой честности, и даже если я польщена, мне все еще стыдно, что мне пришлось выудить из тебя твой рассказ.  
МА: Эм  
МА: При Всем Уважении  
МА: Ты Ничего Из Меня Не Выуживала  
МА: Я Сама Способна Решить Стоит Ли Мне Рассказывать Кому-То О Моих Секретах Большое Спасибо  
МА: Хоть К Этому И Привели Твои Вопросы Они Были Не Единственной Причиной И Я Говорила По Собственному Желанию  
МА: Основной Причиной Было То Что Я Считаю Тебя Умным Человеком Которому Я Могу Довериться И С Которым Мне Бы Хотелось Иметь Близкие Отношения  
МА: Построить Которые Может Помочь Знание Нашего Прошлого  
МА: Наших Проблем  
МА: И Наших Триумфов  
МА: Конечно Я Не Собираюсь Торопить Тебя И Ты Должна Делиться Ими Только Если Хочешь  
МА: Но Я Была Бы Рада Если Бы Ты Поговорила О Них  
МА: Как Только Что Сделала Да  
ТТ: Верно.  
ТТ: Я не хотела лишить тебя автономности в подобной манере.  
МА: Роуз Прости Меня За Выражения Но Ради Всего Святого  
МА: Тебе Не Из-За Чего Извиняться  
ТТ: Вау, вау. И этим же ртом ты целуешь свою мать?  
МА: Моя Мать И Научила Меня Ругаться  
МА: ;)  
МА: Я Все Правильно Сделала  
МА: Так Же Люди Используют Смайлики  
ТТ: Примерно.  
ТТ: Тогда сейчас мой черед, да?  
МА: Как Я И Сказала  
МА: Ты Не Обязана Ничего Мне Рассказывать Если Не Хочешь  
МА: Я Буду Рада Продолжить Говорить О Гордости Просвещенных Если Ты Не Хочешь Зайти Сегодня Слишком “Глубоко”  
ТТ: . . .  
ТТ: . . .  
МА: О Боже  
ТТ: Я сделала скриншот.  
МА: Ты Ведешь Себя Как Ребенок  
ТТ: Это будет частью слайдшоу на нашей свадьбе.  
МА: Это Юмор Достойный Ребенка  
ТТ: Боже, Дейву это так понравится.  
ТТ: Я уже представляю себе наш с ним разговор.  
МА: Ты Прекрасно Понимаешь Что Твоя Интерпретация Моей Фразы Не Была Моей Виной  
МА: Я Имела В Виду Разговоры  
ТТ: Мисс Ассистент, если нам когда-нибудь выпадет удача встретиться в реальной жизни, ты можешь быть уверена, что я всегда не против “зайти поглубже”.  
ТТ: ;)  
ТТ: Вот ТАК люди используют смайлики.  
МА: У Тебя Грязный Разум И Я Не Собираюсь Его Поддерживатьv МА: Посмотри На Мою Руку  
МА: Которая Метафорически Толкает Тебя Прочь От Меня И Моей Невинности  
МА: Поговори С Ней Пока Ты Пытаешься Собраться С Мыслями  
ТТ: Я все. Правда.  
ТТ: Я готова говорить о Серьезных Вещах.  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Я Внимательно Слушаю  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ТТ: Боже, я не могу вспомнить ничего близко настолько личного.  
ТТ: Точнее.  
ТТ: Могу, но я не знаю, хочешь ли ты сейчас об этом услышать. Это касается семьи. И это единственная вещь, о которой я не говорила в своем блоге, потому что она *настолько* личная.  
МА: Я Не Буду Заставлять Тебя Продолжать Если Ты Чувствуешь Себя Некомфортно  
МА: Но Я Буду В Порядке  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ТТ: Фух.  
ТТ: Ладно.  
ТТ: Моя мама  
ТТ:   
ТТ: Когда мне было около шести.  
ТТ: А Рокси было девять.  
ТТ: Она была ученой и матерью-одиночкой с двумя детьми, жила в постоянном стрессе, и обычно у нее не было достаточно времени для… разных развлечений. В ее ситуации единственной возможностью расслабиться был алкоголь. К которому она не стеснялась обращаться. Все чаще и чаще.  
ТТ: Последствия этого коснулись не только ее. Хоть она и никогда не поднимала на нас руку, она могла быть забывчивой, и отсутствие внимания привело к тому, что мне и Рокси приходилось компенсировать его общением друг с другом. Что обычно не приходится делать детям.  
ТТ: Это особенно повлияло на наши отношения. Ребенок обычно считает, что в чем-то виноват именно он. Иногда я думаю о наших нынешних отношениях с ней и пытаюсь представить, как бы они выглядели, если бы не произошедшее, но это не продуктивно и только причиняет мне боль. Прошлое остается в прошлом. А настоящее зависит только от меня.  
ТТ: В конце концов моя мать смогла осознать свою проблему, и она бросила пить. Не сразу, ей потребовалось сильно работать над собой, и иногда ей хотелось вернуться к привычке. Но она признавала свои ошибки. Она… ужасно сильный человек, несмотря на ее проблемы с социальными взаимодействиями.  
ТТ: Этим августом будет девятый год с тех пор как она бросила.  
ТТ: Я горжусь ей.  
МА: Это Замечательная История  
МА: Спасибо Что Поделилась Ею Со Мной  
МА: Твоя Мать Чудесная Женщина  
МА: Мне Бы Хотелось Встретиться С Ней  
МА: Когда-Нибудь  
ТТ: Я уверена, что она хотела бы встретиться и с тобой.  
ТТ: Ей нравятся харизматичные умные девушки.  
МА: Цыц  
МА: Ты Такая Бесстыдная  
ТТ: Бесстыдная и харизматичная.  
МА: Естественно  
ТТ: :)  
ТТ: Я собираюсь спать. Поговорим завтра?  
МА: Конечно  
МА: Спокойной Ночи Мисс Терапевт  
ТТ: Ночи.  


* * *

Дата: Пятнадцатое июня, 2016 год. Погода: Неприятная. Состояние: Апатичное.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Я много думала о Джаспере и о том, как я могла бы почтить его. Мой кот, как вы все знаете, часто был поддержкой для меня, и я подумала, что могла бы соорудить небольшой мемориал для него из нескольких тематических артефактов, которые, как я считаю, понравились бы ему, если бы он еще был жив. И может несколько камней и свечей, даже пару фотографий или украшений. Я видела подобные, построенные для чужих котов, и, судя по всему, они принесли им спокойствие.  
  
Что было причиной этих мыслей? Ничего особенного. Моя сестра всегда отличалась своей любовью к кошкам и часто говорила о них. Но сегодня она пришла домой с новым котенком, которого она окрестила Фригглишом (смешное имя для кого-то, кто не умеет говорить, если вы заметили отсылку), что и заставило меня погрузиться в раздумья. Фригглиш — чудесный кот, два раза он подошел ко мне и потерся о мою руку, даже не ожидая, что я дам ему еды. Он также запрыгнул в мою кровать без спроса, поэтому ему хватает и смелости. Но мне нравится наглость в кошках.  
  
У кого-нибудь есть свои предложения? Я думаю, что нашла подходящие фотографии для мемориала Джаспера, но я не уверена насчет камней. Все мои идеи сводятся либо к вещам, либо к чему-то, что мне нравится эстетически, но не обязательно подошло бы. (@мышьяковаяМята идеи?)  
  
Если не считать этого, у меня нет новостей о Великом Ритуале. Я достала несколько необходимого оборудования. (Я выложу полный список после завершения ритуала, мне не хотелось бы дать кому-то нерабочие инструкции).  
  
  
Ответы на вопросы:  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @виниловыйДемиург о, цитирую, “хуе судьбы”... немного некрасиво прислать мне подобное, не думаешь? Но тебе повезло, что на этой неделе было мало вопросов, Дейв, иначе я бы тебя проигнорировала. Но это еще не означает, что я не могу тебя софтблокнуть. Это будет уже не первый раз.  
  
Однако карма является силой, которая, если верить некоторым, дает каждому то, чего он заслуживает. В ней нет ничего фаллического или йонического. Но я могу прислать тебе несколько интересных статей о том, почему некоторые люди могут находить в нейтральных объектах что-то фаллическое...  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @канцероГенетик, мои любимые цветы — жасмин. Я не знаю, зачем вам было это знать, но вопрос сам по себе безобиден и даже немного мил.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
Несколько моих попыток поговорить с Канайей Марьям потерпели крах. Похоже, ее мысли заняты только приближающимся ужином, чтобы сделать его как можно более приятным для нас. То же можно сказать и о ее сестре, к большому сожалению Рокси. Но я ее не виню. Она занятая женщина, и я не сомневаюсь, что все, за что она берется, отличается превосходным качеством и атмосферой.  
  
Однако мое время между постами ограничено, и теперь, когда мне больше не о ком писать в своем блоге, я немного потеряна.  
  
Сегодня утром Рокси вытащила меня из дома, чтобы прогуляться (вы могли заметить, что она часто заставляет невинную меня отправляться на странные и бессмысленные прогулки, на которые мне иначе идти не хотелось бы). К счастью, она собиралась навестить своего друга Джейка, который также является братом моей дорогой подруги @садоВедунья, поэтому я все равно неплохо провела время. Мы обсудили достоинства садоводства и выращивания собственных трав, и она позволила одолжить немного розмарина из ее сада, зная, что мне нравится его запах. Джейд — чудесная подруга.  
  
Другим заметным событием было то, что по дороге от Джейд я увидела Канайю в ее саду, что было приятным сюрпризом. Я думала окликнуть ее, но в итоге воздержалась. Мне хватило и простого взгляда на него.  
  
Но сама Канайя, видимо избавившись от своей обычной неловкости, сделала первый шаг. Облокотившись о свой забор, она поприветствовала так, что меня сразу же одолела ее доброта и дружелюбность.  
  
— Привет, — красноречиво ответила я.  
  
— Ты над чем-то работала? — она указала на мои колени, которые были запачканы грязью и травой от работы в саду Джейд.  
  
— Не по своему желанию, — уверила я. — Я собирала растения в саду моей подруги.  
  
— Можно посмотреть?  
  
— Конечно, — я прошлась по газону и отдала ей мой рюкзак. Она открыла его и быстро закрыла. Наверное ей хватило одного запаха, чтобы определить, какое в нем было спрятано растение.  
  
— Это розмарин?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ох, я его обожаю, у него очень красивый, яркий запах. У меня есть ладан с розмарином.  
  
— Правда? Если что, я могла бы потом одолжить тебе несколько арома свечей с его запахом.  
  
— В самом деле? Большое спасибо, — она указала на свой сад. — Я пыталась сама вырастить его и несколько других трав, но они так долго растут.  
  
— У тебя случаем нет проблем с почвой?  
  
— Да, как ты узнала?  
  
— Моя подруга тоже с ними столкнулась. Я могла бы познакомить вас, если хочешь.  
  
Она пару раз моргнула, наверное от удивления, и кивнула.  
  
— Я буду только рада. Мои попытки как-то решить их были не самыми плодовитыми, пока что у меня выживали только пересаженные растения, и я не знаю, что делать с остальными.  
  
— Она будет рада с тобой познакомиться. Она достаточно дружелюбная, — заверила я ее. — У тебя случаем нет лаванды?  
  
— Нет. К чему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Ох, просто недавно она у меня закончилась.  
  
— Ну, — радостно ответила Канайя. — Я могла бы посадить ее для тебя, когда я пойму, что делать с почвой.  
  
— Правда? Мне бы не хотелось тебя напрягать.  
  
— Нет, мне не тяжело. Тем более мне тоже нравится лаванда.  
  
— Тогда, — я засуетилась в попытках найти еще причину, чтобы продолжить наш разговор, но потерпела крах и сдалась. — Тогда увидимся завтра.  
  
— Да, — на мой субъективный взгляд внезапное окончание нашего разговора вызвало у нее такую же растерянность. — Тебе стоит как-нибудь заглянуть ко мне в сад.  
  
— От меня бы не было пользы.  
  
— Может быть, но хоть я немного повеселюсь, — она подбодрила меня, но потом стушевалась. — Прости. Это было грубо, да?  
  
— Твое замечание грубо только, если я захочу его таковым посчитать. И пока что я считаю, что это просто шутка о моей слабости, которую я сама признала. Так что нет.  
  
— Замечательно. Ну, тогда, — она улыбнулась и похлопала меня по плечу. Я напряглась. — До встречи.  
  
— Угу, — сказала я ей в спину, оставшись на траве с рюкзаком, полным розмарина, когда безупречная Канайя Марьям уже отдалялась в сторону своего дома.  
  
К счастью, это все новости на сегодня. Знание меры превыше всего, и иногда в жизни девушки может быть слишком много даже веселья.  
  
Как и всегда, не стесняйтесь советоваться со мной по поводу мистических явлений — увиденных вами или которые вы увидеть желаете.  
  
Доброго вечера, Читатели.  
  
— тентаклеТерапевт  
  



	7. Chapter 7

МА: Поррим  
МА: Поррим  
МА: Разблокируй Меня Сейчас Же

мглистыйАстратор [МА] разблокировала мрачныйАссистент [МА]  
МА: Что+ тако+е?  
МА: Вы Все Еще В Магазине?  
МА: Да?  
МА: И Что Вы Покупаете  
МА: Точнее Что Мать Покупает  
МА: Э, не знаю? Ничего+ о+со+бенно+го+?  
МА: То+лько+ мясо+ и шампанско+е. По+чему спрашиваешь?  
МА: Нет  
МА: Скажи Ей Вернуть Его  
МА: Мясо+?  
МА: Да Поррим Конечно  
МА: Нет  
МА: Шампанское  
МА: Эм.  
МА: Зачем?  
МА: Я Не Могу Сказать  
МА: Но Верни Его  
МА: Тебя никто+ не заставляет пить, знаешь ли.  
МА: Поррим  
МА: Я Обычно Не Прибегаю К Подобным Угрозам  
МА: Но Если Я Увижу Эту Бутылку На Ужине  
МА: Я Не Буду Говорить С Тобой Пока Ты Не Выпустишься Из Колледжа  
МА: Я не со+бираюсь идти в ко+лледж.  
МА: Именно  
МА: Хо+ро+шо+, ладно+. Я скажу маме, что+бы о+на его+ о+ставила.  
МА: Боже.  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Спасибо

* * *

  
МА: Лунный Камень  
ТТ: М?  
МА: Камень Который Мог Бы Помочь Справиться С Потерей Дорогого Человека  
МА: Я Подумала Что Ты Могла Бы Использовать Его Для Мемориала Твоего Кота  
ТТ: Оу, это очень мило с твоей стороны.  
ТТ: Я добавлю его в список.  
ТТ: Хотя пока что у меня даже нет списка, что было большой ошибкой. Одну минуту.  
ТТ: Спасибо за предложение.  
МА: У Меня Осталось Пара Штук  
МА: Я Заказала Его Когда Потеряла Собственного Питомца  
ТТ: Наш разговор становится все трагичнее и трагичнее.  
ТТ: И кто же это был?  
МА: Мотылек  
ТТ: Мотылек.  
МА: Да  
ТТ: Как его звали?  
МА: Сильвия  
МА: Но Это Не Суть  
МА: Я Просто Хотела Сказать Что Всегда Рада Помочь И Поддержать  
ТТ: Спасибо. Все в порядке, я успела оправиться после его смерти, но дело в том, что я была слишком маленькой, чтобы полноценно скорбеть о нем. Поэтому я занимаюсь этим сейчас, немного опоздав.  
МА: Не Думаю Что Так Можно  
ТТ: Правда  
МА: Да  
ТТ: Ты уверена?  
МА: Если Ты Говоришь Что Что-То Реально Оно Не Становится От Этого Реальным  
ТТ: Ты такая зануда.  
МА: Ладно  
МА: Кстати  
МА: Как У Тебя Дела  
ТТ: Ты хочешь услышать честный ответ или приятный?  
МА: Желательно Оба  
МА: Но Судя По Тому Как Ты Задала Этот Вопрос Сейчас Такого Варианта У Меня Нет  
МА: Поэтому Честный  
ТТ: Спасибо. Зачастую мне тяжело звучать приятно.  
ТТ: Последнее время я много нервничаю.  
МА: Правда  
МА:  
МА:  
МА: Почему  
ТТ: Я должна зайти на ужин к моей подруге, и я из-за этого я вся как на иголках.  
МА: Правда  
МА: Как Думаешь Как Она Себя Чувствует  
ТТ: Так как она очень грациозная и величественная девушка, я думаю, что она в полном порядке. Ей не о чем беспокоиться  
ТТ: А вот мне…  
МА: Эм  
МА:   
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Не Могла Бы Ты Поговорить Больше О Том  
МА: Что Именно  
МА: Тебя Беспокоит  
ТТ: Ничего конкретного. Но меня пугает количество вещей, которые могут пойти не так, и скорее всего *пойдут*. То есть, просто представь, сколько раз ты можешь сказать что-то глупое во время обычной беседы, умножь это на уровень важности формальных разговоров, и ты получишь одну восьмую всей моей тревоги о происходящем.  
МА: Мммммм  
МА: Разве Она Не Была У Тебя На Ночевке На Прошлой Неделе  
МА: Эта Встреча Должна Была Быть Настолько Же Важна И Полна Шансов На Ошибку  
МА: Но Насколько Я Помню Все Прошло Успешно  
ТТ: И правда. Но тогда я почти не знала ее, а наши семьи почти не были знакомы, иногда даже в интимном смысле.  
ТТ: Теперь же мне предстоит оправдать ее ожидания, которым я могу не соответствовать  
МА: Судя По Всему Для Тебя Это Очень Важно  
МА: Но Я Сильно Сомневаюсь Что Ты Могла Бы Потерять Все Ее Уважение После Совершения Нескольких Маленьких Ошибок Во Время Ужина  
МА: Если Верить Твоим Же Рассказам О Ней  
ТТ: Возможно. Но шансы этого слишком велики, чтобы мне оставаться спокойной.  
ТТ: А если я случайно скажу что-то грубое? Не зная задену какую-то очень чувствительную для ее семьи тему? А если ее мать посчитает меня невоспитанной?  
ТТ: И что же мне надеть?  
МА: Что-Нибудь Зеленое  
МА: Вот  
МА: Одной Проблемой Меньше  
ТТ: Мрачный Ассистент решает одну мою проблему за другой.  
ТТ: У меня не так много зеленой одежды.  
МА: Тогда Что-То Черное  
МА: Черный Очень Красивый Цвет  
МА: Я Не Могу Представить Кого-То Кто Не Будет Выглядеть Просто Превосходно В Черном Платье  
МА: А Я Между Прочем Талантливая Швея Так Что Ты Можешь Быть Уверена Что Я Говорю Правду  
ТТ: Ведь верно.  
ТТ: Вот бы я могла надеть что-то, что ты сшила для меня.  
ТТ: Мне нравятся фотографии прототипов, которые ты мне присылаешь.  
МА: Да Но Не Забывай Что Это Работа В Процессе  
МА: Я Даже Не Закончила С Корсетом Что Уж Говорить О Запланированных Слоях Шифона  
МА: Не Суди Меня Только По Этим Фото  
ТТ: Слишком поздно. Я уже беспамятно влюбилась в них, теперь остается только чахнуть в одиночестве из-за моей неразделенной симпатии.  
МА: Ну И Ладно  
МА: Однако Ты Все Еще Не Можешь Надеть Его Потому Что Я Еще Не Отправила Его Тебе Что Будет Совсем Не Скоро  
МА: Вместо Этого Я Бы Посоветовала Поискать Что-То Подходящее В Своем Шкафу  
МА: Но Не Беспокойся  
МА: Насколько Я Ее Знаю  
МА: У Твоей Соседки Очень Простой Вкус  
ТТ: Я могу только надеяться на это.  
ТТ: Что насчет костюма?  
МА: Уж Лучше Чтобы Он Сидел На Тебе Чем Ты На Иголках  
ТТ: Какая глупость.  
МА: Ну Что Ты Я Гений Лингвистики  
ТТ: Думай что хочешь.  
МА: Так Вот О Той Девушке  
МА: Или О Твоей  
МА: Эм  
МА: Влюбленности  
МА: Если Так Можно Сказать  
МА: Эм  
МА: А Можно  
ТТ: Ну, я не знаю.  
ТТ: Можно ли так назвать человека, которого ты считаешь привлекательным, и которого тебе бы хотелось узнать как можно ближе и глубоко?  
МА: А Ты Как Считаешь  
ТТ: Наверное.  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Хорошо Хорошо Хорошо  
МА: Как Думаешь Она Чувствует То Же  
ТТ: Тяжело сказать.  
ТТ: Она очень загадочная девушка.  
МА: Правда  
МА: Я Не Знаю  
МА: Мне Она Кажется Очень Прямолинейной  
ТТ: Почему же?  
МА: Просто Думаю  
МА: Любая Кто Навещает Тебя Готовит С Тобой Печенье А Потом Смеется Над Этим  
МА: Или Настолько Наслаждается Твоей Компанией  
МА: Испытывает К Тебе Симпатию Платоническую Или Романтическую  
ТТ: Это проницательное наблюдение, но проживать все это — совершенно другой опыт. И последствия ошибочных предположений будут слишком ужасающими.  
МА: В Самом Деле  
ТТ: Конечно. А если я неправа?  
ТТ: Если я совсем ей не нравлюсь?  
МА: Роуз  
МА:  
МА:  
МА:  
МА:  
МА: Роуз  
ТТ: Я понимаю, что могу слегка драматизировать, но я правда переживаю из-за этого. Хоть мне и не хотелось бы.  
ТТ: Я никогда раньше не была в отношениях. Я не знаю, что нужно делать, как вступить в них или поддерживать их.  
МА: Интересная Проблема  
МА: Но Я Сомневаюсь Что Она Чувствует То Же Самое  
МА: По Крайней Мере Она Не Должна Если Она Хороший Человек  
МА: Когда Тебе Кто-То Нравится  
МА: Обычно Ты Беспокоишь Не О Том Как Тебе Признаются А Кто  
МА: Ей Будет Все Равно Что Именно Ты Делаешь Если Это Ты Делаешь Это От Чистого Сердца  
ТТ: У тебя есть какие-то предложения?  
МА: Можно Начать С Подарка  
МА: Обычно Дарение Цветов Является Романтическим Жестом Если Человек Не Говорит Об Обратном  
ТТ: Может я могла бы подарить ей букет.  
ТТ: Но если он ей не понравится?  
МА: Роуз Может Я Слишком Безчувственна Но Ты Слишком Много Об Этом Думаешь  
МА: Это Лучше Чем Ничего  
ТТ: О мой бог. Ужин уже сегодня. Откуда мне взять ей подарок?  
МА: Ты Правда Так Переживаешь Знаешь Может Забудем О Подарках  
МА: Слишком Много Стресса  
ТТ: И правда.  
ТТ: Прости, что так вываливаю на тебя мои переживания. Я все это время говорила только о себе.  
МА: Я Не Против  
МА: Узнавать Больше О Тебе Интересно Так Что Я Только Рада  
ТТ: Почему?  
ТТ: Может быть, я показалась резкой. Прошу прощения. Но мне искренне любопытно, почему помощь мне приносит тебе столько удовольствия, когда я редко отвечаю тем же.  
МА: Твое Внимание Одна Из Вещей Которые Всегда Заставляют Меня Чувствовать Себя Лучше  
МА: Мы Не Так Уж Долго Знаем Друг Друга  
МА: Но Я Все Равно Считаю Тебя Близкой Подругой Которой Я Могу Доверить Свои Мысли О Которых Не Знает Никто Кроме Моей Семьи  
МА: Иногда Ты Больше Доверяешь Незнакомцам  
ТТ: Я едва ли считаю тебя незнакомкой. Но я согласна.  
ТТ: Наверное ты — такой человек, с которым любой мог бы легко завести плодоносную дружбу.  
ТТ: Если ты позволишь мне ненадолго поддаться сентиментальному настроению, я считаю тебя одной из моих самых близких и лучших подруг.  
МА: Оу  
МА: Спасибо  
МА: Я Слегка Обескуражена  
ТТ: Я предупреждала о сентиментальности.  
МА: Да Но Я Все Равно Была Не Готова  
ТТ: Прошу прощения, мне надо было дать тебе чуть больше времени.  
МА: Точно  
МА: В Любом Случае Ты Должна Быть Готова Для Ужина  
МА: Но Если Ты В Какой-То Момент Начнешь Слишком Сильно Волноваться Ты Всегда Можешь Написать Мне  
МА: Я Не Против  
ТТ: Это очень мило с твоей стороны, я могу воспользоваться твоим предложением.  
ТТ: Если ты не против, мне хотелось бы задать тебе один вопрос перед тем как я отлучусь для поисков еще одного подарка.  
МА: Как Бы Меня Не Тревожили Твои Дальнейшие Планы Я Готова Ответить На Любой Твой Вопрос  
ТТ: Как тебя зовут?  
МА: Как Меня Зовут  
ТТ: Да.  
ТТ: Какое имя дали тебе при рождении?  
ТТ: Как бы мне не нравилось наше дурачество, я чувствую немного странно, называя тебя Мисс Ассистент. И это слишком долго печатать.  
МА: Ну Эм  
МА: Я Больше Не Использую То Имя  
ТТ: Оу. Почему?  
МА: Ну  
МА: Это Имя Не Совсем Подходило Девушке  
МА: А Я  
МА: Девушка  
ТТ: Угу. Запомнила, прошу прощения.  
ТТ: Но мне все равно хотелось бы знать, как я могу к тебе обращаться.  
МА: Оу  
МА: Хаха  
МА: Разве В Моем Блоге Не Написано  
ТТ: Нет.  
ТТ: Я даже проверила твой раздел “о себе”.  
МА: Ну Тогда  
ТТ: Да?  
МА: Чэстити  
ТТ:   
ТТ: Чэстити?  
МА: Ага  
МА: Так Меня Зовут  
ТТ: Почему-то мне кажется, что ты лжешь.  
МА: Почему Же  
ТТ: Твое нежелание отвечать на мой вопрос, а также то, что никто в своем уме не стал бы использовать подобное имя.  
ТТ: Ну, не рассказывать мне что-то — твое право. Все хорошо.  
МА: Спасибо За Понимание  
МА: Я Обещаю Что Скоро Ты Его Узнаешь  
МА: Мою Свободу Сейчас Сковывают Некоторые Обстоятельства На Которые Я Никак Не Могу Повлиять  
ТТ: Тебе не надо мне ничего объяснять. Я верю, что когда придет время, ты все мне расскажешь. Ты уже многим поделилась со мной, и наверное ожидать чего-то большего даже немного эгоистично.  
МА: Нет  
ТТ: Однако мне пора идти.  
ТТ: Я ценю, что ты уделила мне свое время.  
ТТ: Ты помогла мне больше, чем ты можешь думать.  
МА: Да  
МА: Аналогично

* * *

  
ТТ: Дейв, быстро.  
ТТ: Если выбирать между гранатом и ладаном, что бы ты подарил девушке?  
ВД: хммм  
ВД: а как насчет  
ВД: я возьму оба  
ВД: выброшу их  
ВД: и подарю ей чтото получше  
ТТ: Дейв.  
ТТ: Пожалуйста.  
ТТ: Сейчас не время для шуток.  
ТТ: Это серьезный вопрос любви, жизни и нашего счастья.  
ТТ: Так что бы ты выбрал?  
ВД: бля не знаю  
ВД: давай камень  
ТТ: Хорошо, поняла.  
ТТ: Ты знал, что гранат означает желание?  
ТТ: Не слишком ли это прямолинейно для первого свидания?  
ТТ: То есть, это не совсем свидание.  
ТТ: Скорее встреча между двумя семьями, на которой мы также могли бы обсудить несколькие интересные нам темы и может быть подержаться за руки.  
ВД: твою мать  
ВД: лалонд  
ВД: ты же понимаешь что я сделаю скрины всего этого диалога чтобы потом над тобой посмеяться  
ВД: ты большая катастрофа чем обычно  
ТТ: Канайя — девушка с изысканным вкусом, Дейв.  
ТТ: Ты бы не появился перед Королевой Англии с пустыми руками.  
ВД: я уссываюсь  
ВД: роуз  
ВД: попридержи коней и подумай о том что ты вообще делаешь  
ВД: это тупо  
ТТ: Тебе легко говорить.Тебя никогда не приглашали на подобный ужин.  
ВД: оу да прости что у меня нищая семья лмао вот это мне повезло  
ТТ: Прости.  
ВД: я просто прикалывался успокойся лалонд  
ВД: просто  
ВД: вдох выдох  
ТТ: Я повторно “вдыхаю и выдыхаю”.  
ТТ: И лучше мне не становится.  
ТТ: Дейв.  
ВД: окей тогда давай поговорим о чемто другом  
ВД: как там у тебя дела со свечками и все такое  
ВД: все еще планируешь призвать ктулху  
ТТ: Призвать Ктулху невозможно, Дейв.  
ТТ: Смысл мифа был в том, что он является существом намного нашего больше жалкой смертной вселенной, а значит и причуд обычного человека. Даже самый опытный призыватель не выдержал бы его силы.  
ВД: что что я тебя не расслышал ты слишком скучная  
ТТ: Темные силы вне нашего понимания не “скучные”, и я шокирована, что ты мог посметь назвать их таковыми.  
ТТ: Ты слышал о такой вещи как воображении?  
ВД: забудь  
ВД: я использую его для чегото полезного  
ТТ: Полезного и скучного, естественно.  
ТТ: Продолжай говорить, мне нужно упаковать гранат. Отвлеки меня.  
ВД: окей  
ВД: я начал новый микс сегодня  
ТТ: Ты прислушался к моему совету?  
ВД: если ты имеешь в виду тот раз когда ты прислала мне твои любимые записи скрипки и григорианские песнопения  
ВД: то нет  
ВД: я ничего с этим дерьмом не делал  
ВД: но если выкладывать все карты на стол я пытался  
ВД: ты когданибудь пыталась смешать басс и песнопения  
ВД: это охуеть как сложно роуз  
ТТ: Давай вместе подумаем о возможной “я же тебе говорила” шутке и поблагодарим меня за то, что я решила не озвучивать ее, а потом вернемся к нашей обычной жизни как порядочные взрослые люди.  
ВД: я тебя заблокирую  
ТТ: Нет, не заблокируешь.  
ТТ: Кстати, я считаю, что при достаточной креативности григорианские песнопения могут звучать даже лучше Бейонсе. Все зависит от навыков диджея.  
ТТ: Достаточно ли ты крутой для них?  
ВД: как смешно  
ВД: сами по себе все эти слова такие безобидные  
ВД: но когда ты собираешь их вместе в определенном порядке ощущение будто тебя пырнули вилкой в горло  
ВД: браво  
ТТ: Большое спасибо.  
ТТ: Так что же ты делал, если не прислушивался к моим советам?  
ВД: бля окей это нечто  
ВД: ты никогда не думала о том чтобы типа  
ВД: наложить бэбиметал на какойнибудь струнный инструмент  
ВД: думала  
ТТ: Да. Две секунды назад, когда ты упомянул это.  
ВД: просто заткнись мне серьезно не терпится записать этот трек  
ВД: он будет лучшим  
ТТ: Ну если ты так говоришь. Пришлешь мне его, когда закончишь?  
ВД: естественно  
ВД: ты уже завернула свой крутой камень  
ТТ: Завернула, запечатала, подписала и почти отправила.  
ТТ: У нас есть еще два часа. Это самая настоящая пытка.  
ТТ: Я могу умереть от стресса.  
ВД: не надо  
ВД: не знаю хочет ли канайя встречаться с призраком  
ТТ: Во-первых, спасибо тебе, Дейв, что ты был так щедр и помог мне с моими переживания. Но “не надо”? Кто знал, что мне будет так легко найти еще один твой страх?  
ТТ: Во-вторых, любая девушка была бы счастлива встречаться с призраком.  
ТТ: Я уж точно.  
ВД: держи свои фетиши от меня подальше это детский чат  
ТТ: Что? Я не говорила ничего о сексе с призраком.  
ТТ: Это было дело только твоего воображения.  
ВД: я знаю что тебе нравятся все эти фрейдовские штуки но можешь пропустить их в этот раз  
ВД: мне и так нормально  
ТТ: Я не собиралась говорить о Фрейде, хоть и могла.  
ТТ: Я хотела спросить, как у тебя обстоят дела с тем блогом?  
ВД: я не знаю о чем ты говоришь  
ТТ: КГ. Ты написал ему?  
ВД: ну да мы переписываемся  
ВД: иногда  
ТТ: Занимательная несговорчивость от кого-то обычно столь многословного. И почему же?  
ВД: хз это не важно  
ВД: так давай продолжим говорить о твоей летней влюбленности сейчас это самые интересные новости  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ТТ: Хотя я бы так не сказала.  
ТТ: Рокси мне написала  
ВД: ну и ладно  
ВД: просто забудь обо мне  
ВД: даже не думай о своем дорогом двоюродном брате  
ВД: который просто пытается вести дружелюбную беседу  
ВД: и мечтает стать частью этого огромного мира  
ВД: нет давай наплюй на мою любезность и сожги все мосты нашей дружбы  
ВД: я не против  
ТТ: Ради всего святого.  
ВД: хех  
ВД: давай я уже все  
ТТ: Спасибо.

* * *

  
ХГ: роооооооооооооооуз  
ХГ: рооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооуз  
ХГ: рооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооо (1/2)  
ХГ: оооооооооооооооооооооооооооооуз (2/2)  
ТТ: Боже.  
ТТ: Я пытаюсь решить, стоит ли мне потратить свое время, чтобы посчитать все эти о и поиздеваться над тобой, или забыть об этом.  
ХГ: ты такая злюка  
ХГ: зайди ко мне на секунду  
ТТ: Зачем?  
ХГ: надо похимичить с цветами наших нарядов  
ХГ: как мы будем нашим девушкам в глаза смотреть если они не будут совпадать  
ХГ: как я спрашиваю  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ТТ: Я слишком добра с тобой.

* * *

Дата: Шестнадцатое июня, 2016 год. Погода: Туманная. Состояние: Взволнованное.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Извините, что пишу пост так рано. Точнее, я не столько извиняюсь, сколько хочу объясниться: буквально пять минут назад я вернулась с ужина семьи Марьям, и я подумала, что мне следует записать мои мысли как можно быстрее, чтобы рассортировать их и быть уверенной в их связанности.  
  
Но я постараюсь не смешивать мои личные мысли с моими журналистскими начинаниями и доложу о последних новостях духовного мира как можно точнее.  
  
Сегодня я распрощалась с гранатом, но получила лунный камень. Благодаря прекрасному совету @мрачныйАссистент, у меня получилось найти, какой именно камень я могла бы использовать для мемориала Джаспера. Для него будет достаточно только кристаллов и, может быть, нескольких свечей. К сожалению, я не смогу держать их зажженными все время, так как моя мать не в восторге от этой идеи. Современное общество никогда не позволит моему креативному гению полноценно раскрыться.  
  
Я заварила себе немного чаю, чтобы успокоиться, и могу порекомендовать всем, кто также хотел бы расслабить свои нервы, смесь ромашки и цитрона. Она очищает разум.  
  
Сейчас у меня не так много времени, чтобы уделять его всему оккультному и сверхъестественному, за что я приношу глубочайшие извинения. Даже подготовка в Великому Ритуалу была ужасно заторможена из-за развитий последних событий в моем районе. К сожалению думать о темных силах в компании новой соседки не так уж легко. И я такой же человек, как и все другие, я могу совершать ошибки или поддаваться искушениям. Как Люцифер когда-то забыл о своем истинном призвании, я забыла о своих обязанностях, и мне хотелось бы глубочайше извиниться за эту оплошность.  
  
Небольшое объявление перед следующей секцией: я хочу порекомендовать любому, кого интересует мода и фотография, просмотреть блог @мрачныйАссистент. Она специализируется в обоих, ее контент всегда приносит мне удовольствие, и она является хорошей моей знакомой. Она также настояла на том, чтобы я не упоминала ее в своем блоге, но, чтобы насолить ей, мне бы хотелось, чтобы как можно больше людей подписалось на нее.  
  
  
Ответы на вопросы:  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @мышьяковаяМята о Джаспере, он был черным котом с белым пятном на носу и отличался своим интеллектом. Он был толстым и немного ленивым, но я все равно его любила. У меня должны были сохраниться несколько видео с его разнообразными приключения в нашем доме. Мне следует когда-нибудь отыскать их и выложить.Спасибо, что напомнила мне о приятном прошлом.  
  
В ответ на комментарий @калигуловАквариум о моей репутации, да, я разблокирую тебя, если ты составишь детальное извинение и список всех раз, когды ты соврал обо мне в другом своем посте, и выложишь это у себя в блоге. Я жду.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
Сегодня был ужин. Решить, что надеть, было тяжелее, чем когда-либо, и мне пришлось попросить помощи с принятием решения у нескольких моих друзей. В итоге Рокси все выбрала за меня. Но если брать во внимание ее вкус, я даже не против. Она предложила мне надеть черное платье с розовым акцентом и одолжила пару туфель на каблуках, так как у меня нет моих собственных. Сама она надела что-то более соблазнительное, и моя мать нежелательно спустила это ей с рук. Я подозреваю, что она догадывается об отношениях Рокси и старшей из дочерей Марьям, но молчит из-за страха быть назойливой. Сути это не меняет.  
  
Мы зашли к ним в шесть, и Поррим ждала нас у двери. Она тепло встретила нашу мать и улыбнулась мне; Рокси же она что-то прошептала, но я ее не расслышала. Рокси казалось довольной. Она поцеловала Поррим в щеку и забежала в дом.  
  
Нас ожидал ужин из четырех блюд, намного лучше всего, что могла бы приготовить моя мать, но соответствующий моим ожиданиям от семьи Марьям. Мисс Марьям была прекрасной и щедрой хозяйкой, она быстро убирала тарелки и вручала нам бокалы, всегда с чем-то неалкогольным. Это показалось мне странным, но я определенно не была против. Моя мать впервые была в хорошей форме и старалась впечатлить Мисс Марьям, при этом делая комплименты младшим членам семьи. Мне было лишь немного стыдно за нее.  
  
Поррим и Рокси провели большинство времени вместе, шепча друг другу скорее всего не самые приличные вещи во время ужина. Иногда я могла поймать их за подглядыванием, а Рокси бы сказала что-то, что любой, кто не знает об их отношениях, посчитал случайным невинным намеком. Поррим вела себя также. Мне показалось, что они были счастливы, и я была уверена, что рано или поздно они проберутся в комнату Поррим ради Бог знает чего. Их сдержанности позавидовал бы любой.  
  
Пока что я невольно воздержалась от описания Канайи, потому что мне хотелось бы как можно сильнее углубиться в ее внешний вид, чтобы точно передать нужную атмосферу.  
  
Она выглядела божественно. На ней было темно-красное платье без рукавов, которое доходило до ее лодыжек и развевалось как свадебный шлейф, когда она уверенно подошла к двери. На ее талии красовался черный ремень с серебряной пряжкой, а на руках были длинные бордовые перчатки и сдержанные браслеты. Она носила серьги с розовым кварцем, который, если кто-то не знает, является символом безответной любви. Обычно так долго смотреть на кого-то считается неприличным, но в моем случае мне больше ничего не оставалось.  
  
Она протянула мне душистый букет цветов, завернутый в белый шелк. Сейчас он лежит на моем столе. Шесть цветков акации обрамляют обилие жасмина, настолько яркого и сочного, будто бы его собрали только вчера; в сердце букета цвела фиолетовая роза. Я не знаю, знакома ли Канайя о смысле цветов, которые она подарила мне, друзьям не впервой обмениваться цветами, но если моим читателям любопытно узнать их значение: желтая акация символизирует тайную любовь, белый жасмин — красоту, а фиолетовую розу обычно считают цветком любви с первого взгляда.  
  
— Роза для Роуз, — сказала Канайя и улыбнулась. Мне нужно было отдышаться.  
  
— Ужасная шутка, — тихо ответила я ей, стараясь успокоить мое сердце и не выдать своего волнения.  
  
— Ох, а мне показалось, что она была неплохой, — она заметила коробку, которую я сжимала в своих руках. — Что это?  
  
— Подарок, — сказала я, протягивая ей его. — Для тебя.  
  
— Не стоило, — сказала она с небольшими нотками удивления и осторожно открыла его, — Оу!  
  
Она достала круглый камень и осмотрела его. Я отметила, что он подходил ее платью.  
  
— Какой красивый. Это гранат?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мой любимый, — она улыбнулась, убрала его обратно в коробку и поставила ее на тумбочку. — Нам не стоит так стоять в дверях. Проходи.  
  
— И правда, — согласилась я и последовала за ней.  
  
Ее дом был украшен со вкусом. Я не хочу отнимать ваше время на детальные его описания, но я хочу отметить, что на его стенах можно было увидеть абстрактные картины, а в каждой комнате находилась какая-либо зелень. Особенно мне запомнилась столовая со столом, рассчитанном на двенадцать человек, который украшала белая скатерть и две свечки с легким запахом шалфея.  
  
Канайя села рядом со мной за ужином. Она иногда поглядывала на меня, будто одно моего присутствия было достаточно, чтобы осчастливить ее, и я старалась ответить тем же. Когда Рокси и Поррим стали слишком открыто ворковать, она прошептала мне:  
  
— Их легче раскусить, чем они думают.  
  
— В самом деле. Моя мать не заметила этого только потому, что с ее глупостью может посоперничать лишь ее невнимательность.  
  
— Правда? — хихикнула она. — Моя заметила. Думаю, она не против, Поррим уже приглашала девушек на ужин.  
  
— А ты?  
  
Я сразу же пожалела, что спросила это, но постаралась сделать вид, что мне не так уж интересен ее ответ.  
  
— Никогда на ужин, — сказала она, мимолетно касаясь моей руки, и снова устремила свой взгляд к себе в тарелку.  
  
Десерт оказался самым запоминающимся блюдом. Мисс Марьям испекла трехъярусный торт, кусочками которого Поррим и Рокси кормили друг друга, глупо хихикая. Моя мать и Мисс Марьям попытались начать серьезный разговор, но их дочери разрушили атмосферу за столом. Впервые моя сестра вызывала во мне гордость, а не смущение, чувство, с которым я сейчас так хорошо знакома.  
  
Мы задержались после ужина, как часто бывает с гостями. Взрослые уселись у камина и продолжили общение, а Поррим утащила (не сопротивляющуюся) Рокси в ее комнату. Я и Канайя провожали их взглядом, вскоре она постаралась нарушить неловкую тишину, которая грозила последовать за затуханием их перешептывания.  
  
Она повернулась ко мне, когда они скрылись на втором этаже, кивнула в сторону лестницы и спросила, не хочу ли я пойти за ними.  
  
— Я. Что?  
  
— Хочешь— хочешь пойти в мою комнату? — уточнила она, краснея. — А не— не в том смысле— о мой Бог…  
  
— Я об этом и не думала!  
  
— Я тоже, но—  
  
— Давай просто пойдем в твою комнату, — умоляла я. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Прекрасная идея, — она пошла вперед, и, как мне кажется, мы обе были рады, что нам не приходилось смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
  
Комната Канайи пахла Канайей. Это должна была быть очевидная информация, но тогда я впервые об этом задумалась. Дальше я осознала еще несколько вещей: 1) ее стены были покрашены очаровательным зеленым цветом, 2) мою комнату отлично видно из ее окна, 3) ей видно ровно столько же, сколько и мне, а значит я больше никогда не буду зашторивать мои окна.  
  
Лучшие заходящего солнца резко падали на ее силуэт, когда она подошла к окну и открыла занавески. Мне были видны строгая горбинка на ее носу и ее нежные губы; в свету особенно выделялся изгиб ее талии, но я не засматривалась на нее неприлично долго. Один завиток ее волос отделился от других и прилип к ее шее.  
  
Она посмотрела на меня, и внезапно я поняла, что мне стоит что-то сказать.  
  
— Ты красивая, — сказала я. Оглядываясь на этот вечер, я все еще с этим согласна. Тогда же я сама из-за себя охуела.  
  
— Оу. Спасибо, — она звучала удивленно. — Ты тоже.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Я села на ее кровать и посмотрела в окно. Мне было интересно, смотрела ли она в тот момент на меня. Наверное. Но я не проверила.  
  
— Роуз, — начала она, садясь рядом со мной.  
  
— Да, Канайя?  
  
— Ну, — она начала беспокойно возиться со своими перчатками. Сняла их. Ее короткие ногти была накрашены красным.  
  
Я подождала.  
  
Она посмотрела мне в глаза и глубоко вдохнула.  
  
— Хочешь—  
  
— Да.  
  
— Эм.  
  
— Прости. Пожалуйста, продолжай, — я не могла дышать.  
  
— Да. Как я и говорила. Я думаю, ты—  
  
Казалось, она не могла закончить предложение. Оно застряло у нее в горле, и вместо слов выходил только тихий кашель.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я?  
  
— Милая, — уверенно ответила она. — Милая и очень умная.  
  
— Аналогично.  
  
— Да, но— я говорю о тебе, поэтому, пожалуйста, оставь комплименты до того как я закончу.  
  
— Хорошо. Прости.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Так. Может быть, что твоя компания для меня приятнее всех остальных, не считая моей сестры, но в любом случае наши отношения отличаются, и ты— тоже является для меня очень важным человеком, что я хотела бы прояснить перед тем как ты как-либо интерпретируешь мое предложение. И мне хотелось бы спросить, не хотела ли бы ты встретиться со мной в городе на следующей неделе?  
  
— Встретиться.  
  
— В парке. Когда я поговорила с Джейд, она навела меня на пару... красивых мест там, и мне бы хотелось там побывать. С тобой.  
  
— Думаю, я понимаю, что именно ты предлагаешь. Но я не уверена. Ты имеешь в виду—  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Ну. Тогда, правда ли это—  
  
— Я не знаю, правда ли ты—  
  
— Оу. Наверное—  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты неверно поняла из-за первого впечатления—  
  
— Позволь мне все разъяснить, — настояла я. — Твоя инициация встречи со мной обусловлена желанием ухаживать за мной?  
  
Канайя замолчала.  
  
— Да, — сказала она.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответила я. — Да. Я согласна встречаться с тобой. Встретиться, то есть. Да, в этом смысле. Пока что, но я не хочу ни на чем настаивать. Большие амбиции — главный враг продуктивности и—  
  
— Роуз.  
  
Я взглянула на нее, Канайя была очень близка ко мне. Она широко улыбнулась и медленно поцеловала меня в уголок моих губ.  
  
У нее были очень мягкие губы.  
  
Моя мать позвала меня, и мне захотелось провалиться под землю.  
  
— Мне лучше—  
  
— Да, я понимаю.  
  
— То есть, скорее всего она поймет—  
  
— Не давай ей причин думать, что что-то не так. Иди.  
  
— Но мы пойдем на свидание, — сказала я.  
  
— Конечно, — она мило кивнула. Когда я попыталась покинуть комнату, я споткнулась и ударилась плечом о дверь. Виню я во всем туфли Рокси.  
  
К моему удивлению, Рокси ждала нас на улице. Ее ожерелье было сдвинуто на бок, а волосы взъерошены, но я не могла разобрать ее выражение лица. Она встретила нас на крыльце, пошла впереди всех и скрылась в своем комнате, стоило матери открыть дверь. Я надеюсь, что смогу в будущем подшутить над ней из-за сегодняшних событий, но не сейчас.  
  
Я же сейчас сижу за своим рабочим столом и смотрю в окно Канайи. Уже взошла луна; сейчас поздняя ночь, но я не могу заснуть. На уме у меня только мое сегодняшнее обещание, и иногда я все еще невольно улыбаюсь. Она зашторила окна, поэтому я не могу видеть ее комнату, но это не страшно. У меня развитое воображение, и иногда мне достаточно только его.  
  
Хорошего вечера, Читатели.  
  
-тентаклеТерапевт  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> транс райтс


	8. Chapter 8

КГ: ПРИВЕТ.  
КГ: ТЫ МЕНЯ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО МЫ ДРУГ НА ДРУГА НЕ ПОДПИСАНЫ, И ПОКА ЧТО БЫЛИ РАДЫ ОСТАВАТЬСЯ В РАЗНЫХ УГОЛКАХ ЭТОГО ЧЕРТОВОГО САЙТА.  
КГ: НО У НАС ЕСТЬ ОБЩАЯ ПОДРУГА. КАНАЙЯ?  
КГ: Я С НЕЙ ЗНАКОМ.  
КГ: И Я ХОТЕЛ БЫСТРО КОЕ О ЧЕМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ.  
КГ: РАЗ УЖ ТЫ УЖЕ ЗАПОСТИЛА ЕЕ ПОЛНОЕ ИМЯ ОНЛАЙН, ТЫ МОГЛА БЫ ХОТЬ ВЫСЛУШАТЬ ЕЕ ОБЕСПОКОЕННОГО ДРУГА.  
ТТ: Я рада, что ты написал мне.  
ТТ: Но многие люди онлайн притворяются кем-то, кем они не являются. Может это шокирует тебя, но мне хотелось бы иметь какое-то подтверждение того, что ты правда знаешь ее.  
КГ: АРГХ БЛЯДЬ  
КГ: ХОРОШО  
КГ: ТЕБЕ НУЖНА ЕЕ ФОТКА ИЛИ ЧТО-ТО ТАКОЕ?  
ТТ: Да, было бы неплохо.  
ТТ: Или ты мог бы просто рассказать мне что-то о ней, о чем знает только ее друг. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я стараюсь быть настолько осторожной.  
КГ: АГА  
КГ: ТИПА, ТЫ ТА ЕЩЕ ЗАНОЗА В ЗАДНИЦЕ, НО, ЕСЛИ ЧЕСТНО, Я БЫ ПЕРЕЖИВАЛ СИЛЬНЕЕ, ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ НЕ ПОПРОСИЛА У МЕНЯ КАКИХ-НИБУДЬ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВ, ТАК ЧТО ВСЕ НОРМ.  
КГ: БЛЯ, О ЧЕМ ТЫ ЕЩЕ *НЕ* ГОВОРИЛА В СВОЕМ БЛОГЕ?  
ТТ: Хмм.  
ТТ: Скажи мне вот что: Канайя практически всегда носит серебряную подвеску с изображением одного из двенадцати знаков зодиака, который также является ее собственным. Что это за знак?  
КГ: ЕБАТЬ, И ЭТО ВСЕ?  
КГ: ДЕВА.  
ТТ: Верно.  
ТТ: Все еще есть возможность, что ты просто угадал, но она достаточно мала, чтобы я позволила себе тебя выслушать. Так что вперед.  
ТТ: В чем дело?  
КГ: ХОРОШО, СЛУШАЙ.  
КГ: *ЧТО ИМЕННО* ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ В КАНАЙЕ?  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Ты не читал мои посты или?..  
КГ: КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ Я ЧИТАЛ ТВОИ ПОСТЫ, Я НЕ ИДИОТ. МНЕ НУЖНО БЫЛО ОЗНАКОМИТЬСЯ С ТЕМ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ.  
КГ: НО ТЫ ВСЕГДА ГОВОРИШЬ ТОЛЬКО О ЕЕ ВНЕШНОСТИ. ТАК ЧТО ТЕБЕ В НЕЙ НРАВИТСЯ?  
КГ: ЧТО ИМЕННО ТЕБЯ В НЕЙ ПРИВЛЕКАЕТ?  
ТТ: Послушай, мистер Генетик.  
КГ: КАРКАТ  
ТТ: Что?  
КГ: МЕНЯ ЗОВУТ КАРКАТ. НЕ НАДО ЭТОЙ ХУЙНЫ С МИССИС/МИСТЕР, ЭТО КАК-ТО СТРАННО.  
ТТ: Хорошо. Каркат.  
ТТ: Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не записываю *каждый* наш разговор в моем блоге. Мы много о чем разговаривали во время ночевки, например, но я не упомянула об этом в посте из-за ограничений во времени.  
КГ: ОКЕЙ, ЭТО Я ПОНИМАЮ.  
КГ: НО МНЕ НАДО ЗНАТЬ, ИЗ ЧЕГО ТЫ ИСХОДИШЬ. ПОКА ЧТО ВСЕ ВЫГЛЯДИТ ТАК, БУДТО БЫ ТЫ ПРОСТО ПОСМОТРЕЛА НА НЕЕ И РЕШИЛА ВЛЮБИТЬСЯ.  
ТТ: Это было совсем не так.  
ТТ: Я не знаю, кто ты, или что ты обо мне думаешь, но практически каждое твое предположение до смешного неправдиво по абсолютно всем параметрам.  
КГ: ПРОСТО ПРЕКРАТИ С ЭТИМ ЯЗВИТЕЛЬНЫМ ДЕРЬМОМ И ВЫСЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ, ХОРОШО? КАНАЙЯ — ОЧЕНЬ МИЛЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, КОТОРЫЙ БЫСТРО ВЛЮБЛЯЕТСЯ И НЕ ВСЕГДА ЗНАЕТ, КОМУ СТОИТ ДОВЕРЯТЬ. И Я СОВЕРШЕННО ТЕБЯ НЕ ЗНАЮ, ПОЭТОМУ УЖ ПРОСТИ, ЧТО Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ВЕРИТЬ ТЕБЕ НА СЛОВО.  
ТТ: Что ты имеешь в виду под “кому стоит доверять”?  
ТТ: Ты тоже меня не знаешь, и я думаю, ты понимаешь, почему я чувствую себя немного оскорбленной твоими ничем не подтвержденными наблюдениями.  
КГ: ОНИ НЕ НЕ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕННЫЕ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ  
КГ: ТВОЮ МАТЬ  
КГ: ПРОСТО  
КГ: НЕ ЗАБЫВАЙ, ЧТО Я ЧИТАЮ ВСЕ ТВОИ ПОСТЫ, ЛАДНО?  
КГ: И ЕСЛИ Я УСЛЫШУ ОТ НЕЕ, ЧТО ТЫ КАК-ТО НЕ ТАК СЕБЯ ПОВЕЛА ИЛИ БРОСИЛА ЕЕ БЕЗ КАКОЙ-ЛИБО ПРИЧИНЫ, Я ЛИЧНО ЗАЯВЛЮСЬ В ТВОЙ ДОМ И УНИЧТОЖУ ТЕБЯ НАХУЙ.  
КГ: Я ЗАСТАВЛЮ ТЕБЯ МОЛИТЬСЯ ВСЕМ ТЕМНЫМ БОГАМ ИЗ ТВОИХ ВЛАЖНЫХ СНОВ, ЧТОБЫ ОНИ ПОГЛОТИЛИ ТВОЮ ДУШУ, И У ТЕБЯ ПОЯВИЛСЯ ШАНС ПЕРЕДОХНУТЬ ОТ УЖАСАЮЩЕЙ АГОНИИ, КОТОРУЮ Я ЗАСТАВЛЮ ТЕБЯ ИСПЫТАТЬ.  
ТТ: Оу.  
КГ: “ОУ”?  
КГ: ЕБАНОЕ “ОУ”?  
ТТ: Нет, прости, я только что поняла, что сейчас происходит.  
ТТ: Это “разбей ее сердце, и я разобью тебе лицо” речь, да? Когда ты напыщенно ведешь себя и присылаешь мне пустые угрозы?  
ТТ: И сейчас ее папочка скажет мне, что она даст мне хук с левой, если я начну вести себя непристойно?  
КГ: Я  
КГ: АОВЫЫЖ  
КГ: АЪЗВПЛЖДЖЬЖ  
КГ: ЫХЭАДЖБЧЫЖЖАХЦВЖПАВФЭ  
КГ: А  
КГ:  
КГ:  
ТТ: Ты говоришь на каком-то неизвестном мне языке, или хочешь, чтобы я расшифровала твои удары по клавиатуре?  
ТТ: Могу только догадываться.  
КГ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ  
КГ: И Я ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ  
КГ:  
КГ: *КОГДА-НИБУДЬ*  
КГ:  
КГ: СНОВА ОТКРЫТО, РИТОРИЧЕСКИ, МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКИ, ОТНОСИТЕЛЬНО, НЕПОСРЕДСТВЕННО, МНЕ В ЛИЦО ИЛИ ЗА МОЕЙ СПИНОЙ, НАЗОВЕШЬ МЕНЯ  
КГ: ЕЕ “ПАПОЧКОЙ”  
КГ: Я УДАЛЮ ТВОЙ ЕБАННЫЙ БЛОГ И СОЖГУ ТВОЙ ДОМ.  
ТТ: Хммм.  
ТТ: Занимательная угроза.  
ТТ: Но как насчет.  
канцероГенетик [КГ] заблокировал тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]  
КГ: НЕТ.

* * *

ХГ: эй  
ХГ: роуз  
ТТ: Да.  
ТТ: Что такое?  
ТТ: Что-то случилось?  
ХГ: ну  
ХГ: то есть  
ХГ: я хз  
ТТ: Что-то не так?  
ТТ: Можешь рассказать мне.  
ХГ: блин да все не так  
ХГ: но я не умираю есче  
ТТ: Хорошо. У меня все еще есть множество причин беспокоиться, но. Хорошо.  
ТТ: Так что случилось?  
ХГ: ну эм  
ХГ: о прошлой ночи  
ХГ: эээ  
ХГ: ааааа это все так сложно ну почему  
ТТ: Я не знаю. Почему?  
ХГ: риторический вопрос роуз  
ХГ: но просто  
ХГ: я не знаю что со мной не так  
ХГ: мне не стоит так расстраиваться но  
ХГ: я так заебалась  
ТТ: Что-то случилось между тобой и одним из твоих друзей?  
ТТ: Кто-то из них тебя обидел?  
ХГ: ммммм не они все ок  
ХГ: вроде  
ХГ: я давно им не писвла  
ХГ: блч писала  
ХГ: бля  
ТТ: Стараться выпытать из тебя правду может быть занимательно, но я думаю, что мы обе будем счастливы, если ты возьмешь и скажешь, что же вызывает у тебя столько беспокойства. Просто напиши свою проблему и отправь мне сообщение.  
ХГ: окей  
ХГ: эм  
ХГ: поррим рассталась со мной  
ТТ: Что?  
ХГ: просто блядь перечитай сообщение  
ТТ: Прости, я не это имела в виду.  
ТТ: Я отправила то сообщение не потому, что не так тебя поняла, а потому, что мне нужен какой-то контекст, чтобы понять, что именно случилось.  
ТТ: Лучше было бы сказать: почему и при каких обстоятельствах?  
ХГ: хз но это не совсем так  
ХГ: она не рассталась со мной потому что мы никогда и не встречались  
ХГ: хз хз хз  
ХГ: но типа я думала что мы были кемто кем мы на самом деле не были а она так не считала и мы просто не смогли вчера во всем этом разобраться  
ТТ: И кем вы по-твоему были?  
ХГ: я НЕ ЗНАЮ  
ХГ: я думала мы встречались или типа того  
ХГ: мне не *нравятся* встречи на одну ночь роро не такой я человек  
ХГ: и я подумала что когда мы  
ХГ: ты поняла  
ХГ: что это тоже чтото для нее значило  
ХГ: она была такой умной и смешной и все такое и наверное это все было слишком хорошо чтобы быть правдой  
ХГ: и наверное  
ХГ: лмао  
ТТ: Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что ты действительно сейчас смеешься.  
ТТ: Что именно она сказала?  
ХГ: ничего  
ХГ: я спросила не хочет ли она сходить на свидание а она сказала нет  
ХГ: и я такая эй че такое я думала я тоже тебе нравилась потому что это так редко случается  
ХГ: и она такая не  
ХГ: не в этом смысле  
ХГ: и я даже не думала что ктото  
ХГ: блядь  
ХГ: что ктото может РАЗДЕЛЯТЬ такие вещи ааа  
ХГ: как тебе вообще может ктото нравится если ты не хочешь узнать их получше хз  
ТТ: Хм.  
ТТ: А чего именно тебе хотелось от Поррим?  
ТТ: В плане отношений.  
ХГ: я не знаю  
ХГ: чего угодно  
ХГ: чегото большего  
ТТ: Ты не думаешь, что она бы поддержала тебя, если бы ты объяснила ей это?  
ХГ: нет?? она типа ясно сказала что ей нужна была только одна штука от меня и все??  
ТТ: Правда?  
ХГ: эм  
ХГ: ну  
ХГ: нет  
ХГ: ну не так многословно  
ХГ: но она была достаточно прямой и когда я сказала что для нее значат наши отношения она сказала “мне нравится заниматься с тобой вещами”  
ТТ: Ну, “вещи” могут значить и свидания. Может быть это она и имела в виду.  
ХГ: детка она не сказала вещи она сказала то что я не буду повторять для моей младшей сестры  
ТТ: Я проигнорирую снисходительный тон этого предложения и перейду к делу. Она открыто сказала, что не хотела встречаться с тобой или не разделяла твоих чувств?  
ТТ: Только то, что ей нравится заниматься сексом с тобой, не значит, что она не хочет чего-то большего. Может быть она просто придерживается нетрадиционных способов заведения отношений.  
ХГ: че  
ТТ: Сначала секс, потом свидания. Оригинальная модель отношений.  
ТТ: Или скорее современная.  
ТТ: Мне кажется, это намного лучше, чем когда после свадьбы ты внезапно узнаешь, что твой партнер не устраивает тебя в постели.  
ХГ: наверное?  
ХГ: не знаю  
ХГ: типа она не успела договорить когда я ушла но я не знаю что еще оставалось  
ХГ: у нас разные представления о том что нужно отношениям понимаешь  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ТТ: Я не знаю, чем я могу сделать. Я не экспертка в любви, но может быть я могла попросить одного моего друга помочь?  
ХГ: нет  
ХГ: я не  
ХГ: нет  
ХГ: я не какаято незнакомка которая спрашивает совета у тебя в блоге  
ХГ: так нельзя  
ТТ: Хорошо. Прости, я просто предлагала.  
ХГ: бля я знаю  
ХГ: твою мать  
ХГ: тебе нельзя писать об этом в посте ок  
ТТ: Я понимаю, из чего ты исходишь, но я могу поставить предупреждение, чтобы убедиться, что его никто не прочитает. Я позабочусь об обеспечении твоей безопасности  
ХГ: я сказала нет  
ХГ: смирись  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ХГ: смотри  
ХГ: аргх  
ХГ: боже  
ХГ: окей такие дела  
ХГ: я сама разберусь со своим дерьмом  
ХГ: это все моя вина и мне это разгребать я не хочу чтобы ктото еще об этом знал если я сама им об этом не расскажу  
ХГ: особенно ктото кто блядь знает поррим марьям  
ХГ: кто я уверена увидел твой прошлый пост потому что твои предупреждения не делают ровным счетом нихуя  
ХГ: поэтому можно попросить у тебя сделать одно маленькое одолжение и не говорить о моей личной жизни онлайн  
ТТ: Хорошо, я не буду.  
ТТ: Прости, если тебе показалось, что ты не можешь попросить этого у меня.  
ХГ: видишь ты постоянно эту хуйню делаешь  
ХГ: на самом деле ты ни за что не извиняешься  
ХГ: ты извиняешься за то что другой человек подумал чтото не то  
ХГ: будто это их вина или чтото такое ты такая дерьмовая ты что умрешь если хоть раз признаешь что не подумала перед тем как открыть рот  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Похоже ты срываешься на людей, на которых ты не злишься, когда на самом деле ты хотела бы высказать свои мысли другому человеку, которого сейчас нет рядом.  
ТТ: Это обычное поведение для кого-то, испытывающего душевный стресс, и обычно для простоты он направляет свою злость на человека ниже его по силе или статусу.  
ТТ: Для кого-то менее образованного твои слова показались бы жестокими и бессмысленными, но, к счастью, я достаточно читала об взаимоотношениях, чтобы быть ознакомленной с этим явлением.  
ХГ: я не жестокая я говорю правду  
ТТ: Тогда и с Поррим у тебя проблем нет, полагаю?  
ХГ:  
ХГ:  
ХГ: бля хорошо прости  
ХГ: прост  
ХГ: да как ты сказала но и  
ХГ: да может я и права но мне не надо было это говорить и все такое  
ХГ: просто  
ХГ: твою мать  
ТТ: Я сразу же простила тебя, Рокси. Не беспокойся.  
ХГ: эм  
ХГ: спасибо наверное?  
ТТ: Пожалуйста.  
ТТ: Ты хочешь, чтобы я прислала Поррим угрозы?  
ХГ: какого хуя  
ХГ: а ты можешь  
ТТ: Не знаю, я не так уж много об этом думала. Это может поставить под угрозу мои отношения с Канайей, но троп любовников, которые идут наперекор своим семьям, достаточно романтичен, не думаешь?  
ТТ: “Две равно уважаемых семьи” и т.д., и т.п.  
ХГ: канайя канайя  
ХГ: как мне жаль что ты канайя  
ТТ: Отринь мать да имя измени,  
ТТ: А если нет, меня женою сделай,  
ТТ: Чтоб Лалондет больше мне не быть  
ХГ: лалондет?  
ТТ: Атмосфера важнее достоверности.  
ХГ: окей  
ХГ: а почему канайя ромео  
ХГ: разве она не должна быть краснеющей джульеттой   
ТТ: Ты абсолютно права. Мы постоянно меняемся ролями.  
ТТ: В сцене на балконе я играю Джульетту, но в финале я становлюсь Ромео  
ХГ: хммм  
ХГ: почему  
ТТ: Потому что Канайи хватит ума не умирать ради меня. Или она хотя бы первым делом позовет доктора.  
ТТ: А тогда что будет с нашей трагичной концовкой?  
ХГ: брух  
ХГ: значит я тогда тибальт  
ХГ: канайя убивает меня в самом начале а потом ее изгоняют  
ТТ: Возможно. Но по-моему ты больше похожа на Розалину  
ХГ: уф  
ХГ: то есть меня бросают после первых трех реплик чтобы у главного пейринга был шанс  
ТТ: Ни за что.  
ТТ: Ты слишком умна, чтобы участвовать в подростковой драме.  
ТТ: И если ты не забыла пьесы Шекспира, моя дорогая, это Розалина бросает Ромео, потому что она не хочет быть втянутой в его драматичный нонсенс.  
ХГ: вздох  
ХГ: ХОРОШО  
ХГ: я неохотно признаю что ты на 2% подняла мне настроение  
ТТ: Только на два? Минуту назад ты цитировала Шекспира со мной, это заслуживает как минимум пятнадцати.  
ХГ: а ты самодовольная да  
ТТ: Отнюдь нет.  
ТТ: Но вот ты, например, прямо сейчас улыбаешься.  
ХГ: неееет  
ТТ: Я же права, да?  
ТТ: Ха. Конечно права, а ведь я тебя даже видеть не могу. Все, пятнадцать процентов. Может даже двадцать.  
ХГ: НО МНЕ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ПРЕИМУЩЕСТВЕННО ХУЕВО ДЕТКА  
ТТ: Все мы с чего-то начинаем.  
ТТ: Я могу процитировать “Гамлета”, если это поднимет тебе дух.  
ХГ: не  
ХГ: мне и так норм  
ХГ: дай мне пару сек и мы поедем на твои уроки хуипки  
ТТ: Скрипки.  
ТТ: Рокси.  
ХГ: не могу ответить я занята собиранием  
ТТ: Скрипка.  
ТТ: Это скрипка.  
ХГ: блин я настолько готова идти что даже тебя не слышу  
ХГ: ого  
ТТ: А я думала, что стала терпеливее после годов жизни с тобой.  
ХГ: <3  
ТТ: Какая глупость.  
ТТ: <3

* * *

МА: Я “Все Поняла” Если Так Можно Сказать Когда Мне Было Восемь Лет  
МА: Моя Сестра Часто Брала Меня С Собой На Коны Для Ее Любимых Фильмов И Тому Подобному  
МА: И Там Я Часто Видела Амаб Людей В Платьях Которые Праздновали Свою Не-Цисгендерность И Это Было  
МА: Приятно  
МА: Я Начала Шить Платья И Юбки Для Меня Которые Заставляли Меня Чувствовать Эстетическое Удовольствие И Что-То Иное Когда Некоторые Люди Случайно Обращались Ко Мне В Женском Роде Если Я Их Носила  
МА: Что Подводит К Теме Суждения О Человеке По Одежде Но Тогда Я Была Не Против  
МА: И Я Поняла Что Так Я Чувствую Себя Правильно  
МА: Не Сразу Же Это Заняло Несколько Месяцев   
МА: Но Я Попросту Начала Говорить Людям Как Ко Мне Лучше Обращаться  
МА: И Через Какое-То Время Большинство Моих Близких Знакомых Даже Не Думали Говорить Обо Мне Как-То Иначе  
МА: О Чем Я Охотно Им Напоминала  
МА: И Моя Сестра Даже Охотнее  
ТТ: Ты осознала, что была лесбиянкой после или до этого?  
МА: На Самом Деле Я Не Так Много Об Этом Думала  
МА: Я Не Столько Осознала Себя Сколько Поняла Что Для Моей Ориентации Был Нужен Иной Лэйбл  
МА: Мне Всегда Нравились Девушки  
МА: Наверное Потому Что Это Считается Нормальным Для Амаб Детей  
МА: Я Никогда В Этом Не Сомневалась  
МА: На Этом Все  
МА: А Когда Настал Твой “Момент Истины” Если Так можно Сказать  
ТТ: Четвертое декабря 2011-го года, девять часов вечера.  
МА: Ох  
МА: Ты Запомнила Точные Дату И Время  
ТТ: Да, специально, чтобы я могла быть как можно точнее в случае, если в будущем мне придется говорить об этом.  
ТТ: Может это было немного по-детски, но наверное приятно знать точное время. По крайней мере по-моему  
МА: Так Эм  
МА: Что Именно Ты Делала Четвертого Декабря 2011-го Года В Девять Часов Вечера  
ТТ: Я так рада, что ты спросила.  
ТТ: Я смотрела “Чужого” с моим двоюродным братом Дейвом.  
МА: Эм  
МА: Правда  
ТТ: Я опишу контекст перед тем как ты сделаешь какие-либо предположения.  
ТТ: Дейв родился третьего декабря 2000-го года, а я четвертого. Так как между нашими днями рождения такая маленькая разница, обычно мы празднуем их вместе четвертого числа, а не устраиваем отдельные вечеринки. Если быть точными, мы смотрим много фильмов. На наш одиннадцатый день рождения мы выбрали “Чужого”, и наши родители не могли нам отказать.  
ТТ: Где-то после часа просмотра я поняла, что мое внимание было приковано не к симпатичному Тому Скерритту, а высокой, сильной брюнетке Сигурни Уивер.  
ТТ: Тогда я и поняла, что мне не суждено быть с мужчинами.  
МА: Вау  
МА: На Самом Деле Это Очень Мило  
МА: Сигурни Уивер Хм  
ТТ: После этого мой вкус немного изменился, но она была моей первой любовью, и я всегда вспоминаю ее с теплотой.   
МА: Как Интересно  
ТТ: А ты в детстве влюблялась в знаменитость?  
МА: Нет  
ТТ:  
МА: Никогда  
ТТ:  
МА: И Ни За Что  
ТТ:  
МА: Вильгельмина Харкер Будь Ты Проклята Со Своими Допросами  
ТТ: Мина Харкер? Правда?  
МА: Я Ничего Не Сказала О Твоей Влюбленности В Сильную Воительницу Дай Мне Наслаждаться Вампирессами В Мире  
ТТ: Нет, я не собиралась осуждать тебя. Я просто давно не перечитывала “Дракулу”, и пыталась вспомнить, что я о ней думала.  
МА: И Что Же?  
МА: Она Чудесная И Умная Женщина Которая Отследила Убийцу Ее Возлюбленной  
МА: Да Они Могут Говорить Что Люси Была Просто Ее Подругой Но Никто Не Проводит Лето Со Своей Подругой По Возвращению Вступает В Гетеросексуальные Отношения Но Проводит Все Оставшееся Время За Отслеживанием Ее Убийцы С Таким Упорством Что Это Напоминает Манию  
ТТ: Я полностью поддерживаю это чтение.  
ТТ: Звучит как интересная трагедия.  
МА: Так Оно И Есть  
МА: Да Да  
ТТ: Мне следует как-нибудь освежить память. Особенно после прочтения “Восхода”, возвращение к оригиналу не повредит.  
МА: Да Было Бы Неплохо  
МА: Никаких Новостей Помимо Обычного  
ТТ: Ну, немного, но я не знаю, стоит ли мне рассказывать об этом или нет.  
МА: Расскажи  
ТТ: Я бы с радостью, но это не мой секрет, а моей сестры.  
МА: Оу  
МА: Что Случилось  
ТТ: Ее бросила девушка.  
ТТ: Или скорее оказалось, что все это время она не была ее девушкой. Если это имеет смысл.  
ТТ: Мне правда не стоило рассказывать тебе об этом, поэтому ты должна пообещать, что ни с кем больше не будешь об этом говорить.  
МА: Обещаю  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ТТ: Как оказалось, Рокси думала, что Поррим хотела быть с ней чем-то большим, но это не так, и она очень расстроена.  
МА: Эм  
МА: Что  
ТТ: Я тоже так подумала. Я считаю, что она приукрашивает историю, но я не знаю. Было бы слишком некрасиво спросить ее об этом, вот я и не спрашиваю.  
МА: Могу Я  
МА: Эм  
МА: Я Не Знаю Как Я Могу Помочь Но Я Думаю Тебе И Ей Стоит Поговорить С Той Самой Девушкой  
МА: С Поррим  
МА: И Попытаться Понять Что Именно Она Сказала И Что Она Имела В Виду Потому Что Если Верить Твоему Объяснению Это Все Может Быть Недопониманием  
ТТ: Да, возможно. Скорее всего. Но попытайся сказать это Рокси.  
МА: Я Могу Если Хочешь  
ТТ: Ммм. Нет, не стоит.  
ТТ: Без обид, но я не думаю, что Рокси понравится, если незнакомка попытается решить ее проблемы, особенно после того, как я пообещала, что буду держать рот на замке.  
ТТ: Ну. Я не обещала, но я думаю, что это она вынесла из моих слов, и я рассказываю это только потому, что ты достаточно близка ко мне.  
МА: Спасибо  
МА: Но Я Правда Ничего Не Могу Сделать  
ТТ: Не думаю.  
ТТ: Мне больно видеть ее такой. Она настолько поглощена своими проблемами, что это становится нездоровым. То есть, она не рассказала о произошедшем даже своим друзьям, а она рассказывает им все.  
ТТ: По крайней мере мне так казалось. Я никогда не спрашивала у них.  
МА: Эм  
МА: Я Могу Знать Ник Поррим  
МА: Хочешь Чтобы Я Осторожно Спросила У Нее Что Случилось  
ТТ: Ты хорошо с ней знакома?  
МА: Достаточно  
МА: Мы Читаем Друг Друга  
ТТ: Тогда вперед, но осторожно.  
ТТ: Операция “Несчастные Возлюбленные” началась.  
МА: Операция Несчастные Возлюбленные  
ТТ: Ромео и Джульетта?  
МА: А  
МА: Точно  
МА: Но Она Больше Похожа На Розалину Нет  
ТТ: Я так и сказала!  
МА: И Ты Была Права  
МА: Я Буду На Твоей Стороне И Предоставлю Помощь Если Ты Будешь В Ней Нуждаться  
ТТ: Спасибо, я это ценю.

* * *

Дата: Семнадцатое июня, 2016 год. Погода: Темная, безлунная. Состояние: Бессонное.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Я практически закончила подготовку к Великому Ритуалу. Мне осталось приобрести только несколько направляющих палочек, которые некоторые также называют “волшебными”, чтобы я могла послать поток энергии в нужные каналы круга. Обо всем другом я позаботилась. Однако я все еще не знаю, где именно я могу найти эти палочки. Я могу попытать удачу в магазине в центре города, но их товар колеблется между шарлатанством и подлинными артефактами, и я боюсь, что ошибка приведет к тому, что темная сила поселится в моем собственном доме.  
  
Большинство рекомендуют палочки, сделанные из каких-либо кристаллов, но я сомневаюсь, что остановлюсь именно на них. Обычной белой пары будет вполне достаточно. Две могут быть перебором, но осторожность никогда не помешает, если ты имеешь дело с подобными силами. На самом деле, я бы даже сказала, что только их может оказаться недостаточно (чтобы такие могущественные существа подчинялись указам всего-лишь двух палочек… магия никогда не перестает удивлять меня). В любом случае, я надеюсь, что смогу скоро их приобрести. Для начала мне нужно будет убедиться в надежности магазина, но все остальное должно пройти гладко.  
  
Последнее время судьба не улыбалась мне даже в Таро. Мне попадались исключительно карты, связанные с мечами, которые сулят битвы и агрессию, чего я точно не жду в своей жизни, особенно учитывая нынешние обстоятельства. Я уже достаточно занята. Мне не нужны лишние беспокойства. Поэтому я отказалась от любых будущих чтений, по крайней мере пока в моей жизни не настанет белая полоса.  
  
Мемориал Джасперса был построен, и я поставила рядом с ним его фотографию. Он очень на ней красив. Рокси помогла мне выбрать ее и пожертвовала мне один из ошейников, которые она приобрела без моего ведома. Она хотела отдать его Фригглишу, но когда услышала о моих планах, подумала, что он мне больше пригодится. Я ценю ее жест, ошейник помогает связать всю композицию вместе.  
  
@мрачныйАссистент постоянно жалуется на ее новоприобретенную популярность. Я рада слышать, что многие из вас помогли наводнить ее личные сообщения непрошенными любезностями, большое вам всем спасибо. Я ценю вашу преданность к благой цели надоедания моей подруге, и я разрешаю вам не останавливаться. Она смущается каждый раз, когда получает милое сообщение, и пишет мне об этом, чем я безмерно наслаждаюсь.  
  
  
Ответы на вопросы:  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @террорГолгофы о проклятиях, ты находишься в необычном, но не уникальном положении. Я бы посоветовала всегда носить с собой соль и инвестировать в несколько качественных защитных статуй. Если ты и после этого почувствуешь эффект проклятья, напиши мне, и я предоставлю тебе личную консультацию. Мне хотелось бы сказать, что мое предложение не распространяется на каждого, но Гольгофа является другом моей подруги. Или же ты можешь нанять профессионального экзорциста. Я знаю пару.  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @мышьяковаяМята о Фригглише, он белый кот с черным пятном на носу, его характер напоминает Джасперса, но он немного застенчивей, и порой ему тяжело попросить о чем-то. Это скорее кот моей сестры, вы можете присылать вопросы и ей, если хотите. Она с радостью обсудит его с вами.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
Сегодня был длинный день.  
  
Я не стану задерживаться на его подробном описании. Если говорить в целом, моя сестра столкнулась с рядом личных проблем, которые я не собираюсь обсуждать в блоге, но я скажу, что ей нужна эмоциональная поддержка, которую я рада оказать, даже если на это тратится много моих ресурсов. От нее сейчас не исходит много позитивной энергии, и это очень заметно, так как обычно дела обстоят в точности наоборот.  
  
Поэтому большую часть дня я провела в ее комнате, смотря фильмы или таская еду с кухни. Мы выходили из дома только чтобы посетить мои занятия по скрипке, и даже тогда она еле держалась. Оглядываясь на это, я бы предпочла тогда остаться дома.  
  
Я не думаю, что вам будет тяжело догадаться, что причиной такого напряжения частично была Поррим Марьям (но о роде напряжения я пока что промолчу). Поэтому я могу сказать, что по возвращению с уроков вид сестер Марьям в их саду меня разочаровал.  
  
Учитывая отношения между нашими семьями, я не могла не поздороваться, если не хотела показаться грубой. Рокси протестовала. Она подтолкнула меня в сторону дома, стараясь не смотря на Поррим, но потом та крикнула: “Привет, Роуз”, и я знала, что не могу бездействовать.  
  
Я постаралась улыбнуться и поприветствовала Марьям в ответ. Канайя хотела сказать что-то, но потом Рокси схватила меня за руку, затащила внутрь и заперла дверь.  
  
Я была категорически с ней не согласна. Я знала, что она ничего не могла поделать со своими эмоциями, но я не видела причины, почему ее личные отношения должны были влиять на мои. Канайя была не виновата, когда решила попросту поприветствовать и помахать своей девушке. Девушке? Наверное можно и так сказать. Хотя мы только назначили наше первое свидание. Мы еще не были на нем. Но оно подходит ситуации. В конце концов, слово “подруга” не подразумевает наших друг к другу сильных чувств. А значит я остановлюсь на “девушке”, если у нее не будет возражений.  
  
Позднее тем же днем мы с Рокси поговорили о ее истории с отношениями. Скорее всего вы не были подписаны на блог достаточно долго, чтобы застать их прошлые обсуждения; чтобы вы не оставались в неведении, я скажу, что года два-три назад ее группа друзей прошла через обилие драмы, связанной с делами любовными, но в конце концов смогли разобраться со своими платоническими и романтическими чувствами и снова стали хорошими друзьями. Но от человека с подобным опытом тяжело ожидать прежней любви и открытости. Из-за чего я не виню Рокси. Я думаю, что Поррим была первым человеком, кто— пожалуй, я уже достаточно проговорила об этом. Прошу прощения.  
  
Но вот что-то, о чем я могу и буду говорить:  
  
Я вернулась в свою комнату, когда стрелка часов приближалась к одиннадцати вечера. Лунный свет проникал в мое окно, а занавески колыхались на ветру. В моей комнате стояла атмосфера, напоминающая пустующие остановки и заправки. Мое окружение не казалось реальным, но, если верить моим ощущениям, оно несомненно было.  
  
Позвольте мне описать мое окно. Оно располагается над моим письменным столом, и его украшает очень толстый подоконник над практически плоской крышей; оно легко открывается, и ему не хватает сетки. Снаружи оно выглядит непримечательно, над ним есть небольшой навес в расстоянии трех метров от такого же у Марьям.  
  
В тот поздний час, когда я уже собиралась спать, думая только о заботах моей сестры, я услышала негромкий стук в мое окно.  
  
Я подумала, что это была шишка или какая-то птица, пытающаяся забраться в мою комнату. Я не обратила на это особого внимания; но потом стук послышался снова. Несомненно, это была не случайность. По моей спине пробежался холодок, и я сразу же вспомнила о бейсбольной бите в комнате Рокси. Я боялась, что кто-то, не получив от меня ответа, попытается забраться в мой дом.  
  
Я не могла бы дойти до комнаты Рокси и обратно достаточно быстро, чтобы препятствовать их проникновению, поэтому вместо этого я подняла с кроватной тумбочки мое четырехстастраничное издание “Гордости Просвещенных” и стала молиться, что, когда придет время, его веса будет достаточно, чтобы сбить человека.  
  
Держа в руках книгу, я начала идти вперед и наклонилась над моим столом, готовая защитить себя… но меня не встретил преступник.  
  
Я смотрела на Канайю Марьям, выглядящую настолько небрежной, будто бы ничего и не происходило. Она носила джинсы и изумрудную куртку, на ней не было макияжа, будто она только недавно встала с кровати. Я была готова плакать от счастья.  
  
Она постучала по окну еще три раза, и я вспомнила, что она все еще была на улице и поспешила открыть окно.  
  
Когда я все же открыла его, я не могла придумать, что мне сказать, и у самой Канайи не было желания нарушать тишину. Она тихо смотрела на меня, любуясь моим лицом, будто бы вместо моего дома она пробралась в галерею.  
  
Мой мозг, не спрашивая у меня разрешения, решил озвучить первую же вещь, которая пришла мне на ум, когда я взглянула на нее. Стихи.  
  
— Как-то в полночь, в час угрюмый, — прошептала я. — утомившись от раздумий, задремал я над страницей фолианта одного. И очутился вдруг от звука, будто кто-то вдруг застукал, будто глухо так застукал в двери дома моего. “Гость, — сказал я, — там стучится в двери дома моего, гость — и больше ничего”.  
  
Она подняла брови, улыбнулась, пока я пыталась вспомнить следующее четверостишие. Заметив мои старания, она продолжила сама:  
— Ах, я вспоминаю ясно.  
  
— Ах, я вспоминаю ясно, был тогда декабрь ненастный, и от каждой вспышки красной тень скользила на ковер. Ждал я дня из мрачной дали, тщетно ждал, чтоб книги дали облегченье от печали по утраченной Линор, по святой, что там, в Эдеме ангелы зовут Линор, — безымянной здесь с тех пор.  
  
Она притихла. Наверное мне не стоило тогда так беспокоиться. Я закончила:  
— И, оправясь от испуга, гостя встретил я, как друга. “Извините, леди, — я приветствовал ее. Задремал я здесь от скуки, и так тихи были звуки, так неслышно ваши стуки в дверь дома моего, что я вас едва услышал”, — дверь открыла я: Канайя — и больше ничего.  
  
Она наклонила голову.  
  
— Ворон?  
  
— Он показался мне уместным.  
  
— Ты пропустила отрывок.  
  
— Я уже потратила слишком много твоего времени.  
  
— Я бы подождала.  
  
— Ох, я припомню это в следующий раз, когда ты появишься у моего окна.  
  
— Я не хотела приходить, если мне не рады, — она отвела глаза.  
  
— Нет! Тебе рады.  
  
— Я подумала, что мы не закончили наш прошлый разговор и нам не дали поговорить днем—  
  
— Пожалуйста, вини в этом мою сестру—  
  
— Я хотела с тобой увидеться, — смелость перебить меня наполнила ее гордостью.  
  
— Я тоже, — я села на свой стол и смотрела ей в глаза. — Я скучала.  
  
— Не прошло и дня.  
  
— Прошел только день.  
  
— Ты — запоминающееся лицо.  
  
— “Лицо”? Не знаю, можно ли так сказать.  
  
— Уолт Уитман постоянно ломал правила языка. Так поступают все великие авторы.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Когда язык отказывается служить тебе, — сказала я. — Поменяй язык.  
  
— Буду держать это в уме, — мы обе присели на подоконник, и наши плечи касались. — Я так и не сказала, когда будет наше свидание.  
  
— М?  
  
— Ты занята девятнадцатого числа?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда этот день в нашем распоряжении.  
  
— Воистину.  
  
Она качала ногами, задевая крышу. Горячий летний ветер дул нам в лицо, и я могла чувствовать ее мягкую куртку. Я не могла представить, где бы я чувствовала себя более расслабленной, если не здесь.  
  
— Роуз, — спросила она. — Ты собиралась встретить возможного грабителя с копией Гордости?  
  
— Это тяжелая книга, — настояла я.  
  
— Я— поверить тебе не могу.  
  
— Мой план бы сработал!  
  
— Он бы точно провалился, — усмехнулась она. — Но ничего страшного.  
  
Я надулась и скрестила руки.  
  
Мы сидели молча. Нам не надо было говорить; между нами было понимание, для которого не нужны слова. Я была счастлива.  
  
— Молю я жалости твоей, любви! — начала я. — О да, любви!  
  
— Хм? — она повернулась ко мне и посмотрела на меня усталым взглядом.  
  
— Но только без терзанья, открытой, ясной, преданной любви, любви простой и полной состраданья. Отдай себя мне — вся моею будь! — я замешкалась, — Глаза, ладони, губы, поцелуя, жар нежный, упоительную грудь, все до конца — все, что навек люблю я. Мне подари всю душу, всю до дна, иначе я умру — а нет, так буду, твой жалкий раб, тонуть в тумане сна и в праздности несчастия забуду стремленья жизни: острый голод свой утратит ум в ничтожности—  
  
Она развернула меня к себе и поцеловала.  
  
Она поцеловала меня так, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. Она двигалась легко, кончик ее языка очертил изгиб моих губ, и я едва ли сдерживала хныканье. Она отдалилась от меня, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Китс, — она говорила так громко, что мне показалось, что я ее рассердила. — Ты, ты… Китс.  
  
— Да? — я была не уверена, что могу четко говорить. Вместо этого я шептала.  
  
— Ты… Боже мой, — повторила она и снова меня поцеловала.  
  
Так продолжалось несколько часов. Мы говорили и целовались без каких-либо конкретных интервалов. И когда я не могла связать и слова из-за постоянных зевков, а Канайя устало покачивалась на подоконнике, я посмотрела на часы и подметила, что было уже почти четыре ночи.  
  
Она решила, что ей пора домой. Мы поцеловались на прощание, и она оставила меня одну на своем подоконнике. Она соскользнула с моей крыши, перепрыгнула на свою и скрылась в окне смоев комнате. Я смотрела ей в спину, пока она не пропала из виду.  
  
Я все еще не могу уснуть. Уже шесть утра, и хоть я выкладываю этот пост не по расписанию, я ничего не могу с собой поделать. В виду определенных обстоятельств я все еще чувствую себя бодрой, усталой и безумно счастливой.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what if we read poetry together n kissed and we were both girls


	9. Chapter 9

ТТ: МА? Ты в сети?  
ТТ: Я не могу уснуть.  
МА: Да  
МА: Я Тоже  
ТТ: Я уже часами думаю о завтрашнем дне.  
ТТ: Точнее о свидании.  
МА: Правда  
МА: А Что Тебя Так Беспокоит  
ТТ: Ох, целая куча вещей, ни одна из которых ни релевантна, ни логична, но все равно отравляет мой разум. Так всегда в жизни.  
МА: Куча Вещей Ни Одна Из Которых Ни Релевантна Ни Логична  
ТТ: Да, именно.  
МА: Конечно Я Не Эксперт  
МА: Но Я Слышала Что Иногда Ты Можешь Получше Организовать Свои Мысли Если Поделишься Переживаниями С Другими Людьми Которые Предоставят Тебе Логический Анализ Этих Переживаний  
ТТ: Я бы предпочла отвлечься от них. Я не хочу думать о них или даже признавать их существование.  
МА: Ты Уверена  
МА: Мне Кажется Ты Сомневаешься В Своем Решении  
МА: Если Бы Ты Правда Хотела Отвлечься Ты Бы Начала Наш Разговор С Другой Темы  
МА: Однако  
ТТ: Меня психоанализирует моя собственная подруга. Круг замкнулся.  
ТТ: Наверное ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорила о своих чувствах, обсудила причины моих тревог, поочередно опровергла каждую негативную мысль о самой себе. Я права?  
МА: Я Хочу Чтобы Ты Почувствовала Себя Лучше  
МА: На Этом Все И Если Это Значит Что Мне Придется Просто Ждать Слушать И Молчать То Пусть Так Оно И Будет  
ТТ: Ты до смешного добра со мной.  
МА: Нет  
МА: Я В Меру Добра С Тобой  
ТТ: Звучит смешно.  
МА: Может Это Потому Что Мера Для Роуз Лалонд Это Смешное Количество Добра  
ТТ: Звучит так клишированно. Но я вынуждена признать, что просто обожаю такие фразы. Ты заслужила того, чтобы я тебе открылась.  
МА: Я Все Еще Считаю Что Ты Не Понимаешь Как Работает Доброта Но  
МА: Давай  
ТТ: До свидания с Канайей осталось около двенадцати часов, и я не знаю, что мне делать. То есть, в теории я знаю, что человеку предстоит делать на свидании. Вы гуляете, говорите, делитесь своими интересами и наслаждаетесь компанией друг друга. Но теория и практика — совершенно разные вещи.  
МА: И Правда  
ТТ: У меня… нет никакого опыта.  
МА: Опыта В Чем  
ТТ: В отношениях? С девушкой? Когда меня приглашают на свидании?  
ТТ: На самом деле, нет. Меня два раза приглашали на свидания, но оба раза я отказала, поэтому мне никогда не приходилось на них ходить.  
МА: Чисто Из Любопытства Почему Ты Отказала  
ТТ: На первое свидание меня пригласил парень, а на второй подруга, с которой я не хотела впутываться в романтическую драму. Воспоминания об опыте моей сестры все еще были свежи в моей голове, и я не хотела иметь с этим никакого дела. Даже если сама подруга была очень милой.  
МА: Понимаю  
ТТ: Для меня отношения всегда казались чем-то теоретическим. Ты вырастаешь и вступаешь в них, но никогда над ними не работаешь. Или беспокоишься о них. Я всегда считала, что ты узнаешь как надо себя вести, когда настанет время, и это будет легче легкого. Как будто на твой шестнадцатый день рождения кто-то подарит тебе этот навык.  
МА: И Ты Только Что Поняла Что Это Не Так  
ТТ: Опять же, теория и практика. Я знала, что была неправа, но никогда не думала, что окажусь в такой ситуации. Я оказалась. И мне пиздец как страшно.  
МА: Я Чувствовала Себя Также Когда У Меня Появилась Первая Девушка  
МА: И Это Чувство Не Уходит Ты Всегда Чувствуешь Себя Пиздец Напуганной Потому Что Люди Пиздец Пугают Особенно Если Ты Их Любишь  
МА: Но Я Надеюсь Что  
МА: Она Боится Тебя Столько Же Сколько И Ты Ее  
МА: Поэтому Вам Не Придется Ни О Чем Беспокоиться  
ТТ: Так секретом успешных отношений является страх. Рада знать.  
МА: Ты Поняла Что Я Имела В Виду  
ТТ: Да.  
МА: И Скорее Всего Она Правда Боится Тебя Так Что Все Хорошо  
ТТ: Думаешь?  
МА: Роуз Я  
МА: Мне Стоит Сказать  
ТТ: Да?  
МА:  
МА: Как Ты Знаешь Что Влюбилась В Кого-То  
ТТ: Не знаю.  
ТТ: Мне только пятнадцать, ради всего святого. Как мне знать, каково быть влюбленной?  
МА: Влюбиться Можно И В Пятнадцать Не Так Ли  
ТТ: Наверное. Но распознать это намного тяжелее, как я считаю.  
ТТ: Наши мозги будут развиваться еще около шести лет. Я не знаю, доверяю ли я своему, чтобы знать, когда я влюблена.  
МА: Но Я  
МА: У Меня Уже Была Девушка И Я Знаю Что Такое Влечение И Какие Чувства Могут В Него Входить  
МА: Чувства Которые Превосходят Дружеский Интерес И Выходят За Границы Того Что Считается Обычной Физической Близостью  
МА: И Я Считаю Что Эти Чувства Нельзя Назвать Никак Иначе Как Любовью  
ТТ: Мне все тяжелее следить за нашим разговором. Но хорошо, это может быть любовью.  
ТТ: Или обычной симпатией.  
МА: Послушай  
МА: Пожалуйста Просто Послушай Меня  
МА: Симпатия Это Тоже Часть Любви  
МА: Проблема Испытывания Симпатии Не В Ней Самой А В Том Что Для Нее Нет Хорошего Обоснования  
МА: А Значит Твои Чувства К Ней Не Могут Быть Только Симпатией Так Как Они Не Поверхностные  
МА: В Их Основе Лежит Не Одержимость Предметом Твоего Интереса А Настоящая Привязанность К Ней Из-за Ее Характера И Внешности  
МА: Да  
ТТ: Наверное можно и так сказать. Хотя я не думала о своих чувствах настолько сильно.  
ТТ: Я только знаю, что она нравится мне больше, чем кто-либо другой, и она — первая, кто в ответ чувствует ко мне что-то даже близко настолько сильное.  
МА: По-Моему Звучит Очень Похоже  
ТТ: И к чему ты подводишь? Ты хочешь что-то от меня узнать?  
МА: Нет  
МА: Я Пытаюсь Разобраться С Некоторыми Вещами О Которых Я Много Думала В Последнее Время  
ТТ: Оу. Романтического плана?  
МА: Да  
МА: Нет  
МА: Ну  
МА: Я Пытаюсь Разобраться С Моими Чувствами К Кому-То О Ком Я Много Думала  
МА: Которые Как Я Подозреваю Зародились В Симпатии Но Развились По Мере Того Как Мы Проводили Время Вместе И Стали Чем-То Намного Более Страшным Чем Я Подозревала  
ТТ: Звучит серьезно.  
МА: Наши Отношения Не Такие  
МА: Но Я Пытаюсь Понять Хотела Бы Я Изменить Это Или Нет  
МА: И Могу Ли Я Вступать В Любые Отношения В Принципе Зная Мое Прошлое  
ТТ: Подожди. Твое прошлое?  
ТТ: Если верить тому, что ты мне рассказала, прошлое твоих отношений не было твоей виной, а всего лишь произведением неудачных обстоятельств и плохой партнерши. Но сама ты не сделала ничего, что способствовало такому исходу.  
МА: Да Но  
МА: Это Не Так  
МА: Мне Не Стоило Выставлять Произошедшее Будто Бы Оно Было Неизбежным Когда И У Меня И У Нее Были Большие Недостатки  
МА: Иногда Я Могу Проявлять Слишком Много Внимания  
МА: Я Понимаю Это И Не Отрицаю Это Мое Качество Хоть Иногда Я И Сталкиваюсь С Трудностями  
МА: Я Сую Нос В Чужие Дела Даже Когда Меня Об Этом Не Просят  
МА: Мне Часто Говорили Что Я Веду Себя Как Обеспокоенная Мать  
ТТ: Так ты заботишься о своих партнершах. И в чем проблема?  
МА: Нет Дело Не Только В Этом  
МА: Душить Кого-То Своим Вниманием Не Так Уж Приятно  
МА: И Мне Не Хотелось Бы Чтобы Моя Потенциальная Партнерша Видела Во Мне Родительскую Фигуру  
ТТ: Может быть тебе нужно найти кого-то, кому нравится подобные влияние и поддержка в жизни. Это все еще неплохо.  
МА: Я Старалась Не Думать Об Этом  
МА: Но Когда Я Близка С Кем-То  
МА: Я Начинаю Втягиваться В Их Дела  
МА: Моей Сестры  
МА: Друзей  
МА: Бывшей  
МА: В Дела Которые Меня Совершенно Не Касаются Но Я Все Равно Считала Что Я Могу  
МА: Помочь  
ТТ: Но если ты знаешь о своей привычке, она не должна быть для тебя проблемой.  
ТТ: Если честно, я ни разу за тобой такого не замечала.  
ТТ: Ты всегда делишься со мной советами, либо потому, что я попросила у тебя помощи, или потому что ты могла правда привнести к моим размышлениям что-то искренне полезное. Я не могу злиться на тебя из-за твоей заботы.  
МА: Нет Я Не  
МА: Роуз  
МА: Тебе Не Стоит Продолжать Общаться Со Мной Если Ты Чувствуешь Что Устала От Меня  
ТТ: Какая невообразимая глупость, а следовательно и бесполезное предупреждение.  
МА: Черт Я Не Шучу  
МА: Я Ранила Людей Хотя Могла Избежать Этого Если Бы Я Просто Занялась Своими Делами  
МА: Это Моя Проблема И Мне Надо Знать Когда Я Захожу Слишком Далеко  
МА: Не Надо Молчать Просто Чтобы Я Была Спокойна  
ТТ: Оу.  
ТТ: Тогда хорошо.  
ТТ: Я скажу тебе, если по какой-либо причине разозлюсь на тебя.  
МА: Спасибо  
МА: Прости  
МА: Ты Попросила У Меня Помощи А В Ответ Я Вывалила На Тебя Собственные Чувства  
ТТ: Мы просто поговорили о наших переживаниях. На самом деле это даже помогло.  
ТТ: Но я слишком эмоционально истощена и начинаю чувствовать себя сонной.  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Иди Спать  
МА: Я Поговорю С Тобой Завтра После Свидания  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ТТ: Тогда увидимся.

* * *

ВД: ок когда я сказал “мне не надо этого знать”  
ВД: говоря о твоем странном кинке выставлять все на показ  
ВД: ты поняла это как “ух ты почему бы мне не поцеловаться с моей девушкой и в деталях расписать это в блоге”  
ВД: типа я думал я все доступно объяснил  
ВД: но кто знает может и нет  
ТТ: Боже мой. Ты же понимаешь, что кнопка “заблокировать пост” все еще отменно работает, да?  
ТТ: Ты всегда мог просто не совать нос в чужие дела, но все же выбрал развлекать себя прочтением моих постов?  
ВД: охуеть дейв ну ты и кусок дерьма как ты посмел прочитать чтото что я запостила на своем личном сфв блоге  
ТТ: Это хороший аргумент.  
ВД: бля  
ВД: мне ж не стоило пытаться быть хорошим другом знал что потом дерьма не оберусь  
ВД: точнее поцелуев и странных комментариев  
ВД: бля ты читала комментарии под постом  
ТТ: Той ночью я очень охотно пользовалась функцией блокировки, и советую тебе сделать тоже самое. Моя жизнь стала в разы лучше.  
ВД: не беспокойся я уже  
ВД: так что там с рокс  
ТТ: Я не могу поделиться с тобой информацией, которую я уже рассказала слишком многим. Она последнее время была особенно чувствительна по отношению к своему лишнему пространству, и мне не хотелось бы лишний раз в него вторгаться.  
ВД: ага  
ВД: писать об этом блоге ок но вот рассказать своему брату это слишком йо  
ТТ: Между этими вещами есть разница, ты и сам знаешь.  
ТТ: Большинство моих подписчиков не имеют причины беспокоиться о чувствах Рокси, если не считать контекст моей жизни и нарративы. Но если я скажу тебе, то предам ее доверие.  
ТТ: Но если ты хочешь прислать ей что-то, чтобы подбодрить, я только поддержу тебя.  
ВД: окей  
ВД: я намиксую чтонибудь для нее  
ТТ: Ты так добор.  
ТТ: Кстати, твой возлюбленный недавно мне угрожал. ВД: ммм  
ВД: а нука отъедь и разверни это приложение обратно потому что только так ты можешь снова повернуть разговор в нормальное русло  
ТТ: Хм? Я же не лгу.  
ВД: окей вопервых  
ВД: какой возлюбленный  
ТТ: Новый предмет твоего воздыхания. Вспыльчивый и раздражительный бастион всех твоих романтических надежд. Отцовская фигура с серым текстом и вечно зажатым капсом, которому ты поклялся в вечной верности.  
ВД: моя верность ток моя ок  
ВД: и я все равно не ебу о ком ты говоришь  
ТТ: канцероГенетик, Дейв.  
ТТ: Я знаю, что ты считаешь, что был аккуратен со своими сообщениями, но я читала их уже девять лет. Я везде тебя узнаю.  
ВД: лмао ты все еще говоришь о нем  
ВД: пора сдаться лалонд я не спрашиваю у него ничего даже близкого к советам  
ТТ: Интересно, что даже сейчас, когда я окончательно прижала тебя к стенке, ты все отрицаешь. Как будто это все еще возможно.   
ВД: и какие у тебя доказательства  
ТТ: Несколько анонимных сообщений про надоедливых сестер?  
ТТ: Вперемешку с неловкими вопросами о сомнениях в своей ориентации?  
ТТ: Серьезно, Дейв. Ты не можешь считать меня полнейшей дурой.   
ВД: да похуй  
ВД: ты не можешь внезапно стать эксперткой в любви только потому что у тебя появилась горячая жена  
ТТ: Ну что сказать? Любовь витает в воздухе.   
ТТ: Я считаю, что кто-то настолько громкий подойдет тебе. Тебе нужен более… яркий человек. Противоположности притягиваются и так далее.  
ВД: новое предложение: ты затыкаешься  
ТТ: Новое предложение: ты с уважением выслушиваешь мои советы.  
ВД: новое предложение: ты не ведешь себя снисходительно  
ТТ: Новое предложение: мы перестаем выражать себя через пассивную агрессию и вместо этого говорим как нормальные люди.  
ВД: новое предложение: окей  
ТТ: Хорошо. Рада, что мы можем прекратить.  
ТТ: Я перестану доставать тебя о нем, если ты настаиваешь, но я не думаю, что тебе стоит упускать такую возможность. Подростковые года предоставляют тебе возможность исследовать и экспериментировать. И на месте Карката мог бы оказаться и худший человек.  
ВД:   
ВД: мммм ну ок  
ТТ: Вздох.  
ВД: так что между тобой и ма  
ТТ: “Ма”?  
ВД: мрачныйассистент  
ВД: или какой ник она там выбрала у твоих друзей странные вкусы  
ТТ: Прошу прощения, виниловыйДемиург.  
ТТ: Таких уж я притягиваю людей.  
ВД: дадада соринки бревна глаза и так далее по списку давай забудем о моем проебе  
ВД: но если серьезно  
ТТ: Что именно тебя интересует? Она — моя хорошая подруга, с которой мне очень приятно разговаривать. Иногда ты встречаешь таких в интернете.  
ВД: ммм  
ВД: просто мне кажется что ты  
ВД: как бы сказать  
ВД: заигрываешь с ней  
ВД: немножечко  
ВД: и конечно я не знаю понимает она это или нет но у тебя оч специфичный способ заигрывать его тяжело не заметить  
ТТ: Какой “способ”, Дейв?  
ТТ: Я не так много с кем заигрываю.  
ВД: вау вот это ты пиздишь  
ВД: ты заигрываешь с каждой девушкой которую встречаешь  
ВД: с каждой из них  
ВД: когда нам было пять ты выпихнула меня с домика на детский площадке чтобы сидеть там только с девочками  
ВД: когда мне было 13 ты пришла со мной на школьную дискотеку и всю ночь танцевала с девушкой которая мне нравилась  
ВД: и она бля на прошлой неделе аутнулась на фейсбуке  
ВД: ты сделала мою детскую влюбленность лесбиянкой роуз  
ВД: как я должен от этого оправиться  
ТТ: Это не моя вина, что у нее хороший вкус.  
ТТ: А еще я пришла на дискотеку с короткой стрижкой и в костюме, Дейв. Для этого точно нет гетеросексуального объяснения.  
ТТ: Я сделала тебе одолжение. Я не хотела, чтобы ты ввязался в отношения, которые кончатся разбитым сердцем, потому что твоя девушка влюбится в твою красивую сестру.  
ВД: боже мой отъебись  
ВД: мне было 13  
ТТ: И?  
ВД: я ни во что бы не ввязался я просто хотел типа подержать ее за руку пять минут я даже не знал что влюбленность такое  
ТТ: Ну хорошо. Я все еще думаю, что я права, но мой рот на замке.  
ТТ: И как же я “заигрываю” с МА?  
ВД: ты типа  
ВД: шутишь с ней и делаешь ей комплименты и все такое  
ВД: нормально я бы сказал “ну вот опять роуз лесбилонд за старое как же ей нравятся девушки” но  
ВД: ты теперь в отношениях и все такое  
ВД: и конечно же я еще ни с кем не встречался поэтому мож это я ничего не понимаю но обычно в моногамных отношениях заигрывать с кем попало это не кошерно  
ТТ: Я не думаю, что делаю тут что-то не так. Мои отношения с МА не выходят за рамки крепкой дружбы. Я уверена, что Канайя была бы непротив.  
ВД: круто  
ВД: тогда скажи ей  
ТТ: Что?  
ВД: расскажи ей о ма не знаю  
ВД: ты почти впуталась в территорию любовных треугольников из ситкомов девяностых и мне это не нравится  
ТТ: Если Канайя и я — главные героини, то ты тогда кто?  
ТТ: Лучший друг-гей?  
ВД: роуз мы оба прекрасно знаем что это ты лучшая подруга лесбиянка  
ТТ: Мы можем быть дуэтом гея и лесбиянки?  
ВД: ок как хочешь но только потому что я не собираюсь играть одноразового любовного интереса первого сезона  
ВД: канайя милая и все такое но нет  
ТТ: Спасибо.  
ВД: без проблем  
ВД: но я серьезно  
ВД: если она не знает ты не можешь типа  
ВД: ты не можешь вести себя так будто ты все еще одна думаю этого от тебя ожидают перед первом свидании  
ВД: что ты пока скорее всего занята  
ТТ: МА читает мои посты. Она знает, что у меня есть девушка, или по крайней мере может скоро появится. Она бы не позволила мне сделать ничего непотребного.  
ВД: ты же понимаешь что это пиздец а не сообщение  
ВД: убедиться что ты не изменишь своей девушке не ее забота  
ТТ: Я не изменю Канайе.  
ТТ: И твоя уверенность в собственной правоте начинает меня раздражат.  
ВД: ох правда  
ВД: даже представить не могу какого это  
ВД: как же ты можешь себя сейчас чувствовать хммм  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Соринки, бревна, глаза и так далее по списку. Давай забудем о моем проебе.   
ВД: ладно  
ТТ: Послушай. Давай я не буду упоминать канцероГенетика, а ты не будешь упоминать Канайю/МА. Хорошо?  
ВД: эм  
ВД: звучит будто мы избегаем обе проблемы а не решаем их  
ТТ: Но когда нас подводила такая стратегия?  
ВД: тоже верно  
ВД: ну ок  
ВД: по рукам  
ТТ: По рукам.

* * *

КГ: НУ ТАК ВОТ.  
КГ: Я ЛИСТАЮ ЛЕНТУ, ДУМАЮ О СВОИХ ДЕЛАХ, А ПОТОМ МНЕ ПРИСЫЛАЮТ ВОПРОС. И Я ТАКОЙ, ХММММ НАВЕРНОЕ КТО-ТО ПРИСЛАЛ МНЕ ЧТО-ТО ВАЖНОЕ, И Я ДАВНО НИЧЕГО НЕ ВЫКЛАДЫВАЛ, ПОСМОТРЮ, ЧТО ЖЕ ТАМ.  
КГ: Я ОТКРЫВАЮ СООБЩЕНИЕ.  
КГ: И ТОЛЬКО ПОСМОТРИТЕ. У МЕНЯ ПРАВДА ПРОСЯТ ПОМОЩИ, НО НИКТО ИНОЙ КАК АНОН, КОТОРЫЙ УЖЕ НЕДЕЛЯМИ ДОСТАЕТ МЕНЯ ОБ ОДНОЙ И ТОЙ ЖЕ ВЕЩИ.  
КГ: И ЭТА ВЕЩЬ, КАНАЙЯ:  
КГ: “ЛМАО ТЫ КОГДАНИБУДЬ СМОТРЕЛ НА СВОИ ПАЛЬЦЫ И ДУМАЛ ТИПА БРО ЧЕ ЭТ ЗА ШТУКИ? ТИПА НА ТЕБЕ ПРОСТО РАСТУТ МАЛЕНЬКИЕ ТОЛСТЫЕ СОСИСКИ ЛОЛ”.  
КГ: И БОЛЬШЕ НИЧЕГО.  
КГ: АБСОЛЮТНО, БЛЯДЬ, НИЧЕГО.  
КГ: САМАЯ БЕССОДЕРЖАТЕЛЬНАЯ, НЕВЕЖЕСТВЕННАЯ, БЕССМЫСЛЕННАЯ, ПУСТАЯ ТРАТА ИНТЕРНЕТ СОЕДИНЕНИЯ, КОТОРУЮ Я ВСТРЕЧАЛ ЗА СВОЮ НЕСЧАСТНУЮ ЖИЗНЬ. ПРЯМО ПОСРЕДИ МОИХ СООБЩЕНИЙ.  
КГ: МОЖЕШЬ В ЭТО ПОВЕРИТЬ?  
МА: Каркат Пожалуйста  
МА: Да Я Очень Обеспокоена Твоими Проблемами  
МА: Но Сейчас Есть Дела Поважнее  
КГ: КАКИЕ ДЕЛА?  
КГ: ДАЙ МНЕ ДОПОЛНИТЬ. ЭТО ПРОИСХОДИЛО НЕ РАЗ. Я НЕ СХОЖУ С УМА ТОЛЬКО ИЗ-ЗА ОДНОГО СООБЩЕНИЯ.  
КГ: У МЕНЯ СПРАШИВАЛИ ЭТОТ ВОПРОС СЕМНАДЦАТЬ РАЗ ЗА ПОСЛЕДНЮЮ НЕДЕЛЮ, И Я ТААААК БЛИЗОК К ТОМУ, ЧТО БЫ К ХЕРАМ УДАЛИТЬ МОЙ БЛОГ ИЗ-ЗА ЭТОГО.  
КГ: Я ТАК БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОГУ.  
МА: Прости Но  
МА: Подожди  
МА: Семнадцать  
КГ: ДА, БЛЯДЬ, СЕМНАДЦАТЬ?  
КГ: ПОНИМАЕШЬ, О ЧЕМ Я?  
МА: Ты Считал  
КГ: ДА, Я СЧИТАЛ.  
КГ: Я ОТВЕТИЛ НА ПЕРВЫЕ ЧЕТЫРЕ. ПОТОМ Я СТАЛ ПРОСТО ВЫКЛАДЫВАТЬ ИХ И КРИЧАТЬ В ТЕГАХ. Я НЕ ОТВЕТИЛ НА ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ШЕСТЬ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ЛЮДИ МОГУТ СДЕЛАТЬ ИЗ ЭТОГО КАКОЙ-ТО МЕМ, А Я ЭТОГО ТЕРПЕТЬ НЕ МОГУ.  
КГ: Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ МОЙ БЛОГ ЗАШЕЛ В ИСТОРИЮ КАК “СОСИСОЧНЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ”.  
МА: А Ты Не Подумал Что Может Быть Уже Слишком Поздно  
КГ: МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ МЫСЛИТЬ ПОЗИТИВНО.  
КГ: НО ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ Я ПОЙМАЮ ЕБАНТЯЯ, КОТОРЫЙ ЗА ЭТО ОТВЕТСТВЕНЕН, Я ЗАБЛОКИРУЮ ЕГО ПЕРЕД ТЕМ КАК ОН ПОЙМЕТ В ЧЕМ ДЕЛО.  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Как Бы Мне Не Нравилось Выслушивать Твои Жалобы Я Сейчас Слегка Нервничаю Поэтому Я Была Бы Благодарна Если Бы Ты Мог Подождать С Мыслями О Том Как Кто-То Использует Твои Сообщения   
КГ: ХОРОШО. ТАК ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?  
МА: До Моего Свидания С Роуз Лалонд Осталось Двадцать Две Минуты И Сейчас Я Стою Перед Моим Гардеробом Без Малейшего Понятия Что Мне Надеть  
КГ: И РАДИ *ЭТОГО* ТЫ ПРЕРЫВАЛА МОИ ЖАЛОБЫ?  
МА: Каркат  
КГ: НУ ТО ЕСТЬ. НИЧЕГО ТАКОГО! ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ. Я В ПОРЯДКЕ.  
КГ: НАДЕНЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ПОВСЕДНЕВНОЕ. ЭТО ПРОСТО ПЕРВОЕ СВИДАНИЕ. ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ ОНА СИЛЬНО ВПЕЧАТЛИЛАСЬ.  
МА: Впечатлилась Каркат Как Я Могу Ее Впечатлить  
МА: Это Я Должна Беспокоиться  
КГ: “КАК”? ИНОГДА Я СОМНЕВАЮСЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ЧИТАЕШЬ ЕЕ БЛОГ. ОНА ЧУТЬ НЕ ВЫВАЛИЛАСЬ ИЗ ОКНА, КОГДА ТЫ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛА ЕЕ.   
КГ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ТРОНЕШЬ ЕЕ ПРИ ВСТРЕЧЕ, ОНА БУДЕТ СЛИШКОМ ОШЕЛОМЛЕНА, ЧТОБЫ ЗАМЕТИТЬ, ЧТО НА ТЕБЕ НАДЕТО.  
МА: Ты Же Понимаешь Что Она Многое Преувеличивает  
КГ: ДА, НО НЕ СВОИ РЕАКЦИИ. ОНА БЫ НЕ ПРИЗНАЛАСЬ, ЧТО ПОЧУВСТВОВАЛА ЧТО-ТО, ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ ЕЙ ЗАПЛАТИЛА.  
МА: Говори Что Хочешь Я Не Слушаю  
МА: Пожалуйста Просто Помоги Мне  
КГ: БЛЯ, ЧЕМ!? В ПРОШЛОМ ГОДУ Я ВСЮ ЧЕТВЕРТЬ ПРОХОДИЛ В ШКОЛУ В ОДНИХ И ТЕХ ЖЕ ШТАНАХ, ВОТ КАК Я ДОЛЖЕН ТЕБЕ ПОМОЧЬ??  
МА: Я Думала Что-То О Них Сказать Но Я Предположила Что У Тебя Просто Не Было Другой Одежды  
КГ: КАКОГО ХУЯ.  
МА: Послушай Я Не Хотела Быть Грубой В Случае Если Ты Не Мог Позволить Купить Себе Новые Штаны  
КГ: Я МОГУ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ КУПИТЬ ПАРУ ШТАНОВ!  
МА: Ну Теперь Я В Этом Не Сомневаюсь  
КГ: И ЧТО ЕЩЕ ТЫ “ДУМАЛА” О МОЕЙ ОДЕЖДЕ В ПРОШЛОМ ГОДУ?  
МА: Хорошо Перед Тем Как Я Что-То Скажу Запомни Что Ты Сам Меня Спросил  
МА: Но Если Честно Даже Если Ты Думаешь Что Люди Не Замечают Когда Ты Носишь Одну И Ту Же Футболку Два Дня Подряд Все Они Замечают Каркат Они Просто Ничего Об Этом Не Говорят  
КГ: ЕБАТЬ.  
КГ: Я ЭТОГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ.   
МА: Делал  
МА: Ты Носил Серую Футболку С Крабом На Спине Всю Неделю Экзаменов  
МА: Но Я Тебя Простила Потому Что Никто Не Мог Похвастаться Красотой В Неделю Экзаменов  
КГ: КРОМЕ КАНАЙИ МАРЬЯМ, КОТОРАЯ ПРИШЛА НА МАТЕШУ, ОДЕТАЯ ТАК, БУДТО БЫ У НЕЕ БЫЛА ЗАПЛАНИРОВАНА ВСТРЕЧА С КОРОЛЕВОЙ АНГЛИИ.  
МА: Я По-Своему Веду Себя Во Время Стресса  
КГ: НУ И ПОХУЙ.  
КГ: НАДЕНЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ПРОСТОЕ. ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ ОНА ПРИ ВИДЕ ТЕБЯ СТАЛА ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ О СОБСТВЕННОЙ ОДЕЖДЕ.  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Тогда Я Надену Мою Красную Юбку  
КГ: МОЖЕТ ЭТО ТЕБЯ ШОКИРУЕТ, НО Я НЕ ЗАПОМНИЛ ВЕСЬ ТВОЙ ГАРДЕРОБ  
МА: Я Могу Прислать Тебе Фотографию  
КГ: НЕТ, НЕ НАДО.  
КГ: СЕРЬЕЗНО, КАНАЙЯ, СПАСИБО, Я РАД, ЧТО ТЫ ПРЕДЛОЖИЛА, НО МНЕ НЕ ИНТЕРЕСНО.  
МА: красный.jpg  
КГ: ...  
КГ: НАДЕНЬ СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ БРАСЛЕТЫ, А НЕ КОРИЧНЕВЫЕ. ОНИ СЛИВАЮТСЯ С ТВОЕЙ КОЖЕЙ.  
МА: Спасибо  
МА: Можно Попросить У Тебя Еще Совета  
КГ: ДА, КОНЕЧНО.  
МА: А Что Мне  
МА: Делать  
КГ: ???  
МА: Мы Будем Одни Больше Часов Чем Мы Раньше Проводили Вместе И Далеко От Наших Семей  
МА: О Чем Мне Говорить  
МА: Что Мне Ей Рассказать  
МА: О Мой Бог А Если Я Случайно Упомяну Что-То Что Она Рассказывала Мне Онлайн Но Не Лично  
КГ: ТЫ ЕЙ ЕЩЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛА??  
МА: Каркат Это Очень Деликатная Тема  
МА: Я Не Хочу Предпринимать Ничего Что Может Поменять Ее Мнение Обо Мне  
КГ: ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ ПЛАН ПО ЕЕ ОБМАНУ, КОТОРЫЙ ТЫ НЕ ТОЛЬКО САМА СОСТАВИЛА, НО И ПРОДОЛЖАЕШЬ ПОДДЕРЖИВАТЬ??  
КГ: И ТЫ, БЛЯДЬ, НЕ ДУМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЭТО КОГДА-ЛИБО ВСПЛЫВЕТ?  
КГ: КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ОНА СПРОСИТ У ТЕБЯ ПРО ТВОЮ ОНЛАЙН ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ, ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ СКРЫВАТЬ ЭТУ ЧАСТЬ СВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ ВЕЧНО.  
КГ: ОНА НЕ ГЛУПАЯ. ОНА ВО ВСЕМ САМА РАЗБЕРЕТСЯ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ ДЕРЖАТЬ РОТ НА ЗАМКЕ.  
КГ: И ТЕБЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ НЕ ТОЛЬКО ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ СОЛГАЛА ЕЙ, НО И ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ПРОДОЛЖАЛА ЛГАТЬ ПОСЛЕ ТОГО КАК ВЫ НАЧАЛИ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ.  
КГ: ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ТЕБЕ ТАК СЛОЖНО ХОТЬ ПРЕДСТАВИТЬ, ВО ЧТО ЭТО ВСЕ МОЖЕТ ПРЕВРАТИТЬСЯ? ТОЛЬКО Я ТУТ УМЕЮ ДУМАТЬ НАПЕРЕД?  
МА: Я Планировала Поменять Мой Ник  
МА: Дать Его Роуз И Удалить Мой Старый Блог  
МА: Она Бы Ничего Не Узнала  
КГ: А С “МА” ЧТО ТОГДА СЛУЧИТСЯ, ХМ?  
КГ: ТЫ ПРИТВОРИШЬСЯ МЕРТВОЙ? СКАЖЕШЬ ЕЙ, ЧТО БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ БЫТЬ ДРУЗЬЯМИ?  
МА: Я  
МА: Не Знаю Я Просто Скажу Ей Что Хочу Удалить Свой Блог И  
МА: Ей Придется Смириться С Этим  
КГ: НУ КОНЕЧНО. ПРОСТО ВЫВАЛИ ВСЕ НА НЕЕ, А ПОТОМ ПРИТВОРИСЬ, ЧТО НИЧЕГО НЕ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ.  
КГ: И ТЕБЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ СНОВА ПРОЙТИ ЧЕРЕЗ КАЖДЫЙ ЕЕ РАЗГОВОР С “МА”. КАК ТЕБЕ ТАКАЯ ИДЕЯ?  
КГ: ХОЧЕШЬ СНОВА РАССКАЗАТЬ ЕЙ ПРО ТВОЮ БЫВШУЮ? ОБСУДИТЬ ВЛЮБЛЕННОСТИ? КАМИНГАУТНУТЬСЯ?  
КГ: НАЧАТЬ *С ЧИСТОГО ЛИСТА*?  
МА: Нет  
МА: Но Я Готова  
МА: Ради Роуз  
МА: И Теперь Я Знаю Что Она Мне Скажет  
МА: А Значит Я Смогу Быть Более Честной С Ней Обсуждая Эти Вещи  
КГ: ПО-ТВОЕМУ ЭТО ЧЕСТНО?  
МА: Она Не Будет Знать Честно Это Или Нечестно  
КГ: АГА, ПРЯМО КАК СЛЕПОЙ БЫ НЕ УЗНАЛ, ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ ДАЛА ЕМУ ФУТБОЛКУ С НАДПИСЬЮ “МУДАК”.  
КГ: ТЫ ВСЕ РАВНО ДЕРЬМОВО ПОСТУПАЕШЬ, И ДРУГИЕ ЛЮДИ БУДУТ ЗЛЫ НА ТЕБЯ. НАПРИМЕР Я.  
МА: Ты Мой Друг  
МА: И Ты Знаешь Как Тяжело Может Быть С Человеком Который Знает Кто Ты Такой  
КГ: ЧЕМ ДОЛЬШЕ ТЫ ЭТО ОТКЛАДЫВАЕШЬ, ТЕМ ВЫШЕ ВЕРОЯТНОСТЬ, ЧТО ОНА ОХУЕТЬ КАК РАЗОЗЛИТСЯ, КОГДА ВСЕ УЗНАЕТ.  
МА: Кто Сказал Что Она О Чем-То Узнает  
КГ: Я  
КГ: Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ТЕБЕ УГРОЖАТЬ, ХОРОШО? НО ПОСЛУШАЙ.  
КГ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ СКОРО ЕЙ НИЧЕГО НЕ РАССКАЖЕШЬ, Я НЕ БУДУ ОТВЕЧАТЬ ЗА ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ.  
МА: Ты В Любом Случае Не Будешь Ни За Что Отвечать О Чем Ты Говоришь Что Ты Хочешь Сделать  
МА: Каркат  
МА: Что Ты Хочешь Сделать  
КГ: НИЧЕГО? БОЖЕ.  
КГ: Я НЕ *НАСТОЛЬКО* ДЕРЬМОВЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК.  
КГ: Я ПРОСТО.  
КГ: НЕ ХОЧУ СМОТРЕТЬ КАК ТЫ ВВЯЗЫВАЕШЬСЯ ВО ЧТО-ТО, ЧТО ТЫ ПОТОМ НЕ РАСПУТАЕШЬ.  
КГ: МЫ ЧЕРЕЗ ЭТО УЖЕ ПРОХОДИЛИ. И МНЕ НЕ ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ.  
МА: Я Ценю Твое Беспокойство  
МА: Правда  
МА: Но  
МА: Ты Должен Дать Мне Решить Для Себя  
МА: И Пока Что Я Решила Что Я Не Буду Рассказывать Роуз Ничего Чтобы Сохранить Наши Отношения  
КГ: ХОРОШО. Я ТЕБЕ ДОВЕРЯЮ.  
КГ: НО КАК ТВОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ Я СОВЕТУЮ ТЕБЕ РАССКАЗАТЬ ЕЙ КАК МОЖНО БЫСТРЕЕ.  
МА: Спасибо За Совет  
МА: Но Мне Пора  
МА: Меня Ждет Свидание  
КГ: ДА, ЛАДНО.  
КГ: УДАЧИ.  
МА: Спасибо

* * *

ТТ: Рокси?  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Я иду на свидание.  
ТТ: Скажи, если тебе что-то понадобится.  
ТТ: Я возьму с собой телефон, поэтому можешь звонить мне в любое время.  
ТТ: Если тебе нужно будет поговорить.  
ТТ: И я сказала Дирку, где ты, и что меня не будет дома, поэтому он сможет помочь тебе, если я буду недоступна.  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Рокси?  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Мне пора. Увидимся.

* * *

  
Дата: Девятнадцатое июня, 2016 года. Погода: Безоблачная. Состояние: Беспокойное.

  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Вчера я все же сходила в упомянутый магазинчик, и осмотрела их коллекцию палочек. В некоторых из них, как я и подозревала, не было ничего магического. Но в одном из углов стояла коробка с белыми палочками, которые, когда я за них бралась, идеально подходили мне по весу и размеру. Я купила пару штук и несколько лавандовых свечей. Их никогда много не бывает.  
  
За кассой меня встретила высокая женщина с каре в белом платье. У нее была пара собственных палочек, которые были практически идентичны моим, но слегка отличались длинной. Большую часть времени она молчала, но оставила приятное впечатление. Думаю, несмотря на сомнительное качество многих ее продуктов, ее мнению о спиритическом мире можно доверять. В любом случае, я крайне рекомендую этот магазин; ссылку на его сайт вы можете найти в конце поста.  
  
Последнее время в моем доме было много негативной энергии. Хоть мне и известен ее источник, мне бы не хотелось ей об этом сообщать. Ей такие новости не понравятся. Учитывая ее эмоциональное состояние и ее общий скептицизм ко всему древнему и мистическому, я не хочу рисковать, рассказывая ей о ее негативном влиянии на дом. К тому же, это не ее вина. Меня немного огорчает, что она пока что не принимает никаких мер, чтобы избавиться от этого состояния, но это ее выбор, и я должна уважать его. Как оказалось.  
  
Мне придется подождать перед тем как я смогу прибраться. Наверное, я могла бы разбросать по дому кристаллы, но в последний раз моя мать разозлилась, что я “мусорю”, и чуть не выкинула несколько бесценных камней. Я едва ли смогла спасти их от холодных объятий мусорки, и не говорила с моей матерью целую неделю. Поэтому кристаллы исключены. Я также не могу зажигать свечи в моей комнате из-за “детекторов дыма” и прочего нонсенса, который ограничивает меня в распространении позитивной энергии. Я остановилась на написании поста и заваривании успокаивающего чая для Рокси в надежде, что он поможет ей в очищении. Однако это маловероятно, и я заметно беспокоюсь. Она не была настолько расстроена с тех пор как произошла история с ее друзьями и отношениями, что было несколько лет назад.  
  
Наконец, я решила, что проведу Великий Ритуал двадцать пятого числа. Так у меня будет чуть меньше недели для последних приготовлений, проверки оборудования и исследований. Это будет моя величайшая работа, и я очень ее жду.  
  
  
Ответы на вопросы:  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @садоВедунья о моих чаях, продавец сообщил мне, что они были натуральными, но я в очень в этом сомневаюсь. Я уверена только в том, что он был тщательно промыт перед продажей и еще неделю назад был в земле, но не более. В любом случае, “натуральность” едва ли влияет на качество самого чая. Я могу посоветовать тебе несколько марок, если тебе интересно.  
  
Отвечая на извинение @калигуловАквариум, я нашла его достаточно милым и унизительным, чтобы убрать тебя из моего черного списка. Я жду твоих пассивно-агрессивных комментариев в тегах после долгого молчания, но тебе не стоит даже надеяться, что я забыла твои прошлые ошибки.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
Думаю, вы все знаете, что мое свидание с Канайей было назначено на сегодня. Как и ожидалось, я проснулась в пять утра, беспокоясь примерно обо всем и пребывала оставшееся до свиданья время в таком же состоянии тревоги. Я провела день в болезненной летаргии, пытаясь собраться и не беспокоиться о предстоящей встрече или ярко воображая как именно я могла бы на ней проебаться.  
  
Попытки общаться с Рокси не помогали. Она, как и всегда, дулась на меня. Я поняла, что она говорила со своими друзьями и была не в настроении для забав ее младшей сестры. Я это понимаю. Временами я хочу находиться только в компании моих друзей и чтобы Рокси в свою очередь оставила меня в покое. Но столкнуться с таким самой все равно обидно. Я думала, что могла бы проигнорировать ее, но решила не делать этого, она не заслуживает того, чтобы о ней забыл еще один важный для нее человек. Я не хочу добавлять ей страданий. По крайней мере, пока я не буду уверена, что она оправилась от своих прошлых бед. Тогда уже я ничего не обещаю.  
  
Но давайте я поговорю о самом свидании, потому что все остальное было бы простым потоком беспокойств, которые мои верные читатели увидеть не хотят и не должны.  
  
Я надела оранжевое платье с золотой цепочкой. Вместе они выглядели очень ярко, и я бы точно привлекла чье-нибудь внимание. Была возможность, что я переборщила, но я ее не боялась. Лучше перестараться, чем недостараться и опозориться, по крайней мере по-моему.  
  
Стрелки часов подошли к двум со скоростью усталого после длинной дороги путешественника. Я проверяла время каждые тридцать секунд, ожидая приезда Канайи и беспокоясь, не передумала ли она, не собралась ли она на свидание с другой, или не умерла ли она. Канайя так и не сказала, когда она именно она встретится со мной, поэтому я была в сомнениях до четырнадцати минут второго, когда я услышала звонок в дверь и чуть ли не сбила Рокси с ног, стараясь первой подбежать к двери.  
  
Канайя выглядела просто и мило. На ней было то же, что и в первую нашу встречу: длинная красная юбка и простая черная футболка. Она слегка волновалась, но все равно выглядела прекрасно.  
  
— Доброго дня, — сказала она. Ее голос слегка дрожал. Я вспомнила, какой грациозной и уверенной она была на крыше, и спросила себя, улетучилась ли ее уверенность с приходом солнца, как случилось со мной.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Не самое обещающее начало, но я была готова оправиться.  
  
— Оу, хм, — она внимательно оглядела меня, и я спрятала свои руки за спиной.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Я... оделась недостаточно официально? — она посмотрела на мои каблуки, которые я опять одолжила у Рокси.  
  
— Нет, — я быстро ее подбодрила. — Ты выглядишь... замечательно. Эм.  
  
— Если бы я знала, что ты хотела одеть что-то более элегантное, я бы с радостью... хммм.  
  
— Не беспокойся! Все в порядке, — я подумала, что могла бы похлопать ее по плечу, но может это было бы слишком.  
  
— Ну. Эм. Если ты не против, то хорошо.  
  
Поррим отвезла нас к самому саду. Это была неловкая поездка. Чтобы избежать разговоров, я и Канайя сели на задние сиденья, и ее сестра не проронила ни слова за все десять минут, что мы были вместе. Я хотела спросить у нее о Рокси, но передумала. Я знала, что мой вопрос сделает обстановку еще более неловкой. И, в конце концов, в машине была только одна Марьям, с которой мне хотелось поговорить, и это была не Поррим.  
  
Сам парк растирался на три акра с прожилками-дорогами для прохожих. Одна из них проходила через цветочное поле, другая через густой лес, а третья обвивала широкое, блестящее озеро, в котором яркое небо отражалось как в зеркале. Мы прошли по всем этим путям, но не задержались ни на одном из-за нашей занятости разговорами и несущественных вещах, которые я не могу вспомнить сейчас, но тогда казались крайне занимательными.  
  
Канайя подвела меня к каменному саду, который был скрыт от большинства зеленой изгородью; цветы и кусты были собраны, казалось бы, неравными кучами и создавали атмосферу дикой природы. Пути запутывались друг с другом так, что любая пара могла бы потеряться, если бы они захотели. И мы захотели.  
  
Она провела меня в угол сада к маленькой укрытой листвой скамейке, на которую мы сели и стали смотреть на наши руки, притворяясь, что мы не замечали, что они практически соприкасались (хотя они точно касались) и сделали пару комплиментов траве и красоте парка.  
  
После по крайней мере часа относительно приятного разговора не о чем, я собралась с духом и оповестила ее, что мне хотелось бы кое-что сказать.  
  
— Какое смелое предложение.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
— Точно, — я кивнула. — Ты — единственный человек, который...  
  
Я остановилась. Я не знала, как закончить это предложение, по крайней мере так чтобы оно оказалось достаточно учтивым, поэтому я замолчала.  
  
— Единственный человек?  
  
— Единственный человек, который так мне нравился.  
  
— В каком смысле? — она нахмурилась. Только немного, но я заметила это.  
  
— То есть... — я покрутила свои браслеты, дернула свои серьги, пытаясь унять свое беспокойство. — Ты — единственный человек, который настолько мне нравится, чтобы я хотела с ним... делать разные вещи. Сейчас. Очень. И, эм, всегда.  
  
— Тебе раньше... не нравились люди?  
  
— Нравились! Но... не так как сейчас. Тогда все было только в моем воображении. Я думала, что я могла бы сделать с ними, сказать им и представляла, что бы они ответили. Знаменитости, подруги... я не знала, как бы я чувствовала себя, если бы была с ними, поэтому я могла только представлять. Я была влюблена не столько в людей, сколько в само ощущение любви.  
  
Канайя молчала.  
  
— Но с тобой, — поторопилась я. — Ты... человек, который нравишься мне как человек, и когда я с тобой... мне нравится быть с тобой знакомой, мне столько в тебе нравится, и мне нравится, что ты мне нравишься, а я нравлюсь тебе, а не только... Раньше со мной никогда такого не было.  
  
Она широко улыбнулась.  
  
— Мне раньше нравились люди, — призналась она, но вдруг подошла ближе, чтобы только я могла слышать ее слова. — Но никогда так сильно, как нравишься мне ты.  
  
— Никогда? Правда?  
  
— Ты такая недоверчивая.  
  
— Да, но... со мной?  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Но—  
  
Она поцеловала меня, скорее всего, чтобы я наконец замолчала, и я была готова на это только при таких условиях.  
  
После этого мы проводили меньше времени за разговором и больше за другими, настолько же интересными занятиями для наших языков.  
  
Я облокотилась на нее. Солнце начинало тонуть в далеких деревьях, мой телефон зазвонил и заставил нас расстаться. Она хмыкнула и примкнула свои губы к моей шее, из-за чего мне было еще тяжелее дышать, чем обычно. Иногда я подозреваю, что Канайя Марьям совсем не думает о моем здоровье.  
  
Я подумала, что могла бы забыть об этом, но моя партнерша молча протестовала, но после того как звонок сначала переключился на голосовую почту, а потом начался снова, я поняла, что кто-то срочно хотел со мной связаться и опомнилась.  
  
Я отодвинулась от Канайи (иначе я бы никак не осталась собранной) и проверила телефон. Звон Дирк; я сразу же ответила.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Роуз?  
  
— У телефона.  
  
— Блядь, где ты?  
  
— Гудзоновский парк, — сказала я, поднимаясь. Я чувствовала неладное; Канайя, заметив мои беспокойства, молча взяла меня за руку. — Что случилось?  
  
— Иди к южному входу, Джейк тебя заберет.  
  
— Дирк, ради всего святого, скажи мне, что случилось?  
  
— Я занят— нет, да, простите, — он убрал телефон на несколько секунд. — Я сейчас немного занят.  
  
— Дирк.  
  
Наконец, он произнес слова, из-за которых у меня встал ком в горле:  
— Рокси забрали в полицию.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Блядь я всегда пишу через д  
> 2\. Следующая глава выйдет 30 числа, и после этого я весь август буду на перерыве. Я оповещаю о новых главах и в фанфиках у себя в [твиттере](https://twitter.com/kassiepauwuk) и [группе в вк](https://vk.com/kassiepavuk). Кстати, у моей подружки Искандер есть сервер в дискорде для всех хоумстакеров (и не только), которые рисуют/пишут/делают что-то еще, поэтому если вы хотите поболтать со мной и другими людьми о вашем творчестве, можете тыкнуть [сюда](https://discord.gg/Nd5vUwh)


	10. Chapter 10

Мне бы хотелось начать этот пост с извинений. Во-первых, я прошу прощения за то, как резко я прервала мой последний пост и как сумбурно я начинаю этот. Я бы с удовольствием продолжила писать, но меня позвали помочь Рокси, которая, если вы беспокоились, сейчас чувствует себя просто прекрасно. На ней есть только пара царапин на коленях, потому что она споткнулась и упала прямо у полицейского участка, но даже они быстро заживают. Физически, она в порядке. Больше я ничего добавлять не буду, чтобы не рисковать нарушением линейного повествования моего поста. Вместо этого я продолжу с места, где остановился предыдущий.  
  
Джейк, как и обещал, ждал меня у южного входа в зеленом джипе, который после покупки мыл только дождь. Он выглядел добродушно, но обеспокоенно, и ему пришлось переложить его вещи с переднего сидения, чтобы я могла усесться в машине. Канайя поехала со мной, потому что все это время она отказывалась отпускать мою руку, а Поррим не могла забрать ее еще минимум час. Она села сзади и положила свою руку на плечо, а я изо всех сил старалась не кричать на водителя.  
  
— Скажи мне, что случилось, — приказала ему я. — И что натворила Рокси.  
  
— А Дирк тебе еще не сказал?  
  
— Он никому ничего не говорит, — рыкнула я. — Приходится тебе.  
  
Он вдохнул, покрепче взялся за руль и пересказал мне происходящее.  
  
Рокси была дома до трех часов дня. О чем они узнали из ее переписки Джейн, с помощью которой можно было восстановить хронологию событий, и ее собственного доклада. В три она села в машину, чтобы съездить в магазин, а потом встретилась с Джейн. Когда они вместе обедали, они заметили Поррим с другой девушкой (чью личность мы пока не смогли установить), и Рокси поспешила уйти. На пути обратно она нарушила два закона, превысила скоростные ограничения и попала в небольшую аварию. Ее машина разбилась в двух местах, и ей придется заменить одну из шин, но никто не пострадал. Ее забрали в полицию, и там позвонили первому контакту в ее телефоне, которым оказался Дирк. Дальше он взял ситуацию на себя: позвонил мне и матери, попросил Джейка поиграть в личного водителя каждого участника происходящего, так как только у него была машина.  
  
Сразу же, когда он закончил свой рассказ, я просила:  
— Рокси в порядке?  
  
— Да. Пара царапин, но до свадьбы заживет. Наверное, — он похлопал меня по плечу. — С ней все будет хорошо. Она немного нас напугала, но это не страшно.  
  
— Держи руки на руле, — настояла я и отмахнулась от него.  
  
— Да, точно. Прости.  
  
— Как я и думала, — рука Канайи напряглась на моем плече, я откинулась на спинку сидения, чтобы ей было легче до меня дотянуться. Чем дольше мы ехали, тем быстрее проносились дома рядом с нами, и тем резче были наши повороты. Двигатель машины громко протестовал такому жестокому обращению, но Джейка его удобство заботило больше дорожных правил. Я могла бы сосчитать на моих обеих руках, сколько незначительных законов он нарушил за нашу поездку к моей сестре, которая оказалась у полиции по тем же причинам. Безвкусная ирония.  
  
Машина моей матери уже стояла у участка, когда мы приехали, и я знала, что она точно не будет мягка с Рокси. Она слишком переживает о возможности того, что кто-то из нас водит или может начать водить машину (мои все еще не полученные права являются темой многих семейных ссор) из-за страха именно таких ситуаций. Рокси уже арестовывали за беспечное вождение, когда ей было шестнадцать и она спешила доставить Джейн в больницу после аллергической реакции, из-за чего же с нее и не взяли штрафа, но все равно оставили отметку в ее деле. В этот же раз у нее не было никакого оправдания. Только ее эмоциональная реакция на коварство Поррим Марьям.  
  
Я только говорю коварство. Мне не стоит. Поррим — независимая женщина, и у нее есть право проводить время с тем, с кем хочет. Но в то же время я не обязана с уважением отзываться о ее или ее родителях. Не когда дело касается состояния моей сестры.  
  
Я медленно зашла в отделение, следя за Джейком, который ворвался туда с аккуратностью, присущей слону в нескольких секундах перед смертью от рук браконьера. Канайя шла за мной, и иногда я бы касалась ее руки, чтобы напомнить себе о ее поддержке. Она была также собрана как женщина вдвое старше ее, и я старалась ей подражать.  
  
Дирк спорил с одной из секретарш. Она выглядела так, будто работала вдвое больше, чем ей платили, а иметь дело с разъяренным Страйдером — одно из самых удручающих занятий. Я ей сочувствовала.  
  
— В каком смысле? Ее мать заплатила залог, с какой стати вы продолжаете держать ее—  
  
— Сэр, пожалуйста, надо заполнить—  
  
— Хуй я клал на то, что там надо заполнить. Я обещаю, что она покинет участок, просто выпустите ее из чертовой—  
  
— Сэр,—  
  
— Дирк, — позвала его я.  
  
Он развернулся, держась одной рукой за голову.  
  
— Роуз, — он ощутимо расслабился. — Хорошо. Супер. Джейк—  
  
— Он сказал мне, что случилось.  
  
— Понял. Спасибо, — он кивнул Джейку и вернулся к бедной женщине, — Клянусь Богом, я засужу ваш ебанный участок, если она—  
  
— Простите, сэр, но ваша подруга нарушила закон, и мы не имеем права—  
  
— Мне насрать, что она—  
  
Рокси показалась в дверном проеме, ее одежда была чуть испачкана, волосы спутаны, а на щеках были видны следы от слез, и она выглядела, будто бы была готова снова заплакать. Но она была жива. Сначала она заметила Дирка и Джейка, подбежала к ним двоим и крепко обняла. Потом она увидела меня, прокричала мое имя и тоже затянула меня в объятия; заметив Канайю, она взяла ее за руку и заплакала.  
  
Я похлопала ее по спине и не протестовала. Если быть честной, я была даже не против и могла бы сама предложить обняться, если бы не она. Физическая близость помогла мне убедиться, что она точно была в порядке.  
  
— Боже, Рокси, — шептал Дирк в ее волосы, — Боже ты мой.  
  
— Мне— мне так жаль, простите— я не хотела—  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Нет, не в порядке, я—  
  
— Все хорошо.  
  
— Мне нужны объяснения, — сказала я, скорее ее плечу, — Если ты не против.  
  
— Да, я— хорошо, я объяснюсь, — на нее было больно смотреть, — Но потом.  
  
— Хорошо. Потом, — согласилась я, — Все хорошо.  
  
Канайя вышла из объятия, и я последовала ее примеру. Рокси сильно навалилась на Дирка для поддержки, но скорее всего из-за усталости, а не каких-либо травм.  
  
Моя мать стояла в углу, осматривая комнату ледяным взглядом. Я еще никогда не видела ее настолько безэмоциональной. Это пугало.  
  
— А где Джейн? — я оглянулась и не смогла найти ее в комнате ожидания, и я не видела ее машины на парковке.  
  
— Чинит мою машину, — сказала Рокси. — Она ушла после того как ее расспросили, чтобы я не возилась со страховкой.  
  
— Она умеет чинить машины?  
  
— Ее папа. Все норм, — она нерешительно отошла от Дирка и Джейка. — Так что… эм.  
  
Канайя кротко дотронулась до моего локтя, и мы отошли от группы, чтобы Рокси могла поговорить со своими друзьями.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросила я.  
  
— Я не хочу показаться грубой, — начала Канайя, — Но я не хочу вмешиваться в личный разговор, который, не смотря на мое уважение к твоей сестре, меня не касается.  
  
— Я не против.  
  
— Может, ты и не против, но Рокси заслуживает, чтобы ее разговоры не подслушивали непрошенные гости. И у меня есть моя собственная сестра, — она улыбнулась, будто извиняясь.  
  
— Спроси у нее, что случилось, ладно?  
  
— Естественно, — она немного сомневается, но потом клянется мне на мизинце. — Если не считать скорого конца нашего свидания—  
  
— Оно мне понравилось.  
  
— Да, мне тоже.  
  
— Я была бы рада еще его обсудить, — сказала я, смотря на Рокси, — но—  
  
— Нет. Пожалуйста, поговори со своей семьей, а я поговорю со своей.  
  
— Тебя может кто-то забрать? — она задумалась о моем вопросе.  
  
— Нет. У моего друга есть машина, но он живет в получасе отсюда, и у него не скоро кончится смена на работе.  
  
— Джейк может тебя подвезти, — предложила я. — Да, Джейк?  
  
— Что-то?  
  
— Канайе нужно домой. Тебе же тоже пора, да?  
  
Он проверил свои часы.  
  
— Да, — согласился он. — Если хочешь, можешь поехать со мной. Мы все равно живем рядом с Рокси.  
  
— Спасибо, — она кивнула. — Прости, что причиняю столько неудобства.  
  
— Прекрати, никакое ты не неудобство, — отмахнулся Джейк.  
  
Он попрощался с Рокси и ушел, а Дирк и Канайя последовали за ним. Я напоследок крикнула ей “пока!”, и в ответ она неловко мне помахала.  
  
Около часа мы занимались бумагами. Как оказалось, арест — настоящий бюрократический кошмар. Моей матери пришлось подписать несколько отказов и документов, подтверждающие внесение залога, и Рокси отпустили только после того, как мы разобрались со смягчающими обстоятельствами. Я уверена, что в какой-то момент секретарша решила специально задержать нас, чтобы отомстить за грубость Дирка, но у меня не было конкретного подтверждения моей гипотезы. Поэтому я только сидела в тишине, смотрела как Рокси делает то же самое и интересовалась, о чем же сейчас думает моя мать.  
  
Закончив, она молча покинула участок. Мы вышли за ней и сели на задние сидения ее машины, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков. Она редко была злой. И она никогда не была тихой.  
  
Проехав десять минут, она сказала:  
— Думаю, — начала она. — Я…  
  
— Да, мам? — Рокси выглядела так, будто была готова заплакать.  
  
— Ты ответственная. Да. Мне надо верить, что ты ответственная, и что ты—  
  
— Да, это был только один раз. Больше такого не произойдет, я такая дура. Мне уже все равно, было глупо так злиться, просто—  
  
— Просто что?  
  
Рокси не знала, что ей ответить, поэтому она промолчала. Машина быстро проезжала по вечернему городу.  
  
— Мы уезжаем, — в конце концов сказала наша мать.  
  
— Что? — я поддалась вперед, стараясь разглядеть ее лицо. — Куда?  
  
— На острова. Снимем дом и просто… отдохнем. От всего.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь? — в голосе Рокси слышалась паника.  
  
— И от Поррим. Пока ты не научишься—  
  
— Мне нечему учиться!  
  
— Сомневаюсь! — моя мать кричала. — Мы все равно собираемся. Я давно хотела отдохнуть, лучше шанса и быть не может.  
  
— Что я должна сказать Канайе?  
  
— Скажи, что ты собираешься в семейную поездку, Роуз, — тявкнула она. — Как делают все семьи, представляешь?  
  
— Мы—  
  
— Прости, — неискренне ответила она. — Смирись. Я уже все решила.  
  
Я была готова устроить истерику из-за того, насколько нечестна была вся ситуация — это была Роксина ошибка, и я не понимала, почему из-за нее должна страдать и я. Но я не собиралась вести себя как ребенок. В конце концов, именно такое поведение Рокси стало всему виной.  
  
Я не могу винить ее, как бы мне не хотелось. Это не ее вина. И я это понимаю. Логически.  
  
Но я все равно не могу не злиться на нее.  
  
Решение моей матери хорошо показывает разницу между обоснованными и логичными поступками. Я могу понимать, почему она его приняла: старая мать контролирует ее детей в попытке показать свой авторитет и наказать их разлукой со своими друзьями. Уловка, вызванная отчаянием. Она знает, что с каждым днем ее влияние на наши жизни становится все меньше и меньше, но она все равно пытается. Абсолютное проявление никчемности, отчаяния и отсутствия логики. Ошибки моей сестры причинили ей боль, и она боится, что я поступлю так же. В свою очередь я злюсь на нее, да, но к тому же я чувствую сожаление к ее инфантильным побуждениям. Я всегда стремлюсь к чему-то большему.  
  
В доме Канайи не горело света, когда мы вернулись. Я помчалась в мою комнату и села у своего окна, ждав, когда она появится, но ничего не произошло. В ее комнате было темно. Мой подоконник стал моей одиночной камерой, где мне пришлось смириться с перспективой нашей разлуки на неопределенное время и отсутствие возможности долгое время увидеть ее улыбку.  
  
Доброго вечера, Читатели.  
-тентаклеТерапевт

* * *

мрачныйАссистент [МА] начала доставать мглистыйАстратор [(МА)]  
МА: Рокси Сегодня Забрала Полиция  
(МА): Что+?  
(МА): Что+ случил+ось?  
(МА): О+на в по+рядке?  
МА: Да  
МА: Ее Арестовали За Беспечное Вождение  
МА: Никто Не Пострадал  
(МА): Слава Бо+гу.  
МА: Однако  
МА: Причина Ее Поведения Может Быть Связана С Тобой  
(МА): Бред. Меня даже рядо+м не было+.  
МА: Наверное Ты Так Думаешь  
МА: Но Она Сказала Что Видела Тебя С Какой-То Девушкой У Входа В Ресторан В Котором Она Пообедала Незадолго Перед Аварией  
(МА): Я  
(МА): О+ Бо+же.  
(МА): Кажется, я по+мню ее. О+на была на свидании с мило+й брюнетко+й, да? У сто+лика у о+кна.  
МА: Да Скорее Всего Это Была Она И Джейн Но Ты Ошибаешься Они Были Не На Свидании  
МА: Это Была Платоническая Встреча Двух Подруг Которые Мирно Наслаждались Компанией Друг Друга  
МА: Но Ей Показалось Что То Же Нельзя Было Сказать О Тебе  
(МА): Нет. И теперь я расстро+ена, что+ о+на по+пала в аварию из-за это+го+.  
МА: Тогда Скажи Мне Что Это Было  
(МА): Я схо+дила в ресто+ран с Латуло+й, по+то+му что+ ее парня не было+ в го+ро+де, и ей было+ скучно+. Все.  
МА: Хммм  
МА: А Ты С Латулой  
(МА): Во+первых, не тво+е дело+.  
(МА): Во+вторых, то+лько+ раз, ко+гда нам было+ где-то+ двенадцать, и мы даже не знали, что+ тако+е секс, по+это+му все было+ несерьезно+. О+на все равно+ встретила Туну в то+м году.  
(МА): По+сле это+го+ между нами ничего+ не было+.  
МА: А Тебе Бы Хотелось Чтобы Было  
(МА) Бо+же. Нет. По+чему тебя это+ так забо+тит? О+на мо+я хо+ро+шая по+друга, и все.  
МА: Я Просто Думаю  
МА: Что Может Рокси Так Растроилась Из-За Твоих Отношений Потому Что У Нее Самой Есть К Тебе Чувства  
МА: Это Только Теория Но  
(МА): Что?  
(МА): Но+ Ро+кси со+ мно+й рассталась.  
МА: Эм  
МА: Что?  
(МА): Как я и сказала, о+на со+ мно+й рассталась.  
(МА): Мы были в мо+ей ко+мнате, со+бирались ко+е-чем заняться, и о+на спро+сила у меня пару во+про+сов, на ко+то+рые я то+гда не мо+гла о+твеить по+ о+чевидным причинам, по+то+м о+на разо+злилась на меня и ушла. И не о+твечала на мо+и со+о+бщения.  
МА: А Теперь  
МА: А Теперь Я Думаю Тебе Стоит Попытаться Вспомнить Что Именно Она У Тебя Спросила  
(МА): Что+то+ о+ наших о+тношениях?  
(МА): Вро+де о+на хо+тела знать, что+ я о+ ней думаю. То+чнее о+ нас.  
МА: И Что Ты Ответила  
(МА): Что+ я и думала. Что+ о+на мне нравилась, мне нравило+сь заниматься с ней вещами, и мне хо+тело+сь бы делать это+ как мо+жно чаще.  
(МА): Это+ все, о+ чем я мо+гла то+гда думать. То+ есть, о+на замечательная, о+на мне нравится и т.д. Я не знаю, чего+ еще о+на о+т меня о+жидала.  
МА: Может Что Ты Была Бы Готова Вступить С Ней В Серьезные Отношения  
МА: Может Это Она И Хотела Чтобы Ты Это Сказала Но Не Знаю Это Просто Мое Предположение  
(МА): С чего+ это+?  
МА: В Каком Смысле  
(МА): Я знаю ее то+лько+ пару недель, мы же не были со+зданы друг для друга или что+то+ такое. Мне нравится про+во+дить с ней время и заниматься разными вещами. И мне было+ дерьмо+во, ко+гда о+на ушла без объяснений, но+ тако+е случается.  
МА: И все  
(МА): Да.  
МА: А Тебе Бы Хотелось Чтобы Такого Не Случилось  
(МА): В како+м смысле?  
МА: Я Буду Конкретней  
МА: Если Бы Рокси Прямо Сейчас Пригласила Тебя На Свидание Что Бы Ты Ответила  
(МА): Да? А как еще?  
(МА): О+на смешная, умная и так далее. И милая. Я не знаю, по+чему я ей по+нравилась, но+ мне было+ приятно+. То+лько+ по+то+му что+ я сейчас не ищу о+тно+шений на всю жизнь, не значит, что+ мне бы не хо+тело+сь иметь о+дну партнершу.  
МА: А Ты Могла Бы  
(МА): Мо+гла бы что+?  
МА: Вступить В Отношения На Всю Жизнь  
(МА): Ну бля, не знаю.  
(МА): Я о+ тако+м о+бычно+ не думаю. Мне нравится жить насто+ящим, по+нимаешь? Думать то+лько+ о+ то+м, что+ во+круг, мысли о+ будущем никуда меня не приведут.  
МА: Хорошо Поняла Ты О Таком Не Задумываешься Но Давай Предположим Что Это Было Не Так  
МА: Как Ты Представляешь Свое Будущее  
(МА): Тво+ю мать, мне во+семнадцать.  
(МА): Мне не надо+ и не сто+ит о+ тако+м думать.  
МА: Ради Всего Святого Поррим Это Просто Вопрос О Том Что Ты Думаешь О Твоем Будущем Конкретно С Рокси Лалонд Я Не Прошу Тебя Задуматься О Своей Неизбежной Смерти И Описать Свои Мысли Минимум На Пяти Страницах  
(МА): Хо+ро+шо+. Я не вижу ничего+ пло+хо+го+ в то+м, что Ро+кси может хо+теться серьезных о+тно+шений. Но+ мне нет.  
(МА): Это+ не по+ мо+ей части.  
МА: Почему Нет  
(МА): Ты спрашиваешь, будто+ никак иначе и быть не мо+жет. Как будто+ в ко+нце ко+нцо+в все перехо+дят к до+лгим о+тно+шениям. Наверно+е их хо+чется и тебе, по+то+му что+ ты с Ро+уз будто+ были сделаны друг для друга. Вы о+бе — маленькие саркастичные ведьмы.  
(МА): Но+ я по+нятия не имею, как это+ до+лжно+ рабо+тать со+ мно+й.  
(МА): И мне не кажется хо+ро+шей идеей ввязываться во+ что+-то+, о+ чем мы о+бе мо+жет по+то+м со+жалеть. Если я в тео+рии про+ебусь с нашими о+тно+шениями, бро+шу ее или дерьмо+во+ себя по+веду и о+ставлю ей шрамы, это+ о+ставит о+садо+к на нас о+беих.  
МА: Но Она Правда Тебя Любит  
МА: И Нравится Тебе  
(МА): Ну, Кан, до+бро+ по+жало+вать в мир вне ро+мантических фильмов. Это+го+ недо+стато+чно+.  
МА: Я Знаю Но  
МА: Это Уже Что-То  
(МА): И что+ ты хо+чешь, что+бы я сделала?  
МА: Просто Скажи Мне  
МА: Она Тебе Нравится  
(МА):  
(МА): Да. Я это+ тебе уже го+во+рила.  
(МА): Иди спать, Канайя. Сейчас слишко+м по+здно+ для это+го+ дерьма.

* * *

ТТ: Полагаю, ты читала мой пост.  
ТТ: А значит ты знаешь, что меня не будет дома приличное количество времени, и у меня не ни будет доступа к моим инструментам, ни возможности продолжать писать так качественно или часто, как мне бы хотелось. Тем более это не так уж легко, если я буду на пляже, вдали от моих друзей и романтического интереса.  
МА: Да Я Прочитала Его  
МА: Это Печальные Новости Но Мне Интересно Не Могла Бы Ты Убедить Свою Мать Не Уезжать  
ТТ: Я пыталась. Но она уже все за нас решила. Кто знает, почему именно сейчас она вырастила себе хребет.  
ТТ: Мне не стоило этого говорить, но я сейчас злюсь на нее и совсем немного на мою сестру. Мягко говоря.  
МА: Да Я Хорошо Тебя Понимаю  
МА: На Данный Момент У Меня Похожие Проблемы С Моей Сестрой  
ТТ: Что случилось?  
МА: У Нас Разные Мнения О Том Как Ей Стоило Повести Себя В Ситуации Которая Недавно Произошла С Ней И Сильно Повлияла На Людей Рядом С Ней  
МА: Если Быть Конкретнее То Ее Девушку  
ТТ: Девушку?  
МА: Теперь Уже Бывшую Наверное  
ТТ: Сожалею. Что Случилось?  
МА: Что-То О Чем Я Пообещала Ей Не Рассказывать И Хотя В Обычном Случае Я Бы Все Равно Тебе Об Этом Рассказала Сейчас Я Не Могу  
ТТ: Хорошо. Это ее секрет, и я не собираюсь давить на тебя. Моя сестра также доверяет мне, хотя на ее месте я бы этого не делала.  
МА: Наверное Это Дело Характера  
ТТ: Возможно.  
ТТ: Ты будешь моим единственным утешением во время моего отъезда, между прочем. Точнее, не единственным, но самым запоминающимся, если брать людей, которых я не знаю в реальной жизни. Я и Канайя не переписывались. Наверное, мы никогда не считали это нужным, так как жили рядом друг с другом.  
МА: Да Я Понимаю  
МА: Когда Вы Можете Так Легко Друг С Другом Увидится  
ТТ: Я так и думала. Похоже, тут мы на одной волне.  
МА: Что  
ТТ: Мы похоже думаем. Я слишком много говорю с Дейвом.  
МА: Оу  
МА: Демиургом  
ТТ: Да, с ним. Удивительно, что имея тройку по английскому, он говорит так, будто только что съел словарь и наслаждается послевкусием потребленного им мусора.  
МА: На Твоем Месте Я Бы Перечитала Последнее Сообщение И Подумала Сколько Же В Нем Иронии  
ТТ: Перечитала и отметила.  
ТТ: Хотя его тройка является моей заслугой — я написала за него финальное эссе. Только не говори ему, что я тебе рассказала.  
МА: Мой Рот На Замке  
МА: Так К Чему Ты Подводила  
ТТ: Моя мать собирается арендовать домик на пляже южного побережья. Как оказалось, она считает, что нам бы не помешало взять перерыв от повседневной драмы. Что бы это не значило. Как будто бы в эру интернета смена локации может что-то изменить.  
МА: То Есть Ты Все Же Будешь Обновлять Блог  
ТТ: Естественно. За какого блоггера ты меня держишь?  
МА: Ну Что Ты Я Считаю Тебя Самой Почтительной И Преданной Создательницей Контента  
ТТ: Как всегда саркастична, дорогая ассистент?  
МА: Я  
МА: Саркастична  
МА: Никогда  
ТТ: Ах, глупая я.  
МА: Глупая Ты  
ТТ: Я хочу недолго побыть до отвратительного сентиментальной. Прошу прощения.  
МА: Все Зависит От Того В Каком Плане Сентиментальной  
МА: В Плохом Или Хорошем  
ТТ: В хорошем.  
ТТ: Я ценю, что ты общаешься со мной. Мало кто из моих друзей был готов поговорить о моей влюбленности, и мне было приятно найти кого-то, кто бы выслушал мою эмоциональную тошноту. Я могу использовать для этого и мой блог, но ты… на самом деле говоришь со мной, и только этим помогла мне почувствовать себя лучше. Спасибо тебе.  
ТТ: Вау, мне казалось, что я буду звучать не настолько глупо, но нет. Моя речь настолько клишированная, насколько я себе представляла.  
МА: Ух Ты  
МА: Нет Мне Нравится Ты Была Очень Честна Со Мной И Я Ценю Это  
ТТ: Такое случается не часто, но когда я говорю от чистого сердца, я делаю это со вкусом.  
МА: Да  
МА: И правда  
ТТ: Спасибо.  
ТТ: Я еще не закончила.  
МА: Боже.  
ТТ: У меня не так много друзей. Я этого не скрываю, но и стараюсь лишний раз не афишировать. И я точно не хочу сказать, что мне не нравится мой круг общения, и я понимаю, что некоторые черты моего характера делают меня человеком, которого тяжело узнать, уже не говоря о дружбе. Я всегда сомневаюсь в искренности других людей, и моя прагматичность сделала меня в лучшем случае неприступной, а в худшем случае “ледяной королевой”. О чем мне говорили друзья и знакомые. Конечно, я даже не пытаюсь так выглядеть, но так уж получается. Я не знаю, почему я так себя веду, но я не могу ничего поделать.  
ТТ: И я не хочу что-либо менять. Это просто мое качество, которое иногда влияет на мою жизнь.  
ТТ: Я редко нахожу кого-то, кому было бы плевать на все слои иронии и лжи, которыми я покрываю мои настоящие мысли, и тем более человека, который бы так легко отшелушивал их в сторону.  
ТТ: Разговоры с тобой заставили меня понять, что именно таким человеком мне самой и хотелось бы быть.  
ТТ: Вот теперь я закончила.  
МА: О Боже  
ТТ: Ты в порядке?  
МА: Это Неправда  
ТТ: Это чистая правда.  
МА: Я Отказываюсь Верить В Этот Несносный Бред  
ТТ: То есть ты бы поверила чему, воспитанному бреду?  
ТТ: Сдержанному бреду? PG-13 бреду, из которого вырезали все проблематичные моменты?  
МА: Роуз Ты Пытаешься Отвлечь Меня От Темы Разговора А Именно Текста Который Я Еще Не Закончила Обрабатывать У Себя В Голове  
ТТ: Что? Нонсенс.  
МА: Просто  
МА: Нет  
ТТ: Почему ты так не хочешь признать, что ты важна для меня?  
МА: Потому Что Это Не Так  
ТТ: Тут ты неправа. Ты правда отрицаешь свою значимость, и я не собираюсь этого терпеть.  
МА: Роуз  
ТТ: Ради всего святого, позволь мне хоть раз в жизни сделать тебе комплимент. В мире так мало уважаемых мной людей, которые мне нравятся, и еще меньше, которые от меня это слышат.  
МА: Пожалуйста  
ТТ: Мне очень важно, чтобы ты поверила мне, потому что я еще никому не говорила, что они мне нравятся. Мои друзья просто *знают* это.  
МА: Нет  
ТТ: А я даже не знаю как тебя зовут!  
МА: Я Люблю Тебя  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Я  
ТТ:   
МА: Роуз  
МА: Роуз Пожалуйста Ответь  
ТТ:  
ТТ: И что же я могу сказать?  
МА: Что Угодно  
МА: О Чем Ты Сейчас Думаешь  
ТТ: О чем я думаю.  
МА: Да  
ТТ: Я думаю, что я не знаю, что мне сказать.  
ТТ: Поэтому я ничего и не говорю.  
МА: Оу  
МА: Прости Мне Не Стоило  
ТТ: Я ценю твою честность.  
МА: И Это Все  
ТТ: *И это все*!?  
ТТ: Нет! Но у меня сейчас небольшие трудности с обработкой происходящего, поэтому я была бы очень, блядь, благодарна, если бы ты дала мне немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями!  
МА: Но Что Тут Сложного  
ТТ: “Сложного”?  
ТТ: Ну, МА, можно начать с того, что у меня есть девушка.  
МА: А  
ТТ: Именно. А.  
МА: Но Что Насчет Твоих Чувств  
ТТ: Моих “чувств”?  
МА: Забудь О Своей Девушке На Секунду  
МА: Ты Разделяешь Мои Чувства  
ТТ: Думаю, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, и мне совсем это не нравится. Канайя очень дорога мне.  
МА: Хорошо Да Я Поняла  
МА: Но Ты Любишь Меня  
ТТ: Я не знаю!  
ТТ: Ты хочешь, чтобы я изменила моей девушке?  
ТТ: Моей девушке, с которой я встречаюсь только три дня, но которой я все равно сильно дорожу?  
ТТ: Я не собираюсь бросить ее, когда мы были вместе только три дня.  
МА: Я Не Прошу Тебя Изменить Ей  
МА: Я Просто Спросила Что Ты Чувствуешь  
ТТ: Я не знаю.  
МА: То Есть Ты Не Знаешь  
ТТ: Ты  
МА: Что Я  
ТТ: Ты одна из самых умных и приятных людей, которых я встречала в своей жизни, и сейчас ты заставляешь меня признать что-то очень важное.  
МА: Оу  
МА: Оу Прости  
МА: Прости Я Не Хотела Заставлять Тебя Что-То Говорить Мне Так Жаль  
ТТ: Послушай, все в порядке. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы все обдумать.  
ТТ: Я не отрицаю, что могла сказать вещи, которые ты… посчитала намеками.  
ТТ: Я очень люблю флиртовать. И возможно ты права, когда говоришь, что некоторые мои слова намекали на что-то большее платонической привязанности.  
ТТ: И если это заставило тебя думать, что я в какой-то мере разделяю твои романтические чувства, ты на самом деле… не так уж неправа.  
ТТ: Но я считаю, что это хороший знак, что мне пора прекратить так себя вести.  
МА: Не Надо  
ТТ: Ну почему все так сложилось? У меня уже есть девушка, а ты — всего какая-то незнакомка в интернете.  
МА: Но Ты Любишь Меня  
ТТ: Да, несложно сделать такой вывод, основываясь на всех доказательствах.  
МА: Да  
МА: Да Да Да Да Да  
МА: Боже Мой  
ТТ: Я в такой пизде, и ты не помогаешь.  
МА: Нет  
МА: Все Хорошо  
МА: Роуз  
МА: Роуз Хочешь Узнать Как Меня Зовут  
ТТ: Прямо сейчас?  
МА: Да Ты Хочешь Прямо Сейчас Узнать Как Меня Зовут  
ТТ: Охуеть. Ну, да?  
ТТ: Мое любопытство не утихло с последнего раза.  
ТТ: Но сейчас едва ли подходящий момент.  
ТТ: Или подходящий разговор  
МА: Нет Времени Лучше И Быть Не Может Потому Что Знаешь Что Роуз  
ТТ: И что же, МА?  
МА: Меня Зовут Канайя Марьям  
МА: Мою Сестру Поррим  
МА: А Мою Девушку Роуз Лалонд  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Что  
МА: Я  
МА: Наверное Мне Стоило Сказать Тебе Раньше  
МА: Но Это Был Идеальный Момент Ты Не Понимаешь  
МА: Ты Влюбилась В Меня Дважды  
ТТ: ты  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Канайя?  
МА: Да  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ: ты  
ТТ: Ты солгала мне.  
МА: Что  
МА: Нет Никогда  
МА: По Крайней Мере  
МА: Не Напрямую  
ТТ: Даже не смей.  
ТТ: Даже не смей начинать эту хуйню.  
ТТ: Ты солгала мне, и ты это знаешь.  
МА: Я Никогда Не Говорила Тебе Ничего Что Бы Не Было Правдой  
ТТ: Ты позволила мне поверить в то, что не было ею. Я неделями выставляла себя дурой, и ты даже не подумала что-то мне сказать?  
ТТ: Тебе никогда не пришло в голову, что мне может не понравится быть посмешищем?  
МА: Я Никогда Не Считала Тебя Дурой И Ты Это Знаешь  
ТТ: Прошу прощения, что усомнилась в твоей честности.  
ТТ: Ты  
ТТ: Ты хоть понимаешь как тяжело мне довериться кому-то?  
ТТ: Конечно понимаешь. Я же сама тебе об этом рассказала, да?  
ТТ: Сколько я тебе о себе рассказала?  
ТТ: И все это время ты не могла доверить мне самую главную деталь.  
МА: Я Не Хотела Обманывать Тебя  
МА: Я  
ТТ: Вау, серьезно? Но это у тебя и получилось.  
ТТ: Прекрати. Ты ведешь себя будто села за пианино и начала играть Брамса, а потом притворилась, что ничего не было.  
ТТ: Шанс этого настолько мал, что ты правда должна держать меня за идиотку.  
МА: Пожалуйста  
ТТ: Ты заставила меня признать столько вещей, а потом использовала их, чтобы манипулировать мной!  
МА: Нет Все Было Не Так  
ТТ: Ты хоть раз— нет. Забудь.  
ТТ: Знаешь что? Мне плевать.  
МА: Что  
ТТ: Хранит Бог мою мать и ее некомпетентность. У меня все получится.  
МА: Что Получится  
МА: Роуз  
МА: Роуз Что Ты Делаешь  
тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] заблокировала мрачныйАссистент [МА]

* * *

ТТ: Каркат.  
ТТ: Какой у нее ник?  
КГ: Что?  
ТТ: Какой у Канайи ник?  
ТТ: Мне нужно кое-что подтвердить.  
ТТ: Просто.  
ТТ: Скажи, какой у нее ник.  
КГ: Я ПООБЕЩАЛ ЕЙ, ЧТО НЕ СТАНУ.  
ТТ: Каркат, если ты говоришь о мрачномАссистенте, то она уже все мне рассказала.  
ТТ: Только скажи, правда это или нет.  
КГ: ОУ  
КГ: ТВОЮ МАТЬ  
КГ: НУ  
КГ: ДА, ЭТО ОНА.  
ТТ: Спасибо.  
КГ: ЕСЛИ ЧТО, ПРОСТИ.  
КГ: Я С САМОГО НАЧАЛА СКАЗАЛ ЕЙ ВСЕ РАССКАЗАТЬ, НО ОНА НЕ ПОСЛУШАЛА.  
ТТ: Я ценю твои старания.  
ТТ: Пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение и передай ей, что я не хочу, чтобы она больше со мной разговаривала.  
КГ: ЭМ  
КГ: А ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?  
ТТ: Я заблокировала ее.  
КГ: ОУ  
ТТ: Вот именно.  
ТТ: А теперь, пожалуйста.  
КГ: Я НЕ ЗНАЮ  
КГ: РАЗВЕ ВАМ НЕ СТОИТ ПОГОВОРИТЬ?  
ТТ: Каркат, если у тебя есть хоть крупица уважения ко мне, ты выполнишь мою просьбу.  
КГ: БЛЯ. ОКЕЙ. ХОРОШО.  
КГ: Я ПЕРЕДАМ ЕЙ.  
КГ: МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ ЖАЛЬ.  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Мне тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, что прерываю на таком месте u_u  
> Увидимся в сентябре!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лесбиянки вперед

канцероГенетик [КГ] открыл меморандум КОМАНДА ПО СПАСЕНИЮ ЭТИХ ЛЕСБИЙСКИХ КАТАСТРОФ.   
КГ: ХОРОШО, Я ОБЪЯВЛЯЮ НАШУ ПЕРВУЮ ВСТРЕЧУ ОТКРЫТОЙ. ДЛЯ НАЧАЛА ДАВАЙТЕ ПРЕДСТАВИМСЯ КАК НОРМАЛЬНЫЕ ЛЮДИ: КРАТКО И МАКСИМАЛЬНО ЯСНО. НЕ НАДО РАЗВОДИТЬ ЛИШНЕЙ ПУТАНИЦЫ С ЛИЧНОСТЯМИ ДРУГ ДРУГА, ДУМАЮ, ОНА УЖЕ ДОСТАТОЧНО НАС ВСЕХ ПОДЗАЕБАЛА.   
ВД: охуеть что это   
ВД: и главное нахуя   
КГ: ПРОСТО ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНО, ДЕЙВ. СПАСИБО, ЧТО НАЧАЛ РАЗГОВОР С ДЕМОНСТРАЦИИ ТВОИХ БЕЗУПРЕЧНЫХ МАНЕР.   
КГ: ВНИМАНИЕ, ЭТО ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР ИЛИ ВИНИЛОВЫЙДЕМИУРГ. ОН ДЕБИЛ, НО ЗЛА НИКОМУ НЕ ЖЕЛАЕТ, ПОЭТОМУ НЕ СЕРДИТЕСЬ НА НЕГО, КОГДА ОН ОТКРОЕТ СВОЙ РОТ, ЧТОБЫ ОТТУДА ВЫШЕЛ УДИВИТЕЛЬНО ПОНЯТНЫЙ ПОТОК МУСОРА. ОН БЕЗОБИДЕН.   
ВД: ты поэтому меня пригласил   
ВД: чтобы смеяться надо мной когда я первым заговорю   
КГ: У МЕНЯ БЫЛО МНОЖЕСТВО ПРИЧИН ДОБАВИТЬ ТЕБЯ В ЭТОТ ЧАТ, КОТОРЫЕ ТВОЕМУ ЖАЛКОМУ МОЗГУ НЕ ПОНЯТЬ. НО ТВОЯ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ ПРЕОДОЛЕТЬ ПЕРВУЮ НЕЛОВКОСТЬ ЗНАКОМСТВ БЫЛА ОДНОЙ ИЗ НИХ.   
ВД: спасибо   
ВД: наверное   
ВД: если честно я без понятия сделал ты мне комплимент или нет   
КГ: СДЕЛАЛ.   
ВД: ок крутяк   
КГ: ВСЕГДА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.   
КГ: ДАВАЙТЕ ПРОДОЛЖИМ. РОКСИ, Я БЫЛ БЫ ОЧЕНЬ РАД, ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ МОГЛА СКАЗАТЬ ПАРУ СЛОВ, ЧТОБЫ МЫ ЗАПОМНИЛИ ТВОЙ НИК И ЦВЕТ ТЕКСТА.   
ХГ: кнешн мой кричащий серый друг   
ХГ: чокак я рокс   
КГ: ЭТО РОКСИ ЛАЛОНД, ИЛИ ХМЕЛЬНОЙГНОСТАЛЬГИК. У НЕЕ НЕ ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ РОЛЬ В ЦИРКЕ, В КОТОРЫЙ ПРЕВРАТИЛАСЬ ВСЯ ЭТУ СИТУАЦИЯ, И У НЕЕ БУДЕТ БОЛЬШАЯ РОЛЬ В ЕГО ЗАКРЫТИИ.   
ХГ: слушай можешь прекратить   
ХГ: я и так дерьмово себя чувствую   
КГ: ПРОСТИ.   
КГ: НО Я ПРАВ.   
ХГ: я знаю   
КГ: НАКОНЕЦ, МЫ ПОДХОДИМ К ТОЙ, ИЗ-ЗА КОГО МЫ ЗДЕСЬ ВСЕ И СОБРАЛИСЬ. КАНАЙЯ, ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ НЕ СЛОЖНО.   
МА: Каркат Это Какая-То Глупость   
МА: Эти Милые Люди Не Заслужили Быть Впутаны В Мои Дела   
МА: Ты Ничем Не Можешь Помочь   
МА: Просто Оставь Их В Покое   
МА: Просто Оставь Меня В Покое   
КГ: КРУТО, СПАСИБО. ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ ЕЩЕ ПОЖАЛЕТЬ СЕБЯ, ЛУЧШЕ СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО СЕЙЧАС, ИЛИ МЫ ПРОДОЛЖИМ ВСТРЕЧУ КАК Я И ПЛАНИРОВАЛ, ЧТОБЫ МЫ НАКОНЕЦ МОГЛИ ИСПРАВИТЬ ТВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ.   
КГ: БЛЯ, НУ ПОЧЕМУ ВСЕ ОПЯТЬ НА МНЕ.   
КГ: НО ДАВАЙТЕ НЕ ОТВЛЕКАТЬСЯ. ВСЕ НА МЕСТЕ, НАША ВСТРЕЧА НАКОНЕЦ НАЧАЛАСЬ, К СЛЕДУЮЩЕМУ ВОПРОСУ.   
ХГ: подождика   
ХГ: а ктонить ведет протокол   
КГ: ЧТО?   
ВД: она права   
ВД: без протокола никакой встречи не будет   
ВД: как еще мы запомним че мы делали в последний раз когда каркат собрал нас вместе и наорал на нас   
ВД: такое часто случается не знаю что об этом будет думать будущий я   
КГ: ВАУ, ДА, ТЫ ПРАВ.   
КГ: НО КАК НАСЧЕТ ТОГО ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ПРОСТО, СУКА, ПРОЛИСТАЛ РАЗГОВОР И ПЕРЕЧИТАЛ ЕГО? ХМ?   
ВД: чувак ты первый решил поиграть в бизнесменов я тебе просто подыгрываю   
ХГ: ^^   
КГ: ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО? ПОХУЙ. ХОРОШО. КТО-НИБУДЬ ХОЧЕТ ВЕСТИ ПРОТОКОЛ ЭТОГО ЕБАНОГО ЧАТА?   
МА: Я Могу   
КГ: ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО, ОХУЕННО, СПАСИБО. НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО БЫ МЫ БЕЗ ТЕБЯ ДЕЛАЛИ. НАВЕРНОЕ НАКОНЕЦ БЫ ЗАНЯЛИСЬ ЧЕМ-ТО ПОЛЕЗНЫМ, А НЕ ПРОБИРАЛИСЬ ЧЕРЕЗ КУЧУ БЕСПОЛЕЗНОГО ДЕРЬМА.   
ХГ: назову так свои мемуары   
ХГ: куча бесполезного дерьма   
ХГ: копирайт ролал 2к16   
ВД: ну технически копирайт должен быть у карката   
ВД: он же первым сказал   
ВД: хотя его мемуары назывались бы скорее “неразборчивый ор”   
ВД: а значит все ок   
ХГ: ок кул   
КГ: Я ИСКРЕННЕ РАД, ЧТО ВАМ, СТРАЙЛОНДАМ, ТУТ ВЕСЕЛО, НО Я БЫЛ БЫ ОХУЕТЬ КАК БЛАГОДАРЕН, ЕСЛИ БЫ ВЫ МОГЛИ НАКОНЕЦ ЗАЕХАТЬ КО МНЕ С КАНАЙЕЙ В ГОРОД ПРОДУКТИВНОСТИ.   
ВД: ну не знаю чел   
ВД: нам заебись и в трущобах прокрастинации   
ВД: когда в последний раз правительство продуктивности о нас вспоминало   
ВД: талонов на еду больше не хватает   
ВД: бушует реконструкция   
ВД: мы тут в одном шаге от анархокапиталистической революции долбанный ты бюрократ   
КГ: ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО САМОЕ НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ЧУДО? МОЙ ПАЛЕЦ.   
КГ: И КАК БЛИЗКО ОН К КНОПКЕ БЛОКИРОВКИ. ОПАСНО БЛИЗКО. ДАЖЕ УГРОЖАЮЩЕ, НАСТОЛЬКО БЛИЗОК, ЧТО ОН ШЕПЧЕТ КНОПКЕ В УХО ПЕРЕД СНОМ. НАСТОЛЬКО БЛИЗКО, ЧТО ОН СДЕЛАЛ ЕЙ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ, И ОНИ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЮТ СЕБЕ СЧАСТЛИВОЕ, РОМАНТИЧЕСКОЕ БУДУЩЕЕ ВМЕСТЕ.   
КГ: БЫЛО БЫ ЖАЛЬ, ЕСЛИ ОНИ СЫГРАЛИ СВАДЬБУ, КОГДА МЫ ЕЩЕ НЕ УСПЕЛИ НИЧЕГО ТОЛКОМ СДЕЛАТЬ, ДА, ДЕЙВ?   
ВД: мне все равно я поддерживаю их   
ВД: если твой палец хочет трахаться с кнопкой это его выбор   
МА: Каркат Прошу   
МА: Я Не Знаю Как Отметить Это В Протоколе   
КГ: ВНЕЗАПНО Я ВСПОМНИЛ, ПОЧЕМУ НЕ ЛЮБЛЮ ВВЯЗЫВАТЬСЯ В ГРУППОВЫЕ ПРОЕКТЫ. ЗАЕБИСЬ.   
КГ: РОКСИ, СДЕЛАЙ УЖЕ ЧТО-ТО СО СВОИМ БРАТОМ. КАНАЙЯ, СОТРИ ВСЕ, ЧТО СКАЗАЛ ДЕЙВ ЗА ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ПАРУ МИНУТ.   
КГ: КАРКАТ, ПОПЫТАЙСЯ КАК-ТО СДВИНУТЬСЯ С МЕРТВОЙ ТОЧКИ. СТОП, ТЫ УЖЕ ЭТИМ ЗАНЯЛСЯ. ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА, КАРКАТ. Я ЦЕНЮ ТЕБЯ, КАРКАТ.   
ХГ: я тож тебя ценю   
КГ: СПАСИБО, РОКСИ, И Я ТЕБЯ.   
КГ: А ТЕПЕРЬ ДАВАЙТЕ ПЛАВНО ПЕРЕЙДЕМ К НАШЕЙ СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ ТЕМЕ ДЛЯ РАЗГОВОРА: ПРОБЛЕМА, КОТОРАЯ НАС ВСЕХ ТУТ И СОБРАЛА. КАНАЙЯ, МОГУ Я ОСТАВИТЬ ОБЪЯСНЕНИЯ НА ТЕБЕ?   
МА: Эм   
МА: Не Знаю Я Уже Веду Протокол   
МА: Я Бы Не Хотела Перерабатывать   
КГ ЗАТКНИСЬ И ГОВОРИ.   
МА: Ну Хорошо   
МА: Как Вы Знаете Из Блога Роуз Она И Я   
МА: Были   
МА: Близки   
МА: В Какой-То Степени   
МА: В Реальной Жизни   
МА: Но Эм   
МА: Дело В Том Что   
МА: Я Также Написала Ей Онлайн Когда Она Не Знала Кем Я Была   
МА: И Эм   
МА: Я Не Сразу Же Обсудила С Ней Что Была Тем Же Человеком С Которым Она Встречалась   
МА: Но   
МА: Когда Я Сделала Это Чуть Позже Чем Следовало Она Отреагировала   
МА: Она   
МА: Когда Я Рассказала Ей   
МА: Эм   
КГ: ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ, Я ПРОДОЛЖУ САМ.    
КГ: РОУЗ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ОТРЕЗАЛА ЕЕ ОТ СЕБЯ И СРАЗУ ЖЕ ОТПРАВИЛАСЬ В ДОЛГУЮ ПОЕЗДКУ НА ОСТРОВ.   
МА: Она Заблокировала Меня   
МА: Мы До Сих Пор Так И Не Поговорили   
МА: Прошло Уже Пять Дней И Я   
МА:   
КГ: СКАЖУ ПРЯМО, Я СОМНЕВАЮСЬ, ЧТО КТО-ЛИБО ИЗ ВАС СЕЙЧАС ХОРОШО СЕБЯ ЧУВСТВУЕТ. РОКСИ МОЖЕТ ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ.   
ХГ: ага роузи щас неоч   
ХГ: но я редко с ней вижусь так что :/   
ВД: в каком смысле   
ХГ: она всегда в своей комнате и все такое   
ХГ: почти оттуда не выходит не хочет видеть меня с мамой   
ХГ: мама думает она просто злится что мы уехали но роуз меня игнорирует поэтому я подумала что чтото случилось с кмари   
ХГ: тада смотрите я попала в самую точку   
КГ: ИМЕННО.   
КГ: И НАКОНЕЦ Я МОГУ РАСКРЫТЬ НАСТОЯЩУЮ ТЕМУ СЕГОДНЯШНЕГО РАЗГОВОРА: КАК НАМ СНОВА ЗАСТАВИТЬ ЭТИХ ИДИОТОК ПОГОВОРИТЬ ДРУГ С ДРУГОМ КАК НОРМАЛЬНЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ, А НЕ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ ИЗОЛИРОВАТЬ СЕБЯ КАК АНТИСОЦИАЛЬНЫЕ ГРЕМЛИНЫ, ОТКАЗЫВАЮЩИЕСЯ ИДТИ НА ОБЩЕНИЕ.   
МА: Я Не Гремлин   
КГ: ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ, ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПРОСЛУШАЛА ВСЕ, ЧТО Я СКАЗАЛ.   
КГ: РОКСИ, СЛУШАЙ.   
ХГ: слушаю   
КГ: ТЫ ОТВЕЧАЕШЬ ЗА ЛАЛОНДОВУЮ ПАРТ НАШЕГО ПЛАНА. ПРИСМАТРИВАЙ ЗА НЕЙ, УБЕДИСЬ, ЧТО ОНА НЕ ПОДОБРАЛА ВРЕДНЫХ ЗАЩИТНЫХ МЕХАНИЗМОВ, ЧТОБЫ СПРАВИТЬСЯ С ПОСЛЕДНИМИ НОВОСТЯМИ. И ЧТОБЫ ДОКЛАДЫ БЫЛИ У МЕНЯ НА СТОЛЕ КАЖДЫЕ СЕМНАДЦАТЬ ЧАСОВ.   
ХГ: какой стол мы в тыще километров друг от друга   
ХГ: и почему семнадцать   
КГ: МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКИЙ СТОЛ, ТАКЖЕ ИЗВЕСТНЫЙ КАК МОИ ЛИЧНЫЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ. И ПОТОМУ ЧТО ИДИ ТЫ НА ХУЙ, ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ.   
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ТВОЙ РАБОТОЙ БУДЕТ ГОВОРИТЬ С НЕЙ. ДЕРЖИ ЕЕ ЗАНЯТОЙ. ПОПЫТАЙСЯ УЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ В ЕЕ НЕПРОБИВАЕМОЙ ГОЛОВЕ.   
ВД: и почему это я должен отвечать за лалонд   
ВД: хорошо роуз присаживайся расскажи мне что ты думаешь о всяком дерьме   
ВД: конечно мы так обычно не делаем но я подумал пора попробовать чтото новое   
ВД: я купил книжку фрейда и все дела   
ВД: я б рассказал тебе о твоих подсознательных гомосексуальных желаний но похоже все и так о них знают так что ты свободна   
ВД: с вами была лалонд после короткой рекламы мы вернемся к вам с пятым кадром с нарисованными сигарами которые напоминают письки   
КГ: КАК ЗАНИМАТЕЛЬНО. ТЫ БУДТО БОРМОЧЕШЬ СЕБЕ ПОД НОС, НО ТЕКСТОМ.   
КГ: ПРОСТО ЗАЕБИСЬ.   
КГ: ТАК ЧТО.   
КГ: КАНАЙЯ, ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ У МЕНЯ БУДЕТ НЕМНОГО ДРУГАЯ ЗАДАЧА.   
КГ: ТЕПЕРЬ Я ТВОЙ БОГ.   
КГ: ТЕБЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ ВЫСЛУШИВАТЬ КАЖДЫЙ МОЙ СОВЕТ И СОГЛАШАТЬСЯ С НИМ. БОЛЬШЕ НИКАКОГО “Я ПРОСТО ПРОДОЛЖУ ГОВОРИТЬ С НЕЙ КАК ОБЫЧНО, СЛИШКОМ РАНО ЧТО-ТО ЕЙ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ, ПОСМОТРИ КАКАЯ Я РАССУДИТЕЛЬНАЯ И ОТВЕТСТВЕННАЯ”. МЫ УЖЕ УВИДЕЛИ, К ЧЕМУ ЭТО ПРИВОДИТ.   
МА: Не Знаю   
МА: Я Подозреваю Твои Советы Будут Включать В Себя Много Разговоров С Роуз   
МА: Что Звучит Очень Неприятно И Неразумно   
КГ: СМ. ПУНКТ А: КАРКАТ = БОГ, КАНАЙЯ = СЛУШАТЕЛЬНИЦА.   
КГ: ВРУБАЕШЬСЯ?   
МА: Нет Не Врубаюсь   
МА: Я Сомневаюсь Что Она Хочет Со Мной Говорить И Если Честно Я Думаю Что Уже Сказала Ей Достаточно   
МА: Я Просто Хочу Уважать Ее Волю Ладно   
КГ: НУ, Я ЖЕ НЕ ГОВОРЮ ТЕБЕ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО *ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС*, ИДИОТКА. У МЕНЯ ЕЩЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ ЧУВСТВО ТАКТА.   
КГ: МЫ ПОДОЖДЕМ ЗАРАНЕЕ ОСТОРОЖНО ВЫВЕРЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ, И ТОГДА СДЕЛАЕМ ПЕРВЫЙ ШАГ. Я УЖЕ ВСЕ РАССЧИТАЛ. ТЫ ХОТЬ ЗНАЕШЬ, СКОЛЬКО ФИЛЬМОВ Я ПОСМОТРЕЛ, ГДЕ ПОВТОРЯЕТСЯ ИМЕННО ТАКАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ? ПРОШУ.   
КГ: КСТАТИ, КАНАЙЯ, ТО, ЧТО РОУЗ ХОЧЕТ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ РАЗОРВАТЬ С ТОБОЙ ВСЕ СВЯЗИ, НАСТОЛЬКО ЖЕ ВЕРОЯТНО, КАК И ТО, ЧТО Я ХОЧУ ОТРЕЗАТЬ СВОЮ ПРАВУЮ НОГУ.   
ВД: эм поддерживаю   
ВД: она не могла о тебе заткнуться   
МА: Правда   
ВД: хуявда ты что пропустила все посты в ее блоге за последний месяц   
ВД: и личные сообщения   
ВД: и чаты   
ВД: по сути если ты хоть както контактировала с роуз лалонд ты знаешь как она любит свою девушку   
МА: Бывшую Девушку   
ВД: что за хуйня ты с ней рассталась или что   
ВД: неужели мне теперь положено надрать тебе зад потому что ты похожа на милую девушку и я бы не хотел этого делать   
ХГ: отойди я сама справлюсь   
ХГ: покажи мне свои кулаки ты разбила ей сердце а я разобью твое красивое личико   
МА: Мои Что   
ХГ: я сказала кулаки   
МА: Я Не Расставалась С Ней   
МА: Она Заблокировала Меня   
МА: Думаю Я Правильно Поняла Что Она Хотела Этим Сказать   
ХГ: что какая глупость она постоянно меня блокирует   
ВД: она заблокировала меня потому что я сказал что восход был драматичным говном   
ВД: она любит кнопку блокировки также сильно как палец карката   
МА: Драматичное Говно   
МА: Ты Что Не Умеешь Читать   
ВД: не у меня просто ну знаешь   
ВД: есть вкус   
МА: А Ну Повтори   
ВД: не у меня просто ну знаешь   
КГ: Я ОПЛАКИВАЮ НАШУ ПОРУ МИМОЛЕТНОЙ ПРОДУКТИВНОСТИ. Я ПРОЩАЮСЬ С НЕЙ, ПОКА ОНА УЕБЫВАЕТ В ТУМАН, ЧТОБЫ МЫ БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА ДРУГ ДРУГА НЕ УВИДЕЛИ.   
ВД: есть вкус   
МА: Как Ты Можешь Быть Родней Кому-То Вроде Роуз   
ВД: генетическая лотерея   
ВД: я получил всю крутость а она дерьмовый вкус в книгах   
ХГ: не пизди   
ХГ: я получила гдет 50% крутости   
ВД: да ты права   
ВД: рокси получила половину крутости но роуз ее не досталось   
ХГ: как и дирку   
ВД: у дирка есть только бракованная ирония которую можно спутать с крутостью если не так посмотреть   
ХГ: я сделаю скриншот твоего сообщения и пришлю ему   
ВД: не смей присваивать себе мои шутки на ней копирайт смехуечков дейва страйдера   
ХГ: иди на хрен это попадает под добросовестное использование   
КГ: Я В ТРЕХ САНТИМЕТРАХ ОТ ТОГО ЧТОБЫ ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ ВСЕХ ВАС, ВКЛЮЧАЯ КАНАЙЮ.   
ВД: ты измеряешь свою злость в сантиметрах   
КГ: А В ЧЕМ ЕЩЕ?   
ВД: я   
ВД: бля даже не знаю но точно не в сантиметрах   
ВД: это тебе не член тебя не судят по длине твоей злости   
КГ: И ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР В ОЧЕРЕДНОЙ РАЗ СУМЕЛ ВЕРНУТЬ РАЗГОВОР ОБРАТНО К ЧЛЕНАМ. КЛАССИЧЕСКИЙ ХОД ДЕМИУРГА, ИСПОЛНЕННЫЙ С БЕЗУПРЕЧНОЙ ТОЧНОСТЬЮ.   
КГ: Я МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКИ ТЕБЕ ХЛОПАЮ.   
ВД: спасибо   
ВД: а я метафорически кланяюсь наверное   
ХГ: да ребят было бы круто если бы вы могли оставить ролерплей в личных сообщениях спасибки   
МА: Боже Мой   
КГ: ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО, БОЖЕ МОЙ, РОКСИ, У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ НИК ПОРРИМ, И Я НЕ ПОБОЮСЬ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ТЕБЯ.   
ХГ: бля можешь прислать его   
ХГ: спрашиваю для подруги   
МА: Каркат Нет   
КГ: МГЛИСТЫЙАСТРАТОР.   
МА: Ради Всего Святого   
ХГ: ты мне жизнь спас   
КГ: Я ЗНАЮ.   
КГ: ТАК ВОТ. ДУМАЮ, ДЛЯ ЭТОЙ ВСТРЕЧИ МЫ ДОСТАТОЧНО ПОСТРАДАЛИ ХУЙНЕЙ. ВРЕМЯ ПРЕДСТАВИТЬ ВАМ МОЙ ПЛАН.   
ВД: план   
КГ: ДА, СЛОВО, КОТОРОЕ ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПОВТОРИЛ БЕЗ КАКОЙ-ЛИБО НА ТОЙ ПРИЧИНЫ.   
КГ: И ПЛАН ТАКОВ:   
КГ: КАНАЙЯ И Я ГОТОВИМСЯ К ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЮ РОУЗ, ПОКА РОКСИ ВЫСЫЛАЕТ НАМ НОВОСТИ О ТОМ, КОГДА ОНА СОБСТВЕННО ВЕРНЕТСЯ. ДЕЙВ ОБЩАЕТСЯ С НЕЙ И ДОКЛАДЫВАЕТ, КАК ОНА СЕБЯ ЧУВСТВУЕТ, ГОТОВА ЛИ ОНА ВЫСЛУШАТЬ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ, И ЕСЛИ ДА, ТО КОГДА И В КАКОЙ ФОРМЕ. ЕСЛИ ЛАЛОНД С НАМИ ГОВОРИТЬ НЕ СОБИРАЕТСЯ, МЫ НАЧНЕМ ОТНОСИТЬСЯ К НЕЙ КАК К ПОЛНОЦЕННОЙ КАТАСТРОФЕ: С ОСТОРОЖНОСТЬЮ И ВНИМАНИЕМ К КАЖДОЙ ВОЗМОЖНОЙ ОШИБКЕ.   
ХГ: лмао звучит клево   
ХГ: так точно капитан   
КГ: СПАСИБО.   
КГ: ДЕЙВ?   
ВД: че   
КГ: ПОДТВЕРДИ, ЧТО ТЫ ПРОЧИТАЛ И ПОНЯЛ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ БЛОК ТЕКСТА, И МОЖЕШЬ ИДТИ.   
ВД: ты ведешь себя будто я не могу выйти из чата в любой момент   
ВД: но да наверное   
ВД: я буду играть фрейдового психолога лалонд если это часть твоего большого плана   
КГ: СПАСИБО.   
ВД: без проблем киткат   
МА: Киткат   
КГ: КАНАЙЯ, ЗАКОНЧИ ЭТУ МЫСЛЬ, И Я ОТПРАВЛЮ РОУЗ ТВОЙ ФАНАРТ ПО ВОСХОДУ. МНЕ ПОХУЙ.   
МА: Считай Все Намеки Аннулированными   
КГ: ХОРОШО.   
КГ: РАД, ЧТО МЫ СМОГЛИ СО ВСЕМ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ. ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ ПИСАТЬ МНЕ ЛИЧНО, ЕСЛИ У ВАС ЕСТЬ ВОПРОСЫ, В ИНОМ СЛУЧАЕ ЭТОТ МЕМОРАНДУМ БУДЕТ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ГРУППОВЫХ ВСТРЕЧ. ОПЕРАЦИЯ “ПОМОЖЕМ КАНАЙЯ С ЕЕ ПРОЕБОМ” ОФИЦИАЛЬНО В ДЕЙСТВИИ.   
КГ: ВСТРЕЧА ЗАКРЫТА.

* * *

ХГ: так эм   
ХГ: привет   
МА: Оу   
МА: Привет   
ХГ: я рокси если что   
ХГ: хотя наверное ты уже поняла тк я писала кто я такая в чате   
ХГ: и еще много чего наговорида   
ХГ: *наговорила   
ХГ: но не знаю мы нормально друг с другом не говорили   
ХГ: наверное надо было представилась   
МА: Хорошо Я Понимаю   
МА: Меня Зовут Канайя Марьям   
ХГ: лол я знаю   
ХГ: наверное не совсем представиться просто   
ХГ: ты и так меня поняла   
МА: Хорошо   
МА: У Тебя Была Какая-То Конкретная Причина Написать Мне Или   
ХГ: наверное просто хотела показать что готова тебя выслушать   
ХГ: потому что у нас тут одна беда   
ХГ: со всеми этими красивыми соседками которые нас бросили и все такое   
ХГ: марилонд катастрофы   
МА: Наверное Ты Права   
МА: Но Я Даже Не Знаю Что Тебе Ответить   
ХГ: все хорошо тебе не обязательно все мне рассказывать!! я не хочу тебя напрягать   
ХГ: да и ты меня плохо знаешь   
ХГ: мы виделись друг с другом только когда пытались закадрить наших сестер так что   
ХГ: мы даж не знакомы толком   
МА: Да Ты Права   
ХГ: ага лмао   
МА: Марилонд   
ХГ: ага придумала это имя пять сек назад но мне нравится   
ХГ: нет ничего лучше слепливания слов вместе чувак   
МА: Не Зови Меня Чуваком   
МА: Если Тебе Не Сложно   
ХГ: а сорян   
ХГ: *чувиха   
ХГ: но мне правда интересно тебя послушать   
ХГ: птмчт роуз отказывается со мной говорить поэтому я почти ничего не знаю хотя втф подруга я буквально твоя сестра в чем проблема но она все равно молчит   
МА: Я Ценю Это   
МА: Но Ты Наверняка Уже Сама Все Знаешь   
ХГ: ??   
МА: Она Сказала Что Любила Меня   
МА: Я Обрадовалась Потому Что Чувствую То Же   
МА: То Есть Я Любила Ее   
МА: Не Меня   
МА: Я Не Люблю Себя   
МА: Подожди Нет Не В Пессимистичном Смысле Что Я Ненавижу Себя Потому Что Я Считаю Себя Хорошим Человеком С Нормальной Самооценкой   
МА: Но Я Не Нарциссистка И Я Не Люблю Себя В Романтическом Плане Как Кто-То С Намного Большими Ментальными Проблемами Поэтому Я Надеюсь Что Ты Правильно Поняла Мое Сообщение И Не Увидела В Нем Того Чего Там Не Было   
МА: Просто   
МА: Я Очень Сильно Люблю Роуз Лалонд   
ХГ: да   
ХГ: я тя поняла   
ХГ: ты просто милашка   
МА: Спасибо   
ХГ: блин у тебя такие простые отношения я те завидую   
МА: Мою Реакцию На Твое Сообщение Можно Описать Только Нескольким Вопросительными Знаками   
МА: Ты Что-То Пропустила Или   
ХГ: да вам щас много с чем надо разобраться но вы хоть любите друг друга и все такое   
ХГ: с вами много дерьма случилось но в своих чувствах вы уверены   
ХГ: вот и завидно какт   
МА: Сейчас Мы Начнем Говорить О Поррим   
ХГ: наверн   
ХГ: прост   
МА: Хорошо Теперь Мы Говорим О Поррим Поняла   
ХГ: я не знаю что с нами не так кан   
ХГ: тип твоя сестра такая горячая ей стоит только спросить и все вот и нет трусов   
МА: Фу   
ХГ: но я хз что она при этом думает   
МА: Наверное Думает Что Ее Младшей Сестре Лучше Об Этом Не Слышать   
ХГ: есть ж разница между ураааа я так рада поебаться с этой крутой девушкой и блин рокси клевый человек и я рада что могу поебаться с этой крутой девушкой которую мне хотелось бы узнать получше   
МА: Мои Мысли   
МА: Я Не Могу Укротить Свое Воображение   
ХГ: но она такая классная!! такая   
ХГ: и когда она не подшучивает надо мной она очень умная и добрая типа если ты скажешь ей что тебе холодно она весь дом обойдет но найдет тебе одеяло и зацелует после секса   
МА: Все Больше И Больше Картинок В Моей Голове   
МА: Я Буду Скучать По Возможности Смотреть Моей Сестре В Глаза   
ХГ: и она так мне нравится   
ХГ: и я не хочу надоедать ей мне хочется чтобы она стала моей первой настоящей девушкой   
МА: Оу   
МА: Звучит Мило   
ХГ: ага   
ХГ: но она точн мне откажет   
МА: Нет Это Не Так   
МА: Поррим   
МА: Поррим Тяжело Поверить Что Она Может Быть В Длительных Отношениях   
МА: Но Ты Очень Ей Нравишься И Она Согласится Если Ты Попросишь Начать С Ней Встречаться Что Я Бы И Посоветовала Сделать   
МА: И Ты Сможешь Поговорить О Том Как Тебе Нравится Заниматься Сексом С Ней С Кем-Нибудь еще   
ХГ: правда??   
МА: Да   
МА: На Самом Деле У Тебя Нет Выбора Потому Что Она Стеснительная Идиотка И Никогда Не Сделает Первый Шаг Боясь Что Ты Ей Откажешь   
МА: Трусиха   
ХГ: ну не все мы можем говорить с нашими девушками в тырнетиках чтобы понять нравимся мы им или нет   
МА: Ух   
ХГ: слишком рано?   
МА: Слишком Рано   
ХГ: поняла   
ХГ: спасиб кмарри   
ХГ: я теперь лучше ся чувствую   
МА: Я Рада   
МА: Мне Самой Не Полегчало   
МА: Но Я Рада За Тебя   
ХГ: f прости   
ХГ: я постараюсь убедить роуз чтобы она с тобой поговорила она наверняка просто на тебя дуется подожди еще немножко   
ХГ: и она королева драмы   
МА: Я Знаю   
МА: Она Такая Милая   
ХГ: я даже близко такого не говорила   
ХГ: омг ты такая дурашка   
МА: Ты Совсем Недавно Бредила Мечтами О Том Как Моя Сестра Тебя Целует   
ХГ: туше   
ХГ: еще увидимся ок?   
МА: Да Хорошо   
МА: Спасибо Что Написала   
МА: Я Была Рада Поговорить С Будущей Женой Моей Сестры   
ХГ: омг   
ХГ: я не знаю серьезно ты или нет но это оч мило   
МА: Я Совершенно Серьезно   
ХГ: <3 <3 <3   
ХГ: пока кмари   
МА: А   
МА: Пока

* * *

ВД: поэтому я говорю типа хватит тянуть кота за яйца просто пришли мне его   
ВД: но он весь такой нет сам его найди дебил   
ВД: и я типа да ну нахуй я в двух гугл поисках от того чтоб меня поместили в список потенциальных преступников не собираюсь я искать твой нцшный фанфик просто пришли мне ебаную ссылку   
ВД: но он слишком беспокоится о том что лишит меня моей ментальной девственности своей опасной аморальной pg литературой но осторожно спойлер такая девственность даже не существует и я не считаю концеп девственности в принципе чемто больше до смешного условного социального конструкта но   
ВД: типа я читал фанфики где спанчбоб сосет хрен рональда макдональда я тебе отвечаю что бы ты там ни написал оно мне ничего не сделает   
ТТ: Я собиралась дать тебе бормотать себе под нос, сколько тебе угодно, как я обычно делаю, когда ты игнорируешь мое четко названное желание остаться одной, но упомянутое произведение заинтересовало меня.   
ВД: ага   
ТТ: Не из-за его содержания, а из-за того, что я редко встречаю изображение Рональда как топа.   
ВД: а что ты привыкла что малыш ро снизу   
ВД: хочешь немного разнообразить свое клоунское порно лалонд   
ТТ: Я об этом не думала. Понравился ли тебе фанфик?   
ВД: да но самое странное было в том что он оказался не таким уж дерьмом   
ВД: типа содержание у него очевидно было странным но он был хорошо написан и мне понравились некоторые описания идк   
ВД: я оставил лайк   
ТТ: Ну разумеется. Это же проявление вежливости.   
ВД: кинуть ссылку   
ТТ: Естественно.   
ВД: круть   
ВД: найду его для тебя потом я его нигде не сохранял по понятным причинам   
ТТ: Так тебе удалось найти фанфик Карката?   
ВД: нет и я все еще охуеть как зол изза этого   
ВД: и как же парень может заставить другого парня прислать ему свой слэшный фанфик боже мой   
ТТ: Эта проблема занимала человечество веками.   
ТТ: Я посмотрю, что я могу сделать. У меня есть собственные источники.   
ВД: было бы супер спасибо роуз   
ТТ: Пожалуйста.   
ВД: кстати   
ТТ: О нет.   
ВД: что   
ТТ: “Кстати”. Я стала бояться этого слова. Оно предзнаменует окончание приятной беседы, открывает, что то, что до этого казалось несерьезным, но милым взаимодействием, на самом деле было только прелюдией к намного более отталкивающему, горькому разговору, который бы не случился, если бы мой собеседник не заманил меня обещаниями намного более приятной беседы.м ВД: да твою мать  
ВД: чего ты вообще боишься я не собираюсь тебе допрос устраивать  
ТТ: Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не так.  
ВД: смотри если ты хочешь продолжать говорить о клоуньих письках я сто процентов за просто  
ВД: я подумал может тебе захочется поговорить о чемто личном  
ВД: я знаю что мы так обычно не делаем но мб после того как с тобой рассталась твоя девушка мы могли бы попробовать чтото новое  
ТТ: Ты серьезно предлагаешь нам поговорить по душам?  
ТТ: То есть, без капли иронии?  
ВД: ага  
ВД: да конечно если хочешь  
ТТ: Наверное я не против.  
ТТ: Я не знаю, с чего начать.  
ВД: ну это охуеть как неловко  
ВД: я тоже  
ТТ: Ты можешь быть первым. Мне будет спокойнее, если не только я буду делиться своими секретами.  
ВД: ок хорошо наверное  
ВД: что ты хочешь знать  
ТТ: Не знаю. Ты сам начал.  
ТТ: Что насчет твоей личной жизни?  
ВД: я  
ВД: вау офигеть лалонд начинаешь с самого болезненного  
ВД: ты даже не поспрашивала для начала как у меня дела дома или продолжаю ли я подавлять свои эмоции или чтото еще забудем обо всем этом  
ТТ: Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня, но это не сработает.  
ВД: при чем тут ты я пытаюсь отвлечь *себя*  
ВД: я не хочу думать о твоем вопросе  
ТТ: Почему нет?  
ВД: все сложно  
ТТ: Так упрости.  
ВД: это не так легко  
ВД: хорошо смотри  
ВД: бля только помни что я делаю это ради тебя  
ВД: чтобы ты могла поговорить со мной о своей бывшей-но-может-нынешней девушке и всем остальном дерьме это чистый альтруизм  
ТТ: Я буду иметь это в виду. А теперь выдавай мне все, что ты скрывал.  
ВД: все дело в  
ВД: ну ты сама знаешь в ком дело  
ТТ: Чтобы не задеть твое достоинство, я притворюсь, что не знаю, что мы говорим о твоем раздражительном друге с серым текстом.  
ВД: вау большое спасибо  
ВД: так вот я просто  
ВД: думал о всяком дерьме  
ВД: и о нем  
ВД: и  
ВД: о разных вещах  
ТТ: Каких “вещах”?  
ВД: твою мать роуз  
ВД: не все могут просто посмотреть фильм и все о себе понять ок  
ВД: у меня *не было* сегвея вивер или как там ее  
ВД: я не могу просто посмотреть на парня и подумать заебись это точно тип человеков с которыми я бы в теории замутил только поглядите на него мне приходится думать по кругу хммм может в конце концов я чувствую не то о чем я думаю блин а если чувствую но скорее всего нет но блин может я могу просто на это все забить  
ВД: тем более у меня не так много блядь опыта в отношениях в целом как я должен знать что я чувствую  
ТТ: Ты говорил с ним об этом?  
ВД: да  
ВД: он не знал что я говорил о нем но  
ВД: да  
ТТ: Может тебе стоит рассказать ему.  
ВД: что  
ТТ: В худшем случае он не ответит тебе взаимностью, но будет польщен, что стал причиной твоего бисексуального пробуждения и поможет с ним справиться. В лучшем случае у тебя появится парень.  
ТТ: Я вижу одни плюсы.  
ВД: ну хорошо мисс у меня есть на все ответ  
ВД: иди поговори с канайей  
ВД: в худшем случае она извинится перед тобой и вы не будете всю жизнь бояться выйти из дома или выглянуть в окно чтобы встретиться взглядом с твоей бывшей  
ВД: в лучшем случае у тебя останется девушка  
ТТ: Ты чрезмерно упрощаешь ситуацию. К тому же, я еще не достигла точки, когда я могу здраво судить о ней.  
ТТ: Я все еще охуеть как зла, Дейв.  
ВД: хорошо я понимаю  
ВД: но хочешь все равно поговорить об этом  
ТТ: Нет.  
ВД:  
ТТ:  
ВД:  
ТТ: На самом деле, знаешь что?  
ВД: вооот  
ТТ: Дело не в том, что Канайя, или мрачныйАссистент, так как я отделяла ее личность от Канайиной, была одной из моих самых близких подруг. Не в том, что я поделилась с ней многими личными вещами. И даже не том, что я могла или не могла разрываться между двумя людьми, с которым, мне казалось, у меня были разные отношения, но к обоим из которых у меня появились чувства.  
ТТ: Дело в том, что у меня самой были подозрения.  
ТТ: Иногда, только пару раз, Канайя бы упоминала что-то. Что-то, о чем я никогда ей не рассказывала, и о чем знала только одна моя подруга. Или когда Канайя вела себя намного увереннее, чем следовало бы, учитывая, сколько времени мы провели вместе. Я считала, что это все были знаки, что мы были созданы быть вместе. Что мы были родственными душами, или каким-то подобным дерьмом.  
ТТ: И только оглядываясь на это, я понимаю, как до смешного по-детскому я должна была звучать. Родственные души. Скорее, она манипулировала мной, чтобы я сама рассказала ей, как овладеть мной, в то время как я в неведении страдала от моей любви. Она читала все, что я написала о ней; должно быть, она считает, что я глупее ребенка. Бедная Роуз щебечет о том, что ее поцеловали в щеку. Бедная идиотка Роуз пишет о моем платье. Бедная влюбленная идиотка Роуз рассказывает о двух поцелуях как о предложении руки и сердца. Я даже представить не могу, насколько весело ей было смеяться над моей некомпетентностью. Веди себя, будто отвечаешь ей взаимностью, и посмотри, что она о тебе напишет! Вот умора будет.  
ВД: эм  
ВД: я сомневаюсь что она это хотела сделать  
ТТ: При всем моем уважении, Дейв, откуда тебе знать?  
ТТ: Я перечитывала мои посты с начала наших отношений, и мой Бог, они омерзительны. Я смеялась над тем как формулировала некоторые предложения. Как кто-то мог влюбиться в кого-то настолько навязчивого и претенциозного?  
ТТ: Внимательную прочитку моего пересказа нашего свидания можно назвать актом саморазрушения.  
ВД: ну правда ты сама знаешь что она не так о тебе думала  
ВД: типа она безумно в тебя влюблена  
ТТ: Я тоже так считала.  
ТТ: Все выглядит розовым, если на тебе нужные очки.  
ВД: нет она правда в тебя влюблена похуй на очки  
ВД: она тебе цветы купила  
ТТ: Зная, что я буду думать над значением каждого из цветков, пытаясь углядеть в них намеки.  
ВД: она буквально несколько раз целовалась с тобой  
ВД: даже я бы так далеко не зашел ради иронии  
ТТ: И не напоминай. Я предпочитаю не думать о том, как глупо я вела себя в ее присутствии.  
ВД: какого хуя  
ВД: ты выставляешь ситуацию намного хуже чем она есть  
ВД: она просто неловкая лесбиянка которая не хотела тебе ничего рассказывать пока она не была уверена что ты не разозлишься а не коварный гений которая хотела чтобы ты опозорилась онлайн  
ТТ: Ты переписывался с ней?  
ВД: боже мой  
ВД: послушай мы просто вместе в одном чате ничего серьезного  
ТТ: Ты передашь ей то, что я говорила?  
ВД: нет  
ВД: ради всего святого лалонд  
ВД: я твой друг помнишь  
ТТ: Прости. Сейчас я могу бесцельно беспокоиться.  
ТТ: Сам знаешь, почему.  
ВД: знаю  
ВД: а еще я знаю что она места себе не находит потому что мы буквально в одном чате  
ТТ: То есть? Что она сказала?  
ВД: она ничего не говорила просто молчала и скорее всего плакала пока я с рокси обсуждал копирайт  
ВД: но было почти слышно как она думает о нет когда же вернется моя жена я готова броситься к ее ногам и молить чтобы она меня простила я люблю ее так сильно что я буквально готова умереть за нее  
ВД: она точно не ухмыляется и не читает твои посты типа хаха только посмотрите эта девочка считает что я красивая и все такое вот простофиля  
ТТ: Замечательно. С вами еще и Рокси?  
ВД: твою же мать лалонд  
ВД: не об этом речь  
ТТ: Это она тебя подговорила?  
ВД: хей хей идейка: я твой друг и я забочусь о твоем самочувствии несмотря на то что большую часть времени ты ведешь себя как самодовольная идиотка  
ВД: и мне не надо чтобы ктото подговаривал меня  
ТТ: Прости.  
ВД: да да извиняйся  
ТТ: Думаю, мне пора.  
ТТ: Мне надо о многом подумать.  
ВД: хорошо еще свяжемся  
ВД: только возвращайся ладно  
ВД: типа не призывай темные силы которые сожрут тебя или чтото такое  
ТТ: В твоем сообщении кроется какой-то сексуальный подтекст, но я не думаю, что его стоит раскрывать.  
ВД: да я тоже  
ВД: но я всегда рад поговорить роуз  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ТТ: Я скажу тебе, если что-то случится. Спойлер: скорее всего ничего. Пляж веселее только пары кирпичей.  
ТТ: И, Дейв?  
ВД: че  
ТТ: Спасибо тебе.  
ВД: оу  
ВД: да конечно  
ВД: без проблем


	12. Chapter 12

МА: Так Мне Следует Начать Сегодняшний Мозговой Штурм С Какой-То Молитвы Или Обычной Лести Будет Достаточно  
КГ: ЧТО?  
МА: Ты Назначил Себя Моим Богом  
МА: И Мне Было Интересно Как Должна Выглядеть Наша Манера Общения И Как Мне Следует К Тебе Обращаться  
МА: Наверное Простого Ваше Святейшество Будет Достаточно  
КГ: А, НЕТ, ЗАБУДЬ ОБ ЭТОЙ ХУЙНЕ. МЫ ОБА ЗНАЕМ, ЧТО Я ГИПЕРБОЛИЗИРОВАЛ ДЛЯ НУЖНОГО ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЯ.  
КГ: МОЖЕМ ПРОСТО ПЕРЕЙТИ К ТОЙ ЧАСТИ, ГДЕ ТЫ УЖЕ ПРИНЯЛА МОЙ МОРАЛЬНЫЙ УСТАВ И ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ РАЗГОВОР.  
МА: Хорошо Поняла  
МА: Ты Бы Предпочел Чтобы Я Прошла Через Принятие Новой Веры С Остальными В Беседе Или Сама По Себе  
КГ: САМА ПО СЕБЕ, МНЕ ЕЩЕ НАДО ДЕЛАМИ ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ И НА ЛЮДЕЙ ОРАТЬ, Я НЕ МОГУ ОТВЕЧАТЬ И ЗА ТВОИ ЛИЧНЫЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ С ИИСУСОМ ХРИСТОМ.  
МА: Ладно  
МА: Но В Данный Момент Ты Отвечаешь За Мои Отношения С Кем-То Другой  
КГ: ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ: “ОТВЕЧАЮ”. Я ГОВОРЮ: “ДОСТАЮ ИХ ИЗ ВОДОСТОКА, В КОТОРЫЙ ТЫ НЕДАВНО ИХ ПРОЕБАЛА”.  
МА: Ух  
КГ: ДА-ДА, ЭТО ВСЕ РАВНО НЕ МОЯ ВИНА, КАНАЙЯ. ТАК ВОТ, Я ПОДУМАЛ, ЧТО ПРИШЛО ВРЕМЯ СОСТАВИТЬ ПЛАН. ХВАТИТ КИСНУТЬ.  
МА: Я Думала Ты Потратил На Него Много Времени В Чате  
МА: План Точно Был Его Главной Темой  
КГ: ДА. ОБЩИЙ ПЛАН. НО ДЬЯВОЛ КРОЕТСЯ В ДЕТАЛЯХ. К ТОМУ ЖЕ, ТА ВСТРЕЧА БЫЛО НУЖНА СКОРЕЕ ЧТОБЫ ОРГАНИЗОВАТЬ ВСЕХ И СООБЩИТЬ ИМ ОБ ИХ РОЛЯХ. ТЫ НАВЕРНЯКА УЖЕ ЗАМЕТИЛА, ЧТО Я СКАЗАЛ ИМ ЗАНЯТЬСЯ ТЕМ, ЧТО ОНИ БЫ СДЕЛАЛИ И БЕЗ МЕНЯ. ИЗМЕНИЛОСЬ ТОЛЬКО ТО, ЧТО ТЕПЕРЬ Я БУДУ УЗНАВАТЬ О СОБЫТИЯХ ПО МЕРЕ ИХ РАЗВИТИЯ, А НЕ СИДЕТЬ В ТЕМНОТЕ.  
КГ: ДУМАЮ, ЭТОГО С НАС УЖЕ ХВАТИЛО.  
МА: Так Что Же Мне Тогда Делать  
МА: Конкретно  
КГ: Я ПРИДУМАЛ НЕСЛЫХАННЫЙ РАНЕЕ ПЛАН, КОТОРЫЙ СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО ДОЛЖЕН СРАБОТАТЬ, ХОТЯ НАВЕРНЯКА ТЫ ДАЖЕ О НЕМ НЕ ПОДУМАЛА. ГОТОВЬСЯ УДИВЛЯТЬСЯ.  
КГ: ТЕБЕ НАДО ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ.  
МА: Но  
КГ: НЕОЖИДАННО, ДА?  
МА: Вау Каркат Да Ты Настоящий Революционер Искусства Личных Отношений  
МА: Естественно Я Об Этом Подумала  
КГ: ДА, ХОРОШО, КОНЕЧНО. НО ВОТ, В ЧЕМ РАЗНИЦА: ТЫ ПОДУМАЛА ОБ ЭТОМ, Я ГОВОРЮ ТЕБЕ ПОЙТИ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО.  
КГ: ТЕОРИЯ И ПРАКТИКА, МАТЬ ИХ.  
МА: Твоя Игра На Словах Не Меняет Реальности Ситуации  
МА: (В Чем И Состоит Настоящее Различие Теории И Практики Между Прочим)  
МА: Она Заблокировала Меня  
МА: Как Я Тебе И Сказала  
МА: И Как Она Тебе Сказала  
МА: Мы Об Этом Уже Говорили  
КГ: Я ПОМНЮ, НО Я ТУТ СОБИРАЮСЬ РЕШАТЬ ПРОБЛЕМЫ.  
КГ: Я СЧИТАЮ, ЧТО У НАС ЕСТЬ ДВА ВАРИАНТА.  
МА:   
МА: А Я Поняла  
МА: Тут Я Должна Спросить “И Какие Варианты” Чтобы Сохранить Желаемый Тобою Ритм Сократического Диалога  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Кхм-Кхм  
МА: И Какие Варианты  
КГ: ВОТ ТЕБЕ БЫЛО ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ВСЮ МАЛИНУ ПОРТИТЬ?  
КГ: НЕТ. ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО, ЗАБУДЬ. НЕ ВАЖНО.  
КГ: ПЕРВЫЙ ВАРИАНТ — ОДИН МОЙ МЬЮЧУАЛ, КОТОРЫЙ СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО СМОЖЕТ ВЗЛОМАТЬ ЕЕ АККАУНТ И РАЗБЛОКИРОВАТЬ ТЕБЯ. НЕ НАВСЕГДА, ОНА ТАК ЖЕ ЛЕГКО МОЖЕТ СНОВА ТЕБЯ ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ, НО У ТЕБЯ БУДЕТ ДОСТАТОЧНО ВРЕМЕНИ, ЧТОБЫ ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ.  
КГ: ОДНАКО, ПО РЯДУ ПРИЧИН, ЭТОТ ВАРИАНТ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ НЕЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНЫМ. И НЕ ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ ИЗ НИХ — ТО, ЧТО МЫ БУДЕМ НАРУШАТЬ ЕЕ ЛИЧНЫЕ ГРАНИЦЫ, ЧТОБЫ ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ ЗА НАРУШЕНИЕ ИХ В ПРОШЛОМ, И ТЕМ САМЫМ БУДЕМ САМИ СЕБЕ ПРОТИВОРЕЧИТЬ.  
КГ: А ЕЩЕ Я НЕ ХОЧУ БЫТЬ ДОЛЖНЫМ ЭТОМУ ПАРНЮ, ОН МУДВАК.  
МА: Му Два К  
КГ: РЕЧЬ НЕ ОБ ЭТОМ, КАНАЙЯ.  
МА: Хорошо Ты Прав Звучит Не Очень Хорошо  
МА: И Какой Второй Вариант  
КГ: ОН НАМНОГО ЛЕГЧЕ, ТЫ ПРОСТО НАПИШЕШЬ ЕЙ ЧЕРЕЗ МОЙ АККАУНТ.  
МА: Через Твой Аккаунт  
КГ: ДА, ВСЕ ГЕНИАЛЬНОЕ ПРОСТО.  
КГ: ПРОСТО ДАЙ ЕЙ ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ЭТО ТЫ, И ВПЕРЕД. КОНЕЧНО, ОНА ВСЕГДА МОЖЕТ ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ И МЕНЯ, НО ПОКА ОНА ОТДЫХАЕТ В КАКОЙ-ТО ПИЗДЕ США, НАМ БОЛЬШЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ ОСТАЕТСЯ.  
МА: В Лонг-Айленде  
МА: Он Даже Близко Не Подходит К Пизде  
МА: Ты Хоть Раз Там Был  
КГ: НЕТ, НО ПЕРЕД ТЕМ КАК ТЫ ЗАГОВОРИШЬ, ДАЙ-КА МНЕ ЗАРАНЕЕ ОТВЕТИТЬ НА ЛЮБЫЕ ТВОИ АРГУМЕНТЫ: “КАНАЙЯ, МНЕ АБСОЛЮТНО ПОЕБАТЬ”.  
МА: Ну Ладно  
МА: Ты Так Ничего И Не Узнаешь О Недвижимости В И Рядом С Нью Йорком  
КГ: ДАЙ-КА МНЕ СМАХНУТЬ СЛЕЗУ.  
КГ: ТАК ВОТ. ТЫ СОГЛАСНА?  
МА: Да  
МА: Просто  
МА: И Что Мне Сказать  
КГ: МНЕ ТЕБЕ СЦЕНАРИЙ НАПИСАТЬ? “ПРИВЕТ, РОУЗ, Я ПОВЕЛА СЕБЯ НЕМНОГО ДЕРЬМОВО, НО НЕ ХОТЕЛА, ПРОСТИ, ДАВАЙ ПОЙДЕМ ПОСОСЕМСЯ В ЦВЕТОЧНОЙ КЛУМБЕ.”???  
МА: Каркат  
МА: Я Не Это Имела В Виду Ты Сам Знаешь  
КГ: ХОРОШО, А ТОГДА *ЧТО*?  
МА: Я Не Знаю Что Она Хочет  
МА: И Наверное Что Я Хочу  
МА: Вернуть Обыденность Которая Существовала До Всего Этого Происшествия Я Теперь Возможности Не Имею  
МА: В Какой-То Степени Я Поддерживала Две Версии Отношений С Ней И Легко Разрушила Обе  
КГ: И КАКУЮ ТЕБЕ БЫ ХОТЕЛОСЬ ВЕРНУТЬ?  
МА: Не Знаю  
МА: Мне Нравились Обе  
КГ: НУ ХОРОШО, ДАВАЙ ТОГДА ПОДОЙДЕМ К ЭТОМУ КАК К БЛОК-СХЕМЕ.  
КГ: ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ БЫТЬ ЕЕ ПОДРУГОЙ ИЛИ ДЕВУШКОЙ?  
МА: Да  
КГ: ТЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, КАК РАБОТАЮТ БЛОК-СХЕМЫ, ИЛИ  
МА: Да Конечно Ты Узнал Единственную Мою Слабость  
МА: Линейные Графики  
МА: Все Не Так Просто Как Ты Думаешь  
КГ: ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ.  
КГ: ДАВАЙ ПРЕДПОЛОЖИМ, ЧТО ВАРИАНТ “ПОДРУГА” ПОДРАЗУМЕВАЕТ ТОЛЬКО ПЛАТОНИЧЕСКИЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ МЕЖДУ ВАМИ, В ТО ВРЕМЯ КАК “ДЕВУШКА”, ЧТО ВЫ НРАВИТЕСЬ ДРУГ ДРУГУ КАК ПОДРУГИ, НО В ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ ЛЮБИТЕ ДРУГ ДРУГА. РЕШЕНИЕ УПРОСТИЛОСЬ?  
МА: Это Разъяснение Не Помешало Бы До Изначального Вопроса Но Да Упростилось  
КГ: ВОТ ТЕПЕРЬ У НАС ЧТО-ТО ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ.  
КГ: БОЖЕ, Я БУДТО ВОДУ РЕШЕТОМ НОШУ.  
МА: И Сколько Там Воды  
КГ: ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ ЛИТРОВ ДВАДЦАТЬ. ТЕБЕ СТОИТ ГОРДИТЬСЯ ЭТИМ НОМЕРОМ, БОЛЬШЕ ТОЛЬКО У ДЕЙВА, КОТОРЫЙ В НАСТОЯЩИЙ МОМЕНТ РАВЕН КАК МИНИМУМ ПЯТИДЕСЯТИ ЛИТРАМ.  
МА: Вижу  
МА: И Как Часто Тебе Приходится Носить Его Пятьдесят Литров  
КГ: ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ МОЖЕТ ВЫДЕРЖАТЬ МОЕ ЗДОРОВЬЕ.  
КГ: ТО ЕСТЬ. БОЖЕ ТЫ МОЙ.  
КГ: КОГДА ТЫ ЗНАКОМИШЬСЯ С НИМ, ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, ХМ, А ОН КРУТОЙ ЧУВАК. НЕМНОГО МОЛЧАЛИВЫЙ, НЕМНОГО ЗАКРЫТЫЙ, ЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНО ЗАМКНУТЫЙ И ТАК ДАЛЕЕ. ТЫ НЕ ОЖИДАЕШЬ, ЧТО ОТ НЕГО БУДЕТ МНОГО ШУМА.  
КГ: НО ПОТОМ.  
КГ: КОГДА ТЫ УЗНАЕШЬ ЕГО ПОЛУЧШЕ, ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, У НЕГО БУДТО УДАЛИЛИ ФИЛЬТР МЕЖДУ МОЗГОМ И РТОМ ХИРУРГИЧЕСКИМ ПУТЕМ, ПОКА МЫ С ТОБОЙ ГОВОРИЛИ, ОН ОТПРАВИЛ МНЕ УЖЕ ШЕСТЬ СООБЩЕНИЙ, ДВОЕ ИЗ КОТОРЫХ СОДЕРЖАТ ССЫЛКИ НА САЙТЫ, КОТОРЫЕ МНЕ, ЕСЛИ ЧЕСТНО, СТРАШНО ОТКРЫВАТЬ. У НЕГО СТРАННЫЙ, ЛИРИЧНЫЙ И ПУГАЮЩИЙ ВНУТРЕННИЙ МОНОЛОГ, О ЧЕМ Я УЗНАЛ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН ТАКЖЕ НИХУЯ НЕ ВНУТРЕННИЙ. ОН ВЫСЫЛАЕТ ЕГО СВОИМ ДРУЗЬЯМ В ТРИ ЧАСА НОЧИ В ВИДЕ ДВАДЦАТИ ШЕСТИ СООБЩЕНИЙ.  
КГ: НО ХУЖЕ ВСЕГО ТО, ЧТО ПОЛОВИНА ЕГО СООБЩЕНИЙ ОХУЕТЬ КАКАЯ СВЯЗАННАЯ И ВДОХНОВЛЯЮЩАЯ, БУДТО САМАЯ ЛУЧШАЯ И ПРОНЗИТЕЛЬНАЯ ФИЛОСОФИЯ НА КОТОРУЮ СПОСОБНО НАШЕ ПОКОЛЕНИЕ, А ДРУГАЯ ПОЛОВИНА — НЕПОНЯТНЫЙ БРЕД ОБ ОРИЕНТАЦИИ НАРУТО.  
МА: Но Мне Казалось Что Тебе Нравятся Подобные Разговоры  
КГ: НУ, ДА. ОН — ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, КОТОРОГО Я ВСТРЕЧАЛ, КТО ПОНИМАЕТ ВСЮ ПРАВДУ ЭТОГО АНИМЕ.  
МА: А Точнее  
КГ: ОН БИ, НО НЕ МОЖЕТ ПРИЗНАТЬ ЭТОГО В СВЯЗИ СО СВОИМИ “ИДЕАЛАМИ НИНДЗЯ”, КОТОРЫЕ, ЕСТЕСТВЕННО, ЯВЛЯЮТСЯ МЕТАФОРОЙ ДЛЯ ГИПЕРМАСКУЛИННОЙ ГЕТЕРОНОРМАТИВНОСТИ. ЧТО ЖЕ ЕЩЕ? КАНАЙЯ, МЫ УЖЕ ОБ ЭТОМ ГОВОРИЛИ.  
МА: Оглядываясь На Прошлое Я Помню Что Ты Говорил Что-То Подобное  
МА: Но Я Просто Отложила Свой Телефон И Дала Тебе Прислать Мне Сколько Тебе Было Угодно Сообщений Пока Ты Не Устал  
МА: Я Рада Что Ты Нашел Кого-То С Кем Ты Мог Бы Это Обсудить  
КГ: ОХУЕТЬ. МНЕ ТЕПЕРЬ ВСЕ ПЕРЕСКАЗЫВАТЬ?  
МА: Н Е Т  
МА: Мне И Так Хорошо Честное Слово Я Не Смотрю Аниме И Я С Радостью Соглашусь С Тобой По Любому Связанному С Ним Поводу  
КГ: ХОРОШО, НО В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ, КОГДА ТЫ КО МНЕ ЗАЙДЕШЬ, МЫ БУДЕМ СМОТРЕТЬ ЕГО ЗАЛПОМ, И Я ПОКАЖУ ТЕБЕ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА В КАЖДОЙ ИЗ СЕРИЙ.  
МА: Как Скажешь  
МА: Роуз Такая Же Кстати  
КГ: ?  
МА: Ну Она Кажется Изысканной И Недоступной  
МА: Но Когда Вы Начинаете Обсуждать С Ней Тему Которую Она Любит И Хорошо Знает Она Превращается В Активную Собеседницу  
МА: У Меня На Телефоне Сохранено Много Таких Случаев  
МА: Мне Нравится Как Однажды Она Семь Минут Говорила О Фанфике Который Недавно Прочитала  
МА: Сейчас Найду  
КГ: НЕ СТОИТ.  
МА: Да Ты Прав  
МА: Если Я Перечитаю Его Мне Станет Только Хуже  
КГ: ДА, ОБ ЭТОМ Я И ГОВОРИЛ.  
КГ: КСТАТИ, К НАШЕЙ СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ТЕМЕ. А ИМЕННО... ВСЕ ЕЩЕ РОУЗ, НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, НО В БОЛЕЕ ПРОДУКТИВНОМ КОНТЕКСТЕ. КОГДА ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ?  
КГ: Я МОГУ ДАТЬ ТЕБЕ ПАРОЛЬ ОТ МОЕГО АККАУНТА ХОТЬ СЕЙЧАС. НАМ НЕ НУЖНО ЖДАТЬ, ПОКА СОЙДУТСЯ ЗВЕЗДЫ ИЛИ ЧТО-ТО ТАКОЕ.  
МА: Что Боже Только Не Сейчас  
МА: Мне Надо Потренироваться  
МА: Мне Надо Придумать Что Мне Сказать  
КГ: НУ, ХОРОШО? НО НЕ СЛИШКОМ ДОЛГО.  
КГ: ТЫ ПРОЕБАЛАСЬ В ПРОШЛЫЙ РАЗ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО СЛИШКОМ ДОЛГО ЖДАЛА, ЧТОБЫ ЗАГОВОРИТЬ. УЧИСЬ НА СВОИХ ОШИБКАХ.  
МА: Это Другое Но  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Мне Просто Нужно Время  
МА: И Скорее Всего Ей Тоже  
КГ: НЕ СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ.  
КГ: НО ХОРОШО.

* * *

ВД: каркат  
ВД: каркат  
ВД: каркат  
ВД: каркат  
МА: Что  
ВД: привет канайя  
ВД: каркат  
ВД: каркат  
МА: Могу Я Передать Ему Твое Сообщение  
ВД: посмотрим  
ВД: он сейчас с тобой говорит  
МА: Нет Но Мне Бы Хотелось Чтобы Мой Телефон Перестал Жужжать  
ВД: ладно  
ВД: я хотел сделать ежедневный доклад  
МА: Ежедневный Доклад  
МА: О Чем  
ВД: дике чейне  
ВД: а ты как думаешь  
МА: Роуз  
ВД: ну конечно  
МА: Что Случилось  
МА: А Что-То Вообще Случилось  
МА: Она В Порядке  
ВД: в порядке просто приняла много близко к сердцу  
ВД: сказала что будет заниматься всяким серьезным эмоготским дерьмом но ничего нового знаешь  
ВД: нарисует пентакль на лице  
ВД: подожжет пару цветов  
ВД: послушает evanescence  
МА: Это Для Нее Нормально  
ВД: ну обычно она выбирает мкр но да  
МА: Правда  
ВД: поверить не могу что ты общалась с ней не зная этого  
МА: Господи  
КГ: Я НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО В АНГЛИЙСКОМ ЯЗЫКЕ НАЙДУТСЯ ПОДХОДЯЩИЕ СЛОВА, ЧТОБЫ ОПИСАТЬ ЧУВСТВО ГЛУБОКОГО УЖАСА, КОТОРОЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК ИСПЫТЫВАЕТ ПРИ ВИДЕ УВЕДОМЛЕНИЯ О ТРИДЦАТИ ТРЕХ НОВЫХ СООБЩЕНИЯХ.  
КГ: ОНО ГЛЯДИТ НА МЕНЯ. НАСМЕХАЕТСЯ. И ЧЕМ БОЛЬШЕ ИХ ЧИСЛО, ТЕМ СИЛЬНЕЕ МОЙ СТРАХ ОТКРЫТЬ СВОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН И ВЗГЛЯНУТЬ НА КАТАСТРОФУ, КОТОРАЯ ПРИВЕЛА К ТАКОМУ НАПЛЫВУ. НАВЕРНЯКА ЭТО СМЕРТЬ БЛИЗКОГО. ИЛИ НАДВИГАЮЩЕЕСЯ СТИХИЙНОЕ БЕДСТВИЕ.  
КГ: НО НЕТ. ПРОСТО ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР, КОТОРОГО ПОДКАРМЛИВАЕТ НАИВНОСТЬ КАНАЙИ МАРЬЯМ.  
ВД: каркат  
КГ: ПРИВЕТ, ДЕЙВ.  
КГ: КАК Я ПОНЯЛ, ТЫ ПЫТАЛСЯ СВЯЗАТЬСЯ СО МНОЙ.  
ВД: да но я вроде как уже рассказал канайе все что было  
КГ: ДАВАЙ ВМЕСТО ПОВТОРЕНИЯ ВСЕГО ЭТОГО ПОПЫТАЕМСЯ БЫТЬ КОРОЧЕ.  
КГ: ЧТО-ЛИБО ИЗМЕНИЛОСЬ С ПОСЛЕДНЕГО РАЗА, КОГДА ТЫ С НЕЙ ГОВОРИЛ?  
ВД: неа  
ВД: стоп  
ВД: подожди  
КГ: ??  
МА: Дейв  
МА: Дейв Что Происходит  
ВД: она мне пишет  
КГ: И ЧТО ТАМ?  
МА: Дейв  
ВД: бля да подождите  
ВД: охуеть  
ВД: она возвращается  
КГ: ЧТО??  
ВД: она едет домой  
ВД: типа прямо сейчас

* * *

ХГ: дооооооброго утра спящая красавица  
ХГ: как те спится  
ТТ: Ты говоришь “спится”, имея в виду как я сплю в принципе, или как я сплю прямо сейчас, намекая на свое полное непонимание того как работает бодрствование?  
ХГ: плохо спится ок поняла  
ТТ: Нет, сегодня я выспалась.  
ТТ: Меня огорчило только то, что я проснулась.  
ХГ: директор хот топика только что дважды кончил от этого сообщения  
ХГ: пж успокойся  
ТТ: Прости, я тут оправляюсь после настоящего эмоционального испытания.  
ХГ: даже не знаю каково тебе  
ХГ: как жаль что я никогда не сталкивалась с подобным только чтобы выжить и остаться позитивной  
ТТ: Ты могла и “выжить”, но четыре дорожных полосы и крыло Chevrolet 2005 года — нет.  
ХГ: f  
ХГ: похуй я пришла не драться  
ХГ: просто хотела спросить встретишься ты со мной и мамой сегодня или нет  
ХГ: мы собираемся на экспресс до пляжного города популяция мы  
ХГ: так что  
ТТ: У вас есть конкретные планы?  
ХГ: не  
ХГ: просто отдохнем  
ХГ: скорее всего построим охуенный песочный замок или два  
ХГ: настоящий виндзорский замок из песка пнимаешь  
ХГ: роузи ты же сама знаешь что хочешь помочь мне построить мне его  
ТТ: Как бы заманчиво это ни звучало, я откажусь.  
ХГ: уверена  
ХГ: песочные замки без тебя не те  
ТТ: Да, уверена.  
ТТ: У меня есть книги для чтения и свечи для составления мне компании. И блог, ждущий поста, написание которого я откладывала последние несколько дней, и мне стоит прекратить прокрастинировать. Я оторвусь по полной.  
ХГ: ну  
ХГ: хорошо  
ХГ: как скажешь  
ХГ: но если захочешь присоединиться просто напиши мне  
ХГ: я тебе всегда рада  
ТТ: Спасибо.

* * *

Дата: Двадцать Пятое июня, 2016 год. Погода: Блистательная. Состояние: Никакое.  
  
  
Полагаю, я все же не могу пренебрегать моим блогом вечно, и мои подписчики ничем не заслужили столкнуться с моим длительным отсутствием. В моей жизни произошли сильные изменения, которые я не хочу и не буду здесь обсуждать. Я предполагала, что никогда не испытаю что-то слишком личного, чтобы написать об этом. Как вы могли заметить, ничего не мешало мне распространяться чужой личной информацией. Но теперь я чувствую, что нахожусь на грани личного комфорта. Как бы вы не жаждали услышать мои секреты, к сожалению, я не смогу утолить ваш голод. К тому же, я не могу адекватно описать происходящее. Тяжело передать эмоции через текст. Всегда чего-то не хватает.  
  
Так что вместо этого поговорю о том, что происходит в настоящем и буду надеяться, что вам этого достаточно.  
  
Мы семьей уехали в Лонг-Айленд. Сегодня скорее всего будет последний день нашего пребывания здесь, моя мать собирала свои вещи, как ей казалось, не давая никому заметить. За все время здесь, я так и не распаковала свою сумку, поэтому меня это не беспокоит. Рокси, с другой стороны, полностью поменяла свою ауру после нашего отъезда, и теперь каждое утро приветствует меня сияющими улыбками и бодрыми приглашениями присоединиться к какой-либо повседневной активности, которую она и наша мать запланировали на сегодня. Боюсь, она купилась на материнскую идею “улучшения семейных отношений”. Как жалко смотреть как она поддается безумию.  
  
Одна из стен моей комнаты полностью стеклянная, и через нее мне видно океан. Я бы не назвала ритмичные покачивания вперед и назад беспокойными. Когда я сплю, этот белый шум поглощает меня, слово медитация. Иногда я теряюсь, смотря на море, слушая его; он дает мне столь нужное отвлечение от мыслей, которые захватили меня после того как покинула Нью-Йорк. Вперед, назад, вперед, назад, прочищая мой разум. Он и позволил мне писать.  
  
Даже сейчас я вижу как моя мать и Рокси бездумно веселятся на пляже. Они построили необычайно огромный замок из песка и сейчас работают над армией солдат для его охраны. Их волосы развеваются на ветру как два золотых знамени, и их смех доносится до окон моей спальни. Я не могу не замечать их. Рокси предлагала мне присоединиться. Не знаю, почему я отказалась. Я едва ли общалась с ними на прошлой неделю, и теперь не знаю как ответить им взаимностью. Никогда раньше мне не хотелось сблизиться с матерью. Но, похоже, теперь я очень скучаю по ее попыткам воссоединиться как семья, которые я так легко отвергала на прошлой неделе. Я уверена, что скоро они перестанут беспокоить меня с просьбами присоединиться.  
  
Знаете, что странно?  
  
Множество вещей странны, и вы наверняка сами можете назвать хоть одну. А значит это был глупый вопрос, и я ожидаю, что хотя бы один из вас закатил глаза при прочтении сей глупости. Прошу прощения. Я сейчас сама не своя.  
  
Но странно то, что я до сих пор держу при себе тот букет. Я привезла его с собой и поставила в вазу на своем столе, по какой-то причине не налив туда воду; цветы все еще живы, хоть и слегка помяты после путешествия. Похоже, морской воздух идет им на пользу. Мне стоит выбросить их, но я не могу. И почему? Из-за собственной глупости, наверное. Последние две недели со свирепой ясностью доказали, насколько я ошибалась в своей самооценке. Я не могу себе поверить. Цветы бесполезны, они стоят десять центов за букет, и я не знаю, почему до сих пор держу их у себя.  
  
Рокси зашла в мою комнату после прогулки по пляжу и сообщила, что мы уезжаем. Я ответила ей со всей радостью, на которую была способна. Как бы мне ни нравилось мое новое место обитания, я скучала по своим свечам. И всему остальному в моей комнате. И я приняла решение: как только я вернусь домой, я проведу ритуал, который вы все так ждали. Мне необходимо перестать думать о нескольких вещах, и возвращение к своему хобби — то, что мне нужно.  
  
Поездка домой заняла три или четыре часа, и все это время я не делала ничего, кроме как писала. Я записала все, что мне нужно было для ритуала, что мне необходимо сделать, и сделала черновик этого поста. Иногда Рокси смотрела на меня с беспокойством, но я не отвечала на ее пытливые взгляды. Я полностью посвятила себя подготовке. И я полностью посвящу себя своим целям. Нельзя избегать своих проблем, но можно отвлечься от них, что даст более или менее идентичные результаты.  
  
Моя мать останавливалась дважды, и тогда я написала своим близким друзьям, что направляюсь домой. Я не сомневалась, что новости о моем возвращении дойдут и до тех, кого я бы лучше не информировала, но я ничего не могла с этим поделать. Общие друзья и заговоры неминуемо приведут к пересечению наших путей. Хотя я бы предпочла откладывать это как можно дольше.  
  
Я вернулась домой в четыре часа дня. Рокси выпрыгнула из машины. За время отъезда у нее появился загар, и она двигалась с новоприобретенной энергией. Я, с другой стороны, выползла со своего сидения и чуть не упала, пытаясь покинуть транспорт. Ваш герой вернулся не самым выдающимся образом. Я молилась, что никто не следил за мной из окон или сада. Но мне стоило запомнить, что в таких вещах удача от меня отвернулась. Да что там, она отвернулась от меня в принципе. Я неудачливое, неблагодарное создание.  
  
Канайя выбежала из своего дома, будто за ней по пятам гнались адские гончие, ее юбка вздымалась за ней как алые крылья ангела. У нее были запутаны волосы и, похоже, она красилась, когда ее потревожило мое прибытие. Я пыталась не смотреть на нее, но с треском провалилась, как случается каждый раз, когда я решаюсь на такие немыслимые подвиги. Моя тревожность нарастала, пока она приближалась ко мне, не снижая скорости, очевидно, намереваясь растоптать меня. На ее лице было выражение свирепого предвкушения. Я была сбита с толку и немного напугана.  
  
Она сгребла меня в объятие, даже не поздоровавшись. Я постаралась выпутаться, но потерпела крах. Ее руки сжались у моей шее, будто говоря: “Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты мне не ответишь, поэтому давай, Роуз”, и я не могла не подчиниться. Я обвила руки вокруг ее шеи, слегка ее приобняла и почувствовала радость. На секунду я забыла о прошлой неделе и вернулась в тот вечер, который мы провели в парке, когда все было легко и хорошо. Канайя прекрасно обнимается.  
  
Полминуты спустя, она сама опомнилась и всхлипнула. Я приняла это за знак, что могу отпустить ее, и она поддалась.  
  
— Привет, — тихо сказала я.  
  
— Привет, — она перебирала пальцами, а я заняла свое внимание ее ногтями, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза.  
  
— Должно быть, у тебя все хорошо.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— А у тебя?  
  
— Просто прекрасно, — сказала я без доли чувств.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ох, да, у меня много планов.  
  
— Планов?  
  
— Ритуалов для проведения, вопросов для ответов, блога для обновления, — я не могла сдержать горькую колкость под конец предложения. — Но ты и сама знала.  
  
— Но не из первых рук, — ответила она с тем же количеством несдержанной горечи.  
  
— И почему же? — мне несколько раз сообщали, что моя любовь к разговорам с подтекстами вызывает раздражение, но я редко могу себя сдержать.  
  
— Ради всего святого, — не выдержала она, проводя пальцами в волосах. — Поверить не могу. Прошла неделя, я пыталась— я репетировала... можно мы просто поговорим об этом? Я хочу поговорить с тобой, по-настоящему. Это... это не разговор.  
  
— Но мы говорим.  
  
— Серьезно, — настояла она. — Поговорим как взрослые. Как нормальные люди! Я знаю, что это несложно; я не должна ходить вокруг да около, или избегать его, как ты скорее всего собираешься—  
  
— И о чем нам говорить?  
  
— Да ты шутишь!  
  
— Ну так говори, — потребовала я. — Скажи, что хотела. Мне нечего говорить, я уже высказала по теме все, что можно было, у меня нет нужды—  
  
— Ты не хочешь ничего решить?  
  
— Решить что? — я подняла на нее взгляд. У нее зеленые глаза. Не знаю, рассказывала ли я вам еще об этом. — Ничего... уже не будет как прежде.  
  
— В... в каком смысле?  
  
— В том смысле, что я больше не могу тебе доверять, — сказала я, и она отшатнулась, будто я только ее ударила.  
  
— Я... наверное, это честно—  
  
— Не знаю, что по-твоему случилось. Но ты солгала мне. Я не доверяю— я уже говорила тебе все это. Перечитай мои сообщения.  
  
— Я бы не стала лгать ни о чем другом.  
  
— И откуда мне это знать?  
  
— Ты... — ее искусанная губа налилась кровью, — ты можешь доверять мне.  
  
— И я хочу.  
  
— Так давай.  
  
— Просто хотеть не достаточно!  
  
— И что же мне сделать? Хоть что-то?  
  
— Дай мне время, — я прикусила щеку. — ты... хороший человек. Наверное. Но я— не знаю, я запуталась... вся эта неделя очень сильно меня запутала, и я не хочу сейчас ни о чем думать.  
  
— И когда ты будешь готова?  
  
— Я не знаю. Может завтра. Может никогда.  
  
— Люди... люди не приходят в себя за неделю, да?  
  
Я резко вздохнула.  
  
— Я не знаю про остальных, Канайя, — взглянув на нее, я мягко добавила: — но я нет.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Дай мне время подумать, — попросила я и, взяв мой чемодан, отвернулась и пошла в сторону моего дома.  
  
Она промолчала несколько секунд перед тем как окликнуть меня, когда я поднималась по ступеням своего порога: “Я люблю тебя”.  
  
— Ты знаешь меня только три недели, — парировала я.  
  
— Я знаю тебя намного дольше. Ты знаешь меня только три недели, а я... я знала тебя годами.  
  
— И ты не думаешь, что это странно? — я позволила ей говорить мне в спину, сдерживая злой смех.  
  
— Я слышала, что тебе нравятся странные вещи.  
  
Моя рука дрогнула.  
  
— Иди домой, Канайя.  
  
— Но я не лгу, — продолжала настаивать она, даже когда я открывала дверь. — Если ты хочешь злиться, все... все нормально. Но я говорю правду, и ты должна ее знать.  
  
— Вот бы ты раньше до этого додумалась, — сказала я и вошла внутрь.  
  
Я убрала вещи, села на свою кровать и проплакала несколько часов.  
  
Как знать, что любишь кого-то? Ты не можешь быть уверен в этом после только трех недель. Возможно она исповедовалась в своих истинных чувствах, тогда мне это только льстит. Но это вызвано ее скрытыми наблюдениями за моей жизнью за несколько лет до нашей встречи. И ее отказ признаваться в этом... меня беспокоит.  
  
Но она не врала, когда сказала, что любит меня; а это уже что-то.  
  
Ведь с чего бы ей врать?  
  


* * *

ТТ: Дейв?  
ВД: чо такое  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ:  
ТТ: Забудь.


	13. Chapter 13

тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] разблокировала мрачныйАссистент [МА]   
МА: Оу   
МА: Спасибо   
МА: То Есть   
МА: Привет   
ТТ: Моя настойчивая тишина до этого момента была проявлением инфантильности. В любом случае, она могла ощутимо сдерживать наше общение.    
МА: Согласна   
МА: Я Имею В Виду С Тем Что То Что Ты Меня Заблокировала Не Мешало Нашему Общению   
МА: Я Не Соглашалась С Тем Что Ты Назвала Себя Инфантильной   
ТТ: Да, хорошо, поняла.   
ТТ: Но раз с этим мы разобрались, пора перейти к делу. Я бы хотела попросить тебя не подписываться заново на мой блог.   
МА: Оу   
ТТ: Думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему.   
МА: Да   
ТТ: Для меня это вопрос комфорта.   
МА: Да Я Понимаю   
ТТ: И если хочешь, я могу перестать говорить о тебе. Я знаю, что в своих постах мерзко переступала через твои личные границы, часто этому не было прощения. Только скажи, и все будет кончено.   
МА: Все Хорошо   
МА: То Есть   
МА: Почти Никто Из Моих Знакомых На Тебя Не Подписан   
МА: Поэтому Я Не Против   
ТТ: Хорошо. Я ценю твое терпение.   
МА: Да   
ТТ:   
ТТ: Ты в порядке?   
МА: Да   
ТТ: Что-то не так?   
МА: Нет   
ТТ:   
ТТ: Хорошо   
МА: Спасибо Что Разблокировала Меня   
ТТ: Пожалуйста   
МА:   
ТТ:   
МА:   
ТТ:   
МА: Тогда Еще Увидимся   
МА: Роуз   
ТТ: Да, может быть.   
ТТ: До встречи.

* * *

Дата: Первое июля, 2016 год. Погода: Лунная. Состояние: Все то же.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Сегодня день, которого вы и я так ждали. Я не стану больше использовать эту платформу, чтобы выставлять напоказ мой сентиментальный бред; не будет больше эмоциональных экстраполяций на концептуальную чепуху. Я наконец исполню мое обещание из прошлого месяца. Я ухвачусь за шторы реальности и распахну их, стирая границу между Ними и Нами, или слепо буду тянуться к пустоте, чувствуя, как она отвечает мне. Я считаю, что уверенность перед лицом опасности — черта, позволяющая великим умам сиять. Но вам не стоит беспокоиться о моем эмоциональном состоянии. После долгой разлуки я вернулась к своей дорогой работе, мы прошли путь из друзей в любовники. Она — полная любви и сострадания девушка, легко снова принимающая меня в свои объятия, и вместе мы идем в мир сверхъестественного.  
  
Что я хочу сказать, так это то, что я наконец готова провести Великий Ритуал, и вам всем повезло иметь возможность узнать о моих успехах в реальном времени.  
  
Сам ритуал, чего я вам так долго не рассказывала, должен призвать духа и заставить его задержаться со мной. Я не знаю, насколько успешен он будет. Как вы знаете, я не поклонница некромантии. Обычно я не верю в нее и считаю бредом истории о воскрешении людьми своих близких. Нельзя вернуть давно отбывших. Мертвецы остаются мертвецами. Они спят заслуженным сном, и мне не хотелось бы его ни для кого нарушать.  
  
Но мне хотелось бы поговорить с ними; я уверена, что такое маленькое вмешательство не повредит их самочувствию. Да и кому бы не хотелось задать вопросов о загробной жизни? Только представьте как пополнятся мои знания о мистических силах, если кто-то с настолько личной связью с ними согласится поговорить со мной. Так как я осторожная ведьма, я пока не буду призывать сильных духов. Это было бы глупо. И большую часть времени я не глупа. Вместо этого я призову небольшого призрака с достаточной силой, чтобы задержаться тут.  
  
Вы также должны быть знакомы с духом, которого хотите призвать, если хотите быть успешны, и поэтому я могла остановиться только на одном кандидате, которого я хотела бы вернуть, и в чьем дружелюбии я буду уверена. И только он после смерти ждал моего зова, моих объятий.  
  
Я так давно не виделась с Джасперсом.  
  
Церемония требует начертить симбол там, где вы планируете призывать духа, что я сделала белым мелом. Дабы избежать клише, я начертила не пентаграмму, а спирограф. Это было достаточно сложно, и один из его кругов получился кривым, но это не страшно.  
  
Затем надо расставить свечки в четырех направлениях; для этого я выбрала мою любимую лаванду, осторожно отмеряя, сколько они должны гореть и когда именно мне стоит их поджигать, чтобы их силы хватило для ритуала. Они горят прямо сейчас, все сразу, и наполняют комнату светом и приятным дымом. Мне немного тяжело дышать, но не слишком, и это никак не влияет на мои способности.  
  
Наконец, в центре диаграммы должно быть подношение, сожженное дотла. У меня не было точной информации о том, что именно это должно быть за подношение, но мое состояло из нескольких фотографий Джасперса, одного из его старых ошейников и миски. Я украла все эти вещи из кладовой, пока моя мать не смотрела. Это было сложно. Во время развития всегда возникают трудности.  
  
Сегодня я не буду отвечать на вопросы, вы и сами понимаете, к чему сейчас приковано все мое внимание, и мне не хотелось бы отвечать на ваши сообщения с меньшей продуманностью, чем они того заслуживают. К тому же, большинство из них содержали инструкции по улучшению моей личной жизни, и хоть я вам благодарна, меня это раздражает. Я не хочу показаться высокомерной. Но я считаю, что достаточно проговорила о своих отношениях, а точнее их отсутствии, и мне больше не стоит беспокоить вас непрошенными беседами о моих романтических чувствах.  
  
Но если вам правда интересно узнать о жизни моей семьи, я могу посоветовать вам блог Рокси. Она постоянно писала с тех пор как мы вернулись домой, и я перестала пытаться уследить за страницами чистых эмоций. Каждое второе ее слово о Марьям или как-то к ней относится. Я скучаю по временам, когда она писала о своей новой любимой истории о волшебниках или делилась гифками о своем новом хобби. Похоже, примирение с ее девушкой имело положительное влияние на ее самочувствие и продуктивность.  
  
Кажется, мне стоит уточнить. Через несколько дней после нашего возвращения Рокси, полная решимости исправить свои отношения, или как я сейчас осознаю, слепым безрассудством, отправилась к дому Марьям и провела там целых пять часов. Когда она наконец счастливая очутилась на нашем пороге, было уже девять вечера, и до меня прекрасно доходило, что именно значило ее счастье.  
  
Но раз уж такое дело, Поррим, я желаю вам счастья. Если обидишь ее, я сломаю тебе ноги и так далее по списку.  
  
Но нельзя отрицать, что это привело к тому, что Рокси стала до неприятного зацикленной на романтиках. Не в том смысле, что она постоянно упоминает статус своих отношений. Я могла бы легко это перенести, какая мне разница, что она счастлива? Я могу только порадоваться удачи моей сестры, прямо как ее печалят мои неудачи. Меня раздражает ее настойчивость на том, что остальным следует подражать ей. Похоже, она верит, что ее успех в отношениях с одной Марьям, означает успешность и другого, кардинально отличающегося Лалонд-Марьям союза, в который у нее нет права совать свой нос. Я терплю этот невыносимый бред только потому что она моя сестра, если бы это был любой другой человек, моего терпения бы не хватило.  
  
Например, она решила устроить встречу между мной и Канайей и притвориться, что это только совпадением. Каждый раз, когда я отправляюсь на свои занятия по скрипке, мы "случайно" застаем Марьям за работой в саду, а значит у Рокси не остается выбора кроме как подбежать и обняться со своей девушкой, а заодно оставить меня с Канайей одних. Или вчера, когда она случайно (случайно только потому, что я никак не могу доказать обратного) оставила свою расческу у Поррим, и ей просто-напросто было страшно одной пройтись несколько метров до ее дома в темноте. Радость на ее лице, когда Канайя открыла дверь, была слишком яркой, чтобы это не было ее планом, какое омерзительное предательство.  
  
Канайя едва ли выглядела счастливее меня; она была в своей ночнушке и, заметив меня, едва сдержала крик и быстро накинула на себя кофту. Я хотела успокоить ее, в конце концов она прекрасно выглядела, но сдержалась. Я сказала Рокси, чтобы та быстро нашла свою расческу и оставила нас ждать ее, как мне бы хотелось верить, не в неловкой тишине. Учитывая мож историю молчанием, скорее всего я была права.  
  
Канайя не говорила со мной. Я не говорила с Канайей. Мы переглядывались друг с другом несколько минут, надеясь что другая этого не заметит; разглядывали собственную обувь и несколько раз кашляли. Рокси вернулась около двадцати минут спустя и с ужасом на нас посмотрела.  
  
— Прости, что заняла столько времени, — сказала она, хотя было видно, что ей не жаль. Канайя сдержанно кивнула, прощая ее, так как она не имела привычки держать обиды. — О чем вы болтали?  
  
— Ни о чем, — ответила Канайя.  
  
— Не стесняйся.  
  
— Она не врет, — с раздражением произнесла я. — Мы ни о чем не говорили.  
  
— Боже, серьезно? — она расстроилась. — Ни о чем? За двадцать минут?  
  
— Тебе всего лишь надо было зайти да расческой. Пошли, — я собиралась уходить, но Рокси схватила меня за воротник и потащила обратно к дому.  
  
— Не ворчи, Роуз, серьезно.  
  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала?  
  
— Боже мой. Спасибо, Кан, — сказала она, обращаясь к Канайе. — И прости.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Надо было оставить ее дома, она раздражительная, если устанет.  
  
— Как и я, — сказала она, и я была благодарна ее сдержанности при виде ужасных манер моей сестры.  
  
— Ладно, еще увидимся, — она помахала ей и убежала. Я наконец избавилась от ее настойчивой хватки за мой ворот и подождала пока она не была достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать нас, иногда на нее поглядывая. Думаю, я выглядела глупо, но Канайе было все равно.  
  
— Роуз? — у нее был мягкий голос, одновременно полный любопытства и неуверенности.  
  
— Да, — сказала я. — Эм.  
  
— Ты что-то хотела сказать?  
  
— Нет, — ответила я, застыв на месте.  
  
— Оу, — она была запутана. Как и я. Думаю, нам было что сказать, но мне на это не хватало силы.  
  
— Думаю... — начала я. — Все же хочу.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Мне нравится твоя ночнушка.  
  
— Оу. Спасибо.  
  
— Да, она очень красивая.  
  
— Спасибо, — начала она, как будто кто-то провел между ее лопатками иглой. — Оу! Твое... твое платье готово.  
  
— Платье?  
  
— Да, то, основанное на Гордости, — уточнила она. — Я, эм, закончила его.  
  
— Оу. Спасибо.  
  
— Да.  
  
Тяжела тишина снова повисла в воздухе, Канайя начала возиться со своими ногтями, а я смотреть на них.  
  
— Хочешь взглянуть?  
  
— Нет. То есть, не сегодня. Потом. Может быть.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда просто скажи.  
  
— Да, — несколько секунд пролетели как песчинки в песочных часах. — Я тебя разблокировала.  
  
— Да, я видела.  
  
— Думала, уже было пора.  
  
— Я не читала твой блог, — сказала она. — Я уважаю твои желания.  
  
— Мне стоит его обновить, я давно этого не делала.  
  
— Я уверена, что твои подписчики бы обрадовались, — осторожно сказала она, а потом посильнее укуталась в свою кофту. — А теперь, если ты не против, я была бы не прочь пойти спать.  
  
— Оу. Боже, конечно, прости. Мне не стоило тебя задерживать, до свидания, — я вернулась настолько скоро, насколько можно было, не выглядев при этом грубо. Хотя скорее всего у меня не получилось. Но наверное она уже привыкла.  
  
“Прощай” — крикнула она мне, но я не стала ее ждать. Я добежала до своего газона и пролетела через дверь, отчаянно проверила, что я крепко ее закрыла, чтобы наконец поддаться волнению.  
  
В любом случае, теперь вам известно о коварных планах моей сестры, и вы видите, насколько они не успешны. Только представьте дерзость, которая нужна, чтобы вмешаться в чужие отношения. Особенно когда в них столько эмоционального груза, что легко понять любому, кто смог прочитать предыдущий разговор. Очевидно, ни я, ни Канайя не хотим говорить об этом. Нам лучше побыть одним.  
  
Но я отвлеклась.  
  
Вы пришли не чтобы узнать о моем эмоциональном состоянии. Я перестану болтать и вернусь к самому важному в этом посте, то есть ритуалу.  
  
Подношение было тяжело сжечь в виду материалов, из которых был сделан ошейник. Я начинаю беспокоиться о времени. Сейчас поздно, и в инструкции говорилось, что ритуал должен был быть проведен до рассвета. (Сперва я подозревала, что это было нужно только для украшения сцены, поднятия напряжения, но теперь я понимаю глупость в сомнении в инструкциях. Даже если это не необходимо, мне нет причины наплевательски относиться к этому правилу. Последствия моей ошибки могут быть смертельными.) Из-за свечей и сожженного подношения в моей комнате стоит большое количество дыма, мне начинает казаться, что лучше ритуал было исполнить снаружи, или по крайней мере в комнате побольше. Моя плохо проветривается. Но, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что не все мы идеальны и мне не стоит терзать себя мыслями о том, что мне стоило сделать. Это контрпродуктивно.  
  
Пять минут назад я попыталась открыть окно, чтобы выпустить из комнаты воздуха, и частично была успешна, хотя облака дыма все еще собираются под потолком и подкармливаются дымом от догорающих свечей. Я также не смогла не заметить, что окно Канайи тоже было открыто, и недолго задержалась у него. Мне стыдно признаваться в этом, но я ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
  
Она подошла к окну, пока я была там и смотрела на нее. Похоже, она была занята чем-то в углу комнаты, и мне был виден только ее затылок. Мне было интересно, что она делала. Она уверенно двигалась. Смотря на нее, я была уверена, что она о чем-то думала, и у нее была какая-то цель. Ее невозможно было отвлечь, особенно чем-то настолько мелким вроде влечения. В конце концов, она — женщина высокого калибра, преданная своим целям и прекрасно способная к их исполнению.  
  
Можно мне ненадолго отвлечься?  
  
Думать, или скорее писать о Канаей в таком ключе, а именно, как вы ни раз подчеркнули, с обилием экстравагантности и похвалы, не безосновательно, если вы смотрите на ситуацию с моей стороны. Даже после нашего расставания (или что бы ни привело к нашей разлуке), она все еще осталась прежним, потрясающим человеком. Конечно, она не без греха, и сейчас у нас напряженные отношения из-за наших прошлых ошибок. Но мое мнение о ней не стало хуже. Вам должно быть стыдно, если вы посмели подозревать такое о вашей благородной слуге и писаре. Я бы продолжила ценить Шекспира, даже если выяснилось, что он был лжецом; и я бы продолжила восхищаться картинами Моне, даже если бы он писал под псевдонимом. Недостатки делают искусство еще красивее, а ее еще прекраснее.  
  
На этом кончается мое отступление.  
  
Я благодарна за ваше терпение.  
  
Я отошла от окна, когда она спряталась из виду, и мне осталось не на что смотреть, и села писать мой последний блог перед тем как попытаться оживить моего маленького друга. Я должна признать, что моя тоска по Джасперсу может быть вызвана одиночеством. Хорошо иметь рядом животное, которое поддержит тебя, когда людям хочется только избавиться от твоей грусти или закрыть на нее глаза. Добавляет ли это мне решимости? Возможно; возможно, мне просто нужен надежный друг, на которого я могу положиться без каких-либо сомнений в заслуге им моего доверия. И питомцы, не имеющие способности сложно мыслить, полностью его заслуживают. Они недостаточно умны, чтобы предать тебя.  
  
И на этом кончается эта часть моей жизни. Мне интересно узнать, закончится мой ритуал победой или поражением; что бы это ни было, я уверена, что сам процесс будет фантастическим.  
  
Я собираюсь зажечь подношение и начать читать заклинания. Если вы будете так любезны еще подож  
  


* * *

МА: Привет Каркат   
МА: Можешь Говорить   
КГ: БОЛЕЕ МЕНЕЕ.   
МА: Ну   
МА: Так Более Или Менее   
КГ: СКАЖЕМ ТАК, ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ У МЕНЯ ВРЕМЯ ЕСТЬ.   
КГ: ЧТО ТАКОЕ?   
МА: Все Никакое   
МА: Плохое   
КГ: ПОДОЖДИ, НАЧНИ СНАЧАЛА.   
КГ: ПОСЛЕ НАШЕГО ПОСЛЕДНЕГО РАЗГОВОРА ЧТО-ТО ПРОИЗОШЛО?   
МА: Она Разблокировала Меня   
МА: Но Она Не Хочет Чтобы Я Читала Ее Блог   
КГ: ВОТ БЛЯ.   
МА: И Сегодня В Целом Был Не Очень Хороший День   
МА: Утро Прошло   
МА: Дисфорично   
МА: Как-То Так   
МА: Это Было Неприятно   
МА: И Я До Сих Пор Не Оделась   
МА: На Самом Деле Это Скорее Всего Ситуацию Лучше Не Делает   
КГ: ЗНАЧИТ ОДЕНЬСЯ.   
КГ: ТЕБЕ ТОГДА ПОЛЕГЧАЕТ, ДА?   
МА: Но Мне Придется Посмотреть В Зеркало   
МА: От Этого Тоже Только Хуже   
КГ: ЗНАЧИТ ОДЕНЬСЯ, НЕ СМОТРЯ В ЗЕРКАЛО.   
КГ: Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ПРИТВОРЯТЬСЯ, ЧТО ЗНАЮ ТЕБЯ ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ ТЫ САМА, НО ТЫ НАМНОГО РАДОСТНЕЕ, КОГДА НОСИШЬ ЧТО-ТО, ЧТО ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ.   
КГ: НИЧЕГО НЕ СТАНЕТ ЛУЧШЕ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ВЫТАЩИШЬ СВОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ ИЗ КРОВАТИ. ЭТО МОЙ ПРИКАЗ КАК РУКОВОДИТЕЛЯ ТВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ.   
МА: Хорошо   
МА: Ладно   
МА: Через Пару Минут   
КГ: КАНАЙЯ.   
МА: Мне Тяжело Каркат   
МА: Тяжело   
МА: Дай Мне Сделать Все В Своем Темпе   
КГ: ХОРОШО, ПОНЯЛ, ХОРОШО. ПРОСТИ.   
КГ: ТАК, А С РОУЗ ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?   
МА: Она Сказала Что Чувствовала Себя Некомфортно Когда Я Читала Ее Блог   
МА: И С Уважением Попросила Чтобы Я Перестала Читать Ее После Того Как Она Меня Разблокировала   
КГ: И ТЫ СОГЛАСИЛАСЬ, ДА?   
МА: Конечно   
МА: Я Бы Не Нарушила Ее Границы   
МА: Просто   
КГ: ЧТО?   
МА: Я Беспокоюсь О Ней   
МА: Она Отдалилась   
МА: И Я Не Знаю Чем Она Сейчас Занята Потому Что Я больше Не Близка С Ней   
МА: Как У Нее Дела   
МА: Стало Ей Лучше От Моего Отсутствия Или Нет   
МА: Если Честно Я Не Знаю Что Из Этого Хуже   
КГ: НО ТЫ ЖЕ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ ОНА СТРАДАЛА НЕТ?   
МА: Конечно   
МА: Я Хочу Чтобы Она Была Счастлива   
МА: Но Я Не Хочу Чтобы Она Была Счастлива Потому Что Я Пропала Из Ее Жизни   
КГ: ИМЕЕТ СМЫСЛ.   
КГ: ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я С НЕЙ ПОГОВОРИЛ?   
МА: Хоть Я И Ценю Твою Инициативу Каркат   
МА: Некоторые Проблемы Ты Не Можешь Решить За Меня   
КГ: ДА.   
КГ: ДА, Я ЗНАЮ.

* * *

ХГ: хееееееееееееееееей вы тут  
МА: Да  
МА: Если Ты Снова Хочешь Поговорить С Каркатом Функция Личных Сообщений Все Еще Прекрасно работает  
ХГ: не не это стопроц во имя порядка  
ХГ: порядок сейчас так охуеет реьята  
ХГ: у него сейчас будет лучший секс в своей жизни после перерыва на два года  
ХГ: вот настолько  
ВД: я заинтересован  
ХГ: так и знала  
ХГ: вот видишь дейв в теме  
МА: Статистически Дейв Вероятнее Согласится С Тобой И Поддержит Твои Монологи Чем Кто-Либо Другой В Этой Беседе  
МА: Поэтому Мне Хочется Сказать Что Твое Заявление О Его Уме Не Говорит Ничего О Том Насколько Релевантны Новости Которые Ты Можешь Или Не Можешь Сообщить  
ВД: я ценю твои причуды и все такое но прости я не могу прочитать столько слов без знаков препинания  
МА: Ты Тоже Не Пользуешься Пунктуацией  
ВД: да но зато я быстро говорю  
ВД: и наяриваю кнопку отправки сообщений  
ВД: если ты не ставишь запятые хоть пиши поменьше  
ХГ: хехе  
ХГ: наяриваешь  
ВД: да всмысле что ты тут вообще увидела  
ВД: ты сама знаешь что это уже слишком  
ХГ: да ладно тебе ты тоже посмеялся  
ВД: это ужасный способ оценивать шутки о членах я смеюсь над всеми ними  
ВД: все шутки о членах равны мать твою  
МА: Правда  
ВД: конечно  
ВД: прямо как в декларации независимости  
ВД: нельзя усомниться в этой правде  
ВД: что все члены созданы равными  
ВД: у них есть неотъемлемые врожденные права  
ВД: право на жизнь на отсос и все такое  
ВД: и чтобы сохранить эти права люди с членами принимают свои законы  
ВД: получив свою справедливую силу с их соглашения  
ХГ: скриншот  
ХГ: скриншот  
ХГ: я этот разговор заскриншочу пополной  
МА: Я Немного Напугана  
МА: Думаю Вам Стоило Об Этом Знать  
ВД: похуй  
ВД: я художник  
ХГ: закончи речь  
ХГ: вперед вперед вперед  
ХГ: что там с контитуцией  
ВД: я тебе не в цирке выступаю  
ВД: если хочешь написать манифест о членах делай это сама ради всего святого лалонд  
ХГ: а может и напишу  
ХГ: и что ты на это мне ответишь  
ВД: пришли когда закончишь  
ХГ: конечно пришлю  
КГ: ТВОЮ ЖЕ МАТЬ.  
ВД: приветики каркат  
КГ: ВСТАВЬТЕ СЮДА РАЗДРАЖЕННУЮ РЕЧЬ О ВАШЕМ СТРАДАНИИ ХУЙНЕЙ В БЕСЕДУ, КОТОРУЮ Я СОЗДАЛ ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ РАЗГОВОРОВ О ЛАЛОНД И МАРЬЯМ, НЕСМОТРЯ НА ТО, ЧТО ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ СОЗДАТЬ ОТДЕЛЬНУЮ БЕСЕДЫ И ВСЕ ТАКОЕ.  
КГ: У МЕНЯ НЕТ СИЛ.  
ВД: а че так  
КГ: ОХУЕННАЯ ИДЕЯ ДЕЙВ, ДАВАЙ НАЧНЕМ НЫТЬ О НАШИХ ЧУВСТВАХ И ЗАБЬЕМ НА ДВУХ НАШИХ САМЫХ БЛИЗКИХ ДРУЗЕЙ. ТЫ ПРОСТО ГЕНИЙ.  
ВД: ок понял  
КГ: ХОРОШО.  
КГ: РОКСИ, ДУМАЮ, ТЫ ЧТО-ТО УПОМЯНУЛА О ПРОДУКТИВНОСТИ? НАДЕЮСЬ, МНЕ ПРОСТО НЕ ПОКАЗАЛОСЬ.  
ХГ: а ага  
ХГ: просто хотела поговорить о той кого нельзя называть  
МА: Кто  
ХГ: она  
ВД: ты знаешь кто это канайя  
МА: Я  
ВД: нет  
МА: Кто  
ХГ: вона  
МА: Ванна  
ВД: так  
МА: Что  
ВД: нi  
ХГ: ты сама знаешь  
МА: Знаю  
ВД: да  
канцероГенетик [КГ] заблокировал хмельнойГностальгик [ХГ]  
канцероГенетик [КГ] заблокировал виниловыйДемиург [ВД]  
канцероГенетик [КГ] заблокировал мрачныйАссистент [МА]  
канцероГенетик [КГ] разблокировал хмельнойГностальгик [ХГ]  
канцероГенетик [КГ] разблокировал виниловыйДемиург [ВД]  
канцероГенетик [КГ] разблокировал мрачныйАссистент [МА]  
КГ: ПУСТЬ ЭТО БУДЕТ ПРЕДОСТЕРЕЖЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ВСЕХ ВАС НА БУДУЩЕЕ, ЕСЛИ ВЫ ХОТЬ ПОДУМАЕТЕ О ТОМ, ЧТО НАЧИНАЕТЕ СТРАДАТЬ ХУЙНЕЙ.  
КГ: КНОПКА БЛОКИРОВКИ И МОЙ ПАЛЕЦ УЖЕ БЫЛИ ВМЕСТЕ И НЕ ПРОТИВ СОЙТИСЬ СНОВА НЕСКОЛЬКО РАЗ ПРИ МАЛЕЙШЕМ ПОВОДЕ. ОНИ В ПРЕДАННЫХ СЕКСУАЛЬНЫХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ И НЕ БОЯТСЯ ДОКАЗАТЬ ВАМ ЭТО, ЕСЛИ ЗАМЕТЯТ КАКУЮ-ТО ЕБАНИСТИКУ.  
КГ: ПОНЯЛИ?  
ВД: думаю ты немного переборщил с метафорой  
КГ: НАВЕРНОЕ.  
ВД: типа сексуальная жизнь твоего пальца в целом не должна быть объектом метафоры  
ВД: и тем более  
ВД: его личные отношения с другим неживым предметом  
ВД: типа я не говорю что у тебя не проскочила пара хороших фраз но тебе не помешало бы немного ее подработать понимаешь  
КГ: СПАСИБО ЗА ФИДБЕК, Я ПОСТАРАЮСЬ.  
КГ: РОКСИ, ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ. У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ КАКАЯ-ТО АКТУАЛЬНАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ ДЛЯ НАС? Я ПОТРАТИЛ СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ И СИЛ НА ЭТУ БЕСЕДУ, ЧТОБЫ ОНА БЫЛА ПРОСТО ПОТРАЧЕНА.  
ХГ: ок  
ХГ: спойлеры но это о роуз  
МА: Да Ты Шутишь  
МА: Ты Не Могла Просто Сказать Роуз  
МА: Это Было Так Тяжело  
ХГ: да но мы тут  
ХГ: так вот  
ХГ: похоже она занимается какойто сверхъестественной фигней в своей спальне  
ХГ: хз чем именно  
ХГ: я попыталась поговорить с ней но она не хотела так что  
ХГ: то есть дейв ты мог бы сам попробовать но  
ВД: мы до этого поговорили  
ВД: она звучала тише чем раньше но типа  
ВД: помоему не слишком  
КГ: ЗАНИМАЕТСЯ СВЕРХЪЕСТЕСТВЕННОЙ ФИГНЕЙ В СПАЛЬНЕ, УГРЮМО СЕБЯ ВЕДЕТ И ВЕЕТ МИСТИКОЙ? ВАУ, КАК НЕ ПОХОЖЕ НА УРОК.  
МА: Что За Ритуал  
КГ: ЧТО? ПОЧЕМУ ЭТО ХОТЬ КАК-ТО ВАЖНО?  
ХГ: скорее всего призыв какойто хуйни  
ХГ: она спиздила пару ошейников нашего старого кота когда ей казалось что я не смотрела вот это стремно  
ХГ: но кому не все равно она ничего с ними не сделает  
МА: Роуз Очень Преданна Мистике  
МА: Я Бы Так Быстро Не Сбрасывала Со Счетов На Что Она Готова Пойти Чтобы Добиться Своего  
ХГ: да но тип  
ХГ: сейчас она ничего не может сделать  
МА: Недооценивать Роуз Лалонд Дорогого Стоит  
МА: Пожалуйста Посмотри Как Она  
МА: Если Можешь  
ХГ: да хорошо  
ХГ: я все равно скоро собиралась мы в пять будем ужинать и она должна помочь с готовкой  
ХГ: эх эти ваши подростки слишком крутые чтобы проводить время с семьей  
ХГ: слишком крутые чтобы приготовить суп с цветной капустой  
ХГ: слишком крутые чтобы натереть сыр костяной пилой как делали их предки  
ХГ: слишком крутые чтобы самим посолить молоко и накрыть на стол я все вижу  
ВД: посолить  
КГ: ПОСОЛИТЬ? ТЕБЕ НЕ ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ ТОЛЬКО ЭТО? ПРОСТО, БЛЯДЬ, “ПОСОЛИТЬ”?  
ХГ: соль добавляет ему вкуса  
ХГ: бон апле тит   
ХГ: :D  
МА: Что  
МА: Апле  
МА: Что  
ХГ: не забивай голову  
КГ: ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ.  
ХГ: иду к роуз скоро буду  
МА: Хорошо  
МА: Пожалуйста Возвращайся Поскорее  
МА:  
МА:  
МА: Рокси Ты Там  
ХГ: оашкптапоппкдж  
ВД: что  
КГ: РОКСИ?  
МА: Рокси  
МА: Что Такое  
ХГ: я  
ХГ: сука  
ХГ: бля  
ХГ: бля бля бдя  
МА: Рокси Что Происходит  
МА: Рокси  
МА: Пожалуйста  
ХГ: нет времкни  
ХГ: времени  
ХГ: щас  
ХГ: мама вызывает скорую  
ХГ: нам надо в больницу  
хмельнойГностальгик [ХГ] теперь ожидающий кореш!  
МА: Что Нет Нет Нет Что Случилось  
МА: Рокси  
МА: Рокси


	14. Chapter 14

КГ: ТЫ КАК?   
КГ: НЕ УМИРАЙ.   
КГ: ВОЗЬМИ ТЕЛЕФОН, ОТВЕТЬ ХОТЬ КОМУ-НИБУДЬ. КАНАЙЯ ТУТ СХОДИТ С УМА.   
КГ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ МЕРТВА, ЛАЛОНД, Я С БОЖЬЕЙ ПОМОЩЬЮ ВОСКРЕШУ ТЕБЯ, ЧТОБЫ САМОМУ ТЕБЯ УБИТЬ НАХУЙ.   
КГ: ОТВЕТЬ.   
КГ: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, РОУЗ.

* * *

МА: Ты в по+рядке?   
МА: Ро+кси сказала, что+ ты по+пала в бо+льницу?   
МА: Лучше бы ты была жива.   
МА: Лало+нд? Слышишь меня?   
МА: Лучше бы ты, блядь, была в порядке, Роуз.

* * *

МА: Роуз   
МА: Роуз Пожалуйста   
МА: Я Столько Вещей   
МА: Мы Столько   
МА: Ты Должна Быть В Порядке   
МА: Ты Должна Ответить Мне   
МА: Ты Там   
МА: Роуз

* * *

ВД: роуз элизабет лавиния еб твою мать лалонд   
ВД: возьми свой телефон   
ВД: роуз я блядь богом клянусь   
ВД: если ты   
ВД: если ты пострадала или   
ВД: или ты мертва или   
ВД: чтото еще   
ВД: я блядь заплачу evanescence чтобы они пришли на твои похороны   
ВД: типа с песнями ебаного 2005 года   
ВД: ускоренными в два раза   
ВД: на уровне my immortal поняла   
ВД: это будет пиздец как стыдно   
ВД: тебе бы этого не хотелось   
ВД: на собственных похоронах   
ВД: эстетика бы пошла ни к черту   
ВД: ты так хочешь чтобы тебя помнили лалонд   
ВД: просто   
ВД: боже блядь ответь мне   
ВД: давай   
ВД: я не шучу   
ВД: просто скажи чтонибудь   
ВД: рокси мне не отвечает оказывается у нее инсульт или чтото еще так что приходится тебе   
ВД: я не могу сейчас приехать у меня нет своей машины а то иначе я был бы уже в пути но   
ВД: тебе надо   
ВД: ты должна   
ВД: просто   
ВД: быть в порядке   
ВД: не знаю понимаешь ты вообще меня или нет   
ВД: да   
ВД: типа   
ВД: должна   
ВД: мне плевать что ты думаешь просто   
ВД: будь   
ВД: в порядке   
ВД: хорошо лалонд   
ТТ: Хорошо.   
ВД: ебанный в рот боже лалонд   
ВД: где ты блядь была   
ТТ: Зачастую без сознания, ненадолго просыпаясь в ужасной боли.   
ВД: что случилось   
ТТ: Мне стыдно говорить.   
ТТ: Ты читал мой последний пост?   
ВД: ты имеешь в виду тот где ты остановилась на полуслове как в какойто хуевой авангард книге   
ВД: ага читал   
ВД: но я подумал что ты просто экспериментировала или чтото такое а не что с тобой бля чтото случилось   
ТТ: Все в порядке.   
ТТ: Правда.   
ТТ: То есть, я надышалась дыма, но и что? Мои легкие будут в порядке.   
ВД: надышалась чего   
ТТ: *вдох*.   
ТТ: У меня в комнате одновременно горело около пяти источников огня, дым стал накапливаться. Даже после того как я открыла окно, я едва ли могла дышать. Со временем, из-за своей глупости, я потеряла сознание. И заодно опрокинула одну из свечек, которая подожгла мой ковер.   
ВД: охуеть   
ВД: ты в порядке   
ТТ: Я уже сказала тебе, что да.   
ВД: просто   
ВД: ты часто врешь о подобном   
ВД: особенно мне   
ВД: поэтому типа   
ВД: только в этот раз будь честной хорошо   
ВД: ты как   
ТТ: Ну, мне не кажется, что я вру. Они не выпускают меня из больницы, потому что, оказывается, мне все еще нужен кислородный баллон, у меня из носа торчит идиотская пара трубок, но я не чувствую себя больной.   
ВД: ты настолько честна насколько я могу рассчитывать наверное   
ВД: тогда почему ты не избавилась от ебаных свечей   
ТТ: Они были нужны для ритуала.   
ВД: ох черт меня подери ну раз уж они были нужны для ритуала тогда все просто отлично   
ВД: серьезно какого хуя   
ТТ: Я собиралась призвать Джасперса, я не думала, что потеряю контроль, правда.   
ВД: вот в чем дело   
ВД: ты никогда не думаешь что потеряешь контроль   
ВД: типичная роуз   
ТТ: Я готовилась неделями. Я не могла все остановить только из-за дыма, это было бы неразумно.   
ВД: это худшее оправдание которое я когдалибо слышал и ты сама это понимаешь   
ТТ: Хорошо, ты прав. Но тогда я думала не так ясно, как сейчас, когда я знаю, к чему это могло привести.   
ТТ: Последний месяц был для меня достаточно сложным, чтобы меня начало тянуть ко всему, что бы гарантировало мне хоть немного контроля над моим окружением. Последнее время я чувствовала себя особенно беспомощной. И возможно я думала, что после призыва Джасперса я могла бы получить немного власти над вселенной в целом.   
ТТ: Какой же дурой я была.   
ВД: что что   
ВД: можешь повторить   
ВД: не думаю что правильно тебя понял напишика это еще раз   
ТТ: Сам сделай скриншот моего признания собственной глупости, раз уж ты так хочешь сохранить его, Дейв, я не буду все делать за тебя.   
ТТ: Кстати, я тут пытаюсь поделиться своими мыслями. Как сестра с братом.   
ВД: да да хорошо   
ВД: наверное я тебя понимаю   
ВД: в смысле я без понятия почему какойто ритуал помог бы тебе чувствовать себя лучше о своей личной жизни я думаю это немного глупо но твое объяснение звучит более менее нормально   
ТТ: По крайней мере ты меня понял.   
ВД: так он сработал   
ТТ: Как ни странно, нет. Я не почувствовала себя лучше после того как попыталась заставить восстать моего кота из мертвых. Странно, что оглядываясь назад, последствия настолько очевидны, но до самой попытки были для меня невообразимы.   
ВД: ну это я понял   
ВД: а кота ты хоть вернула   
ТТ: Оу. Нет, это у меня не получилось.   
ТТ: На самом деле я сомневаюсь, что ритуал работает. Даже в комнате с высокими потолками.   
ТТ: В конце концов, Джасперс сейчас спит вечным сном под землей, и мы хорошо его оплакивали. У него не было причины возвращаться в мир живых.    
ТТ: И, наверное, я зашла слишком далеко со всей этой “черной магией”. Хоть мне все еще интересно колдовство, и я бы хотела продолжать им заниматься, такому виду сверхъестественного лучше оставаться в нашем воображении. Я позволила своим мечтам о становлении воображаемой волшебницей изменить мое восприятие реальности.   
ТТ: И теперь я в больнице.   
ТТ: Такие дела.   
ВД: ага   
ВД: не хочу сыпать соль на рану и все такое но   
ВД: это было тупо   
ТТ: Как ни странно, если сначала сказать “не хочу сыпать соль на рану”, ее втирание в мою руку не становится менее болезненным.   
ТТ: Можем мы уже отбросить самобичевание и снова вернуться к конструктивной части этого дружественного обсуждения наших чувств? Я ее уже заждалась.   
ВД: какой конструктивной части мы все еще в части где ты чуть не умерла потому что не могла взять себя в руки   
ВД: и да я все еще не отошел от того что изза тебя у меня чуть не случился инфаркт   
ТТ: Настоящий инфаркт? Дейв, как мило.   
ВД: да да круто мило приятно а не как у нас обычно мне похуй   
ВД: я думал ты сдохла или чтото еще   
ВД: это дерьмовое чувство   
ВД: я думал просто   
ВД: бля а что же мне делать   
ВД: типа на самом деле ничего да   
ВД: если бы ты умерла у меня бы все еще остался дом еда другая хуйня типа я бы смог продолжать жить   
ВД: я был бы в порядке   
ВД: в теории   
ВД: посмотрел бы телик съел мороженого послушал речи вилла смита подумал о моем кризисе сексуальности   
ВД: начал думать о важных вещах вроде своей самооценки и наконец наладил свою жизнь   
ВД: посвятил тебе песню и бум деньжата   
ВД: но это так не работает   
ВД: я вообще об этом не думал   
ВД: я не знал что делать   
ВД: я не мог представить будущего   
ВД: где ты бы не была для меня постоянной головной болью   
ВД: типа это так глупо да   
ВД: но   
ВД: если   
ВД: я блядь даже не знаю   
ВД: иди ты на хуй за то что заставила меня думать об этом вот   
ВД: и иди на хуй за то что почти умерла   
ВД: иди на хуй   
ТТ: Я не “почти умерла”. Я никогда не была в большой опасности.   
ТТ: Но прости.   
ТТ: Раз уж на то пошло, ты тоже головная боль, без которой я не могу представить свое будущее.   
ТТ: И ты мне абсолютно необходим. По ряду причин.   
ТТ: Поэтому я тоже запрещаю тебе умирать.   
ВД: хорошо   
ВД: с этим я справлюсь   
ТТ: Спасибо, я ценю, что ты ко мне прислушался.   
ТТ: В обмен я обещаю, что тоже не умру.   
ВД: это типа   
ВД: противоположность двойного суицида   
ВД: двойное бессмертие   
ТТ: Пускай это будет двойное бессмертие.   
ТТ: Спасибо за беспокойство.   
ВД: что это вообще значит   
ТТ: Это значит, что твое беспокойство необычайно льстит мне и делает меня опасно эмоциональной. И что мне сразу же хочется, чтобы ты забрал эти слова обратно, и мы могли вернуться к более практичному разговору, предпочтительно покрытому несколькими слоями приятной мне иронии.   
ВД: ну   
ВД: хорошо   
ВД: о чем ты хочешь поговорить   
ТТ: Ну.   
ТТ: Канайя сидела со мной последние сорок минут.   
ТТ: Может, мы могли бы поговорить об этом.   
ВД: что   
ВД: охуеть   
ВД: ты с ней поговорила   
ТТ: Технически, нет.   
ВД: то есть   
ВД: нет   
ВД: ты с ней не поговорила   
ТТ: Мне немного неловко. По понятным причинам. И нам мало о чем можно поговорить, не думаешь?   
ТТ: “Привет, Канай! Прости, я последние пару дней вела себя как хуйло, но раз уж я теперь надышалась дыма и попала в больницу, попробуем начать с чистого листа”?.   
ТТ: “Конечно, Роуз! Мне как раз нравятся люди, которые заполняют свою комнату дымом, поджигают свой ковер во время сомнительного магического ритуала и из-за этого попадают в больницу!”.   
ТТ: Прошу.   
ТТ: Ее присутствие – в лучшем случае чудо. А в худшем – предвестник скорого расставания.   
ВД: я думал вы уже расстались   
ТТ: Не на бумаге. Есть разница между “мы не встречаемся” и “мы недавно перестали встречаться, но все еще чувствуем симпатию друг к другу”.   
ТТ: Последнее было нашей ситуацией, которая, как мне кажется, скоро изменится.   
ТТ: И я полностью пойму ее, когда это случится.   
ВД: можешь назвать меня безумцем но   
ВД: я сомневаюсь что она сделает чтото даже близкое к этому   
ТТ: А почему нет? Из меня не идеальная девушка.   
ВД: для нее идеальная   
ВД: эксцентричные ведьмы-блоггеры в ее вкусе   
ВД: наверняка она думает что умереть от своей магии это супер секси   
ТТ: Какая свежая идея.   
ТТ: Но как бы мне не хотелось тебя расстраивать, та же мысль уже приходила ко мне. Какой бы невероятной она ни была.   
ТТ: Но я отбросила ее, потому что подумала, что будет лучше позволить ей заговорить первой, когда и если она захочет. Последние две недели я занималась только тем, что решала, в каком направлении будут развиваться наши отношения. Теперь я хочу узнать, что сделает она.   
ВД: да но она   
ВД: она не прямолинейный человек   
ВД: поэтому не хочу тебя расстраивать но   
ВД: это не сработает   
ТТ: Не прямолинейный человек? Дейв, она первая пригласила меня на свидание.   
ВД: потому что она знала что ты согласишься   
ТТ: Оу.   
ТТ: Точно.   
ТТ: Это еще одна проблема, которую нам придется решить.   
ВД: да но типа   
ВД: не то чтобы мне было неинтересно    
ВД: потому что мне интересно   
ВД: немного   
ВД: гдето на пятнадцать процентов   
ВД: и не в плохом смысле   
ВД: хочу сразу сказать что мне не супер интересны все подробности твоих отношений   
ВД: можешь целоваться с кем хочешь это не мое дело   
ВД: я не хочу чтобы это было мое дело   
ВД: у меня есть право отписаться от твоих лесбийских услуг   
ВД: это ж пиздец какойто   
ВД: прости не в этом смысле   
ВД: типа я не хотел говорить что ты предлагаешь какието услуги   
ВД: такого плана   
ВД: или любого другого плана который бы заинтересовал фрейда   
ВД: я пытаюсь сказать что   
ВД: я не хочу слушать о всем гомоэротизме которым ты можешь со мной поделиться   
ВД: я не хочу терять возможность смотреть тебе в глаза понимаешь   
ВД: но в целом вещи которые влияют на твое самочувствие   
ВД: да вот это мне интересно   
ВД: наверное   
ВД: если ты не против   
ТТ: Твои слова как музыка для моих ушей, Дейв. Такой бред мог быть написан только пальцами самого талантливого автора.   
ТТ: Я уже чувствую себя лучше.   
ВД: ага   
ВД: да на это я и рассчитывал   
ВД: но возвращаясь к сути   
ВД: я не хочу сказать что мне неинтересны твои отношения с канайей   
ВД: но я могу гарантировать что они интересны мне меньше чем канайе   
ВД: и она сейчас сидит рядом с тобой   
ВД: наверняка охуеть как беспокоится о тебе   
ВД: поэтому вот мое предложение   
ТТ: Да?   
ВД: хватит говорить со мной   
ВД: и иди поговори с ней   
виниловыйДемиург [ВД] заблокировал тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]   
ТТ: Вау, спасибо.

* * *

МА: Она В Порядке   
КГ: СЛАВА БОГУ.   
КГ: ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я РАССКАЗАЛ ОСТАЛЬНЫМ?   
МА: Если Можешь   
МА: У Меня Уже Нет Сил   
МА: Хотя Я Надеюсь Что Она Уже Им Рассказала   
КГ: НУ, ХОРОШО.   
КГ: А КАК ТЫ САМА УЗНАЛА?   
МА: Пришла В Больницу   
КГ: В СМЫСЛЕ, БЛЯТЬ?   
МА: Она Не Отвечала   
МА: Рокси Тоже   
МА: И Их Мать Когда Я Ей Позвонила   
МА: И Потому Что Я Не Люблю Быть Наедине С Паранойей И Собственным Красочным Воображением   
МА: Я Вызвала Такси И Отправилась В Больницу   
КГ: ХОРОШО. ХОРОШО. ЭТО... ОДНО ИЗ ВОЗМОЖНЫХ РЕШЕНИЙ ПРОБЛЕМЫ.   
КГ: ОНИ ТЕБЯ ПУСТИЛИ?   
МА: Я Сказала Что Я Ее Двоюродная Сестра И Рокси Подтвердила Что Это Правда   
МА: Сейчас Рокси Моя Любимая Лалонд   
КГ: ДА, МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ.   
КГ: И ЧТО ДАЛЬШЕ?   
МА: Доктора Сказали Что Она Вдохнула Много Дыма И Рокси Сообщила Мне Что Перед Отправкой В Больницу Она Увидела Что Еще Несколько Свечей Горело В Ее Комнате   
МА: Как Я Поняла Она Пыталась Провести Ритуал Для Которого Было Необходимо Большое Количество Дыма В Замкнутом Пространстве И Ее Легкие Пострадали В Процессе   
МА: Сейчас Она В Сознании   
МА: Но Она Со Мной Не Говорит   
КГ: А ЧТО, ОНА ПРОСТО СИДИТ И ИГНОРИРУЕТ ТЕБЯ?   
КГ: ВОТ ХУЙЛО.   
МА: Могу Поспорить   
МА: Я Же Не Бросила Все Только Чтобы Встретиться С Ней И Убедиться Что Она В Порядке   
МА: А Нет Именно Это Я И Сделала   
КГ: АГА, ОХУЕТЬ.   
КГ: Я ПОЙДУ СКАЖУ ЕЙ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С ТОБОЙ.   
КГ: Не Надо Каркат   
МА: Я Просто   
МА: Подожду   
МА: Даже Если Я Злюсь На Нее   
МА: Я Все Еще Уважаю Ее Личное Пространство И   
МА: Наверное Я Хочу Дать Ей Время Если Оно Ей Нужно   
МА: А Скорее Всего Это Так   
МА: Хотя Если Честно Я Чувствую Что Это Я Тут Прошла Через Больший Стресс   
МА: Она Была Без Сознания Большую Часть Времени   
КГ: И ЧТО ТЫ СКАЖЕШЬ ЕЙ, КОГДА ВЫ НАКОНЕЦ ЗАГОВОРИТЕ?   
МА: Не Знаю   
МА: Нет Погоди   
МА: Знаю   
МА: Долгое Время Я Не Знала Что Я Хотела Ей Сказать Но Думаю Теперь   
МА: После Того Как Она Побывала На Волоске От Смерти   
МА: Я Знаю   
КГ: НЕ ХОЧУ ПРЕРЫВАТЬ ТВОЮ ДРАМАТИЧНУЮ РЕЧЬ, НО ЧТО ИМЕННО?   
МА: Я Хочу Сказать Что Хочу Быть Вместе С Ней   
МА: И Если Она Этого Не Хочет Ей Надо Об Этом Мне Сказать   
МА: Сразу Же   
МА: Потому Что Хоть Я Готова Дать Ей Сколько Бы Времени И Пространства Ей Не Требовалось Чтобы Залечить Раны Которые Я Ей Нанесла   
МА: Я Не Хочу Чтобы Меня Водила За Нос Кто-То Кому Я Могу Не Нравится   
МА: Это Нездорово   
МА: И Я Не Хочу Больше Находиться В Этой Позиции   
МА: Я Сильно Ей Восхищаюсь Но   
МА: Мне Нужна Взаимность   
МА: Нельзя Всегда Жертвовать Собой   
КГ: ДА, ВЕРНО.   
КГ: Я ТОБОЙ ГОРЖУСЬ.   
МА: Я Рада Что У Меня Есть Твое Благословение О Бог Любви Отношения И Целовашек   
КГ: ОПЯТЬ ТЫ НАЗЫВАЕШЬ МЕНЯ БОГОМ ЛЮБВИ.   
КГ: СКОЛЬКО РАЗ МНЕ ТЕБЕ ГОВОРИТЬ, ЧТО У МЕНЯ В ЖИЗНИ НЕ БЫЛО НОРМАЛЬНОГО ПОЦЕЛУЯ.   
МА: *Бог Только Любви И Отношений Никаких Целовашек   
КГ: ИЛИ НОРМАЛЬНЫХ ОТНОШЕНИЙ.   
МА: Ты Отчаянно Пытаешься Подрывать Свой Романтичный Авторитет Да   
КГ: ЧТО? ЛУЧШИЙ В МИРЕ УЧИТЕЛЬ ПО ВОКАЛУ НЕ УМЕЕТ ПЕТЬ.   
МА: Возможно   
МА: Но Он Хотя Бы Пытался   
КГ: ВАУ, ТЫ ЖЕ МОЯ ЛУЧШАЯ ПОДРУГА.   
МА: Прошу Каркат   
МА: От Кого Бы Ты Это Выслушал Если Не От Лучшей Подруги   
КГ: ЭТО НЕ МОЯ ВИНА! НЕ ТО ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕДО МНОЙ БЫЛА КИЛОМЕТРОВАЯ ОЧЕРЕДЬ ИЗ ЛЮДЕЙ, КОТОРЫЕ ХОТЕЛИ СО МНОЙ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ.   
МА: Но Один Человек Точно Есть   
КГ: И ОН МОЖЕТ ПЕРЕСТАТЬ СИДЕТЬ НА ЖОПЕ РОВНО КОГДА И ЕСЛИ ЗАХОЧЕТ, Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ЕМУ НИ К ЧЕМУ ПРИНУЖДАТЬ.   
МА: Хорошо   
МА: Я Не Собираюсь Больше До Тебя Допытываться   
МА: Это Твое Решение И Я Буду Его Уважать    
КГ: ХОРОШО.   
МА: Но Просто Я Считаю   
КГ: О БОЖЕ.   
МА: Я Считаю Что Может Тебе Стоит Подумать   
МА: Для Кого-То Кто Неделями Советовал Мне   
МА: Быть Честной Со Своими Чувствами С Той Кого Я Люблю   
МА: И Что Если Я Хочу Чего-То Мне Стоит Сделать Что-То Чтобы Добиться Этого   
МА: И Не Ждать Чтобы За Меня Это Сделали Другие   
МА: Ты Сейчас Ведешь Себя Немного   
МА: Осмелюсь Сказать   
МА: Лицемерно   
КГ: ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, ПОШЛА НА ХУЙ, МЫ В СОВЕРШЕННО РАЗНЫХ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВАХ.   
КГ: ВО-ВТОРЫХ, ПОШЛА НА ХУЙ, ЭТО ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ХОРОШИЙ СОВЕТ, И ТЕБЕ СЛЕДУЕТ МЕНЯ ПОСЛУШАТЬ. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС.   
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО МЫ СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ГОВОРИМ ОБО МНЕ.   
МА: Хорошо   
МА: Немного Резко Но    
МА: Я Пойду Поговорю С Ней   
МА: Но Подумай   
КГ: НИ О ЧЕМ Я ДУМАТЬ НЕ БУДУ.   
МА: Это Невозможно   
МА: Технически   
МА: Ты Не Можешь Никогда Ни О Чем Не Думать   
КГ: КАНАЙЯ.   
КГ: ПРЕКРАЩАЙ ХУИ ПИНАТЬ.   
МА: Хорошо   
МА: Прекращу   
КГ: УДАЧИ.   
МА: Спасибо   
МА: Каркат


	15. Chapter 15

ТТ: Привет.   
МА: Привет   
ТТ:   
МА:   
ТТ:   
МА:   
ТТ: Так.   
МА: Так   
МА: Мы Теперь Вот Этим Занимаемся   
ТТ: В каком смысле?   
ТТ: Чем?   
МА: Переписываемся   
МА: Вместо Того Чтобы Говорить Друг С Другом   
МА: Что Сейчас Легко Сделать   
МА: Потому Что Я Буквально Отправляю Это Сообщение Находясь В Паре Метрах От Тебя   
ТТ: Я думала так легче.   
МА: Легче Чем Смотреть Мне В Глаза   
ТТ: Ну, я могу посмотреть на тебя, если хочешь.   
ТТ: Просто я подумала, что смогу быть честнее с тобой во время переписки.   
ТТ: У меня плохо получается быть прямолинейной.   
ТТ: Когда я говорю вслух, то есть.   
МА: Я Готова Оспорить Твою Оценку Собственных Навыков Речи   
ТТ: Я не прочь поспорить, но мнения я своего не изменю.   
МА: Ну Ладно   
ТТ:   
МА:   
ТТ:   
МА: Так Тебе Есть что Сказать   
ТТ: Да, прости, я думаю как лучше все подать.   
МА: Если Ты Не Против Выслушать Мое Субъективное Мнение   
МА: Думаю Будет Лучше Если Ты Просто Пойдешь Напролом И Выскажешь Все Что Сейчас Думаешь   
МА: И Будешь Беспокоиться О Подаче Позже   
ТТ: Хорошо.   
ТТ: Во-первых, прости, что заставила беспокоиться.   
МА: И Это Ты Пыталась Правильно Подать   
МА: Потому Что Звучит Как Не Самая Сложная Для Выражения Мысль   
ТТ: Это не все, но я хотела начать свою речь именно с этого предложения, чтобы передать, что я сейчас слушаю.   
ТТ: Дейв уже сполна отругал меня за мою дурость, и я понимаю, в какой опасности я по своей вине оказалась. Я действовала не специально, но наверное это не имеет значения, так как результат все равно окажется прежним. Поэтому прости. Надеюсь, я не заставила тебя сильно беспокоиться.   
МА: Зависит От Того Какую Степень Беспокойства Ты Считаешь Нормальной   
МА: Если Для Тебя Всепоглощающая Паника Это Слишком   
МА: То Твоей Надежды Недостаточно   
ТТ: Мне правда жаль.   
ТТ: Я не хотела.   
МА: Хорошо   
МА: Так Как Ты Не Намеривалась Причинить Мне Вреда Я Могу Простить Тебя За Такую Опрометчивость   
ТТ: Спасибо.   
МА: Ты Что-То Еще Хотела Сказать Мне   
МА: Что Же   
ТТ: Я много думала.   
МА: Правда   
ТТ: Да.   
ТТ: О тебе.   
МА: Правда   
МА: Не Против Поделиться Что Же Ты Обо Мне Думала   
ТТ: Я думала, что прощаю тебя.   
МА:   
МА: Можешь Поподробнее Пожалуйста   
ТТ: Ну. Теперь ты уже знаешь, почему мне не нравилось, что ты сразу не рассказала мне обо всем.   
МА: Да   
ТТ: И после твоего извинения я думала, было оно искренним или нет. И как мне соотнести новую информацию со всем, что случилось... до твоего признания. Я также размышляла, стоит ли мне возвращать все в прежнее русло. Очевидно, это заняло у меня порядочное количество времени.    
ТТ: И ненадолго я остановилась на том, что для нас обоих будет лучше забыть об этом и продолжать общение как всего лишь знакомые, чтобы со временем мы совсем друг о друге забыли. Я посчитала это приемлемым решением, так как я смогу перестать думать о тебе. А мысли о тебе причиняли мне немалый дискомфорт, потому что я не могла решить, что же о тебе думать.   
МА: Оу   
МА: Так Вот чего Ты Хочешь   
ТТ: Ну, потом я чуть не умерла, и все поменялось.   
МА: Поняла   
ТТ: Знаешь, ты многое понимаешь после того как думаешь о смерти. Когда я была практически без сознания, у меня появилась возможность обдумать мои сожаления, будет ли это моим концом, и если так, был ли у моей жизни стоящий конец.   
ТТ: И вдыхая дым, я подумала, что если бы я о чем-то и сожалела, что является для меня большой редкостью, то о том, что я не воспользовалась шансом узнать тебя получше и полностью насладиться твоей компанией.   
ТТ: Я хочу сказать, я только притворялась, что могу игнорировать, насколько ты для меня важна.   
ТТ: Я все еще чувствую те доверие и эмпатию, которые я проявляла к тебе до того как ты раскрыла мне свою личность. Ты была и остаешься умным человеком, который заслуживает моего уважения; ты остроумная, и у нас с тобой много разных интересов. И это если не говорить о твоих множественных талантах и остром уме, подобного которому я еще не встречала. Ты, как я считаю, одна из лучших пар для меня, если говорить о нашем интеллекте. И несмотря на то, что случилось, ты все еще одна из лучших подруг, которые когда-либо у меня были.   
ТТ: Ты одна из лучших людей, которых я когда-либо встречала.   
ТТ: Было бы глупо с моей стороны отказаться и от секунды вместе с тобой.   
МА: Я Не Знаю Что Сказать   
ТТ: Ты можешь промолчать, если хочешь. Просто я подумала, что могу хоть раз позволить себе немного честности.   
ТТ: Я достаточно от тебя просила, ты заслужила чего-то взамен.   
МА: Да   
МА: Я Ценю Это   
МА: Спасибо Что Поделилась Со Мной   
ТТ: Пожалуйста.   
МА: Но   
МА: Я Думаю Мы Все Еще Не Уточнили Одну Вещь   
МА: Ты Сказала Что Хотела Бы Быть Вместе Со Мной   
МА: Что Это Значит   
ТТ: Тебе решать.   
МА: Нет   
МА: Это Значит Что-То Для Тебя И Что-То Для Меня И Я Хочу Знать Говорим Мы Об Одном И Том Же Или Нет   
МА: Потому Что Это Очень Сильно Повлияет На То Как Именно Мы Будем   
МА: Вместе   
МА: То Есть   
МА: И Я Собираюсь Использовать Это Слово Максимально Нейтрально   
МА: Какие Отношения Ты Хочешь Иметь Со Мной И Так Далее   
ТТ: Какое слово? “Отношения”?.   
МА: Да   
ТТ: Наверное, это все еще зависит от тебя.   
МА: Ты Уже Знаешь Что Я Чувствую   
ТТ: Правда?   
ТТ: Я думала, твои чувства могли измениться.   
ТТ: Так как ты узнала, какая я на самом деле катастрофа.   
ТТ: И насколько холодна я была с тобой последние несколько дней.   
ТТ: То есть, независимо от того насколько оправданы были мои действия, тяжело ответить взаимностью девушке, которая блокирует тебя и отвечает агрессией на попытки восстановить ваши отношения.    
МА: Это Совсем Не Тяжело   
МА: То Есть   
МА: Твоя Оправданная Реакция Не Изменила Мое Мнение О Тебе   
ТТ: Так ты все еще любишь меня?   
ТТ: Просто проверяю.   
МА: Роуз Прошло Меньше Недели С Последнего Раза Когда Я Сказала Тебе Это   
МА: Логично Предполагать Что Если Ты Понимаешь Хоть Что-То В Том Как Работают Эмоции Ты Бы Знала Что Моим Чувствам Потребовалось Бы Больше Недели Чтобы Охладеть   
ТТ: Ну, я не могла знать наверняка. Я никогда раньше не любила и не разлюбливала, поэтому и не знаю четких временных рамок.   
МА: Раньше   
ТТ: Да.   
МА: Пожалуйста Будь Точнее   
ТТ: Я сильно по тебе скучала.   
ТТ: И я хотела проводить с тобой буквально все свое время.   
ТТ: И иногда, когда я считаю что-то смешным или интересным, я хочу поделиться этим с тобой и узнать, что ты думаешь.   
ТТ: Я думала о том, как бы заставила тебя смеяться, и как бы звучал твой смех.   
ТТ: Мне нравилось быть рядом с тобой, почему-то сильнее всего, когда мы ничего не делали и ни о чем не говорили.   
ТТ: Я не знаю, что это за чувство, со мной никогда подобного не случалась, ты вольна называть его как хочешь. Но если оно тебе знакомо, то есть ты тоже чувствовала хотя бы две трети того, что я перечислила, то наверное мы могли бы осторожно предположить, что мы чувствуем друг другу более менее одно и то же.   
МА: Роуз   
ТТ: Да, Канайя?   
МА: Я Тоже Тебя Люблю   
ТТ: Оу.   
ТТ: Хорошо.   
МА: Хорошо   
МА: Серьезно   
МА: И Все   
ТТ: Мой разум сейчас немного занят?   
МА: Чем   
ТТ: По большему счету попытками не выставить себя идиоткой.   
МА: Ну   
МА: Я Тоже Думаю Что Это Хорошо   
ТТ: Хорошо.   
ТТ: Очень хорошо.   
МА: Очень   
МА: Так   
МА: Эм   
ТТ: Ага.   
ТТ: Хм.   
МА: Ты Выглядишь Будто Тебе Не Очень Удобно   
МА: Могу Ли Я Принести Тебе Подушку   
МА: Или Сделать Что-Либо Еще   
ТТ: Нет, я потом попрошу Рокси.   
ТТ: А где она?   
МА: Ушла За Едой   
МА: Около Часа Назад   
МА: Из-За Чего Я Думаю Что Она Специально Ушла Чтобы У Нас Было Время Помириться   
ТТ: Вот гадюка.   
ТТ: Играется с нами как на скрипке.   
МА: Не Совсем   
МА: То Есть Она Не Заставила Ни Одну Из нас Признаваться   
МА: Даже Если Пыталась   
ТТ: О боже, да.   
ТТ: Кстати, мне бы хотелось извиниться за ту ночь. Она не имела права так вламываться в твой дом.   
МА: Мне Скорее Было Стыдно За Себя   
МА: На Мне Едва Ли Было Что-То Надето   
ТТ: Да, это   
МА: Роуз   
МА: Это Что   
ТТ: Я пыталась додуматься до прилагательного, которое бы сохранило мое уважение к тебе, но также передало насколько красивой ты была.    
МА: Моя Ночнушка Была Почти Прозрачной   
ТТ: Да, именно.    
ТТ: Ой!   
ТТ: А это за что?   
МА: Твою Неисправимость   
МА: И Невыносимое Кокетство   
ТТ: Невыносимое?   
МА: Да   
МА: Хотя Должна Признаться Что Еще Немного Я Его Выдержу   
МА: Если Ты Не Можешь Себя Сдержать   
ТТ: Как ты со мной жестока.   
МА: Вовсе Нет   
МА: Ты Преувеличиваешь   
ТТ: Я только недавно была на краю смерти, думаю, у меня есть на это право.   
МА: Конечно Роуз   
ТТ: Так.   
ТТ: И сколько флирта ты еще выдержишь?   
МА: Хммм   
МА: Замечательный Вопрос   
МА: Ответ На Который Я Пока Что Не Знаю   
МА: Поэтому Я Боюсь Что Тебе Остается Только Продолжать Пока Мы Не Получим Ответа   
ТТ: Конечно.   
ТТ: А романтические действия невербального характера считаются?   
МА: Невербального Характера   
ТТ: Если быть конкретной, физического.   
МА: Почему Бы Нам Не Узнать   
ТТ: Конечно.   
МА:   
ТТ: подожди   
ТТ: Дай мне сначала убрать телеф   
ТТ: щлцург47н3щ0-ацбдри12   
тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] теперь ожидающий кореш!

* * *

Дата: Второе июля, 2016 год. Погода: Засушливая. Состояние: Счастливое.  
  
  
Последние новости:  
  
Я жива, а это определенно хорошо. Думаю, я возьму небольшой перерыв от ритуалов, но не от магии в целом. Причиной тому является небольшое происшествие с одной из свечей и (короткое) пребывание в больнице, после которых у меня, если так можно сказать, пропало настроение заниматься магией. Моему здоровью отставка пойдет на пользу, но не беспокойтесь, я еще расскажу о своем самочувствии я еще расскажу. Мне нужно время на что-то помимо одного этого интереса. В конце концов, все будет к лучшему.  
  
К слову говоря, я думаю, что перестану обновлять этот блог, или по крайней мере стану заниматься этим реже. У меня недостаточно сил, чтобы так часто писать, да и в жизни каждой молодой девушки наступает момент, когда в ней появляются разные... моменты и детали, которые лучше оставить при себе. У всех найдется пара секретов. Я уверена, вы простите, что я не раскрою вам свои.  
  
  
Ответы на вопросы:  
  
Я давно в последний раз проверяла мои сообщения, думаю, мне стоит в последний раз ответить на ваши вопросы.  
  
Отвечая на вопрос @мышьяковаяМята о моем здоровье, я в порядке, спасибо, что спросила, я ценю твое беспокойство. Пожалуйста, напиши мне, если ты не против, мне бы хотелось продолжить общаться с тобой, чтобы мы могли обсуждать наш общий интерес, пока я не веду этот блог.  
  
@восставшийАпокалипс также прислала мне милый подарок. Большое спасибо тебе, что отправила мне розу пустынь; она прекрасна, и я поставила ее рядом со своей мантией, где она останется на неопределенное время. Я также хочу сказать спасибо за твои поздравления мне и Канайе, мы обе будем рады, если ты как-нибудь нас навестишь.  
  
Отвечая на полное раздражения полотно @канцероГенетик, которое ты мне отправил, разделив на пять разных частей, ты, пожалуй, самый искусный пользователь слова “блять”, с которым мне повезло познакомиться.  
  
Но если серьезно, спасибо, Каркат. Я ценю твои слова.  
  
  
Из личных новостей:  
  
Канайя проводила меня из больницы. Она села рядом во время поездки обратно домой и возилась со мной до самого конца, чтобы убедиться, что я не поврежу мои недавно восстановившееся легкие. Я даже не думала сердиться. Простите мне клишированность, но я была на седьмом небе от счастья. Мы стали невероятно близки после недавнего разглашения нашей взаимной симпатии, которое нельзя было сравнить ни с одним наших прошлых разговоров. Я не могла насытиться чувством чего-то нового, но в то же время до боли знакомого. Думаю, она чувствовала то же самое.  
  
Моя мать и Рокси были со мной в машине. Конечно, им было что мне сказать, и ни одно из их слов не было приятным. Они преимущественно ругали мою глупость или безалаберность, или угрожали убрать из моей комнаты все, напоминающее свечку *как только* мы вернемся домой. Но они плакали, говоря это, и каждые несколько минут Рокси душила меня своими объятиями, поэтому мне с трудом верится, что они правда на меня злятся. Они по-своему показывали, что любят меня. Я сказала, что они обе вели себя глупо, и мне было стыдно в их компании, то есть тоже по-своему сказала, что люблю их. Они меня поняли.  
  
Канайя зашла ко мне домой и помогла мне подняться в мою комнату. Вдыхание большого количества дыма ужасно влияет на твою выносливость. Мне приходилось сильно полагаться на нее во время подъема и немного после него, пока мы не дошли до спальни и наконец скрылись с глаз моих сестры и матери. Моя семья не подозревала, что мы специально покинули их; они не могли даже представить, что что-либо непотребное могло произойти. Для них девушка просто помогла подняться по лестнице своей возлюбленной, которая сейчас поправлялась после большой травмы. Ничего не может быть милее. И ничего не может быть настолько лишено скрытых мотивов.  
  
Но с их стороны глупо в это верить. Я никогда ничего не делаю без скрытого мотива.  
  
После того как она усадила меня на кровать, чтобы я отдохнула после сложного подъема по лестнице, Канайя начала прибираться в моей комнате. Иногда она говорила что-то о подгоревшем коврике или опасности использовании свечей. Она закрыла окно, которое, как оказалось, осталось открытым после моего внезапного отъезда и сделала еще несколько вещей, которые позволяли ей избегать факта того, что мы оказались одни в закрытом пространстве, и ничего не могло отвлечь нас от прежде неизведанных проявлениях любви. Или она просто хотела у меня убраться. Это тоже возможно.  
  
— Канайя, — сказала я.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Почему ты пришла к моему окну? То есть, в одну из наших встреч.  
  
— Оу, — она приятно покраснела. — Я думала, это будет... наверное, я думала, это будет, эм, романтично.  
  
— Да, ты... определенно оказалась права. Просто мне было интересно, почему именно окно? И в такой час?  
  
— Я хотела побыть с тобой рядом, — ответила она.  
  
— Ночью?  
  
— Мне всегда хочется быть рядом, — сказала она, будто это был общеизвестный факт, очевидный любому.  
  
— Я тоже, — сказала я. — Хочу быть с тобо. Всегда. Мне это нравится.  
  
Канайя легко улыбнулась, как она делает только со мной и отвернулась. Полная смелости, я продолжила.  
  
— И я сейчас рядом, — отметила я.  
  
— И правда.  
  
— Хочешь заняться чем-нибудь еще?  
  
— Мы много чем уже успели позаниматься в больнице, Роуз, — она косо посмотрела на меня.  
  
— Ты мало что можешь себе позволить, когда за тобой следит медсестра, — пожаловалась я. — Она остановила нас только потому, что я “такими темпами снова поврежу свои легкие”, можешь поверить? Как только ей хватило наглости—  
  
— Но она была права—  
  
— Это такая глупость! То есть, короткий поцелуй же не навредит моим легким—  
  
— Я бы не сказала, что он был коротким—  
  
— Какая разница, я бы все равно была в порядке—  
  
Она подошла ко мне и наклонилась, поднимая одну бровь. Мне было тяжелее спорить с ней, когда она была так близко, и я могла чувствовать, как от ее одежды пахло моющим средством, больницей и немного лавандой.  
  
— Но почему ты говоришь это только сейчас?  
  
— Мы больше не в больнице, — сказала я. У меня пересохло во рту.  
  
— Нет, — согласилась она.  
  
— И тут нет медсестер.  
  
— Твоя мать внизу.  
  
— И она не замечает большинство из того, что творится в ее доме.  
  
— А твоя сестра?  
  
— Обычно в это время дня она в твоем доме, вместе с Поррим.  
  
— Ты еще до конца не восстановилась.  
  
— Так будь со мной нежнее.  
  
— Тяжелая физическая активности сразу после повреждения легких—  
  
— Тяжелая? Боже. Я точно не думала, что мы будем заниматься чем-то тяжелым. Что у тебя на уме, Канайя?  
  
Она покраснела сильнее.  
  
— Роуз, ты прекрасно понимаешь—  
  
— Ах, твое дикое воображение.  
  
— Роуз! — она легко толкнула меня в плечо, но все равно присела со мной на кровать.  
  
— Я невинное создание, — сказала ей я. — Я не заслужила этого.  
  
— Ты неисправима.  
  
— Я полностью исправима. Просто я не хочу сейчас исправляться.  
  
— Ты только что пошевелила своими бровями? По-твоему это сработает?  
  
— Это ты мне должна сказать, — похотливо сказала я.  
  
— Готова поспорить, ты считаешь себя мастерицей соблазнения, — усмехнулась она, но все равно подвинулась ближе.  
  
— Я никем себя не считаю. А вот ты, с другой стороны...  
  
— Бесстыдница, — настояла она, а потом поцеловала меня.  
  
Мы целовались медленно, как будто у нас была целая вечность только друг на друга; она лениво провела языком по моим губам со спокойствием женщины, которая точно знала, что она делала.  
  
— Оу, — умно сказала я, и она отстранилась. Я подождала, чтобы поток моих мыслей вернулся в прошлое русло, перед нашим небольшим отвлечением. Он это делать отказывался. Как непредусмотрительно с его стороны.  
  
— Я не могу устоять перед твоим красноречием, дорогая.  
  
— Это не моя вина, — сказала я слегка возмущенно, но она снова начала ко мне приближаться.  
  
— Раньше ты лучше владела языком.  
  
— Кто бы говорил.  
  
Она улыбнулась, высовывая язык из между двух рядом чистых белых зубов.  
  
— Тшш, — выдохнула я, хватая ее за воротник и притягивая поближе.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Дата: Шестнадцатое Июня, 2016 Год. Погода: Приятное. Состояние: Счастливое.  
  
Судя По Всему, Чтобы Покорить Роуз Лалонд, Мне Также Придётся, В Случае Чрезвычайной Ситуации Или Её Чрезмерной Занятости, Взять На Себя Ответственность За Ведение Её Блога, Тентакле Терапевта, Даже Если Читатели Скорее Всего Не Получат От Моих Постов Такого Же Удовольствия, Как Если Бы Их Писала Она.  
  
Никаких Чрезвычайных Ситуаций Не Происходило, Хоть Она Бы И Сказала, Что Её С Натяжкой Можно Назвать “Недееспособной”, С Чем Я, Будь Я Менее Добрым И Неконфликтным Человеком, Поспорила Бы. Загвоздка В Том, Что Это Является Исключительно Моей Виной; И В Последнее Время Она Пребывает В Таком Состоянии Чаще, Чем Я Готова Признать, Но По Крайней Мере Она Не Против В Будущем Помочь Мне В Ответ.  
  
Как Вы Наверняка Уже Догадались, Я Не Роуз. С Вами Сейчас Говорит Канайя, Так Как Роуз Попросила Меня Написать Короткую “Сводку Новостей О Её Жизни”. Как Оказалось, У Неё Нет Никаких Конкретных Новостей, Которыми Она Хотела Бы Поделиться, Однако Я Должна Встретить Определённый Минимум Слов. Как Она Сказала, Мне Нужно Просто “Рассказать Им О Всяком”, И Всё. Вы Можете Спросить, Что Это “Всякое” В Себя Включает, Или Как Именно Мне О Нём Рассказывать, И Где Кончаются И Начинаются Границы Того, Какая Информация Будет Слишком Личной Для “Всякого”. С Одной Стороны, Я Ценю, Что Она Доверяет Мне Честно, Но Сдержанно Описать Её Жизнь. С Другой Стороны, Меня Озадачивает Просьба Включить В Пост Ровно Столько Деталей, Сколько Роуз Лалонд Считает Нужным, Если Я Не Являюсь Самой Роуз Лалонд.  
  
И Причина Того, Почему Роуз Сейчас Не Может Связаться С Вами, Состоит В Том, Что Она Завёрнута В Одеяло И Отказывается Вставать С Её Кровати. Я Встала Пару Минут Назад, Чтобы Подготовиться К Началу Дня, Как Делают Все Продуктивные Люди, Но Она Отказалась Сопроводить Меня. Она С Поразительным Упорством Убеждала Меня Отбросить Общественные Нормы И Ожидания И Привела Несколько Сильных Аргументов В Пользу Того, Что Мне Стоит Сразу Же Вернуться В Её Кокон Из Одеял. Я Не Уступила И Преступила К Утренней Рутине С Подобающим Ей Вниманием. Однако Заставить Роуз Встать С Кровати У Меня Не Вышло. Она Всё Ещё Погреблена Под Горой Подушек И Слоями Одеял, В Которые Она Запуталась.  
  
— Обычно Люди Поднимаются С Кровати До Полудня, — Я Старалась Звучать Как Можно Более Мягко.  
  
— Конечно, — Ответила Она, Перевернулась На Другой Бок И Снова Уснула.  
  
Я Не Могу Винить Её В Том, Что Сейчас Она Настолько Устала. Она Не Спала Прошлой Ночью Из-за Сложившихся Обстоятельств, В Которых, Признаюсь, Нет Её Вины. Однако, Учитывая, Что Я Также Тогда Бодрствовала, И У Меня Всё Ещё Получается Быть Продуктивной, Она Виновата В Том, Что Не Может Взять Свою Усталость В Руки.  
  
С Последнего Поста Роуз Прошло Уже Две Недели. За Это Время Она Сделала Всё Возможное, Чтобы Понизить Количество Её Взаимодействия С Этим Или Любым Другим Онлайн Пространством; Чтобы Подкрепить Делом Своё Обещание Держать Наши Отношения В Секрете От Тех, Кому Наш Союз Может Не Понравиться. Лично Я Не Могу Представить, Как Такое Возможно, Но Её Очень Беспокоит Эта Перспектива, Поэтому Я Ей Не Перечу. Она Также Уверила Меня, Что Она Готова Уничтожить Любого, Кто В Теории Выкажет Свою Неприязнь, И Я Ответила, Что Ни На Секунду В Этом Не Сомневалась, Но Я Также Сомневаюсь, Что Мы Когда-Либо Окажемся В Такой Ситуации. Любовь Моя Может Быть Недоверчивой, Но Очаровательной.  
  
Так Что Же Я Могу Рассказать Вам О Нашей Жизни, Не Вдаваясь В Особые Подробности?  
  
После Нашего Официального Воссоединения С Роуз Мы Сходили На Шесть Свиданий, Хотя Я Не Уверена, Откуда Она Взяла Эту Цифру (Так Как Это Роуз, А Не Я, Следит За Статистикой В Наших Отношениях). На Самом Деле Количество Просто Проведённого Времени Вместе В Разы Превышает То, Когда Мы БЫли На Свиданиях. Мы Чередуем Походы В Гости Друг Другу; Сейчас Я В Гостях У Неё. По Очевидным Причинам Мы Стараемся, Чтобы Наше Расписание Не Пересекалось С Поррим И Рокси. Я Очень Люблю Мою Сестру И Её Девушку, Но Я Также Хочу, Чтобы Мне Не Было Стыдно Смотреть Им В Глаза, А Я Уже Оказывалась В Ряде Ситуаций, Когда Этому Что-То Угрожало. Мы С Роуз Не Слишком Разборчивы В Местах, Где Мы Проявляем Нашу Близость Друг С Другом, Если Сравнивать С Рокси и Поррим.  
  
К Сожалению, Я Оставила Свой Спальный Мешок В Собственной Комнате, Роуз Была Так Добра И Предложила Мне Поспать С Ней В Одной Кровати, После Чего Мы Обе Отоспались Как Две Приличных Девушки. Предшествующая Этому Ночь Считалась Роуз “Неофициальным” Свиданием, Скорее Всего Потому Что Мы Не Делали Ничего, Что Могло Бы Считаться Традиционно Романтичным. Я Принесла Ей Костюм, Который Сшила На Неё (Тот Самый, Основанный На Калмазисе), И Она Примерила Его. Мы Планируем Вместе Посетить Фестиваль Следующий Осенью, И Хоть Она Относится К Идеи С Осторожностью, Я Жду Его С Нетерпением. У Меня Впервые Появится Шанс Сшить Нам Парные Костюмы, И У Меня Уже Есть Планы На Них. Роуз Считает Мою Радость Необоснованной И Иногда Подшучивает Надо Мной, Потому Что Такая Уж Она Девушка, Но Я Её Не Слушаю.  
  
Не Считая Шуток, Она Делает Меня Очень Счастливой. Она Сказала, Хоть Немногословно, Так Как Роуз Никогда Не Говорит Ничего Прямо Или В Логическом Порядке, Что Она Чувствует То же Самое. И Может Быть Я Впервые В Жизни Чувствую Себя Настолько Счастливой, Что Очень Приятно.  
  
Сегодня У Нас Запланирована Ещё Одна Встреча, Которую По-Моему Можно Считать “Официальным” Свиданием: Мы Собираемся Сходить В Ресторан Без Присмотра Взрослых И Исполнить Мою Детскую Мечту Сходить На Двойное Свидание С Моим Лучшим Другом. Он Очень Сильно Переживает, Но Не Хочет, Чтобы Вы Об Этом Знали. Лично Я Бы Посоветовала Любому Читателю Этого Поста, Который Может Быть Каким-Либо Образом Романтически С Ним Связан, Обсудить С Ним Его Переживания. Конечно, Это Только Предложение. Я Очень Горжусь Тем, Что Мой Лучший Друг Согласился Прийти. Как И Роуз, Хоть Она И Злится, Так Как Несмотря На Её Планы Сходить В Дорогой Ресторан, Вместо Этого Её Мать Выбрала Фастфуд. Я Не Понимаю Её Настроя - У Меня С Ним Связано Много Приятных Воспоминаний, И Я Жду, Чтобы В Их Числе Был И Сегодняшний Вечер.  
  
Естественно, У Вас Остались Неотвеченные Вопросы. О Школе, Семье, Наших Планах На Серьёзные Отношения, И Как Мы Планируем Обеспечить Друг Другу Безопасность В Них. Но Я Считаю, Что Сейчас Нам Достаточно Того, Что У Нас Есть. Мы Сами Найдём Ответы На Все Эти Вопросы. И Я Рада, Что Мне В Этом Может Помочь Роуз.  
  
Мы Разберёмся Со Всем, Когда Придёт Время. Страх Будущего Не Помешает Нам Видеть Радости Настоящего.  
  
Думаю, Пока Что Этого Будет Достаточно. Уверена, Вы Уже Узнали О Наших Личных Жизнях Больше, Чем Хотели Бы. Если Вам Хочется Услышать О Них Ещё Больше, Можете Написать Нам Лично Или Оставить Вопрос В Блоге; И Мы Скорее Всего Вам Ответим. Но Пока Что Мне Больше Нечего Сказать. К Тому Же, Роуз Уже Зовёт Меня В Кровать.  
  
Я Искренне Желаю Вам Всего Лучшего В Вашем Будущем И Жду, Что Оно Подготовило Мне.  
  
Доброго Вам Вечера, Читатели.  
  
-мрачныйАссистент


End file.
